


Not As Planned

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Series: Nothing Left To Save [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Shenanigans, Alcohol, Alternate Universe Maniatale, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blue's sass has leveled up, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Comfort, Cravings, Dammit Slim, Dang humans and their time shenanigans, Dark Humor, Dark moments, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Moments, Fontcest, For Science!, Friendship/Love, He just doesn't want to dance!, Horror, Humor, I'm not sorry, Kedgeup, M/M, Maniatale Papyrus, Maniatale Sans - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Cannibalism, Multi, Neither is Zion, Not a code word, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Red and Slim are lewd, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Slim and Red tell terrible dirty jokes, Slim is a bad dog, Soul Bond, Stretch has a hate boner, Stretch is judgemental, Stretch is lewd too and a bad flirt, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Whoops I broke Papyrus, dark themes, eventually, minor character ManiaUndyne, non-consensual dancing, non-graphic cannibalism, slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 97,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: Someone, somewhere, has messed up, no one is pleased with this.Instead of going home, eight skeletons find themselves in a place unlike any of their homes. The natives don't seem too friendly either.





	1. Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me this wasn't a planned trip, someone really threw a wrench in there huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings ~~victims~~ readers! Welcome to NAP!
> 
> This is part three of a series, though, you technically don't have to read anything before this to understand the gist of what is going on. ~~Zion: Yes you do Chaos!~~ But if you are interested, the two predecessors are [Saving Papyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355605/chapters/28104957) and [Saving Sans.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588896/chapters/28672812) You could read one, both, or none, up to you!
> 
> There are two new skeletons in this work so far, Mania!Sans and Mania!Papyrus, find their origin story here in [Lunacy Reigns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887231/chapters/31953438). 
> 
> The cast: 
> 
> Undertale Papyrus = Papyrus  
> Undertale Sans = Sans  
> Underfell Papyrus = Edge  
> Underfell Sans = Red  
> Underswap Papyrus = Stretch  
> Underswap Sans = Blue / Blueberry  
> Swapfell Papyrus = Slim  
> Swapfell Sans = Razz (or Raspberry if you want a shorter lifespan)  
> Mainatale Papyrus = Toffee  
> Mainatale Sans = Salt  
> Mainatale Frisk = Courier (who is aged up to a teenager).
> 
> Zion: That's a lot of fucking skeletons, and mostly sans the fucking. Just skeletons.

“Courier! I need you up front! Take out what you can, be careful! Pap I need you behind Courier! Ice wolf you’re with Courier!” Salt shouted, eyelights roving over the wave of monsters they were fending off. Courier nor anyone else questioned his orders, falling into place in order to defend against the monsters sent by Muffet to invade their home. They hadn’t been expecting an attack on their home so soon, it hadn’t even been a week since the last time! What was going through that damned spider's head?! They both had suffered heavy losses last time.

Salt stood back away from the actual fighting, summoning up bone attacks from under the attacking monster’s feet from afar. This battle was going badly, especially with less than a week for everyone to recover. A sharp scream rang out and Salt turned scowling as he sought out the source of the scream, where was it coming from and who was it?

A moment later a weight dropped down on top of Salt crushing him into the snow, and for one insane moment he thought Muffet was launching bodies at him.

Immediately he threw the other off, snarling viciously. What the fuck or rather who the fuck had fallen on him in the middle of a fucking turf war?! Salt was up in an instant whirling on the poor monster who'd landed on him only to stop and stare.

This monster looked almost _exactly_ like him, but so much taller. He had lavender eyelights and three vertical scars over his left socket. He was in dented obsidian armor with blue boots, gloves and a bandana. Okay, either he had hit his head really fucking hard or he was seeing shit again. Hard to tell which one it was these days.

"Okay, I don't know what the fuck this is about but I do not have time for it. I see you have armor, which means you know how to fight. So go fight, close, mid or long range is up to you." Salt ordered dragging the monster to his feet by his arm and shoving him forward towards the others who were still fighting despite the scream.

"Wait- what!?" The other him demanded as he was quite literally pushed into battle. "How _dare_ you!"

"Shut up! We're in the middle of a fucking turf war! Neither of us have time for this!" Salt snarled swiftly striking the taller version of himself across the face followed by another shove. "MOVE IT!"

The other skeleton snarled furiously but as we was pushed towards the ongoing battle he quickly summoned an pale purple whip with a bone handle snapping it at a charging alligator monster, the whip wrapping around their throat.

Satisfied with this Salt turned his attention elsewhere, shouting out orders to those in the fray. Dubbing the skeleton who'd fallen on him 'asshole' for the time being until he got his name. Another scream rang out as yet another skeleton crashed into him.

This skeleton was nearly identical to his brother but sharp teeth, claws with golden eyelights a golden tooth and a single scar over his right socket. The tall Papyrus impersonator stared down at him in confusion.

A muffled scream of outrage came from Salt as yet again he threw a skeleton off of himself glaring at the new monster. He took a deep calming breath, it didn't work. Yet another skeleton monster had fallen on his head, he was about to say something only to hear another scream. This time he looked up, just in time for them to land on him again. Followed by more screams as more skeleton monsters fell down, one landing on his brother and a few into the snow. Salt struggled out from under the third monster that day to fall on him.

Salt snarled as he was once again slammed face first into the snow. When he shoved the figure off of him it was yet another him! Baby blue eyes, same colored bandana as the first monster and - was that fake armor? Salt was ready to outright scream at anyone and everything right now.  
  
"You!" He snarled at the other monster in what looked like fake armor. "Get over there! Now!" He could tell by looking at him that he wasn't a fighter. Now he turned his attention to the other monster who had fallen on him.  
  
His brother had picked himself back up and was helping a smaller skeleton monster up, quickly pulling him over to Salt and calling to the other varying skeleton monsters now around them. But he left them with his brother to resume fighting with Courier.  
  
"Okay, who among you bastards fights?" Salt demanded impatiently, looking over the group. Every single skeleton monster looked like him or his brother, questions bubbled up but there was no time for that now.

"I have no interest in your battle." Edge scoffed before crossing his arms. Sans stepped forward to help and Edge growled yanking the other back to his side by his red collar.  
"Oh? You don't do you?" Salt snarled stepping forward, summoning a long black bone into his hand before using it to pole vault into the air. Slapping Edge across the face with the back of his hand.  
  
"Well either you fight or get the fuck back, I don't have time to babysit you assholes!"

Edge’s eyelights shrank and he stumbled slightly from the strike, he snarled summoning a bone attack of his own ready to fight the smaller.  
  
"Stop!" Sans hissed grabbing Edge's wrist, giving a hard tug. "Let's just help him. . . He's a Sans..."  
  
Salt snarled right back giving Edge the meanest of looks, possibly rivaling the skeleton's own. He flipped Edge off turning to the rest of them.  
  
"Anyone else gonna fucking object?! I don't have time for this shit and neither do any of you! Anyone who isn't going to fight go stand by the blue one! Close combat up front with my bro, long range behind me, midrange with me." Salt barked out at them, summoning a wave of black bones that he sent past the first skeleton who landed on him to knock out some of the monsters before he got overwhelmed.

The skeletons quickly shuffled into positions, Red gritting his teeth falling back to blue, giving him an unimpressed look. Slim quickly joined his brother looking relieved as he spotted him, and Edge went to the front lines. Sans whined sharply at their separation but he moved to long distance, Stretch shifted looking unsure and Papyrus froze.

Salt turned his attention to the two remaining skeletons looking them over with a critical eyelight.  
  
"If you're not going to fight get the fuck back and stay out of the way!" Salt ordered before turning back to the fight currently happening around them. He then stormed off, giving orders for rearranging monsters into better battle formations. The small monster's deep voice booming through the din of battle.

Papyrus joined mid range and Stretch fell back with Blue and Red.

***

It was nearly half an hour before the fight ended, the opposing monsters retreating with heavy losses. To avoid panicking the locals the group of ten skeletons had relocated to the forest. The group of skeletons stared at each other at all the different versions of themselves, sizing each other up.  
  
"Okay, I don't care who. Someone, explain what the hell, is going on." Salt demanded standing across from the eight skeletons. The skeletons exchanged looks warily, Razz crossing his arms and glaring at Salt, Slim fidgeting, Edge scowling, and the other skeleton’s looking around warily. Stretch sighed, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Well, we’re you and your brother from _alternate_ universes." Stretch began to explain. Salt listened in silence as Stretch briefly and simply explained the multiverse theory. Salt’s brother would ask the occasional question while Courier was fascinated by it all. To think that there were other versions of the skeletons brothers and themself.

Edge looked irritated, Sans was eyeing Salt and Toffee silently, while the other skeletons shifted and glanced around at each other silently. Sans hadn’t expected to send them to this strange world, but it hadn’t really been his fault, not with Gaster interfering. He certainly didn’t expect to meet three new versions of himself and his brother and an alternate older version of the kid.

“Sans! This is your fault!” Edge scoffed turning to glare at Sans. “We were supposed to go back to your useless universe, now we’re in this one. I admit it's more entertaining than yours, but it's not where we were supposed to go!”

“Your Gaster fixed it! If anything it’s his fault, or the one that ate him!  It’s not my fault!” Sans scoffed and crossed his arms.

“You met him too?” Blue asked quietly with a shudder.

“Guess we know who the four he was having for dessert are.” Razz huffed looking unimpressed.

“Wait, what?” Sans demanded frowning.

“Well _someone_ has to pay for this.” Edge growled in irritation. Razz’s eyelights fell on Blue, his displeased look deepening. Blue’s eyelights shifted away from Razz looking at the snow with sudden interest. Slim meanwhile was staring at Courier as if they had murdered his beloved pet.

“Are you three really Sanses?” Blue asked interrupting the sudden silence with a frown looking up and eyeing Sans, Red, and Salt. They looked so much different and shorter than he and Razz. Especially the angry one. He was so very small, and his scar was bigger than any of the other skeleton’s, a hole in his mandible that seemed to crack up to his left socket. The left eyelight hazy, seemingly slightly damaged. Salt gave a deep, long suffering sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nasal passage in frustration.

“Yes, my name is Sans, just like every, other, fucking, look, alike, here.” Salt breathed out grinding his teeth as he did his best to remain calm.

“He’s like Red.” Sans said looking Salt over. “But actually threatening.” Sans snickered at his sharper alternative.

“Hey!” Red snarled and Edge snorted.

“Shut up.” Edge huffed tugging on the red collar around Sans’s cervical vertebrae. Sans huffed and Red blinked and frowned in confusion. Was Boss _defending_ him from his stupid weird mate?

“So, what am I supposed to do with you fuckers anyways?” Salt sighed looking up at them all with his arms crossed.

“Well something went horribly wrong. We need to get back to our universe!” Blue said with a frown and looked to his brother. “What went wrong?”

“ _You_ fucked up.” Razz spat furiously glaring at Blue with rage. Blue took a hesitant step back, giving Razz a nervous smile. Perhaps grabbing Razz’s arm as they were about to be teleported to another dimension had not been the brightest thing to do.

“Look, I don't care who fucked up, the fuck do I do with all of you?” Salt snarled at them losing his last shred of patience.

“Kill that one, I don’t trust him.” Razz motioned towards Edge. “As for the rest, I don’t care. Mutt! You’re going to build a machine to take us home and away from this dump! And no stowaways this time.”

Slim sighed softly and Edge snarled. “Who the fuck do you think you are, princess?” Edge demanded. Salt dropped his skull into his hands, stars give him strength so he didn't murder them all.

“What did you say to me!? How dare you!” Razz snarled eyelights flashing magenta.

“I didn’t realize you were deaf as well as annoying and narcissistic. I _said-”_

“Okay! I think that's enough!” Toffee, Salt’s brother, spoke up raising his hands in a placating manner frowning at everyone.

“I'm sure everyone is very tired and has had a very long day, I don't think fighting amongst ourselves will solve anything. But, what are you all going to do? And what do we even call you? We can't all be Sans and Papyrus.” Toffee spoke evenly, glancing from one skeleton to another. Salt silently thanked his brother for handling them at this time, lest he kill them all.

"Well… we’ve all been traveling together for a little bit.” Papyrus said gesturing to Sans then the Underfell brothers. “We’ve been calling angry me Edge, and then his brother, Red. Sans and I haven’t any nicknames.” Papyrus glanced away.

“Alright, and what about you four?” Toffee asked motioning to the Underswap and Swapfell skeletons.

“This is Raspberry-” Stretch began only to be cut off by Razz.

“I WILL FUCKING BREAK YOUR CERVICAL VERTEBRAE, ASHTRAY.”

“But if you _don’t_ want him to screech like a banshee Razz will do. And that's his brother Slim. They’ve been calling me Stretch. I don’t fucking know why. And this is Blueberry, or Blue.” Stretch said taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. Slim hummed appreciatively digging for his own pack. As soon as Stretch lit it a sharp breeze passed and it was gone, ripped from his hand by some unseen force.

Stretch blinked, looked down at his empty hand then over at Slim looking confused. Slim paused in his own movements before, slowly putting his pack back inside his jacket safely from the invisible cigarette thief.

“Where the hell did my cigarette go?” Stretch demanded.

“How many times do I have to threaten your life to make you stop smoking those disgusting things around me Cancer Stick?” Razz demanded.

“So...has anyone else noticed that Razz is a mini Edge and Slim is like a tall Red or is it just me?” Sans asked with a frown. Edge and Razz both immediately squawked at him, their words turning to gibberish as they both screeched. Both Red and Slim frowned at each other, crossing their arms, glaring at each other's golden tooth.

“I don't think that's very important right now.” Toffee sighed softly giving them a patient smile while Salt glared at them . “I, suppose we should decide nicknames as well?”

“Probably a good idea.” Stretch said lighting another cigarette, only for the same thing to happen again.

“Are you doing this!?” Stretch demanded glaring at Razz.

“No, but i’m enjoying it~” Razz smirked.

“Can we get this over with? I still have shit to do.” Salt sighed at them.

“Your name should be Salt. Because you’re so salty.” Slim said with a smirk, Razz scoffed rolling his eyelights.

“No puns!”

“...A Sans that doesn’t like puns?” Sans frowned at Razz, that was _seriously_ weird.

“You mean you _do_ like puns?”Blue frowned at Sans as if Sans had grown another skull.

“I am _not_ salty.” Salt grumbled.

“If you’re not Salty, Razz is a delight.” Stretch huffed.

“How _dare_ you!” Razz growled. “I _am_ a fucking delight!”

“Compared to what, Gaster?” Stretch frowned and Razz snarled. Blue tried not to look at either one of them, taking sudden interest in his boots.

“I can and will break your skull in Stretch, and I wouldn't lose any sleep over it.” Salt informed Stretch.

“See? Salty.” Slim nodded at Salt.

“Oh stars, there’s two of them.” Stretch groaned staring at Salt then Razz. Was every Sans besides his brother threatening? “You two at least, better be pleasant.” Stretch gestured to Sans and Red who both shrugged.

“Fuck you!” Salt snarled flipping Slim off.

Edge eyed Salt suspiciously, and he tugged Sans closer by his collar. Razz and Salt both seemed dangerous and Sans and Red had such low HP.  “Ow- hey! Why!?” Sans whined.

“So, what do we call you?” Slim hummed eyeing Toffee over.

“I, I don't know?” Toffee frowned looking down. “And, I apologize for my brother, because he's not going to.”

“What about Toffee? It’s sweet and salty. ‘Sides he looks pretty Tof.” Red suggested. Edge groaned at the pun followed by Papyrus, Blue and Razz. Sans, Stretch, and Slim snickered, even Salt did.

“I guess that's fine?” Toffee shrugged slightly, ignoring the pun for now. “Well. That's settled but, What do we do now?”

“I’m not sure.” Papyrus sighed looking at the snow thoughtfully.

“We’ll just fix their machine.” Stretch said with a shrug.

“And how long is that going to take?” Razz demanded.

“I don’t know pocket edgelord, I haven’t seen it yet.” Stretch snapped.

“Wait, machine? What machine?” Salt asked with a frown.

“You _do_ have a machine, right?” Sans demanded, raising a brow bone he took a step forward only for Edge to pull him back. Sans frowned squinting at the taller.

“We don't have any machines?”

“Well, shit.” Red groaned. “We’re fuckin’ screwed.”

“Only machines I know of are in Waterfall. But I doubt that's what you're looking for.” Toffee said.

“This machine would have belonged to you.” Sans said at the same time Stretch said;

“This machine would belong to your brother.” Sans frowned and stared at Stretch who frowned back. Sans eyed the other’s orange hoodie, and Blue’s battle body as Stretch seemed to eye Sans’s blue hoodie and Papyrus’s battle body. Both frowned at the strange differences.

“What ...is with you four?” Sans frowned at Blue, Razz, Stretch and Slim. They were so strange, so _opposite._ As if personalities had been switched.

“Could ask you the same thing.” Stretch grumbled.

“Neither of us own a machine of any kind.” Salt informed them. “I don't even know what you're talking about.”

"This is bad.” Red groaned. “We’re gonna have ta build the fuckin’ thing from scratch! I don’t suppose anyone happened to bring along the damn blueprints?”

“Nope.” Slim said popping the P.

“Where did this supposed machine we're supposed to have even come from anyways?” Salt demanded frowning as his eyelights flicked from one skeleton to another.

“The labs.” Stretch said shortly and Sans nodded. Red looked down and Slim sighed.

“Labs? What labs?” Toffee asked curiously.

“You don’t have labs here? The hell kinda universe is this?” Red demanded.

“Well, ours obviously. But, clearly there are some differences? I could explain, I guess. As long as everyone shuts up.” Salt mused looking highly unamused by the whole situation.

The skeletons grumbled, but fell silent, Edge pulling Sans even closer. Sans whined as he was dragged against the taller looking up at Edge curiously. Edge didn’t look down at him, but kept his eyelights trained on Slim, Razz, and Salt.

“Alright, well first, I don't remember how long ago but when the barrier went up the humans killed the King and Queen.” Salt began crossing his arms as he recalled the day with a slight shudder.

“No shit?” Red frowned, that would surely cause some serious changes. Sans frowned, Stretch looked thoughtful, and Slim looked jealous.

Slim hated Queen Toriel, lucky bastards.

“There was a mutiny amongst the adults right afterwards, Dogamy and Gerson took us kids away from it as quickly as he could. I think nearly all of the adults died back then.” Salt continued shifting from one foot to another.

“That’s terrible.” Blue said softly with a concerned look.

“Explains why there’d be no labs or - wait you were around before the barrier went up?” Stretch asked.

“That is weird.” Red agreed.

“I think I was ten, my bro was eight. It was a long time ago.” Salt murmured shaking his head. “Yeah we were there. Weren't you guys?”

“Hell no that was like thousands of years ago!” Red said shaking his head.

“I’m only 132 man.” Slim said with a shrug, sliding his hands in his pockets.

“How the fuck are we different ages if we’re the same monsters?” Edge demanded.

“Then I guess that makes you all baby bones.” Salt snickered at them.

A series of arguments rang out from the eight skeletons, insisting they were not babybones.

“You're all kids to us, that's all there is to it. You act like kids too.” Salt sighed looking tired.

“Excuse you! I’m Captain of the Royal Guard!” Edge scoffed at the same time,

“Excuse you, I’m Captain of the Queen’s Guard, you peasant.” Razz growled.

“Well, that doesn't exist here. And if you want to pull rank, I outrank you all.” Salt huffed at them. Razz and Edge both scoffed and Slim chuckled looking amused.

“Oh and what are you then?” Razz demanded.

“I don't have a title, don't need one. But I run things here in the Tundra.” Salt explained

“Tundra?” Stretch asked curiously.

“Yes, where we are now Stretch.” Toffee further explained. “From the caverns where we came to the underground to Waterfall is the Tundra.”

“Sounds kind of wild.” Slim hummed.

“Where’s the village?” Blue frowned.

“Village? You mean the tunnels?” Toffee asked.

“Tunnels?” Razz demanded looking personally offended.

“Yes, tunnels.”

“You don't live in houses?” Sans asked with a frown.

“The fire elementals would just burn them down.” Toffee informed.

“Stars, and I thought Underfell was bad.” Papyrus sighed.

“Hey!” Edge scoffed. “Underfell isn’t bad.”

“It’s literally hell.” Sans said rolling his eyelights at Edge and Edge made an offended noise.

“Nah, he’s right. Our universe blows, but I think this one’s worse.” Red snickered.

“Alright so I guess you're all stuck here, I guess we better lay the ground rules.” Salt mused. Razz bristeled and narrowed his sockets at Salt.

“Fuck this, we’re leaving.” Razz said and Slim blinked.

“Huh?” Slim said giving his brother a look of disbelief. They didn’t _know_ this universe. He wanted to stay with the natives, not wander out into the ‘tundra’ as they so called it.

 “I said we’re leaving.” Razz scowled at Slim. He didn’t trust Salt as far as Blue could throw him, (As Razz was certain he could toss the small skeleton quite far, but Blue was weak as shit), and he figured he could keep his dog safer on his own rather than trusting the tiniest version of himself. He didn’t trust _anyone._

 “Fine, then get the fuck out.” Salt retorted, he didn’t care what they did. If they wanted to die out here that was their problem for refusing to listen.

 “What? But Razz! You don’t know anything about this world! Shouldn’t you two stay?” Blue said wringing his hands together. He didn’t want Razz and Slim to split up from them, into the strange wild terrain.

 “No. I don’t know them and I don’t trust them. You shouldn’t either.” Razz huffed at Blue and he frowned at Slim. “Come on, Mutt.”

 “But…” Slim said softly, looking torn. Razz had already started walking off and he ran after him to catch up. Blue and Stretch looked at one another, then the rest of the group, before going after the pair.

  
“Now then, does anyone else want to leave?” Salt asked looking from one skeleton to another, taking a moment to rifle around in his pockets for a small bottle.

“No.” Edge said answering for the other three. Sans and Red had far too low HP to risk the wilds, and Papyrus wasn’t in the greatest mental state. He needed shelter for his group, and these new versions hadn’t attacked them yet, right? He’d trust them enough to be housed, for now.

“What are the rules?” Edge asked looking impatient and unimpressed with this display from the four that left. A stupid move on their part, he was sure. Red and Sans exchanged looks neither speaking up, Papyrus shifted nervously beside his brother gripping his scarf tightly.

“Anyone with low LOVE stays in the tunnels unless they have someone with high LOVE with them, **_no exceptions_ **. Do not go to Hotlands, don't drink the water, no physical fighting in the tunnels magic or otherwise, no forest exploration until you're shown where traps are set up,  And no killing Courier.” Salt explained looking up at Edge and jerking a thumb at the older human. “You might know a thing or two about fighting, I'll give you guys that. But that alone isn't going to keep you alive.”

“The fuck are we supposed to drink?” Edge said with a blink. Although he liked the rule about low LOVE. It’d make his job of keeping everyone safe easier.

“Booze?” Red snickered.

“Melted snow. Unless we have something else sent over by Dyne or Alph.” Salt provided with a sigh, he was done with them all. He took a sip from the small bottle in his hand, calming slightly afterwards.

“Let me make one thing _very clear_. I owe none of you anything. I don't have to help you, I could dust all of you and no one would notice. If you are going to stay here, you are going to behave. That being said, I've chosen not to do that.” Salt informed the group in an icy tone, he was dead serious and wanted them to know it. His brother looked uneasy but didn't step in despite possibly disagreeing with his choice of words.

Red immediately bristled crimson eyelights landing on Salt and not leaving. He opened his mouth and Edge placed his palm over Red’s mouth, cutting him off. Red blinked in surprise. When Boss wanted him to shut up he usually got choked by his collar, or smacked upside the head. Occasionally punched in the ‘stomach’. Why was Boss acting so weird? It didn’t make sense.

“Now, are we going to have any problems?” Salt asked looking at each of their faces sternly.

“We understand, right?” Papyrus said glancing at his brother before glancing at Red and Edge with concern.

“Anyways, I think we should all go back and rest.”Toffee tried frowning at how nervous Red seemed to be.

“Before I forget, what is everyone’s LOVE?” Salt mused crossing his arms.

“Five...” Papyrus murmured averting his eyelights.

“Eight.” Sans mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.  

“Five.” Red said with a shrug.

“None of your fucking business.” Edge snapped.

“If it’s none of my business then I guess you’re a low LOVE.” Salt sighed shaking his head.

Edge snarled his ruby eyelights flashing. “Fourteen.” Edge snapped. Salt smirked, that was too easy.

“Good to know, anyone under six needs someone higher with them when they leave the tunnel. But it doesn’t seem like that’s an issue.” Salt pointed out. “The same goes for low HoPe too.”

Sans huffed at that. No fair. He was high enough LOVE, but his HoPe was shit.

“I’m serious, monsters eat other monsters here, you need to be careful. The lower your love the higher your chances of getting eaten, you’re an easy meal.” Salt explained grimmly.

Papyrus, Sans and Red all look horrified and Edge raised a curious brow bone.

“Anyone under ten needs to tell someone if they’re going anywhere, those above ten can more or less do what they want. Within reason, I already told you the rules.” Salt continued.

Sans hummed thoughtfully. He was high enough LOVE to technically leave the tunnels, but not HoPe, but, Salt hadn’t asked for his HoPe. Maybe he could get some exploring done and learn more about this strange version of the underground?

“You are _not_ leaving those tunnels.” Edge grumbled to Sans who rolled his eyelights.

  
“You can’t tell me what to do, Edgelord.” Sans grumbled. Edge looking as if he strongly disagreed, tugged on Sans’s collar again.

“Technically he can.” Salt snickered at Sans, finally heading back towards their home. “Come on then, it’s going to take a while to get everyone settled. When was the last time anyone ate?”

“Yesterday.” Sans lamented.

“I take it everyone is hungry then?” Salt asked further, coming out of the treeline to what looked like an empty snow field. At least until he kicked some snow out of the way revealing a sheet of wood, grabbing the rope handle Salt yanked it open to open up the tunnel below.

“Oh, that’s very clever!” Papyrus said, dark red eyelights lighting up.

“It looks like a trap.” Red grumbled.

“That would be stupid.” Salt huffed at Red before heading down into the tunnel, waiting for them to follow.

The others followed quietly, Edge looking around taking in their temporary home.

“I really am sorry for my brother’s behavior, he’s just not in a very good mood. You all came at a very bad time, and that’s not your fault but…” Toffee apologized wringing his hands.

“I get it, things seem rough here.” Sans said. It still seemed better than Underfell, well, minus the thing about the cannibals, and the wild tundra- alright it _might_ be worse than Underfell.

“Well, you see, that was the second attack on our home this week. And we haven’t been able to do our supply run yet, so, we’re in a bit of a pinch. But I don’t think Muffet will send anymore monsters for a while, I hope…” Toffee explained further looking down. Courier nodded slightly in agreement with their monster brother, things had been tight lately and Salt was doing his best but it was getting to him.

Papyrus frowned looking thoughtful. “Maybe we could be of some assistance? It seems some of us are experienced in combat.” Papyrus said glancing towards Edge and Sans.

“Maybe, but I just wanted to apologize on his behalf. I don’t know if we’ll be able to get you home again or not, but if I can do something for you please let me know?” Toffee offered with a small smile.

“Thank you, Toffee.” Papyrus said, smiling back.

Motioning for them to follow him, Toffee led everyone though the tunnel, Salt hadn’t waited up it seemed. The smallest Papyrus would lead them to the cavern they used for meals. Various tables in various states of disrepair were arranged inside with mismatched chairs. Salt was in the middle of setting out food for everyone and had yet to spot them.

Both Courier and Toffee sighed in unison, he looked ready to drop at any moment. Papyrus looked at Salt with concern as did Sans and Red, though Red looked away quickly.

“Thank you, Salt.” Papyrus said giving Salt a gentle smile. Salt visibly jumped his sockets going wide with surprise, he shook his head slightly before flipping his hood up over his head.

“Yeah, sorry it’s not much.” Salt sighed passing by the group and heading down a different tunnel, leaving them to Toffee and Courier to deal with.

Everyone began taking seats and Sans smirked before taking a seat in Edge’s lap who choked and flushed. Red stared at Sans in surprise, but he was even more surprised that Edge _allowed_ it. Red took a seat next to Papyrus watching his brother and Sans closely. Soul bond, Fell had said. Weird.

“Oh yes! How old is everyone anyways?” Toffee asked curiously as he took a seat on Slim’s other side while Courier sat beside Red.

“Oh! I am 124, and Sans is 132!” Papyrus said with a smile. Sans grinned and looked at Edge curiously. Edge scoffed.

“I’m 128.” Edge said shortly.

“...136…” Red grumbled.

Courier smiled at the others. “I’m fifteen.”

“Oh! You’re all rather young then! Well, for monsters that is. And one very young human.” Toffee hummed tapping his mandible in thought, he’d already known Courier’s age of course.

“How old are you and Salt?” Papyrus asked Toffee curiously.

“Hmmm…” Toffee crossed his arms frowning in thought, just how long had they been down here? “Does anyone know how long it’s been since the barrier was put in place?”

“About four hundred years.” Red said thoughtfully.

“3999.” Sans corrected.

“Alright...that would make me, four thousand and seven, and my brother is four thousand and nine.” Toffee answered after a bit of math.

“Holy shit.” Red said.

“Don’t be rude.” Edge said. He really didn’t want them getting on these skeleton’s bad side. Red frowned at the light reprimand. What was wrong with Boss? Why was he being so _nice_? It was unnerving. The last thing Red remembered before staring at Sans’s and Fell’s ugly mugs was Boss breaking his arm. Boss was acting so weird now. Why? Red had been told that he had dusted… was Boss the cause? _Had Boss killed him!?_  What if he had, and that was why Boss was being so unusually nice?

Sans gave Red a curious look. “You alright? You just got really pale.”

“Fuck off.” Red huffed crossing his arms, glaring at his alternate. Papyrus frowned, giving Red a worried look. Everything was such a mess and they really hadn’t gotten the chance to deal with Red’s memory loss yet.

“Well, at least I know now.” Toffee chuckled softly smiling at the other skeleton monsters. “After everyone has finished eating we’ll find everyone a place to stay.”

Edge gave Toffee a nod to show that he was listening.

“I assume everyone would prefer to share a room with their brother?” Toffee asked glancing over the other skeletons uncertainly.

Edge and Sans both glanced at each other, Sans raising a suggestive brow bone. Edge scoffed and glanced away, red magic dusting his cheekbones. Red raised a curious brow bone. It was so strange to see his brother blush. None of this made any fucking sense even with memory loss!

“That’s fine.” Papyrus agreed easily, smiling at his brother while Red held back a groan. He’d rather sleep in a snowpoff than in the same room as Boss. What if he accidentally woke him up? Nevermind he’d have to deal with Boss’s brutal wake up calls which were bad enough when he could lock his damn door. Now he’d be in the same room as him. Fuck.

The remainder of their meal went well enough, a few rude comments from Red and Sans, Papyrus scolding them, while Edge and Toffee just shook their heads at them.

“If everyone is ready we can start finding everyone a place to rest while they're here.” Toffee told them as he began collecting up the plates.

The skeletons nodded following Toffee’s lead. The smallest Papyrus would bring the group though the tunnels, first stopping at Courier’s room.

“We'll see you in the morning. Good night. Courier.” Toffee bid them goodnight with a warm smile before he and Courier exchanged a hug. “Get plenty of rest, I think San-erm, Salt...is going to have you setting traps tomorrow.”

Courier gave a short sigh and nodded. Sans, Edge, and Papyrus all looked unnerved by the hug between the older version of Frisk and Toffee while Red averted his eyelights.

“I know it's not your favorite, but he doesn't expect you to set the magic based ones.” Toffee assured Courier giving their shoulder a squeeze before departing, rejoining the others.

“You two seem close?” Sans said raising a brow bone. “Don’t you know humans can’t be trusted?”

“I do, but Courier is no such human, they are family.” Toffee told Sans firmly, Courier had told him of their life before falling down here. Humans had not been kind to them, either.

Sans looked away. There was a time he felt like his own human had been family, before the endless tirade of resets and murder. Now he didn’t know what to think. Chara had been real this whole time, and Gaster. Was Frisk to blame at all? Red sighed deeply and both Edge and Papyrus seemed lost in thought.

“Makes sense.” Sans said softly, looking back at Toffee.

First he found a room for Sans and Papyrus a little ways down the hall from Courier’s room, next was Red and Edge across from them. Each pair of brothers was given the usual furs to sleep on.

Toffee wished everyone a good night and gave instructions on where his room was if they needed anything in the night.

***

“This sucks.” Stretch grumbled, flicking ash from his cigarette into the snow. They had been walking for what felt like forever looking for some kind of shelter, but all they found so far was flat tundra or trees.

“You didn’t have to come. No one invited you Ashtray.” Razz scoffed.

“Didn’t dissuade me either.” Stretch pointed out. Razz scoffed rolling his eyelights.

“It’s starting to get dark? Maybe we should make some kind of shelter? Or- or go back?” Blue suggested. Razz came to a stop his eyelights shrinking and he turned to glare at Blue.

“I don’t need suggestions from the idiot who landed us all here!” Razz growled. Blue sighed wringing his hands together.

“It- I didn’t mean to get us here I just...I didn’t want you two, to leave.” Blue said softly.

“It’s okay, bro.” Stretch said quickly.

“Oh is it? Do you speak for all of us Cancer Stick?” Razz scoffed. “I wasn’t aware.” Razz looked to Slim. “He speaks for us now.”

“...Does that mean I should listen to his orders then?” Slim asked ‘innocently’. Stretch snorted and Blue grinned, impressed by Slim’s bravery. Usually Slim wouldn’t dare say anything that might rile Razz up, but now he knew _for certain_ Razz cared about him. So why not have a little fun? Just a little?

“No!” Razz growled.

“Sorry I don’t listen to you, I listen to Stretch now.” Slim teased.

Razz snarled furiously eyelights shifting to magenta. Slim took a hesitant step back. Perhaps he had pushed his brother _a little_ too far.

“ _Come here.”_ Razz growled. Slim did _not_ like the tone of his brother’s voice. Oh no, fuck no, nope. Slim turned and ran and Razz snarled, chasing his mutt, hot on his heels. “Get back here!”

Slim cursed, running faster than either Stretch or Blue had ever seen him move. He was in _so_ much trouble.

“Guys wait!” Blue called and he began running after them. Stretch sighed, lazily shortcutting along, following the three running skeletons. “Stars, Razzalicious, calm down, he was just joking!” Stretch scoffed making sure that he was out of Razz’s immediate reach as he said so.

As they were running a roar rang out and the ground began to shake under them making the four stop to find its source. A massive lion monster was tearing across the snow after them, mouth frothing and smeared with, dust? It’s eyes wild and trained on them as it barreled close, suddenly they had a lot more to worry about than Razz’s lacking sense of humor.

Razz cursed summoning a wave of bone attacks, but the lion just barreled through them as if they were nothing.

“I-Is it fallen?” Slim demanded.  Razz cursed.

“We need to run. _Now._ ” Razz snarled. He was not going to be able to take this thing out easily, he could already tell, and he needed to protect ~~his brother~~ his dog, and dumb and dumber.

Blue, Stretch, Slim, and Razz began running, the monster snarling and howling, charging full throttle at them. It was gaining on them already, swiping at Stretch who was at the back of the pack. Claws just barely missed snagging his hoodie, a yowl left the monster as the ground suddenly gave out from under it. Falling down into a deep pit, impaled on sharpened tree branches. It struggled for a time yowling in it’s last pained moments, the spikes coated in dust and dried monster blood. The pit was nearly a quarter full of dust, and soon the lion’s joined it. Blood quickly freezing to the frozen wood as the wind picked up with a howl and snow began to fall around them.

“O-Oh my stars.” Blue said in horror. He had seen the human dust monsters, more times than he could count, but this, this was brutal. Plus all those memories of monsters dusting were memories that had been hidden, it was like watching a movie not experiencing it. Blue gagged, looking away.

“Why the fuck did it have dust on its mouth?” Razz demanded looking unnerved.

“I need a smoke.” Stretch groaned covering his face.

“You’ve been smoking all day!” Razz snarled.

“Not that kind of smoke.” Stretch huffed and Blue would have scolded him if not for what they had just witnessed.

“Me too.” Slim agreed.

“What- why was he- what was wrong with that monster and why are there...why are there traps like this!?” Blue said softly.

“To kill things like it.” Razz said with a frown. “Why didn’t those assholes warn us!?”

“They said it was dangerous.” Stretch said digging through his hoodie, pulling out a baggie, with finely made joints.

Blue frowned at the bag as Stretch pulled out a joint for himself and Slim. “Papyrus!”

“Whaaat?” Stretch all but whined. “I nearly died! Let me have this!”

“You did not!” Razz scoffed. “That shit smells, and you’re not giving my dog it.”

“It might attract another one of those violent monsters guys. We need to be quiet, and non smelly?” Blue suggested giving the joints a dirty look. Stretch sighed and Slim whimpered, asd Stretch put them away, because, sadly, Blue had a point. But later, he and Slim would indulge, Stretch silently promised himself.

“We need shelter.” Blue said quietly. They should have stayed with the others. Why did Razz have to be so stubborn?

Razz frowned looking thoughtful. “We could dig a tunnel in the snow…” Razz said and he shuddered. He couldn’t believe he was suggesting such an idea. “Or hide and spend the night in the trees.”

“I vote trees, they can’t reach us there. Even if they could fly, they’re too thick.” Blue suggested looking around, and Papy couldn’t smoke there.

“I agree.” Razz said. He refused to sleep in a hovel anyway.

“Guess we’ll have to shortcut up.” Stretch sighed. This ruined his plans to smoke later. Dammit.

Stretch grasped Blue and shortcut them up to a tree with wide branches, so they wouldn’t fall. Slim followed bringing Razz who looked very much like the three of them had made _him_ go out here with them.

“I suppose this will do.” Razz said giving a long suffering sigh.

“We should try to find the others tomorrow. Safety in numbers and all that. I trust them more than scary woods with violent feral monsters.” Stretch grumbled.

“Ugh.” Razz scoffed. “Someone needs to keep watch while we sleep, Blue.” Razz said.

“We should take turns.” Blue said with a frown, though he agreed they would definitely need to keep watch incase there were more of those monsters, which, there must be, judging by how full of dust the pit was.

“Your turn is first then.” Razz grumbled.

“Fine.” Blue huffed. Razz rolled his eyelights and hummed, walking towards the trunk itself, sitting on the branch so his back was against the tree trunk, giving him a more sturdy spot to sleep.

Razz reached forward, catching his brother’s arm and he pulled him forward, towards himself. Razz  wasn’t going to have his dog falling off the tree like the clumsy oaf he was in the middle of the night in his sleep. “Lay down.” Razz snapped.

Slim whined, unsure what his brother was up to. Was he going to be punished? What was Razz doing-

“Lay down I said!” Razz snapped manhandling Slim down, so his head was in Razz’s lap and the length of his body was mostly between Razz’s legs. Razz huffed, was that so hard? This way the idiot wouldn’t be unable to roll off the branch and fall.

Blue smiled at the display. Razz tried so hard to pretend he didn’t care about Slim, but it was so obvious that he _did_ care. Blue turned to look at his brother, only to find that Stretch was already asleep, lying face down against the branch, drooling with his hood parly covering the back of his skull. Blue sighed deeply, stars his brother was so undignified sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Whelp, they aint in Kansas anymore.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6e39M9RFXI)
> 
>  
> 
> Updates every ~~Sinday~~ Sunday!~
> 
> Zion: Unless shit happens, cuz that's a thing.
> 
> Notes: Those of you who came here from Saving Papyrus might be wondering why Papyrus isn't hung over. Well. He's the great Papyrus. He bounced back.
> 
> Also, ages, we figure monsters live a really long time, what with boss monsters being nigh-immortal unless they get killed or have offspring so despite their actual ages most of them are fairly young? equivalent to humans in their twenties? Except Salt and Toffee they're old as fuck, ~~(I swear so much ever since I first wrote Red, stars on fire Red, what have you done to me)~~ but physically they're probably the same. *shrug*


	2. Oops, My Hands Are Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to a new universe is hard, especially when you had issues before you even came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Thank you everyone who is reading,kudoing, commenting and bookmarking, I was very surprised by how much traffic this got considering its part of a series! Here's chapter 2 and it's a big one, enjoy!
> 
> Zion: Holy shit we updated on time. The world must be ending.

“Ashtray, Get the fuck up!” Razz’s screech echoed through the forest, causing several piles of snow to fall of the branches from the trees surrounding the four skeletons as a steel toed boot slammed into Stretch’s ribcage. Stretch yelped in surprise, sockets snapping open and toppled off the branch, plummeting towards the snow below.

“Papy!” Blue gasped sockets going wide and he reached towards the falling skeleton turning his brother’s soul blue, before bringing Stretch safely to the ground. Blue huffed, cerulean eyelights flashing and he glared at his double. “Razz! That was rude, uncalled for, mean, and _dangerous_!”

Razz scoffed, rolling his eyelights. “Clearly not dangerous enough, he’s still alive.” Razz turned to glare at Slim who was rubbing his sockets sleepily.

“Get us down there you lazy Mutt. We need to get moving!” Razz ordered, hands on his hip bones. Slim groaned, he didn’t want to wake up yet, he cracked a socket open and saw it was still really dark.

“Do I _have_ to M’lord…?”

“Yes!” Razz scoffed. Slim sighed and grabbed the Sanses before teleporting down near Stretch with a wide yawn.

Stretch gave Razz a scathing look as Blue checked him over to make sure he was alright.

“We need to back track and find our dopplegangers, the sooner the better.” Razz said giving them all a look as if they were the ones who had landed _him_ in this predicament.

“But we don’t know where they are.” Blue pointed out.

“Well we better start looking. I want an explanation for that monster foaming at the mouth with dust on its fangs and the pit of spikes and dust.” Razz huffed and he frowned as Slim flopped against a tree shutting his sockets. Stretch yawned looking as if he were contemplating doing just that.

“We can try looking around where we last saw them?” Blue suggested thoughtfully.

“That's a good starting point.” Razz grudgingly admitted and he picked up a handful of snow making it into a ball and throwing it at Slim's face. “Mutt! Get up!”

Slim whined thankful his hood was up to keep the snow off his skull. He was going to milk his brother’s now made obvious concern for him for all it was worth. Till his brother beat him, most likely.  
  
“But _M’looooord!_ ”

Blue grinned, it was nice to actually see some of Slim's personality come out, instead of his usual silent and unquestioning obedience. He was reminded of Papy by Slim's pouty display.

Stretch snickered at the annoyed look that crossed Razz's face at Slim's lack of blind obedience. About time Slim fought back a little.

“It’s too early!” Slim continued.

Razz scoffed, squinting at his brother. “I don't care! Get up and get moving!”

“Can't. Too tired. You'll have to carry me. Getting up this early should be a crime.” Slim said dramatically making Stretch snort burying his face in his hoodie and Blue giggle covering his mouth as he smiled.

Razz raised a single brow bone at his brother, crossing his arms. “Is that so?” Razz mused.

“Uh anyways, guys, we should keep going before another monster like before shows up, right?” Blue interjected as he tried to keep the peace.

“Go without me, I live here now.” Slim closed his sockets shifting against the trunk of the tree.

“I’m giving you to the count of ten to get moving.” Razz scoffed. “1,2,8,9-”

Slim groaned and immediately jumped to his feet and Razz snorted. That was more like it. Off in the trees was some movement that caught their attention, and what sounded like talking.

“Do you hear that?” Blue whispered. Stretch nodded lighting a cigarette to which both Blue and Razz glared at and Slim cocked his head to the side listening.

Slim's sockets narrowed eyelights misting and without a word he disappeared into the void. Razz cursed as his mutt teleported what was he thinking!? He immediately walked towards the sounds of voices speeding up when a sharp cry of surprise sounded out.

***

Slim stepped out of the void appearing behind Courier and Toffee who were having what sounded like a friendly conversation.

“H u m a n.”

Courier and Toffee fell silent both turning to look at Slim.

“I  h a v e  a  b o n e  t o  p i c k  w i t h  y o u.” Slim said a nasty grin spreading across his skull his right socket dark, left misting gold. Two blasters materialized above Slim pointed at Courier. Only Toffee blocked his attack by stand in front of Courier and giving Slim a hard look.  
  
“You don’t even _know_ Courier, back off!” Toffee growled at him, hands up ready to fight Slim.

Slim's grin tightened and his blasters stayed, hovering, waiting to release their energy blasts.

'Mutt, _heel_!” Razz snarled stomping into the clearing, Blue and Stretch closely following.

Courier peeked at the others but stayed behind Toffee, though they were worried that the other skeleton might hurt him too.

“What is the meaning of this?” Toffee demanded with a growl his pink eyelights harsh.

“Slim? What are you doing?” Blue asked with a frown. He had never seen Slim act like this, not even on Persistence.

Slim growled, eyelights trained on Courier like a wolf who had spotted their prey, preparing for the kill. Razz clenched his fists, the short Papyrus seemed capable. It didn't look like he was going to back down and his mutt _wasn't listening_ _again_.

Razz grit his teeth and stepped between Toffee and Slim, glaring at his brother and his blasters, a chill running up his spine as he felt his sins crawling on his back. “Are you disobeying?” Razz demanded.

Slim flinched like he’d been struck, a certain memory surfacing when faced with his brother standing before his blasters.

Immediately the blasters faded and feeling of crawling sins vanished as well. Razz glared at his brother for a moment before turning to Toffee who still looked pissed, hands on his hips now.

“I _apologize_ for my dog. We haven't had pleasant experiences with humans, you see.” Razz said and Stretch shook his head. It was impressive how Razz made the word apologize sound like something the human and Toffee should be doing.

“I assumed you'd all be dust by this morning. Guess not. But I can see why now, you're too sour to be any good.” Toffee remarked raising a bone brow at Razz as he crossed his arms.

“We'll be going now, we have things to do. You understand.”

Razz looked absolutely furious, eyelights flickering between lavender and magenta and seemed content in letting Toffee and the human go, dooming them all.

“W-wait, please. I'm sorry about them. Slim's not usually like this but he and his brother have been hurt badly by a human that looks like this one.” Blue said glancing at Courier. They looked so much like Chara and Blue had an inkling they might look even more like Chara's ghost 'friend’ Frisk.

“Razz...is like this, so I'll apologize since he won't.” Blue said quickly. “We were wondering if- if yesterday's offer was still a possibility.”

“It doesn't excuse either of them, but I will ask my brother.” Toffee retorted giving Blue an even look, he wasn't sure if his brother would welcome them back or not.

Razz felt like he would rather die in the woods then take either Toffee's or Salt’s hospitality, but, his dog's life was on the line too. And the other two, he guessed. Now wasn't the time for his pride to get in the way.

“Thank you!” Blue said with a smile.

“Don't thank me, there's no guarantee he'll say yes.” Toffee replied and Courier nodded from beside him, Salt could still be in a mood.

“Well, no, but you're still bothering to ask, and I appreciate it.” Blue said sincerely.

“Follow me.” Toffee sighed before shooting Razz and Slim a glare. “I will dust anyone who tries to hurt Courier, maybe you know a human like them. But they aren't the one you know, they're my _family_.”

Razz remained expressionless but Slim had the decency to look ashamed and he flinched, casting his eyelights to the snow.

“ 'm sorry…I thought...they _look_ -...” Slim fell silent and Blue and Stretch exchanged worried looks for their friend. “I won't hurt them.”

“For your sake, I hope not.” Toffee turned and with Courier in front of them he lead them back towards the tunnels where they lived.

Blue and Stretch looked around warily while Razz held an expression as if someone had offered him sour milk. Slim was scratching at his ulna seeming lost in thought.

“ _Stop that.”_ Razz growled and Slim blinked owlishly looking confused before he realized what he had been doing and tugged at a loose thread from his jacket instead.

“Courier, go get my brother. I'll stay with them.” They were back in the forest where they had talked after the battle the day before.

Blue wrang his hands together and Stretch played with his lighter by opening and closing the cap of the zippo.

Soon enough Courier returned with Salt who looked even angrier than Razz.

Salt motioned for his brother and Courier to go and resume their jobs. He faced the four of them, looking absolutely livid. He didn't say a word, and waited.

Razz said nothing so Blue sighed and started. “We uh…we were really stupid to go off on our own. We should have listened to you.” Blue said quietly. “We wanted to ask for another chance, for your hospitality, even though we don't really deserve it. I promise we will all make ourselves useful.”

Stretch shot Blue a betrayed look at the promise of potential labor and Slim whined softly.

“You're lucky you aren't dead yet.” Salt stated coldly, before sighing heavily. “This is your _last_ chance.”

Blue's eyelights brightened, turning into stars. He burst forward and Razz realizing what Blue was about to do reached to grab him missing Blue by centimeters. Razz cursed as Blue hugged the smallest Sans lifting him a foot off the ground.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Blue said squeezing Salt tightly. “You won't regret it!”

Salt's eyelights shrank as he was picked up and hugged tightly by Blue, a dark blush covering his cheekbones.

“Blueberry, he already does.” Razz said shaking his skull something that might be a smile tugging at his mandible. Stretch chuckled softly and Slim hummed eyelights scanning the small blushing Sans. Salt was holding _entirely_ still in Blue's arms, so caught off guard by the sudden hug.

Slim and Stretch grinned, even Razz began to look amused.

“Alright, Blue, let him go before he bursts.” Razz teased. Salt seemed to come back to himself finally and would wriggle out of Blue's arms, pulling his hood up.

“Come on, before I leave you here.” Their host grumbled stalking off.

Blue giggled, bouncing after Salt and Razz shook his head following while Slim and Stretch lazily trailed behind.

“I'm gonna tell you what I told the others. These are the rules, no hurting or killing Courier, Anyone under a LOVE of 6 stays in the tunnels unless me or my brother is with them, anyone under 10 needs to tell someone before they go anywhere. _No one_ goes to Hotlands no exceptions, and no fighting in the tunnels. Don't fuck up, you're already wasting my time.” Salt said.

“Tunnels?” Razz echoed raising a brow bone.

“Yes, tunnels. Why?” Salt asked with a huff.

“Nothing.” Razz grumbled glancing at Slim. He'd suffer their filthy tunnels so his dog would be relatively safe, he'd make Slim suffer for it later.

“Good.” Salt kicked the trap door open and waited for them to file in. The four followed Salt into the tunnels and Salt sighed, leading them to a mess hall of sorts. Ice Wolf was placing down plates of food and others began pooling in for a shared lunch, Edge glanced at the four with a raised brow bone and a scoff. Papyrus looked over curiously, Sans and Red already seated. Courier and his own brother would return after they were done, which should be soon.

Salt motioned to the table.

“Go sit down, there's a food shortage until we get supplies. So.” Salt trailed off with a sigh before heading to the table himself.

Razz eyed Ice Wolf, sizing him up before glancing at Edge and frowning. Ice Wolf didn't seem like a threat but. Salt, Toffee, and Edge however, were all potential threats. He sat down by the weakest looking Papyrus, and Stretch and Blue took seats near Salt. Slim looked at the table as if he were lost shrinking back some and leaning against the wall. Blue looked over his shoulder, and frowned at his friend.

“Mutt sit down before you get dirty.” Razz snapped at Slim pointing to a chair. “You're not rolling in filth.”

Slim looked taken aback, but quickly took a seat, soul warming. It had been so _very_ long since his brother had allowed him to eat at the table, like a monster instead of treating him like an animal. Pleased by his obedience Razz turned his attention to the food, if you could call it that on his plate.

Much of it was preserved in some way, but they all had the same things and the same amount. Papyrus and Sans were eating without complaint, as were Edge and Red. The Fells understood famine and the Tales weren't going to complain when they were being both housed and fed.

Razz huffed, but ate without complaint. He really didn’t like relying on anyone else but himself for things like food and shelter, and he wasn’t exactly a humble monster, nor an appreciative one, so silence was really the best he could do to ensure he wouldn't upset their hosts.

“I’m surprised you four are alive.” Edge hummed.

“Well we did almost die to some weird lion monster that had dust all over it’s face.” Stretch said with a frown, gladly digging in even if it wasn't the freshest food. Blue was doing the same, grateful for food and shelter.

“You did not!” Razz scoffed. He had it perfectly under control.

“Sounds like a Duster. You're lucky you aren't dead.” Salt replied from under his hood.

“What’s a duster?” Razz demanded.

“Is it like a fallen?” Slim asked quietly from his chair.

“What are either of those?” Blue frowned at the two Swapfell brothers.

“I don't know what a Fallen is, but a Duster is a monster that's gone mad after eating other monsters for too long.” Salt told them.

“I’m _sorry_ , it sounded like you said after _eating_ other monsters.” Razz hissed.

“Blue, a fallen is a monster who’s gained too much LOVE. They go mad and kill anyone and everything. Usually around LV 17.” Slim said. Stretch raised a brow bone and glanced at Edge, then Razz.

“You two might want to slow it down then, huh?” Stretch said, glaring. Edge was level 14, no one got that high of a LOVE from self defense, which meant Edge was just as bad as Razz, if not worse.

Razz was already bad enough, a LOVE of 12. They were both  g u i l t y.

“We don't have any Fallen then. And you heard me.” Salt retorted.

Razz grit his teeth. “You could have warned us, before we left yesterday, that there were star damned cannibals running around!”

“He did say it was dangerous Razz!” Blue scolded his double.

“You left right before I said it.” Salt huffed at him.

Sans frowned towards Stretch, not liking the way Stretch was looking at Edge. Edge didn’t seem to care, Edge had his eyelights trained on Razz. Sans grumbled under his breath and grabbed Edge's hand under the table.

Edge went rigid, crimson eyelights shrinking, and he looked away, cheekbones dusting a light red. Sans grinned at the reaction. Well, that was new.

“I'm not responsible for your actions, Razzhole.” Salt scoffed at him.

Razz’s eyelights flashed and he growled as Stretch burst into laughter. “What did you call me!?”

“He called you Razzhole!” Stretch said loudly, and unhelpfully. It was perfect.

“Shut up, Stretch!” Razz snapped, giving Stretch a heated glare.

“Make me.” Stretch chuckled again.

Razz’s eyelights flashed and he was up in an instant, he grabbed the back of Stretch’s skull and slammed him face first into his plate.

“Razz!” Blue hissed, clenching his fists, anger pulsing through his bones.

Before blue could even get up or even think of something to do Salt was pinning Razz against the table, arm twisted up and pressed against his spine.

Razz snarled furiously, eyelights misting magenta and Slim watched nervously, looking unsure what to do. Stretch groaned and Blue immediately went to his brother’s side, making sure he was alright. The plate was broken and Stretch had a small fracture but was otherwise okay.

Red watched warily, looking at Stretch with sympathy. It seemed the tallest Sans had an even worse temper than Boss. He didn’t think that was possible.

“I think one of my first fucking rules was no fighting, that _includes_ hurting others.” Salt hissed like a snake at Razz.

“He’s _fine._ ” Razz snarled. “If you don’t let me go right now, I’ll _show_ you what hurt looks like.”

Salt leaned over to look at Razz, catching his eyelights and giving him a view of his large scar.

“Oh, you think I don't know pain? I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two.” Salt hissed quietly against his skull. “Better knock your shit off, or it'll be the last thing you do here.”

Razz snarled furiously opening his mouth to likely deliver a comeback but Slim hesitantly moved forward, to catch his brother’s attention. “M’lord? Please calm down.”

Razz growled deeply, but, he fell still and silent, glaring at the table as if trying to set it on fire with his mind. Salt waited and when he believed Razz had calmed down enough, he let go.

Razz cast a glare at Stretch, as if this was entirely Stretch’s fault, before going back to his seat scowling at his plate as he ate.

“Are you sure you're alright Papy?” Blue asked with worry. He did not like that fracture, not one bit!

Edge glanced at his brother, knowing he could probably help Stretch with that. He looked at Blue and then Stretch.

“My brother could heal it, I'm sure, he's good at healing.” Edge told them.

Red blinked looking completely caught off guard. “Boss?” Red said sounding uncertain. Why in the underground did Edge want him to help them? They didn’t even know them. Was it a test of loyalty? Was he earning their hosts good favor? Perhaps making allies with Stretch and Blue though Red couldn’t fathom why, they were both low LOVE.

“Yes Red?” Edge asked, trying not to flinch at his old title.

Red began to sweat, and looked away, unable to find his voice. Instead after a moment he sighed, and walked over to Blue and Stretch. He _did_ feel bad for Stretch, that was a nasty fracture.

“Stay still.” Red grumbled, holding his palm in front of Stretch’s face. He tried to coax his healing magic out and with some difficulty, he got it flowing, the thin cracks mending perfectly, not even leaving a scar.

Toffee frowned glancing at both Edge and Razz. Why did their brothers refer to them as Boss and M’lord? It was. . . _odd_. And more than a little unsettling.

“Wow, thanks kid.” Stretch said to Red and Red flushed.

“N-not a kid!” Red argued.

“Wowzers that’s amazing Red! Thank you for healing Papy!” Blue gasped and he reached forward, hugging Red tightly. Red’s eyelights went out and he froze up for a moment.

“H-hey!” Red whined, trapped in Blue’s embrace. “Let go! Yer gonna break somethin’!” Like his bottle of whiskey in his jacket he was hiding. Salt gave Red a sympathetic look, since he too had endured a random hug attack.

Blue giggled and slowly let Red go. Red huffed, going back to his seat and hiding in his hood, much like Salt had. He hadn’t been prepared to fend off random hugs. Blue smiled at his brother, before looking at Razz and frowning.

“Razz?” Blue said quietly.

“Fuck off, Blueberry.” Razz glared at his alternate.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again.” Blue said in the same quiet tone, the hint of an edge coloring his tone. He remembered everything his brother had already suffered, he didn't need any more.

Razz scowled, narrowing his sockets at Blue. “Maybe you should train him better, Then I wouldn’t have to do it for you~”

Sans frowned, eyeing the four newer skeletons. They reminded him vaguely of his brother and the Underfells but everything was switched. Weird ass switched skeletons.

“Could we get along for five minutes?” Sans asked raising a brow bone.

“Doesn't look like it.” Salt sighed rubbing his temples. “Who uses blue magic?”

Sans, Blue, Stretch, Papyrus, Slim and Razz all raised their hands, as well as Toffee, but Salt already knew that.

“Ok, Slim you're not leaving either way or Stretch.” He mused, they seemed like Red and Sans, who got tired easily. Sans already knew he was under house arrest.“Papyrus I want you to go with Courier to set the remaining traps. Edge you stay here with the low loves, you already patrolled this morning. Razz I'm putting you on patrol and Blue, I guess you're coming with me to waterfall. We need to get supplies.”

“Alright!” Blue said with a smile, happy to be able to contribute and help. Slim and Stretch both exchanged looks, slowly smirking and Razz scoffed.

Sans watched Slim and Stretch curiously, wondering what they were smirking about. “Papy that doesn’t mean you can smoke that disgusting garbage.” Blue frowned towards his brother and Stretch groaned, loudly.

Salt's sockets narrowed at the two much bigger monsters.

“Don't smoke in the tunnels. Fire elementals are a massive threat here, the others would freak out and panic.”

Stretch sighed and Slim deflated, but both nodded their understanding. Sans hummed in thought. Perhaps he’d investigat what ‘disgusting garbage’ they had been planning on smoking later.

“What’s my patrol area?” Razz asked watching Salt. Razz was a _little_ impressed that Salt had been able to pin him, and fast too. Just a little impressed though.

“Between the tunnels and the entrance to waterfall.” Salt explained.

“Alright.” Razz huffed, standing up. He narrowed his sockets at Slim. He didn’t like the idea of leaving his dog here to fend for himself when he didn’t trust any of these skeletons. Still, it wasn’t like he had any options.

“Mutt, stay in the tunnels.” Razz ordered Slim, before glaring at Blue and Stretch, glancing at the others and showing himself out.

“...I’m sorry about him.” Blue sighed once he was gone.

“He’s like a pint size Edge.” Sans mused.

“HE IS NOT!” Edge growled.

“Edge, keep an eyelight on them please? If I don't get supplies today, we're going to be out of food.” Salt told him seriously. “I need all of you to stay inside so no one gets hurt.”

“I will.” Edge said. While he himself could go without food for awhile, the low HPs would fade fast.

“Don’t worry Salt, I’ll help! I’m strong! I can carry lots of supplies!” Blue said grinning brightly. Salt just nodded but he looked like he'd rather be sleeping.

“Let's get going, so we can be back before dinner.”

Slim eyed Salt quietly, he had never seen anyone take on his brother like that (and live to tell the tale) He was very impressed and more than a little attracted. Salt slipped out of his seat and headed out into the hallway, Blue on his heels.

Slim glanced over to Stretch. “That was hot, right?”

Stretch frowned and raised a brow bone at Slim. “What?”

“Salt- what he did. Not you getting your face smashed in.” Slim clarified.

“. . . I mean, a little.” Stretch agreed looking wary.

Toffee frowned, he was clearly missing something. Hot must mean something, other than temperature, to these monsters and he had an idea he knew _what._ Toffee shook his head. “I have to continue my duties, as does Courier. Papyrus, why don’t you accompany us and learn how to set traps? Edge, like Salt said, your in charge of the low HP’s and LOVE’s.”

“Alright.” Edge said, eyeing Stretch and Slim silently. These two Papyruses seemed _nothing_ like he, Papyrus, and Toffee. If anything they reminded him of the troll. Edge looked down at Sans who was half asleep in his lap and back at the two.

“Can we go outside and smoke?” Stretch demanded as soon as Toffee, Courier, and Papyrus were gone.

“No.” Edge rolled his eyelights.

“Don’t you need a smoke?” Slim frowned.

“I wouldn’t mind a smoke.” Sans admitted, rubbing at his sockets.

“No I do not smoke! That’s a filthy habit, and _no_ you little troll, I don’t think so.” Edge rolled his eyelights.

Sans huffed, looking put out. “Alright then I’m taking a nap.” Stretch shrugged.

“Good.” Edge said.

“...Where do we sleep?” Stretch asked, scratching the back of his skull. It wasn’t like Salt had given them a tour.

“Guess you’ll all have to share a room until they come back.” Edge said. He didn’t want them in his room, so the tale brothers room would do. Babysitting was easier when they didn’t _move._ He led them to Sans and Papyrus’s room, where Stretch and Slim looked around and both immediately found spots to collapse in. Red and Sans had followed, Sans looking as if he were debating something and Red followed suit,  collapsing on one of the rugs, while Sans stayed by Edge’s side. Almost instantly Red, Stretch, and Slim were asleep.

Edge shook his skull. Yes. These Papyruses were somehow, more Sans than Papyrus, Edge was certain.

“Oh good, now we’re alone.” Sans mused as Edge shut the door for the napping skeletons.

“I can’t believe you compared that little pissant to me.” Edge scoffed glaring down at Sans. Why wasn’t the troll napping too? Didn’t Edge deserve _some_ peace? “And you grabbed my hand at the table! That was so inappropriate! What were you thinking!?” Edge growled, heading back towards the mess hall. Sans followed looking pleased with himself.

“What’s wrong with hand holding?” Sans asked innocently.

“Everything.” Edge scoffed.

“I think you liked it.” Sans hummed.

“I did not. Do I have to remind you that what we did the other day was a one time thing?” Edge demanded, turning to glare at Sans.

Sans grinned up at the taller, formidable skeleton not looking phased in the least. “Then what was that thing we did night before we got here? That Undyne interrupted?”

“It was nothing!” Edge hissed flushing red.

Sans scoffed crossing his arms. Edge was _such_ a jerk, but Sans would be lying if he said he didn’t have feelings for Edge. He had admitted, at least to himself, that he felt something, how could he not with the way their souls were bound? He could feel what Edge could feel. He not only saw but felt how Edge tries, even when he doesn’t want to.

Sans could feel and see Edge attempt to be kinder to Red, feel how torn up he was when he gave the order for all those monsters to be executed at the battle Sans had shortcutted into in Underfell, the agony Edge had felt when he watched Red dust, and now how guilty and upset he felt with Red’s memory loss. Sans was ashamed he had ever thought so little of Edge, before the bond. All he saw was Edge’s high stats and the way he treated Red, and that was enough for Sans to judge Edge guilty and not worth his time and and an asshole on top of all of that.

Sans had thought he hated the other skeleton but. . . well, clearly he did not. He had grown used to the feeling of Edge’s soul, as if it were right in his ribcage with his own, the feelings that pulsed steadily through the bond, occasionally a color or image from Edge’s soul to his. Did Edge really not feel the same? Sans doubted that. Edge could lie, but his soul couldn’t.

“Didn’t seem like nothing, Chief.” Sans hummed.

Edge choked his face flushing. “You-!” Edge looked away gritting his teeth and Sans smirked as Edge’s soul pulsed with warmth. _Got you._ Sans smirked at the taller.

The one and only time Sans had called him Chief had been in a very intimate moment, one Edge was actively trying to _forget._

“It was nothing. There is _nothing_ between us. We are not together, we had a moment of weakness, that is all.” Edge said coldly. Edge’s soul twisted and Edge ignored it, crossing his arms. He didn’t feel anything, dammit!

“You know I can feel what you feel, right? Through the bond? Heh, I guess you can say I can tell you’re lying, I feel it in my _bones_.” Sans smirked up at Edge.

Edge's skull flushed and he scowled at Sans, that smug little troll. Growling he grabbed him by his collar and picked him up off the floor, but didn't choke him like he used to.

Sans chuckled, not looking the least bit threatened. “What, I strike a _nerve_?” Sans asked with a sly look.

“Stop making puns!” Edge demanded of him. Sans gave Edge a shit eating grin.

“Me? I’m not doing anything, I’m just _hanging_ around.”

“I told you to stop that!” Edge was tempted to shake him, but refrained.

“You seem so on _edge._ What if I don’t stop?” Sans asked innocently. “What are you going to do about it?~”

“You will heathen, if you're not going to stop with those horrible fucking pun-”

“ _What?_ ” Sans dared with a smirk.

“Oh yer gonna find out _real_ quick.”

***

Blue followed Salt with restrained excitement, looking around at everything. Salt didn’t say anything, letting Blue look around as he pleased so long as he didn’t go too far from him. Blue certainly had a lot of energy, more than he’d expected. Salt led Blue though the Tundra towards Waterfall.

“So, you’re older than Toffee?” Blue asked curiously. He was trying to push his anger towards Razz down, so he focused instead of his companion. He was curious about him anyways, Salt was so different from him. More like his brother but at the same time he was still different than Papy.

“Yeah.” Salt replied with a nod, raising a bone brow at Blue.

“In my universe I’m the younger brother.” Blue explained.

“Are you now?” Salt hummed softly, he couldn’t entirely tell to be honest, not that it mattered to him. Blue seemed older to him, really, more responsible.

“Just wondering what other differences there are. Or similarities.” Blue said looking around the Tundra as they walked.

“Can’t say I know other than what we already told you.” Salt replied as they approached the border of Waterfall and Tundra.

“Hmm.” Blue shrugged looking into the waterfall caverns. “So what do you need me to do?”

“We’re getting emergency supplies from Dyne an Alph. Usually we trade but, we’re so short on everything right now. I don’t have blue magic, and there’s a lot to move.” Salt explained with a sigh.

Blue smiled some. “I can’t wait to see this world’s Dr. Undyne and Alphys! Alphys is my best friend at home!” “Doctor?”

“Mmhm. In my world she works at the labs and does science stuff. I’m not really good at any of that, but, Papy is.” Blue said with a sigh.

“Neither of them are doctors, Alph is good with tech, I guess?” Salt mused taking in what other information Blue spilled about his brother. Blue seemed nice enough, he reminded him of his brother before everything went to shit. Salt looked down at the ground, saddened by the thought.

Blue smiled. “Really? Alphys is good with tech? In my world she can’t work a toaster.”

“Well, what tech we do have.” Salt said with a shrug, there wasn’t much and it was all pretty crude.

“That’s an interesting difference.” Blue said staring into the water as they traversed Waterfall, it was murky and filled with dust.

“If we’re lucky, we might even get to see them. They share the same role I play back in Tundra.” Salt told Blue, frowning at himself for talking to the other so much. Why the hell was he even telling him all of this anyways?

“I’d love to meet them!” Blue said his eyelights shifting into golden stars with blue outlines, his cheer, for a moment, coming back.

“I’m sure they’d like you.”

“Really?” Blue said with a grin.

“Yeah, I’m sure of it.” Salt assured with a nod.

Luckily Waterfall usually didn’t have a lot of monsters to worry about, they didn’t usually bother because of the fortress that had been built into the cavern walls. Which was what they were standing before now, after going through a waterfall and getting thoroughly soaked. They found themselves looking up at a fortress constructed of scrap metal and other salvage. Monsters up top of it were watching for visitors or threats.

Blue stared in wonder at the fortress with a big wide grin. “Wow…” Blue said softly.

When the two were spotted a large sheet of metal lowered like a drawbridge and they were allowed inside. Salt motioned for Blue to follow after him wordlessly. Undyne and Alphys would be waiting inside for them, neither had any armor but Undyne carried a staff. Her long red hair was left free to hang around her shoulders save for a few braids, she wore a short dress of white and smiled at the two of them. Alphys smiled at them as well, seeming nervous. She was nearly the same height as Undyne, with long claws and spikes down her back, a set of wings folded up behind her. Her clothing was a longer dress of dark blue.

“Glad to see you could make it Sans, it’s been a long time since you came to see us. Usually you send Papyrus.” Undyne chuckled softly, hand resting at her hip while the other grasped his staff that she held upright. “Where’d you find the new guy, I thought there weren’t any more skeletons?”

“T-there shouldn’t be, they were, were wiped out in the w-war.” Alphys replied with a shake of her head. Blue stared at them both quietly, they were both so very different from his Dr. Undyne and Captain Alphys. This Alphys had _wings_ and this Undyne didn’t stutter at all!

“This is Blue and, I didn’t find him, he found me?” Salt offered unsurely.

Blue nodded some. “Just yesterday.”

“Well it's nice to meet you Blue! I'm glad Sans is finally making friends!” Undyne grinned toothily at Blue holding a hand out to him. Salt grumbled looking away.

“L-likewise!” Alphys agreed with a bright smile.

Blue smiled wide. “It’s nice to meet you both! And yes, Sans is one of the first friends I’ve made here.” Blue beamed. Salt made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan, they weren't friends! Both women shook his hand and beamed right back before leading them deeper into the fortress where they kept their supplies in large crates.

Blue looked around with excitement occasionally touching some of Alphys’s primitive machinery. When asked about it she lost her stammer and told Blue everything about it, happy to share it with him. Salt said nothing and let them go on about it, refusing said tech when offered for the thousandth time.

“Sans! It could add lighting to your tunnels!” Alphys sighed.

“We have lighting.” Salt retorted stubbornly, he didn't understand how any of this worked and was set in his ways. At the same time he wanted to keep things as the late Dogamy had kept them.

“And you know I don't understand any of it Alph…I'm just not that smart.” Salt reminded her as Undyne pushed four crates of supplies towards the other three. Blue used his blue magic to lift them off the ground and bring them along.

“You’re a brilliant st-strategist Sans. T-tech just isn’t your strong suit is all.” Alphys mumbled before giving a smile. Salt grumbled looking down, a slight flush on his cheekbones scuffing his boot at the floor.

Blue grinned wide upon seeing the black flush on his alternate. This version of him wasn’t bad at all. Just a little rough around the edges, like Razz. Blue frowned at the thought of Razz his anger boiling back to the surface at what Razz had done. Scratch that, Salt was _better_ than Razz.

“A-anyways, we should get going. I need to get back and check on everything.” Salt said changing the subject.

“Alright, be safe, you hear?” Undyne said helping pack the rest of the supplies for Blue to carry.

“Can't make any promises, Muffet's been all over us this week.” Salt sighed heavily the earlier flush fading. “But I'll try. Be seeing you girls.”

“Bye! It was nice to meet you! I hope to see you guys again soon!” Blue said with a wave.

“See you guys later! Take care!” Undyne called and Alphys waved back.

“Told you they'd like you.”

Blue beamed at Salt. “Yeah they were really nice! You know Papy could help Alphys set up that tech in the tunnels, you wouldn’t have to do anything. Just a thought.”

Salt hummed quietly at his words, shrugging slightly. “I'll think about it.”

Blue smiled walking with Salt out back towards the tundra. Salt was mostly quiet as they made their way back, lost in his own skull as he tried to sort the last day and a half out. Feeling a headache coming on he shook his head, he shouldn't space out like this right now.

A snarl rang out and a rabbit monster sprang out from behind a few trees, claws extended. Salt snapped out of his daze but the monster was already on them, he swore under his breath shoving Blue as hard as he could backwards. The crates fell into the snow as Blue’s focus went to the monster and Salt.

Blue squeaked and watched in horror as the monster sunk its sharp fangs into Salt’s shoulder. The monster had been going for _him._ And Salt had taken the hit for him.  Salt screamed eyelights shrinking to pinpricks, their sharp teeth tearing through his jacket like a knife shattering bone underneath.

“No!” Blue yelled sockets going wide.

Blue grit his teeth, summoning a bone like club as he ran forward slamming the club across the monster’s head knocking it back. Salt fell from it's maw into the snow, lying still. Blue’s eyelights flashed and he ran forward striking the monster again, and again, _and again_ , a fury building in his soul before overflowing and spilling out. Anger and fear from the memories of the resetting human, from Gaster, his anger at Razz for hurting Papy- he never wanted to see Papy hurt again, not after all he had suffered at the hands of the human and their own Gaster, fear for Salt, anger at the situation, and a deep need to protect all whirling within him. Blue snarled as blind rage consumed him as he rained blows down onto the feral monster, he wanted it  d e a d.

Before Blue even realized it the monster before him was reduced to a pile of dust scattered in snow, leaving him standing there with shaking hands clutching his bloodied attack. Proof of what he’d just done. Blue shuddered hard, eyelights taking in the shimmering dust. He had killed _someone_. Blue’s bone attack dissipated and he covered his mouth a feeling of nausea building in his soul.

“B-blue...ya alright..?” Came a ragged breath from Salt who lay where he'd fallen, much of his hp gone.

A small sob bubbled up out of Blue and  Blue grit his teeth. He didn’t have time to- He had to get Salt back to the caverns. Blue shook his head trying to clear it. “I-I”m fine.” Blue said before quickly running to Salt’s side. Marrow soaked the shoulder of his coat and the snow below it, dust sprinkled over it where pieces of him had fallen off. The rabbit monster had bitten right through him, breaking the shoulder to near splinters.

“Y-yeah, and so am I.” Salt groaned, Blue was a bad liar. Salt knew he was a low LOVE monster, he wasn't okay. Blue looked Salt over with worry, blue tears staining his cheekbones. Blue wiped his face furiously before gently picking Salt up.

“Its okay. I’m gonna get you back and ...and maybe Slim can heal you.” Blue murmured. Salt hissed low in his throat as his injury was jarred, gritting his teeth against the pain.

“J-just don't tell my bro…” Salt requested quietly his voice trailing off as he lost consciousness.

“S-Salt!?” Blue said sockets widening. Salt didn’t respond lying completely still as marrow began to stain the snow. Blue took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. He didn’t have time to cry, to pity himself or the monster he’d ( _murdered)_ slain he needed to get Salt help, fast.

Blue carefully picked up Salt, hoisting the smaller over his shoulder, shuddering slightly when warm marrow soaked through into his shirt. He turned the fallen boxes blue, raising them into the air and he began the long trek back to the tunnels. Hoping he didn’t see another Duster on his way back, then they might both die.

 

***

Red was the first to wake, rubbing his sockets blearily, staring at the lazy Papyruses as they snored peacefully. He never thought lazy and Papyrus would ever be in the same sentence. He chuckled softly. It was weird, and almost endearing. Almost. Red sighed. He had to keep his guard up. No one could be trusted. Just him and Boss that’s how it was, that’s how it always was.

He was surprised Sans hadn’t napped with them, he seemed low energy, like himself and these two, but Sans had gone following Boss like a lost puppy. It was so fucking weird. To think Boss had soul bonded with someone. Nevermind a version of himself. What the fuck?

“G-guys!? Someone? Anyone!? Help!?” A Sans like voice rang out from the distance. Slim and Stretch immediately woke up, Slim jumping to his feet eyelights misting gold and Stretch flailing looking confused.

“Graceful.” Red said as Stretch stumbled to his feet.

“Blue!?” Stretch said wrenching the door open. The other two followed Stretch out into the hall and down the hall Blue was carrying Salt, both covered in marrow.

“Well shit.” Red said eyelights darkening.

“Blue!” Stretch teleported to his side in an instant, Slim appearing on the other side.

“I’m fine! B-but Salt, he-he’s hurt really badly! He defended me from the- the duster!” Blue’s voice wavered. Slim gently took Salt, lying him on the ground and Stretch looked his brother over with worry. The minute Salt was taken from him Blue burst into sobs.

Stretch’s sockets widened and he hugged his brother tightly. “Sans. It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Stretch said softly. Blue shook his head, wailing into Stretch’s orange hoodie. _Nothing was okay._

“Red, you can heal him, right?” Slim asked gently tugging Salt’s jacket off, then his shirt. Slim paused staring at Salt’s ribs. They were blackened, as if burned, and covered in heavy scarring. Old wounds that told a dark story. Red let out a low whistle at the sight.

“Depends on his LOVE.” Red said, one eyelight going out, the other misting as he CHECKed the small skeleton. Level seven? Huh. He would have thought Salt had a higher LOVE.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Red sighed, coming to Salt’s side. Red placed his palm over the jagged wound on Salt’s shoulder, green misting magic stuttering out, over the wound. It was enough to stop the bleeding, but nothing else.

“I don’t get it. You fixed my face just fine…?” Stretch frowned. It seemed like Red could hardly help Salt.

“Yer low LOVE.” Red grumbled. “I got Karmic Remission, the lower the love, the more I heal.” Red left it at that. Stretch looked thoughtful.

“I have Karmic Retribution.” Stretch mumbled. “Higher the LOVE, more HP I take.” Stretch said and  Red blinked.

“Holy shit. Wish I had that, I’d be king of the fuckin’ underground back home.” Red grumbled. Of course the monster from the candy ass universes would have _that._ It was weird that a Papyrus had a KR talent though, then again these two Papyruses seemed to be switched somewhat.

“Remind me not ta piss ya off.”

Stretch grinned. Slim hummed softly, taking over healing for Red. “What about you? What KR ya got.” Red asked staring at Slim.

“Karmic Revenge.” Slim said, not bothering to define it.

“What’s that?” Red asked.

“None ya.” Slim hummed.

“What?” Red blinked.

“None ya business. I’m workin’ here.” Slim scoffed. Red huffed crossing his arms and Stretch chuckled lowly, still holding Blue close.

“Bro, look he’s being healed, he’s gonna be fine.” Stretch said softly. Blue continued to wail as if he hadn’t heard him. Slim glanced over at Blue in concern, before looking back at Salt. Slim most certainly wasn’t the greatest healer, but, Salt seemed specifically difficult to heal. Finally, The bone calcified, closing, and scarring, a bite sized hole left where he had been bitten, but the wound was closed, healed. “Best I can do. Can’t heal what’s been ripped off. It might ache for a few days…” Slim sighed. “But I think he’s had worse.”

Salt groaned softly, slowly waking up.  “See Blue? He’s okay.” Stretch said, though Blue only continued to sob. “Sans…? What’s wrong?”

Blue only shook his head, continuing to sob. Stretch frowned with worry rubbing slow calming circles along his brother’s back. Salt slowly opened his sockets. His dark eyelights slowly igniting and he looked up at the other around him, lifting or attempting to lift his arm with a hiss. Nope, bad idea, he used the other arm instead to rub his face.

“It’s gonna hurt for a few days, sorry.” Slim said glancing between Salt and Blue worried for his ‘patient’ and friend.

“Ya okay kid?” Red asked Salt with worry.

“Doin _great.”_  Salt mumbled sounding woozy.

“Oh, ya. Can see that. 10/10. 100 percent, yep.” Red said with the same sarcasm.

“Fuck you, redtard.”

Red scoffed, looking insulted before he smirked and raised a brow bone at Salt. “Now ain’t the time to masturbate, ya got a bit of a handicap there.”

Salt’s eyelights shrank and he groaned, shaking his head as his entire skull flushed black. Red burst into laughter at the sight.

“Stop teasing him, Red!” Slim scolded.

“D-Don’t be mean to him!” Blue’s reprimand was muffled as Blue’s face was still buried in Stretch’s orange hoodie.

Red huffed before pulling both hands out of his pockets, flipping them both the bird with each one. Slim huffed, but he looked amused and Blue grumbled into Stretch’s hoodie. Salt took this chance to use his good arm and push himself up off the floor, frowning. It was strangely drafty in here, was there a hole somewhere in the tunnel?

“Are you okay Salt?” Blue asked turning his face from his brother’s hoodie slightly, sockets still watery.

“He said he was doin’ great.” Red deadpanned.

“Been better, but I been worse too.” Salt replied with a sigh.

Blue nodded some. “Y-yeah.”

“Do you want your jacket back?” Slim asked seeing the smallest skeleton shiver slightly. He must be cold. This got his attention and Salt looked down, realizing he didn’t have a shirt or his jacket on anymore.

Red smirked, seeing the stricken look that crossed Salt’s face and he wolf whistled. Slim took pity on Salt and draped his own jacket over his shoulders, wrapping it around him and giving Red a look. His own cargo jacket was soaked in his own marrow and had a hole in it now.

Slim’s jacket was far too long, pooling around Salt’s hips as he sat, but it was warm and covered his bare ribs. It was also surprisingly soft. Slim felt slightly naked without his jacket, in just his turtleneck, but, it’d be fine.

“T-thanks…” Salt murmured softly glancing up at Slim.

“Snow problem.” Slim said with a smile causing Red and Stretch to snicker and Blue to groan.

“Ice see what you did there.” Salt retorted softly.

Blue groaned louder as the other skeletons laughed. Holding the jacket on Salt struggled up onto his feet, only to stagger when he tried to walk. The jacket now reaching his calves, looking more like a dress.

Slim smiled at the sight, cheekbones dusting gold. Stars, that was adorable. Slim paused. Wait! What was he doing!? That was a version of his brother! He couldn’t think of Sans, **any** Sans like that!

“Welp, this has been, fun? I’m gonna go lay down till dinner I think…” Salt told the others.

“Not by yourself.” Slim huffed. “You’re still injured!” Slim picked up Salt’s bloodied coat, making a note to clean it later, and scooped up the smallest Sans, resting him on his hip.

“Hey!” Salt wriggled in his grasp but the loss of marrow made him tire out quickly.

Slim smiled some. “Where’s your room?”

“This way.” Red jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

“Lead the way.” Slim hummed. Stretch watched the three skeleton’s leave before turning his attention back to his brother who had seemed to settle down.

“You okay bro?” Stretch asked softly.

“Y-yeah. I wanna go to Papy!” Blue whined. Blue wasn’t okay in the least, but he couldn’t tell Papy what he had done. He just couldn’t. His brother would be disgusted with him. Stretch would never forgive him for gaining LOVE. He’d react even worse than Slim said he reacted when Razz gained his first LOVE.

Stretch snorted, half tempted to carry him, though Blue wouldn’t like it. He let his brother go and the two followed Red and Slim.

“Why do I need an escort?” Salt demanded tiredly from down the hall as they drew near.

“So you don’t pass out along the way.” Slim said firmly. Salt huffed and narrowed his sockets at Slim.

Slim smirked, finding the look adorable as well. He silently scolded himself. These thoughts needed to end here, right now! How dare they!? He couldn’t have those kinds of thoughts about his brother’s alternate! What the hell was wrong with him. Oh right, the list for what _wasn’t_ wrong, was shorter.

“Here we are.” Red said gesturing towards a door.

“Gonna put me down now?” Salt asked Slim.

“Nah.” Slim said with a smirk. “We’re just gonna stand here awkwardly.”

“You’re gonna look real awkward when you got a bone attack in your skull.” Salt grumbled.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Slim countered, opening Salt’s door and placing him on his floor, eyelights scanning the room.

It was mostly empty except for a few large crates. One was open with the lid leaned up against it, a shelf held several small bottles, a pile of what looked like animal furs were neatly laid out in some kind of bed. And a small bottle was tucked behind another crate, slimy flowers sitting it it.

Slim raised a brow bone and shrugged. “Okay you can go now.” Salt huffed.

“Nah, gotta help you set dinner, remember?” Slim smirked.

“Huh?” Salt looked entirely confused by this. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing.” Slim said internally scolding himself. Stars what was wrong with him!? He shouldn’t say things like that!

“Slim you’re _not_ on that junk again right?” Stretch frowned. First Slim had been ballsy with Razz, and now he was flirting with Salt. The last time Slim had acted the least bit sassy he had been on Persistence.

“What? No? I don’t have any? I think?” Slim frowned shaking his head, he needed to filter himself better.

“How do you not know?” Blue frowned.

“I don’t remember between almost getting eaten, drinking, that one time I thought Stretch’s ceiling had turned into honey and kept dripping into my sockets, and now this. Last thing I’m thinking about is, do I have drugs and what kind.”

“Drugs plural?” Stretch raised a brow bone.

“I’ll try anything once. Or twice.”

Blue sighed, pinching above his nasal passage. Toriel give him strength.

Salt blinked at all of them. What even- what was going on!?  
  
“I want to ask, but I’m not going to.” Salt stated hobbling over to the open crate to find himself a shirt.

“Slim has bad habits.” Blue said looking unimpressed. Stretch snickered softly. “So do you Papy! Just not as many.”

“Good for them.” Salt sighed digging with his good arm, accidently dropping the jacket. “Sorry Slim.”

“ ‘s ok. Was already dirty.” Slim hummed.

“I haven’t seen him take it off since he first arrived in our universe.” Blue admitted.

“Gross.” Salt grimaced at that as he dragged out a purple tank top, tugging it down over his skull.

Slim scoffed and picked up his jacket looking offended before putting it back on with a sigh. Much better. He felt much less exposed now. Salt ignored his offended look and wobbled to his pile of furs now, scooting under them.

“So...how long are you four staying in my room?” Salt asked.

“We’re gonna move in.” Slim said with sarcasm. Red and Stretch both laughed and Blue shook his head. Blue had never seen this side of Slim, not really, and he both found it endearing and annoying.

“Come on asshat.” Red said to Slim, motioning towards the door.

“Gonna make me a liar, Red?” Slim whined.

“If yer like me yer already a liar.” Red retorted. “Sides, Boss is busy somewhere, figured I’d make use a this.

Red pulled out his bottle of whiskey.

Slim’s eyelights lit up, as did Stretch’s. Blue scoffed. “Papy, Slim, no-”

“See ya later, bro!” Stretch said.

“We got important business.” Slim added.

“I can _see_ what you’re going to do!” Blue squawked but the three were already gone. Blue sighed deeply into his hands. Dinner was going to be interesting. And by interesting, Blue meant a shit show.

“...You okay Berry?” Salt asked after a few moments of silence. Blue glanced at Salt, looking down and wringing his hands. He really couldn’t believe he had killed someone, Papy was going to be so disappointed when he eventually found out, hell Blue was disappointed. There was always another option besides violence.

“I…” Blue sighed. “No.”

“You know, it’s okay to not be okay. That was your first time, wasn’t it?”

Blue nodded quietly. “Yeah.” Blue said and he shuddered. “I didn’t mean to-” Blue started and he paused. But he did mean to. You needed killing intent to kill a monster. What was worse, _it felt good._ A part of him revelled in the raise of power and stat, in the bloodshed.

“I can tell, what’re you thinkin?”

“That - that there’s something wrong with me. That I’m going to be just like _him_ , like Razz. That there’s something dark inside of me and I just let it out.” Blue’s voice cracked as his sobs began anew. “P-Papy will never forgive me!”

“It's okay, you can cry about it...I won't tell...but you know...it doesn't have to change you...not if you don't let it.” Salt told him quietly.

Blue wiped his eyes and glanced at Salt curiously. “It doesn’t?”

“Well, you met my bro, does he seem bad to you?” Salt asked.

“No, of course not.” Blue frowned.

“He’s got a love of ten, you know.” Salt told him after a moment. Blue blinked in surprise. That was higher than Slim, and not far behind Razz.

“Really? He’s so nice though.” Blue said quietly.

“So, do you think you have to be like Razz and have love?” Salt asked him.

“N-no I suppose not.” Blue said quietly. Razz also had lost his trait, Blue still had his. And Razz had been through _a lot_. Razz lost his way, but Blue didn’t have to.

“You don’t have to let it change you if you don’t want it to.” Salt told him, watching Blue from the corner of his socket.

Blue nodded some and began to smile. “You’re right. Thank you Salt.” Blue said and he hugged Salt tightly, mindful of his hurt shoulder. Salt grumbled and looked away, flushing slightly at the hug. Blue really liked hugging, it seemed.  
  
“N-no big deal.”

“Yes it is! It means a lot to me!” Blue said firmly. He still felt guilty, but, he was hopeful now. “Besides, you risked your life for me. You’ve done so much for me and you don’t even know me.”

“I did not, I was pushing in a snowbank.” Salt retorted with a scoff.

“You saved my life!” Blue scoffed. “You’re not fooling me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Salt grumbled closing his sockets.

Blue huffed. Liar! “Thank you Salt.” Blue said, pressing his teeth to the other skeleton’s cheekbone. And Salt _squeaked_ his sockets flying open and his skull turning black, unable to form words as his mind tried to catch up.

Blue giggled at the small skeleton’s reaction, grinning wide. _So cute._ Salt had saved his life, and given him hope, been there for him in his darkest hour. Blue wouldn’t forget that, _ever._ Salt turned over and pulled the furs up over himself more, stupid skeletons.

Blue grinned and chuckled softly. “Still. I wonder where the duster came from. It was right by Waterfall. Wasn’t Razz on patrol?”

Salt was silent for a time, _he was._ Salt growled deeply and was suddenly on his feet, flush gone and replaced by anger.

Blue blinked in surprise at the change. “What's wrong?”

“I need to go, right now.” Salt stated evenly, already moving past Blue towards his door.

“What!? Go? Go where! You’re hurt! You can’t go off on your own!” Blue said following.

“I don’t have a choice, if one Duster got through there could be more!” Salt exclaimed, barely making it to the door where he slumped against the doorframe. Just that had made him feel dizzy, he closed his sockets.

“You need to rest! We can send Edge to check.” Blue said firmly. Edge seemed tough after all.

“B-bring Edge here.” Salt requested of Blue. Blue nodded and ran down the hall, until he realized he didn’t have any idea where Edge’s room was. How was he going to find- and Edge was exiting a room right in front of him closing the door quietly, a fond look in his eyelights. Blue silently thanked the angel.

“Edge!” Blue said running over. Edge raised a brow bone looking down at Blue as if he wasn’t quite sure what to make of him.

“What?”

“Salt asked me to come get you.” Blue explained unsure of the tall skeleton’s temperament. Stars Edge was tall, almost as tall as Slim even.

“Lead the way.” Edge said. Blue nodded and led Edge back to Salt’s room, where Salt was still tightly holding onto the door.

“Edge, I need you to go find Razz and drag his ass back here, kicking and screaming if you have to.” Salt told him. “He let a Duster get by.”

Edge frowned his look darkening. Had that bitchy little pissant really let the enemy get through!? That put _everyone_ at risk. Especially Sans and Red! A growl escaped Edge.

“Oh, I’ll get him.” Edge hissed. Blue blinked confused by both skeletons anger.

“Alive Edge.” Salt confirmed giving him a knowing look.

Edge sighed, crossing his arms. “ _Fine._ ” Edge huffed. Salt hadn’t said anything about undamaged. Edge would take what loopholes he could find. Edge quickly left quickly, clenching his fists.

***

Edge made his way to Waterfall looking around for the theoretically patrolling skeleton. After more than twenty minutes of searching he found Razz  leaning against a tree, arms crossed staring off into the distance eyelights unfocused. The other hadn’t even noticed Edge approaching. Edge growled clenching his fists.

“Hey, Razzhole! I need your report!” Edge purposely yelled at him.

Razz blinked and scowled. “The fuck did you call me?” Razz demanded.

“Razzhole.” Edge pronounced slower for him. “Your report.”

“Don’t fucking call me that! How dare you!?” Razz growled eyelights flashing. “And nothing. It’s been slow and boring. No anything. Well there was this pink ghost. They pissed me off.”

“I'll call you whatever I want, and is that so? Not a single rabid monster?” Edge asked narrowing his sockets at him.

“Not that I saw.” Razz shrugged. Granted Razz had spent most of the afternoon in the same spot, but he wasn’t going to admit to shrinking his newly assigned duties. He had a lot of his mind. He had almost lost his dog after all and now he and mutt as well as dumb and dumber were trapped in this shithole of a universe.

“Then what have you been doing, and how many dusters have you seen?” Edge pressed.

“I haven’t seen anything I told you.” Razz huffed. “You deaf?”

“And you haven’t seen a single monster?” Edge repeated his soul pulsing with anger, rage, and WRATH.

“Nope.” Razz said. “Besides that pink ghost.”

“Then explain how a duster got past you and attacked Salt and Blue.” Edge snarled, he’d more than noticed the state of their host and Blue’s general state of upset.

“Maybe they wandered out too far.” Razz scoffed. Though he was disturbed that Blue might be hurt. Wait- what? No he wasn’t! He wasn’t concerned at all!

“They were nearly killed because of _your_ inaction!” Edge snarled furiously, eyelights misting red. Razz clenched his fists, stepping forward.

“Sounds to me like Salt was careless.” Razz shrugged. “Not my problem.”

Edge’s soul pulsed with rage, his trait demanding action. Well. Salt had never said anything about Razz having to be conscious right? Edge clenched his fist and punched Razz, hard across the face with a satisfying _crack_ , flicking marrow off his knuckles.

Razz crashed into the ground eyelights completely going out, unmoving. Edge sighed. “Much better.” Edge said and he picked up the smaller, carrying him under his arm, like luggage.

***

Blue and Salt both stared as Edge dropped Razz, unconscious in front of them, a nasty crack on Razz’s cheekbone, Edge’s knuckle stained with marrow.

“Edge!” Blue scolded frowning in disapproval. Blue ignored the part of him that felt Razz deserved this for what he did to Papy, and for endangering everyone.

“Good enough.” Salt did a half shrug. “Thank you Edge.”

“If you want to thank me, you’d let me kill him.” Edge huffed but he nodded.

“Why would I do that and let you have all the fun?” Salt retorted.

Edge smirked at that looking amused. “Fair.”

“I’ll deal with him when he wakes up.”

“Good.” Edge said frowning at the unconscious skeleton. “I’ll see you at dinner then. I need to find the runt and see what he is up to and make sure the troll wakes up.” Edge huffed and he walked off.

“Which one is the troll and which one the runt?” Blue asked.

“Sans is the troll, I heard Edge call him that. So Red must be the runt.” Salt explained.

Blue sighed. “Well. I suppose runt is better than mutt.” What was with these sharper versions of themselves!? Still, Edge seemed nicer to his brother than Razz. He shouldn’t be too quick to judge.

***

Papyrus watched carefully as Courier and Toffee showed him how to set the spike trap. Clearing out the dust, and layering sticks than snow over them was a slow but needed job. Papyrus tried to stay focused, but his mind kept wandering to other things.

Like the tattoo he had found on his clavicle of the royal guard symbol. He had strong words for Underfell Grillby, if he ever saw him again. He thought of the human, of Frisk. Frisk had been innocent after all, they really were being possessed by an evil entity.

Gaster.

Papyrus grit his teeth. His memories of Gaster were not the most pleasant of things. Now knowing that all the resets, all the times he had died had truly been at Gaster’s hands, was icing on the cake of things he didn’t want to deal with. Then there was Sans, who just kept grinning and joking like nothing was wrong. But Papyrus knew Sans wasn’t doing okay. But his brother wouldn’t admit it to him, or talk to him, he would only talk to Edge. Papyrus might be a tad jealous, just a tad.

Even worse, Red didn’t remember him. He had gotten so close to Red, and Red didn’t remember a thing. Red mostly flinched away from him, and this morning Red had accidentally called him Boss before running away from him.

Papyrus clenched his fists. He hated his new trait. He was so angry _all the time._ He felt like a ticking time bomb, ready to blow at any second, and that’s the way Red treated him. He must really remind Red of Edge. While Edge was not nearly as angry and violent as he had been when Papyrus had first met him, it still hurt that he reminded Red of the not so nice past version of his brother.

“Papyrus?” Toffee called him, sounding concerned.

Papyrus jumped and stared at Toffee with an owlish blink. Courier wasn’t in sight anymore, and Toffee was standing beside him looking up.  
  
“What’s wrong?”

“Oh…I-” Papyrus said and he sighed. He wasn’t going to be like his brother. He wasn’t going to wear a fake smile and pretend everything was alright when it wasn’t. “I’m just having trouble adjusting to things.”

“Which things are troubling you? Maybe I can help?” Toffee offered.

“It’s… It’s kind of a long story.” Papyrus sighed.

“I have time.” Toffee assured him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Papyrus smiled some. “Well...I - okay.” Papyrus gave in. Where to start? “There’s been a lot of changes. I learned that my brother has been suffering in silence for some time, keeping it secret from me? And I remembered some...painful memories from our childhood and from the more recent past that had been blocked.” Papyrus began.

Sans had lived so long alone dealing with Frisk- or rather Gaster. He couldn’t blame Sans for keeping things secret, Papyrus had always ended up forgetting, leaving Sans alone. Nevermind their less than stellar childhood. Sans had carried that burden alone too.

“I’m...frustrated. I wish my brother would trust me enough to share what he is going through with me, but he wont. He’s trying to protect me. But it feels like he’s shutting me out.” Papyrus rubbed his forehead. “Some bad things happened in Underfell, Edge and Red’s universe. Red - nearly died. It looked like he had died. He dusted in front of me. He had been one of my only supports and friends, Sans was . . . going through his own issues, and not sharing.” Papyrus wrang his hands together.

“When I saw Red die. . . it felt like my soul had shattered. . . and I _killed_ the monster who had hurt him. _And I enjoyed it._ ” Papyrus shuddered at the memory of Felldyne turning to dust.

“Red’s okay now, but. . . he lost his memory of the last few weeks. He doesn’t remember me at all. And now I’m angry _all the time._ My soul, it changed traits. Now every negative emotion turns into anger. If I’m sad I become angry. If I’m frustrated, anger, if I’m tired, anger.” Papyrus sighed clenching and unclenching his fists.

“I don’t recognize myself in the mirror. My eyelights have changed, my magic. I’m so different now. I don’t know who this new me is, and I don’t think I like him.”

Toffee listened quietly to Papyrus as he spoke, making a soft noise of understanding as he explained everything to him. Humming softly he took a better hold of Papyrus’s arm and lead him to a stump to sit down.

“I understand, my brother was like that too. He still does it now, but he’ll tell me if I ask him. But you know...you don’t have to be him, you don’t have to be this new monster you don’t know.” Toffee told him gently.

“You can still be you, I won’t say it’ll be easy, it won’t. But...if that’s really what you want to do, you can do it.”

Papyrus listened quietly and nodded. That made sense. “I want to still be me. But I don’t feel like me. I feel like someone else. I would never be this angry.” Papyrus sighed. “I want to go back to the way I was, but I don’t know that I can.”

“Sometimes, you _need_ to be angry. It sounds like you have a lot to be angry about, and maybe that’s what you need. Is to be angry, so that you can move on.”

Papyrus hummed in thought. He supposed that made sense. He never allowed himself to be angry, before all this. He had felt it was a waste of energy. Oh sure he’d be frustrated, but never truly angry, not like he was now.

“I’m afraid to be angry. It’s like - it’s like I have an endless well of _rage_ at my fingertips. I’m afraid to let it out. I’m afraid of what I might do. I’ve seen what Edge is capable of, and I’ve seen him try. . . but our traits are different. He controls his, I don’t know how to control mine.” Papyrus tried to explain.

“Well, you’re not Edge. And Edge isn’t you, I know we’re all technically the same monster but, we come from different places. We’ve been through different things, we’re all very different even if, at our core, we’re the same. You won’t handle things like he does, and he won’t handle them like you. Stop thinking about what Edge does, think about what you do, what you want to do.”

“I want to not be angry.” Papyrus sighed. “And when I get angry, I want to do _terrible_ things. I try very hard not to.”

“So be angry, if you don’t let it out, how will it ever go away?” Toffee asked him.

“But what if I hurt people?” Papyrus frowned. He’d never be able to live with himself if he struck Sans. He had already punched Edge.

“You won’t hurt me, do you want to try a little right now and see how you feel?”

“I… but- I don’t want to hurt you either.” Papyrus frowned. How did Toffee know Papyrus wouldn’t hurt him?

“I’ll be fine, just give it a try, okay? What is making you angriest right now?”

“Well, everything.” Papyrus sighed. “I suppose. . . I suppose Sans. Well- not Sans. It’s- he does so much for me. Tries so hard to keep me safe, to keep me from the world. He _sacrifices_ so much for me. I believe. . . if we had a way home, he’d come with me, rather than stay with Edge, who he’s _bonded with._ ” Papyrus grit his teeth. “I want Sans to be happy, and I know he’d throw his chance at happiness away, just to- to be with me, watch over me or- whatever it is he thinks he’s doing.”

“And that makes you angry, because you want him to be happy and he won’t let himself be happy, right?”

“Exactly.” Papyrus sighed.

“Then let it out.”

“I…” Papyrus sighed feeling his anger build, feeling the same panic he always felt when his anger came.

“It’s okay, don’t hold it back, _let go.”_

Papyrus nodded some, trying to release the tight hold he has on the building rage. Let go. He could do that, right. He could- could let it go.

“It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Papyrus sighed, his eyelights beginning to mist dark red. He tried to hold back on holding back. It was harder than he expected, to let it go, let the anger out, but once he _did_ -

A scream of rage left Papyrus his vision going red as his blasters materializing around him, bone constructs burst from the ground spearing into trees, rocks, and snow.

Toffee was expecting as much and let Papyrus tear up the terrain, keeping out of the way of his attacks. Courier had gone on ahead, they were the only ones here, it was safe for Papyrus to let himself lose control here.

The blasters launched their laser like attacks into the ground, across the tree’s before they stuttered out of existence, Papyrus panting hard, trembling from his rage. Slowly he looked up and witnessed the damage his rage had caused, he didn’t see Toffee and for half a second he feared the worst. Until a hand was placed on his shoulder, giving a firm squeeze of reassurance.  
  
“How do you feel?”

“...Better.” Papyrus admitted with a relieved sigh. His cheekbones flushing slightly red at the contact. Toffee smiled at him gently, giving his shoulder a rub before pulling away, coming to stand by his side instead of behind him.  
  
“I told you it would be alright, I did promise.”

Papyrus nodded some and sighed softly. “Thank you, Toffee. I feel… I feel so much better.”

“I won’t tell anyone, just tell me if you need to do this again. I’ll help you.” Toffee told him. “You’re welcome.”

Papyrus smiled warmly. An urge to hug his duplicate took over and after a moment, he gave in, wrapping his arms around Toffee tightly. Toffee chuckled softly and would hug Papyrus back, although the height different made it a little awkward.

Papyrus beamed at his duplicate. He really appreciated Toffee’s help.

“I’m glad you feel better, you’ll feel a lot better once you’ve worked through your anger too. Just let me know if it’s too much, we’ll come back out here where it’s safe for you to let go.” Toffee assured him as they parted, and Toffee held something out to him.

Papyrus looked down to see what Toffee was holding...which turned out to be a square of chocolate.

Papyrus smiled, before taking it. He loved sweets, chocolate one of his favorites. Though he had a feeling Toffee knew that. “Thank you Toffee. I most certainly will come to you again.”

“We should head back, it’s almost dinner time. I’m sure you’d like to see your brother.” Toffee chuckled softly, he wanted to see his own as well.

Papyrus nodded and smiled at his alternate. “That sounds like a good idea.”

The two walked back together, Courier joining them along the way. The three of them, while still being careful of the setup traps and Dusters, talked amongst themselves. And for the first time since his trait broke, Papyrus felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: [Blue's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmFM4S21Cjw&feature=youtu.be) a lot tougher than he thought, poor bean. 
> 
> Razz is a slacker and he should feel bad ~~but he doesn't~~. Slim is a little cheekier than usual, now that he knows Razz _actually_ cares about him, and Salt doesn't get paid enough for this shit. 
> 
> Toffee is a sweet bean, and is there for [Papyrus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxogS37IoM8&feature=youtu.be), Red still doesn't know what the hell is going on, but he's gonna have some fun with Stretch and Slim. 
> 
> Sans is a little shit, as per usual, and knows exactly what buttons to push on Edge. 
> 
> Zion: Yay for giant updates? Or it feels giant anyways. Tune in next time and we'll find out what happens when you put three skeletons in a room with a bottle of whiskey, if it was really a "one time thing" and just how Blue and Papyrus deal with their new issues.
> 
> Note: For those of you who didn't read Saving Sans, a drug called persistence is mentioned once or twice throughout this chapter. This is a soul trait in Swapfell that is extracted and used as a drug, it heightens an individuals traits, strength, and heals even fatal wounds if administered fast enough, it also provides a hefty 'high'. Slim used to be heavily addicted to this, though is now clean. Despite that, he's probably got some on him in case of emergency due to its healing factor, at least, that's his excuse. 
> 
> Persistence, also, is Razz's soul trait.


	3. Shake, Rattle and...Bone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the skeleton gang get to know each other a little better, and shenanigans ensue. And maybe, just a little bit of character development happens. 
> 
> AKA
> 
> The one where there are way too many drunk skeletons and one of them has a dirty magazine. And not everyone wants to look at his porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so excited by how much traffic this is getting, thanks guys, we are so happy you are enjoying it!
> 
> So what do you get with three skeletons and a bottle of whiskey?

Stars, his face _hurt._ Razz blinked slowly as the world swam into focus, blurry and dim. It took Razz a few moments to realize he was on the floor in that filthy hovel they called shelter. Staring at him with arms crossed was the smallest Sans; Salt.

As Razz’s mind caught up with him he snarled. He was going to kill that bastard- Edge was it? Fucking Papyruses. Couldn’t Red control his damn dog!?

“Finally awake Razz?” Salt asked his tone cold and sharp like steel. Blue wasn't looking very happy either, even from where he lay Razz could see a large portion of Salt's shoulder was missing.

Razz winced at the sight. So Edge hadn’t been lying, Salt and Blue _had_ been attacked. Something foreign settled in Razz’s soul causing him to frown. What was this feeling? A sinking, heavy feeling. He didn’t _like_ it.

“Yes.” Razz huffed sitting up, rubbing his cheekbone with the back of his hand and hissing. Stars, that motherfucker had cracked his goddamn cheekbone hadn’t he? Bone flakes stuck to his glove before they turned to dust. He was going to shove Edge’s sternum up his star damned pelvis.

“So, you want to tell us what happened today?” Salt pressed.

“I patrolled the area and that motherfucker punched me in the face.” Razz spat. Blue glared at Razz, sky blue eyes flashing angrily.

“Yeah? Find any Dusters?” Salt continued.

“No.” Razz grumbled. Edge had asked him the same thing.

“Really? Because we did.” Salt told him in a near whisper.

“It’s not my fault that your universe is overrun by dirty cannibals. I can’t be everywhere at once.” Razz huffed.

“If you were _actually_ doing your job you would have caught him!” Blue snapped furiously. Salt pressed a hand onto Blue's shoulder with his good arm, stopping him from jumping up. And to help the likely LOVE high monster from losing control. He projected just the slightest bit onto Blue, just to calm him.

“If I am to believe what you told me, and you _are_ a captain, then I am sorely disappointed. I expected _better_ of someone who had earned a title like that. You not only put us in danger, but _everyone_ here. Your brother included and yourself.” Salt continued, his voice was even and bit like a cold wind.

Razz flinched at that, the pit in his soul getting heavier as his soul flooded with more of the foreign emotion. He _had_ been slacking off and he _knew_ it but- _No. No, no no. Fuck Salt. Fuck them. It’s not your problem. Kill them both, stomp on their dust!_ Anger flooded through him distracting him from the pit in his soul- no, _protecting_ him from it. Razz glared at the ground pushing the anger back. He had messed up. He knew he had. He had to own it, he was a responsible mature monster who could take credit for his own actions, right?

 _“Oh Sans. How do you ever expect to join the Queen’s Guard when you can’t even admit to yourself what you’re doing wrong.”_ Alphys’s voice chuckled in his mind memories of another life flitting back to him. Before his universe had gone to shit before he had ever gained any LOVE.

 _“Mweh!_ _The Magnificent Sans has no flaws!”_

Razz buried the memory, shaking his skull.

“Well? Are you going to say anything?” Salt asked, he was still holding onto Blue who looked ready to jump at Razz.

Razz grit his teeth. How could he be so careless? Had his inaction really almost gotten Salt and Blue killed? Razz scowled, clenching his fists at his side. Shit. What was wrong with him? How could he let something get past him? That wasn’t like him at all!

“I-...” Razz sighed. “I messed up.” Razz admitted, voice barely audible as his eyelights slowly met Salt’s.

“Well no shit!” Blue snapped, causing Razz to stare at him in stunned silence. Blue _never_ cursed. He had never seen Blue this angry before, it was unsettling.

“Blue, I need you to calm yourself. I want you to tell him what happened.” Salt requested, projecting stronger.

Blue huffed, clenching and unclenching his fists, before glaring at Razz, beginning to calm.

“We were walking back from Waterfall with the supplies when we were attacked. I was nearly killed but Salt pushed me out of the way, and took the bite for me. If it wasn’t for him I’d be dead.” Blue said glaring at his alternate. “Salt was hurt really bad, just look at his shoulder!”

Razz stared at Blue taken aback before his eyelights flickered over to Salt’s injury. If Salt was heavily wounded, how did they even escape?

Blue seemed to read his mind because he laughed bitterly. “It was going to kill us. So I fought it.” Blue said, trembling slightly. “And I _killed_ it- them. I killed them.”

Razz’s soul pulsed and the unidentified emotion, the pit in his soul seemed to burst, a horrible ache laced through his soul and pulsed out through his entire being causing Razz to grimace. Blue had gained LOVE because of _him_.

He had actively tried to keep Blue innocent while he and Slim had been in Underswap, to stop their universe from ending up like his. To save Blue, because he hadn’t been able to save himself. Instead he was the reason Blue lost that innocence he and Stretch had tried so hard to preserve.

Stretch was going to kill him and he deserved it.

“Razz, this stays between us.” Salt told him firmly.

Razz gave a small nod to show that he was listening, his soul twisting. Whatever these feelings were, he hated them. Hated the way they hurt, hated that he was so frozen he couldn’t even identify what emotions they even were, hated that he was feeling them at all.

“Blue, I'm not going to tell you how to handle this. I'm leaving it up to you, we won't tell anyone. It's up to you to decide where you want to go from here. But remember what I told you.” Salt finally let go of him, Blue wished he hadn't.

Blue shivered and nodded some at Salt, the anger that Salt had banished from him returning full force. Blue took a deep breath trying to remain calm. Razz was an asshole, but he knew Razz had never meant to put anyone in danger. Not like this. Granted he was still angry at Razz for fracturing Papy’s face, but this was different, he knew this wasn’t on purpose. He _had_ to calm down.

“You can go. We'll see you at dinner.” Salt told Razz.

Razz glanced up and nodded. He had actually expected a harsher reprimand. Razz glanced at Blue his soul twisting further. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. He wanted to tell Blue he had never wanted Blue to gain LOVE. He wanted to say he hadn’t meant for anyone to get hurt. He was sor- Razz scoffed flipped them both off and stormed out. He was _not_ sorry! He _didn’t care._

Almost as soon as the door slammed shut Salt was leaning heavily on Blue’s side, eyelights stuttering. Blue who had been seething about the way Razz departed turned his attention to Salt, sockets widening with worry. “Salt? Are you okay?” Blue scooped up the smaller and carried him to his furs.

“I'll be fine in a little while.” Salt replied his voice strained. Blue nodded, still looking worried. “Should I get Slim? Maybe he could try at healing again?”

Salt shook his head slightly, he was already healed. “Healing magic won't bring back my marrow, Blue.”

Blue winced and nodded. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Yeah, figure out what you're going to tell your brother.” Salt replied closing his sockets, his eyelights nearly out.

“I’m not sure yet.” Blue admitted. He was so afraid of how his brother might react. Stretch would hate that his ‘innocent’ baby brother had gained LOVE, no matter the circumstances. “Don’t worry I’ll figure it out. You need to get some rest.” Blue said with a small smile.

“No promises there.”

Blue hummed softly. Maybe he could read Salt to sleep so he could get some rest? There didn’t seem to be many books here, but he knew Fluffy Bunny by heart.

Blue sat down indian style next to Salt, giving him a shy smile. “I think I know what might make you relax-”

A sudden knock on the door interrupted Blue and Salt forced himself to sit up, pulling his shirt over his wound better.

“Yes?”

Blue looked at the door curiously, pouting slightly.

The door opened and Edge stepped in, raising a brow bone at Blue, looking again at Blue as if he didn’t know quite what to make of him.

“I can't find my brother, or the two other Papyruses.” Edge admitted.

 

***

Red giggled, taking another shot of whiskey. He had given both Stretch and Slim shot glasses as well and he had lost track of how many he had drank himself after five.

“Then the husband says, ‘you’re embarrassed!? I’m the one with three dinner rolls shoved up my ass.’” Red finished his joke snorting into his shot and Slim choked on his own shot while Stretch giggled, fiddling with a radio.

“Yer never gonna fix that piece a shit.” Red shook his head at Stretch.

“Watch me.” Stretch huffed, pulling wires out of the old machine.

“Oh, I got one, so a skeleton, a virgin, and a bear monster walk into a bar-” Slim began when the door opened. Razz stepped in and raised a brow bone his eyelights landing on the bottle of whiskey, the shot glasses in their hands, and the crate fort the three skeletons were currently sitting in front of.

The crate fort was a combination of eight large crates connected together either vertically or horizontally. They had cut out a path way through the crates into the fort, made stairs to the second 'floor’ and had carved out windows and a door from the wood. Stretch had made a long bone construct stabbing it in one of the ‘towers’ that they had latched one of Slim's collars to, making it a makeshift flag.

They had spent the last hour making their fort and Red was quite proud of the final product. Red’s favorite part was the drawbridge, though the throne room was nice too. They could really do a lot with bone constructs, wood, and their alcohol hazed minds. Red had already stashed his extra alcohol supply (from his inventory) in a smaller crate inside the fort next to Stretch's weed that they had dubbed the treasure chest. Stretch ahd booby trapped it with honey, somehow. They had chosen the supply room to erect their fort, certain that no one would ever find them. Red sighed lamenting that they hadn't made a crate brig to throw uninvited guests into, like Razz. There wasn’t a big enough crate and they didn’t have any metal bars to use for it either. Perhaps they should have dug out a dungeon instead?

“Sh-shit!” Slim said eyelights shrinking. “M’lord it’s not what it looks like-” Slim said and he finished his shot, before stuffing the glass in his jacket, as if Razz couldn’t see what he was doing.

Razz stared at his brother. “I can see what your doing.”

“No you can’t.” Slim said quickly.

“Yes I can.” Razz frowned at his brother. Stars, how drunk was his dog?

“...No you can’t!” Slim whined.

Razz sighed looking at the three skeletons, then back at the crate fort before stepping in, closing the door behind him. “I want some.”

“Wait- what?” Slim said blinking. Hesitantly, Slim brought his shot glass back out, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

Razz huffed crossing his arms. He felt like shit for what his inaction had caused. He had nearly gotten Salt and Blue killed, and Blue had gained LOVE. He had finally figured out the terrible feeling he was feeling was guilt, and he wanted no part in it.

“Gimmie.” Razz said nudging Red with his boot.

Red shrugged before pouring Razz a shot and handing it to him. Taking it in his hand Razz threw it back with a shudder, settling down beside his brother and holding it out for more.

Red snickered and poured him more.

“Gotta say, didn’t expect you to join us, Razzledazzle. Nice crack on your face by the way.” Stretch snickered over his shoulder, his hands in the guts of the radio.

“Shut the fuck up Cancer Stick.” Razz huffed as he downed the second shot.

Stretch snorted and went back to his radio, pulling some rusted parts out and digging through their crate fort for some scrap metal.

“Are you alright, M’lord? Is something wrong?” Slim asked taking another shot for himself. Razz almost never drank afterall. But, If Razz wasn’t going to scold Slim for drinking, he was taking advantage of it. Slim downed his shot, holding his glass out for more. Red accommodated with a grunt.

“Nothing's wrong.” Razz scoffed his bones feeling warm from the whiskey. Stretch made a noise of victory coming back out of the fort with scrap in hand.

“Liar!” Slim huffed and Razz scoffed. Stars whiskey made Slim stupidly brave. Or just stupid. Probably stupid.

“Yer not gonna get the damn thing to work.” Red shook his head.

“Shows what you know. I’m excellent with machanory...machinery.” Stretch began hiccuping. “ _-_ technology.” He scoffed taking another shot for himself.

“Bullshit!” Slim scoffed. “You couldn’t even fix that damn thing in the basement!”

“It washn’t really on the top of my priority list and I _dishd_ fix it!” Stretch scoffed.

“I did most of the work!” Slim huffed.

“I finished it. I get credit.” Stretch said swaying slightly as he sat down with the radio.

“I think I hear them in here.” Came Blue's voice, the door opening to reveal Blue, Edge, Sans, Papyrus, Toffee and Salt.

Slim and Red blinked at the new arrivals, Razz scoffed, his face flushed lavender from the alcohol and he crossed his arms. Stretch made another noise of triumph as the radio sparked to life, making white noise.

“Come on…” Stretch grumbled fiddling with the knob, until music began to play, he cheered drunkenly.

“Holy shit, ya did it!?” Red demanded.

“Why wasn’t I invited to drink!?” Sans demanded while the rest of the group stared at the crate fort and drunken skeletons in stunned silence.

“What in the hell?” Salt sighed at them, and here they were worried. “Anyways, we found them.”

Stretch hummed, flicking through the stations before settling on one, an upbeat song beginning to play, and Slim’s eyelights lit up. Papyrus wandered over to the fort, inspecting it. He had made several pillow forts in his day, and the crate fort only seemed to be an improvement. Not that he was going to voice that.

“Huh.” Salt wandered forward to look at the radio, they'd had it for a long time but it had broken years ago. He never thought he'd see it working again in his lifetime, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

“I am such a genius!” Stretch announced with a smug look.

“We all are.” Red huffed, eyeing Edge nervously. Boss hated it when he drank, he hoped he wouldn't be in too much trouble once the witnesses left.

The song changed and suddenly Slim sprang up like a tiger, quickly jumping to his feet before snatching Salt up. Salt squealed in surprise as Slim began- dancing with him!?

“H-hey! Put, put me down!” Salt demanded his skull flushed black as his sockets went wide and his eyelights shrank. His legs, obviously, couldn’t reach the ground, but Slim paid no mind, spinning him easily in his arms.

Slim chuckled softly, eyelights lit with joy and amusement, cheekbones flushed gold from the alcohol as he easily, and quite gracefully for someone so intoxicated, dipped Salt, beginning to waltz with Salt around the room. Red would have teased him, if he weren't so damn good at it. Salt looked so very confused right now, and unable to escape with his injury that Red almost felt bad for him.

Blue burst into giggles at the sight and Stretch smiled, while Razz scoffed crossing his arms and the others watched not sure what to make of the scene before them.

“I didn’t know you could dance, Slim!” Stretch said looking pleased, lately Slim was just getting better and better. Stretch wondered if this was just what he was like when he wasn’t cowering in fear from his brother. He rather liked this side of Slim and hoped it continued to grow.

“Um? Help?” Salt said to the group of skeletons watching this. No one bothered to help, in fact Sans wriggled out of Edge’s arms and jumped down, not to help Salt, but to take a big swig of whiskey.

“Hey!” Red huffed. “No drinkin’ outta the bottle! Use a shot glass ya dick!”

Slim hummed, easily keeping to the beat of the song, spinning Salt and dipping him at all the right moments and Razz scoffed. Razz could dance better than that! He would show Salt what _real_ dancing looked like!

Salt had no choice but to clutch at Slim as he was spun, getting dizzy from it.

“Give me that!” Razz scoffed standing up and tearing Salt from Slim’s hands.

“Hey!” Slim whined. “That’s my dance partner!”

“Not anymore.” Razz huffed and he stuck a tongue out at his brother like the mature certainly _not_ drunk skeleton that he was. Okay so he was a little buzzed. Salt yelped his shoulder getting jarred as he was snatched a second time.

Razz hummed and began to dance the tango with Salt, masterfully so, just like Slim. The two brothers clearly had learned some complicated dances, and Edge was curious as to where. Salt whined as he was made to dance yet again, it wasn't like he knew how!

Razz smirked, Easily leading Salt. He spun them and-

_Like this Sansy._

_Razz huffed, gripping two much larger skeleton hands, his fingers curling around the hole in the center of each palm, his feet standing on someone's black shoes, the bigger skeleton teaching him to dance._

_“Don’t look at your feet so much, you need to look at your partner.”_

_Slim groaned collapsed against the wall and yawning. Razz giggled and looked up-_

Razz blinked, back in the supply room tangoing with Salt. What was that just then? Had it been a memory? He certainly had not remembered it before. His memory of his childhood had always been lacking.

The dance brought Razz and Salt very very close, and Salt was blushing so hard his cheeks were completely black. Razz grinned in delight.

Razz hummed, cheekbones flushed lavender and he smirked at Salt, eyelights sparkling. “Have you ever been kissed, Salt~?” Razz all but purred the question his bones warm from alcohol and his mind fuzzy. Blue stiffened at that and Slim narrowed his sockets, crossing his arms.

“H-huh? What, why-no?!” Salt only became more flustered by the question.

Razz grinned at that, showing off sharp teeth. “Oh? Well I’ll be coming for that soon, because it's mine now.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me~” Razz hummed as Slim spluttered looking betrayed and Blue glared at Razz furiously. Stretch raised a curious brow bone while Red and Sans snickered at Salt’s embarrassment.

Edge sighed, taking the bottle from Sans’s greedy little hands, before taking a curious sip himself. Edge blanched, stars it tasted disgusting.

“I don’t understand what's going on.” Toffee admitted, looking at Papyrus.

“Everyone is stupid.” Papyrus sighed.

“But why are they drinking the alcohol? It has better uses than that.” Toffee frowned.

“Because it can also be used to make people stupid.” Papyrus grumbled looking displeased by the whole turn of events.

“Agreed.” Blue huffed.

“Oh, don’t be like that, have some Sansy!” Stretch teased Blue, snatching the bottle from Edge and pouring himself another shot.

Salt whimpered and would suddenly go limp in Razz's arms. Razz blinked looking at Salt in surprise. The little skeleton had passed out, eyelights completely blank.

“You broke him!” Slim gasped.

“Did not!” Razz said coming to a stop.

“Did too!” Slim whined.  

“Razz! Put him down! He’s over tired right now.” Blue said glancing at Toffee warily. Salt had asked Blue not to tell Toffee about the attack.

“Gimmie, I’ll take care of him.” Slim said reaching for the small skeleton.

“No, he’s mine!” Razz huffed stomping his foot.

“You’re not gentle enough! You know he’s hurt!” Slim huffed and Razz stared at Slim before sighing deeply and Blue facepalmed.

“What?” Toffee demanded.

“He got bitten by a Duster, me and Red healed him! Well, mostly.” Slim explained crossing his arms.

Blue sighed into his hands. Salt didnt want Toffee knowing that, but he supposed the cat was out of the bag.

“What!? When? Is Salt alright?” Stretch asked with a concerned look. Razz looked down at the passed out skeleton in his arms.

“Mostly! He’s healed, he just, needs to recover his magic and marrow.” Slim mumbled. “Give him!”

“No!” Razz huffed at his brother, cradling Salt against his chest. “Mine.”

Blue couldn't take it. “It was _your_ fault Razz!”

Guilt stabbed through the alcohol haze, causing Razz to flinch. Looking down at Salt again, Razz swallowed hard; he'd caused this.

“What happened?” Stretch and Toffee both demanded, wanting more details.

“What did Razz do?” Stretch asked with a frown.

Razz grumbled, before letting Slim take Salt, his soul feeling heavy. _Fuck Blueberry. If Blueberry wasn’t a little coward, Salt wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place, and Salt would have killed the duster and Blue wouldn’t have gained LOVE. It’s not our fault, it’s_ _Blue’s._

Razz groaned glaring at the floor as Slim cuddled the unconscious small Sans cooing softly. Razz ignored the voice in his head. It was wrong. This was _his_ fault, not Blue's. “I slacked off on my patrolling duties, and a Duster got through. Blue and Salt were attacked by It, Salt was hurt.” Razz said quietly staring at the floor.

Slim blinked and gave Razz a look of concern. He hadn’t realized the duster attack was due to his brother, and it wasn’t like his brother to slack at his duties. Even more strange was that Razz was owning up to his mistake, instead of being, well, unpleasant and blaming everyone else. His brother looked . . . ashamed. Slim hadn’t seen his brother look like that in ten years. He immediately wanted to comfort him, to tell him it wasn’t his fault, _but clearly it was._

“Way to fuck up Raspberry.” Stretch huffed crossing his arms. His brother and Salt could have died, due to Razz’s sudden laziness! If Razz wasn’t already sporting a cracked cheekbone, Stretch would have half a mind to hit him himself.

“I see. I assume my brother has already reprimanded you?” Toffee asked.

Razz glanced at Toffee, wanting either more alcohol or for the floor to swallow him up. He was leaning towards the latter. Razz wouldn't really call his scolding a reprimand. When Queen Toriel reprimanded him broken bones were involved.

“Yes?” Razz answered feeling uncertain.

“Then we'll leave it at that.” Toffee gave the others a pointed look, particularly Stretch.

Stretch huffed but nodded at Toffee. Razz _wasn't_ being his usual insufferable smug self, so maybe the asshole actually felt bad? Or at least had already been properly dealt with. He could let it go, Blue wasn't even hurt. He whined a little at his own line of thought, he must have been spending too much time around Razz. It wasn't okay fo _r anyone_ to be hurt, and if what his brother said was true and Stretch believed him without a doubt, their ill tempered host had taken the hit for his brother. When he didn't owe them a single thing.

Stretch looked at their small unconscious host cradled in Slim's arms with worry, a new respect for him building. “You shouldn't allow Razz to patrol. Or at least not alone.” Stretch grumbled, he didn't want anyone getting hurt again.

“That's for my brother to decide.” Toffee replied before taking his brother from Slim, shooing him away.

Slim whined as Salt was taken from him shooting Toffee big puppy dog eyelights. After realizing he wouldn't be getting Salt back Slim wandered over to his brother giving him a concerned look. Razz was behaving unusually civil and it wasn't like him to slack off in his duties, or drink for that matter.Was his brother okay?

Red hummed looking Razz over before handing him another shot. He looked like he could use one. Razz sighed and kicked it back grumble. Sans swiped the bottle with a pleased grin only for it to be snatched from his hands by Edge, who took another swig, causing Sans to whine.

“Hey!” Sans whined.

Toffee sighed and took the bottle from Edge and put it into his inventory.

“Since it seems like none of you can be responsible with this, I'm taking it.” Toffee informed the group, cradling his brother against his sternum.

“Noooooo!” Red whined eyelights going wide and sad. Granted he had more in the fort, but still.

“Toffee is right, you are all behaving ridiculous.” Papyrus huffed hands on his hips.

“Yer ridiculous.” Red grumbled.

“So’s your face.” Sans retorted.

Toffee sighed looking unamused by this all, he hummed softly walking over to the crate fort spotting Red's stash. Which he promptly conficasted along with Stretch's weed, right into his inventory.

“We have the same face ya moron!” Red scoffed.

“Mine’s better.” Sans said firmly.

Red glanced at Toffee eyelights guttering out. “No! I _need_ that!” Red frowned and raised a brow bone. Why hadn’t Stretch’s trap gone off!? Stretch had said he had rigged the honey trap!

“The hell Stretch, yer trap didn’t go off and now our treasure’s been raided!” Red huffed.

Slim frowned and wandered over to the treasure crate and an explosion of honey covered him from head to foot. Razz burst into laughter and Stretch snorted, before dissolving into giggles.

“Dammit, Stretch! Why!?” Slim whined.

“You don't _need_ it, you _want_ it. There's a really big difference. And if this is what you behave like after drinking this, you don't need it at all.” Toffee replied a hand on his hip.

“Give it back!” Red growled eyelights flashing.

“And if I don't?”

Red scowled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Toffee was a Papyrus, he would never hurt him so he just huffed, giving Toffee the evil eye silently.

Toffee sighed and handed his brother to Blue and approached Red.

“Red.”

Red immediately stumbled back, eyelights shrinking. “Y-yeah Boss?” Red said and his eyelights went out. “I m-mean Toffee?” Edge flinched at the fear laced in his brother’s voice, glaring at the ground while Stretch and Slim both bristled. They didn’t like a Sans, any Sans, looking so afraid of a Papyrus. Stretch shot Edge a dark look, and Slim frowned.

Toffee ignored the accidental title and shook his head.

“Sans, I know you think you need it. For whatever reason, but the way that it makes all of you act, in a place like this, could get you killed. I know it probably seems mean to you, but I'm trying to help you. Do you understand?” Toffee said softly, he didn't touch Red. Red was skittish and might jump from that.

Red sighed pouting slightly. “Ya… I understand.”

“You're angry still, aren't you?” Toffee asked.

“Nah.” Red said. “I mean- I am but not at ya. I’m always angry. I just handle it better than Razzhole.”

“Hey!” Razz yelled.

“Yes I can see that.”

Besides, maybe Red could find some vegetables or fruits to make his own damn alcohol out of. How hard could it be?

“Can I have my weed back?” Stretch whined.

“No, Papy!” Blue huffed. “Weren’t you listening!?”

Toffee sighed heavily turning away from Red, giving his shoulder a gentle pat.

“Papyrus, can you come help me do inventory? The rest of you...return to your rooms with your brother please.”

Red glanced at Toffee and blushed slightly, shrinking into his coat some.

“We were never given rooms.” Blue said gesturing to he and Stretch, then Razz and Slim.

“It’s okay, Razz can sleep outside, and Slim can share our room.” Stretch said with a smirk.

“Right, they can take the rooms beside Edge and Red and Papyrus and Sans, they're empty.” Toffee sighed.

“Alright, I think it's this way.” Stretch said, remembering where Sans and Papyrus’s room was. Blue glanced down at Salt. He should take him to his room to rest.

“I’ll find you after? I’m going to bring Salt to his room.” Blue mumbled.  He really needed to talk to Papy and tell him what had happened. But, he was still so afraid of his reaction.

Razz scoffed and rolled his eyelights following Stretch, Slim at his heels dripping honey and muttering obscenities. Toffee rolled his eyelights, taking his leave with Papyrus as Blue ran off with Salt. Sans hummed, and smirked up at Edge.

“My bro’s going with Toffee, guess you’ll have to keep me company.”

“Gross.” Red huffed.

“He is pretty gross.” Edge agreed with his brother sounding amused.

Sans scoffed, crossing his arms. “Dick.”

Edge resisted making a joke about Sans liking his, sighing and rolling his eyelights. “Go to your own room Sans, I need to talk with my brother.”

Sans huffed. “Fine.” Sans supposed they did need to sort some things out considering Red was always one second away from a panic attack every time Edge was remotely near him. Speaking of, Red’s eyelights had shrank at Edge’s statement. Sans _should_ try and comfort Red, tell him he’d be fine, that surely Edge ahd the best of intentions.

Sans flipped Red off and decided to explore the tunnels. But he could feel the anxiety rolling off Edge through their bond, mixed with fear and guilt. Sans frowned with concern before hesitantly leaving the Underfell brothers alone.

Red huffed as Sans left, leaving him alone with his brother. Red _really_ wished he had left when Stretch and Slim had.

“Sans?”

Red glanced up at Edge. “Yeah, Boss?”

Edge winced at the title, sighing heavily. Where could he even start?

“I'm sorry.”

Red must be more drunk than he thought. He scratched the back of his skull, grinning nervously. “Ya d-don’t have anythin’ to be sorry for.”

Or did he? Red glanced away. His brother was acting weird, ever since, well, he had apparently been brought back to life. Maybe Edge _really_ did kill him and that's why he was apologizing?

“Sans that's a lie and you know it. I have a _lot_ to be sorry for.”

Red frowned, wringing his hands together. “Well I can’t think of anythin’...”

“Yes you can, I _remember_. Everything, the human, the resets, what I…” Edge looked away, clenching his fists as he trembled.

Red’s eyelights shrank. Boss remembered the resets!? What the fuck happened in his two week blackout!? Asgore’s Balls! Fuck. That mean’t- that meant that Edge remembered Red killing him.

“I don’t…” Red’s voice hitched. “I should be sorry not you… I…”

“Sans, stop.” Edge against his better judgement embraced his brother, he was worried he would panic. But, he needed something, _anything_ . He'd been so _scared_ he'd lost Red for good.

Red froze, eyelights going out. His brother hadn’t hugged him since Edge was a teenager.

“I treated you horribly. I, we had made amends but...you, you _died_ ...and now, you don't remember _any of it…_ ” Edge spoke in a bare whisper, voice cracking.

Red swallowed hard, and hesitantly returned the embrace, hugging his brother tightly. “Nah, I- I don’t remember, but...ya don’t got nothin’ ta be sorry for. I deserved it. I deserve everythin’ I - I _killed_ ya Paps.” Red said voice cracking, sockets stinging with tears.

“That was an accident Sans, we both know that. But what I did to you...was on _purpose_ ...I-I'm so sorry…” Edge clutched Red like a lifeline, shaking as he silently sobbed into his brother's coat. He could still feel the way Red’s rib crumbled in his hands and it made him gag. He'd been so completely horrible to his brother, had hurt him in so many ways, had broken so many bones he might as well have _dismembered_ him in one of the worst resets and Red felt he deserved it? Because the human tricked him into offing Edge in that _one_ reset?

Red frowned. He wasn’t even sure what Edge was referring to. Edge had done many things to Red, nothing all that terrible in Red's opinion, and certainly it was all deserved. It tore at Red’s soul to see his brother _cry._ The last time he had cried had been when- had been when _she_ died. He could still hear his little brother’s gut wrenching sobs, see him covered in Fuku’s dust. Perhaps Edge had cried when Red himself died, not that he remembered. He was kind of thankful he didn’t remember dusting.

“H-hey, Bos-bro. Its okay.” Red said softly, giving his brother a gentle squeeze.

“Sans It's not okay! Stop saying it is!” Edge choked out, gripping him tighter.

Red sighed softly. “B-ro, look, I’m fine...I don’t even...I don’t remember dyin’ and nothin’ you’ve ever done to me was without reason. I don't remember anything all that bad and I don’t blame ya for anythin’.”

“You should…”

Red frowned. Sure, Edge wasn’t the most gentle monster, or understanding, or even patient, but, his brother had never done anything to Red without purpose, or at least, that’s what Red had thought. His last memory of his brother hurting him had been when Edge broke his ulna, and that was because Red had fallen asleep at his post.Which, sure, might _seem_ harsh but Red could have been dusted, and he would have left his baby brother all alone in a place like Underfell. He had _deserved_ it. Besides, Edge had given him plenty of warnings. Red deserved it, it was that plain and simple. Edge was trying to protect him in his own ~~violent~~ way - right?

Edge didn't know what to do, to say, he couldn't fix this. Didn't know how, or if he ever could, what should he do?

Red looked at Edge with worry. Nothing he was saying seemed to be making the situation better, he didn’t know what to do. He deserved whatever Edge dished out, but Edge seemed to suddenly disagree. What had _happened_ in those two weeks?

Maybe it was time he did some digging of his own, if he knew himself, and he did, Sans wouldn't be very reliable, Papyrus would be a safer bet.

“Paps? Maybe ya don’t think ya deserve it...but I forgive ya.” Red said quietly. Edge shook his head and didn't say anything, he needed to fix this, somehow.

Red frowned. Why was Edge so worked up? Red didn’t understand.

“Sans. What do you think of Razz?” Edge asked quietly and Red blinked.

“He’s a piece of shit.” Red said immediately with a shrug. Razz was an _asshole_ . How could any Sans treat a Papyrus, _any_ Papyrus like that? It made Red sick, the way Slim flinched and called his Sans ‘M’lord’. Stars, he just wanted to save Slim, the poor kid. No Sans should treat any Papyrus like that.

“You do the same things Slim does…you flinch everytime I so much as _look_ at you...you don't use my name...” Edge murmured.

Red winced. But Red _deserved_ it. Slim didn't, that was the difference! Though he felt that boss- his brother, would disagree. Edge slowly pulled back, looking down at Red. Crimson tear tracks slipping down his cheekbones. Red's soul ached at the sight.

“I want to make things better, and I don't know how.” Edge said softly.

Red’s sockets began to sting. He didn't deserve better. “...Ya already are. Ya haven't hit me since we got here.” Red pointed out. Sure it had only been a little over a day but Red usually got smacked at least a few times daily.

“It's been longer than that but..you don't remember it...Sans, I thought I'd lost you…”

“... How'd I die anyways?” Red asked softly. You'd think his brother would have learned by now that Red wasn't worth caring for.

“...We, Dogaressa let Undyne out. She…I faltered…it's my fault you died. I should have killed her, protected you...”

Red cursed. Undyne had fallen to her LOVE years ago, Alphys having kept her captive trying to cure her. Undyne was Edge's best friend, since they were little kids. Course it'd be fishbitch who did him in.

“Bro, no. It ain't yer fault. Dogaressa let her out, not you.” Red said firmly.

“Papyrus killed her instead. And lost his trait.”

Red winced. He hadn't realized Papyrus's trait had been a recent one. He must have been a bright eyes, like Sans. That explained a lot.

“She was yer best friend, of course ya couldn't kill her.” Red said softly. “That's _normal_.”

“But yer _family.”_ Edge continued. “An I shoulda protected ya, like ya did fer me all them years.”

“I’m sure ya tried.” Red said, trying not to smile at his brother’s accent slip. Edge had tried so hard to speak properly after joining the guard.

“I didn't try hard enough, I wanna do better.”

“Paps, yer already doin’ better.”  Red said gently.

“Till ya stop flinchin’ at me, it ain't enough.” Edge told him quietly.

Red winced. He really didn’t have control of that, and he wasn’t sure how long it’d take for him to stop flinching. It wasn’t like he chose to do it. He wished he could stop right now.

“Well, we got time. We’ll get there.” Red said with an optimism he seldom had. Edge swiped his gloved hand over his sockets and nodded.

“A-aight.”

Red smiled, despite himself. He didn’t realize his brother cared so much. Especially about him. He was shit, he didn’t deserve it. But, he’d take what blessings he was given. Red pulled his taller, younger, brother closer and hugged Edge tightly, never wanting to let go.

Edge returned the hug, squeezing his brother just as tight. They stayed this way for a while longer before parting, Edge still felt bad but, he'd taken the steps to make it better. And he wanted to keep going.

Red bit back a whine as they seperated and rubbed at his socket, pretending he was just tired. That’s all, just tired.

“I'll see ya in our room?” Edge asked, intending to give his brother time to collect himself in private.

Red nodded. “Ya, bro.” Red said with a smile before taking a shortcut to their shared room.

Edge sighed and made sure his face was tear free before leaving the supply room. Sans was on the other side of the door waiting for him, looking at him with worry. Edge stopped and looked down at Sans, of course he'd still be here. The troll.

“Are you okay, Chief?” Sans asked quietly. Edge sighed softly looking away, he shook his head.

“No more than you are.”

Sans frowned, and walked closer, stars Edge was stupidly tall. Sans barely came up to his waist. Sans grabbed Edge’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Edge looked down at him again with another sigh, gripping his hand a little tighter.

“You're still a troll.”

Sans huffed, and teleported them to his and Pap’s room, which was currently empty. “And you’re still a jerk.”

“Shut up.” Edge sighed heavily, dragging Sans against his side.

“Yer my favorite troll.”

Sans hummed, nuzzling against Edge. “Suppose you might be in my top five favorite jerks.” Sans teased.

“And who are the rest?” Edge demanded as he picked him up, holding Sans against his sternum. Sans rested his skull against Edge’s shoulder, clinging to him with a soft happy sigh.

“No one important.” Sans assured Edge softly.

“I think it was brave of you to talk to Red. I know it was hard.” Sans said quietly. Edge squeezed Sans a bit, sighing shakily.

“I know you feel bad. But I think that’s a good thing. It means you care, and Red knows that.” Sans looped his arms around Edge’s neck looking at him. Edge tried not to scoff at Sans, not when he was actually trying to be nice. He caught his gaze and held it for a few moments before speaking.

“We need ta talk too, ya know.”

“Oh?” Sans raised a brow bone. “What were we doing just now? Was it _not_ talking?” Sans smirked.

“I'm bein’ serious Sans, quit bein’ a lil shit.”

Sans swallowed back a snarky reply, soul pulsing nervously. Generally when people needed to talk to Sans, it was never a good thing. _Sans, building a nuclear reactor is irresponsible. Sans, you keep falling asleep at your post. Sans, you haven’t_ _done your judge duties in six months_. Things like that. Usually Sans resorted to joking in such moments to break the tension but Edge wasn't having any of it tonight.

“Okay.” Sans said quietly.

“I don't even know where ta start.” Edge sighed closing his sockets.

Sans remained silent, because again, all he had were snarky things to say, or puns. Because that’s what he did. Whenever things got tough, or serious, or too real, he used humor like a shield or a barrier. He was trying not to do that this time.

“...What are we, Sans?”

 _Skeletons. Experiments. Monsters._ Sans had a whole list, but he knew what Edge was talking about and it wasn’t any of that. Edge meant their relationship-or lack thereof. Neither of them had particularly liked the other when they had accidentally soul bonded, but Underfell Grillby said soulbonds are chosen by the souls themselves. Still, neither of them had really made a conscious decision to bond. But they _were_ bonded, and Sans would be lying if he said he hadn’t developed feelings along the way. If Sans was honest with himself he might have had some feelings before the bond.

“I don’t know… what do you _want_ us to be?” Sans asked soul pounding in his rib cage. He couldn’t sort out his own emotions from Edge’s as nervousness, uncertainty, affection, lov- like, hope, fear and more pulsing erratically through the bond.

Edge was having the same problem, he wasn't sure where Sans's feelings ended and his own started. He sighed opening his sockets halfway.

“Ya ask me that like I got an answer.”

Sans hummed quietly. He had feelings for Edge, but he had no idea if Edge returned them. Edge had said earlier that the one time they had been intimate was a moment of weakness. Maybe it had been for Edge, but not for Sans.

Sans hadn’t _planned_ on being intimate, but, it had just happened, and it had felt so _right._ Like a missing part of him had been returned, he finally felt complete. But he was terrified to tell Edge _any_ of that.

Taking a better hold on Sans, Edge sat down with his back against the wall, holding Sans tightly against himself.

“I'm startin ta think, that this ain't a one time thing...”

Sans flushed and hesitantly looked up at Edge, his soul pulsing with warmth and nervous energy. He hated being vulnerable, to anyone, but. . . “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have feelings for you.” Sans admitted, quickly hiding his face against Edge’s shirt.

“Yea...” Edge murmured quietly, tugging on Sans's hood gently.

Sans whined as his hood was pulled down and he pouted up at Edge, his soul both hopeful and anxious.

“I know yer not okay right now, an I ain't either, but...maybe we can be okay, t-together?” Edge asked quietly, almost too quietly. Like he was afraid of his answer.

Sans’s soul pulsed with joy, the anxiety fading,a wave of relief and happiness running through him. “I- yes.” Sans said, cheekbones glowing blue. “I-I’d really like that.”

Edge's own soul swelled and he held Sans tighter, for the first time in a long time he had hope. He was improving his relationship with his brother, and now this.

Sans clung to Edge tightly, blushing deeply. He hadn’t had a real relationship like this in a very long time. Sure he had the occasional heat partner but, he never let anyone get to close. And _never_ this close.

***

Blue sat against the wall, holding their small host in his arms. He wanted to make sure he was alright! He couldn’t just tuck him under his furs and leave, that wasn't very responsible. What if he woke up and needed help? What if he wasn’t okay?

Blue frowned and looked down, watching Salt’s ribcage rise and fall, taking in air and delivering it to Salt’s magic. Salt hadn't moved much since he'd passed out, the others didn't really help the already exhausted monster. Blue had a feeling he was pushing himself the whole time.

Salt groaned softly as he woke up for the third time that day.

Blue’s eyelights brightened and he smiled down at Salt. “Are you alright? You passed out. Did Razz hurt you?”

Salt squinted up at Blue for a while before closing his sockets again.

“Nah...shoulder aches but it's fine.”

“You’re not fine!” Blue huffed, frowning down at the little skeleton in his arms.

“Never said I was, he didn't hurt me.” Salt rectified.

“Oh.” Blue said and he sighed. “Well- good.”

“I'll be fine, stop worryin’ about it.”

“Well… if you say so.” Blue said looking uncertain. “Still, I’m not so sure. Also I have uh, I have some bad news. Slim let it slip that you were hurt, so, Toffee knows what happened.”

“...Well that's fuckin fantastic.”

“I’m sorry.” Blue said and he couldn’t help but smile. Salt was a lot like Papy, in the strangest ways.

“Not your fault.” Salt sighed. “I'm never going to get my brother to leave me alone now.”

“Well you wouldn't be alone anyway, I’ll be there!” Blue said brightly. He couldn't leave Salt alone if Salt wasn't going to take care of himself and kept pushing. Someone had to look after him if he himself wouldn't!

“....I must have kicked puppies in a past life.” Salt mumbled.

“Don’t be silly. Puppies are adorable.” Blue hummed knowing perfectly well, that this was Salt’s way of voicing his protest.

“They also fly further than dogs. Kittens go even further.” Salt retorted.

“Slim would appreciate the kitten punting.” Blue mused, he had a feeling Salt was just trying to be off putting. Salt had saved his life, when he had owed Blue absolutely nothing. Blue wasn’t going to let a few words scare him off.

Since this clearly wasn't working like he had hoped Salt huffed and went quiet.

Blue chuckled softly. “Thank you, for saving me. You didn’t have to. You hardly know me. I really appreciate it.”

“Already told you, I was pushing you into the snowbank.” Salt replied with a grumble.

Blue giggled softly. He knew that wasn’t true. “If you say so.”

Salt grunted softly his sockets still closed, it was better not to get attached or let them get close.

Blue smiled down at the small skeleton still in his arms. It was hard to take Salt’s tactics to distance himself seriously when Blue was still holding the small skeleton. _Cute~_ Blue thought with a small blush.

“You gonna let go?”

“Nope.” Blue hummed. “...If you want me to I will.”

“Why would you not want to?” Salt opened his sockets again giving Blue a confused look.

“Because you’re small and hurt.” Blue huffed, pouting slightly. “You helped me and I want to help you.”

“What does my size have to do with anything?” Salt growled at Blue.

“Well if you were tall I couldn’t hold you.” Blue blinked. “And then I’d be even less helpful.”

Salt scoffed before turning and tumbling out of his arms, and landing on his injured shoulder with a sharp cry.

“H-hey!” Blue said and he huffed, scooping up the small skeleton and laying him gently on his furs. “Are you alright Salt?”

Salt grit his teeth sockets closed as they watered slightly, that hurt a lot more now that the adrenaline had faded. The area where he'd knocked it off the floor had started seeping red.

“O-Oh no! Should I get Slim to come heal you!?” Blue asked with worry. Salt might be trying to hide how much pain he was in, but Blue knew how his own face looked when he was hurting and Salt matched it perfectly. Salt shook his head even as he clutched at his shoulder, settling against the furs quietly.

Blue wrang his hands together nervously, eyeing the blossoming marrow. He wished he had healing magic, but that seemed to be a Papyrus trait, with the exception of Red. Maybe he should get Slim anyway? Salt had already lost enough marrow.

Blue dug through his inventory, looking to see if he had any bandages. No such luck. Blue frowned looking himself over and he slid off his bandana.

“T-this might hurt, but it should stop the bleeding.” Blue said giving Salt a nervous smile before tying the bandana tightly around the wound. Salt inhaled sharply his eyelights shrinking slightly from pain.

“Sorry.” Blue said, checking the bandana over. It looked as if it had worked. “I know that had to hurt.”

“S’fine. T-thanks.” Salt breathed out.

“You should rest.” Blue said. He had a feeling Salt never let himself rest, and always pushed himself no matter how hurt he might be.

Salt sighed heavily at Blue, just like his brother. Meaning there was no arguing with him, or rather, no winning that argument.

“Fine.” Salt sighed again and lay still under his furs.

Blue smiled softly, and began to hum a gentle tune, one he often heard in Waterfall, in his universe, hoping it would help calm the injured skeleton.

“You don't have to stay.” Salt mumbled.

“But I want to.” Blue said with a small smile. Not only was he worried about Salt, but he wanted to get to know him better and learn more about him.

“Why?”

“Because you helped me and I want to help you! Besides, I want to learn more about you. I like you.” Blue said with a warm smile, despite the LOVE high.

“And you're going to leave, so what's the point?” Salt reminded him.

“Just because we're from different universes doesn't mean we can't be friends, Salt! Besides who knows how long we will be here? Papy has been trying to fix the machine in our universe for decades. Now he doesn't even have blueprints and has to build it from scratch.” Blue said placing his hands on his hips.

“You still don't know what's going to happen.” Salt replied, sighing at Blue's insistence.

“I don't see any harm in making friends.” Blue said firmly.

“I don't need friends.” Salt retorted, he knew it was mean and that was the point. It was easier if they kept their distance.

“Everyone needs friends.” Blue said quietly, eyeing the little skeleton with worry.

“Not everyone.” Salt turned his skull away.

“Yes everyone.” Blue said firmly.

“Fine, not everyone _wants_ friends.”

Blue hummed softly, looking at Salt quietly. Yes he could see that. Salt remained quiet since Blue didn’t add anything more, sadly he was starting to feel the drain of his energy.

“Well I’m not giving up on you.” Blue huffed. “Just because you don’t want a friend, doesn’t mean you don’t need one. So you’re stuck with me.” Blue said firmly.

“No I don’t think I am.” Salt huffed his sockets closing.

Blue huffed again crossing his arms. Well, he wasn’t planning on leaving so Salt would just have to put up with him. But Salt knew very well he could make Blue leave, because Blue wanted to help.

“What’s your favorite color?” Blue asked curiously.

“Why?”

“Mine’s red.” Blue said cheerfully.

“Good for you.” Salt mumbled.

“So what’s yours?” Blue said patiently.

“I’m going to sleep now.”

“Oh. okay then. You should get some rest.” Blue hummed not seeming bothered in the least.

“You can go back to your room, you know.” Salt murmured quietly, already slipping off to sleep. Blue sighed. But Papy was in his room, and Papy would just _know_ something was off about Blue. Blue hummed quietly. Still, Salt needed his rest, but Blue wanted to make sure Salt was alright. Blue walked over to the side of the room and sat down, lost in thought. He’d stick around to make sure Salt didn’t roll over and break a bone or something, he seemed very fragile.

Turned out Salt was a messy sleeper, he ended up sprawled halfway off his furs and the top one was balled up at his side, somehow. He snored quietly, drooling slightly.

Blue giggled softly at the sight. He slept even messier than Papy and that was an achievement. Blue debated snapping a picture with his phone while it still had battery power. He settled on doing it and quickly took the picture. Salt would never know.

Salt stayed this way too, even when Toffee came in to check on him. He only stayed for a moment though, he needed to get their meal ready.  
  
“Thank you for looking out for him, I really appreciate it Blue.”

“It’s no trouble. He was there for me when I needed it.” Blue said softly. Toffee was so much different than both Slim and Papy. He had an inkling Papyrus and Edge might be the same way. They seemed more like _him_ , like they had switched personalities with their Sanses.

“Will you be alright if I leave? I need to make sure everyone’s meal is ready.” Toffee explained, he wanted to stay with his brother but he had duties.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll make sure he’s okay.” Blue said with a smile. “O-oh Toffee? Do you have healing magic?”

“I do, yes. Why?” Toffee asked curiously.

“I just want to know who our healers are incase Salt. . . gets hurt. He fell earlier and reopened his wound.” Blue explained softly, wringing his hands together with worry.

“I’ll take a look at it while I’m here.” Toffee assured him kneeling next to his sleeping brother, carefully he lifted his shirt and undid the bandana with a soft hum.

Blue watched curiously, looking worried. He really hoped Salt would be okay.

“It’s just a small crack, he’ll be fine.” Toffee assured Blue knowing he was worried, he took a few moments to heal it over before handing Blue his bandana. Toffee frowned slightly, maybe he ought to wash it?  
  
“I can wash this if you like?”

“I’d appreciate it.” Blue said with a smile. He wasn’t exactly sure how they cleaned clothes without electricity here, but he was sure they had their ways.

“Of course. Thank you for letting him borrow it.” Toffee tucked the bandana away in his inventory for now.

“It was no problem.” Blue said, glancing at Salt. He really hoped Salt would be okay. It was disturbing how fragile Salt was, reminding him again, of his brother.

***

“Here Papyrus, I want you to look through those crates and write down how many we have of what.” Toffee handed him a clipboard that was held together with peeling duct tape. The pencil wasn’t much more than a few inches in length.

Papyrus eyed the duct tape quietly, slowly raising a single brow bone. It seemed the monsters of this world were severely lacking for what he took for granted in his world. It made his soul ache for them. They had to struggle so hard just to survive. Papyrus began looking through the crates, beginning to mark the piece of paper Toffee had given him with the tiny pencil. The paper was faring about as well as everything else, water damaged and ripped in a few places. It looked like it’d been pulled out of a notebook.

Toffee was doing the same but didn’t have a clipboard, instead he had what looked like a plastic lid off of some kind of container under his paper. But his pen wasn’t working and he sighed at it, out of ink.

“Here.” Papyrus said digging through his inventory and pulling out a pen.

“Oh, thank you but, are you sure? I could use the pencil if you have a pen already.” Toffee didn’t yet reach for the pen.

“Don’t worry, I have more.” Papyrus said with a smile. And he did. He was prepared, he wasn’t the Great Papyrus for nothing.

“A-alright, thank you Papyrus.” Toffee gently took the pen, looking it over and looking over at him tilting his head a little. “It’s full?”

Toffee sounded surprised, even a little amazed by this simple fact. His sockets wide, eyelights almost seeming to sparkle.

Papyrus blushed slightly. “Y-yeah?”

“I can’t remember the last time we had a pen that was even half full.” Toffee admitted softly. “And, and you’re sure I can have this?”

“Of course! I have more.” Papyrus said gently. Stars, these poor monsters. Toffee set his new pen aside before catching Papyrus in an unexpected hug.  
  
“Thank you!”

“Of course!” Papyrus said blushing at the hug. It was just a pen! Stars, he just wanted to take Toffee back home. If he ever saw home again that is.

“I’ll take good care of it.” Toffee promised smiling at Papyrus before letting go.

Papyrus’s cheekbones were still flushed red. It was just a normal pen. Stars, these poor monsters. Toffee was this excited and grateful over a simple pen. Papyrus just wanted to take the entire population within the tunnels back to Undertale.

Toffee quietly went back to doing inventory, but he was smiling now.

Papyrus blushed again looking down. Stars, he really hoped they could at least help them out. Surely Sans could set up some electricity down here? Teach the monsters some basic science so instead of gathering supplies from the dump they could start creating and producing.

It took them about an hour to write everything down, splitting the work between the two of them. Toffee took an old wrist watch from his inventory to check the time. It was an old pocket watch, the kind you wind up.

“I should start to make lunch soon. But I need to check on my brother, you could go see the others if you like?” Toffee said.

“Oh?” Papyrus said with a pause.

“I want to make sure he’s okay, and see if he’s woken up yet.” Toffee explained. “Thank you for your help again.”

“Of course! It was my pleasure.” Papyrus said with a smile. Frankly he liked feeling useful, he hadn’t been able to help or really do anything for most of their time in Underfell. Toffee tucked the pen away into his inventory and the two parted for now, Toffee to his brother’s room and Papyrus to his own.

Papyrus quietly entered his shared room with his brother and smiled to see Sans passed out on his furs, sprawled slightly sideways.

Papyrus couldn’t help a chuckle, and Sans stirred, sockets opening. “Oh. I'm sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’ok bro.” Sans yawned sitting up on the furs.

Papyrus sighed, wringing his hands together. “Sans…?”

“Mm?”

“Sans it’s terrible! They- Toffee thanked me for a _pen!”_

“Uh, okay? That’s, nice?” Sans just looked confused, wasn’t that a good thing? Like, good manners and all that? Why was his brother so distraught over it? “What about it?”

“No! It’s not nice!” Papyrus began to pace. “He was truly grateful! Over a pen!”

“I don’t know what you mean Paps.”

“I-” Papyrus sighed. “They have _nothing._ Everything they own they get from the dump. They don’t- he really really valued the pen!”

“Maybe he just likes pens?” Sans tried.

“No, Sans!” Papyrus sighed. “They- these monsters, they have no resources! They get _everything_ from the dump and it’s all in disrepair!”

“Oh, okay but. What about it?”

Papyrus groaned into his hands. “It’s- it’s upsetting!”

“Iunno, I wasn’t there!” Sans replied rubbing his sockets, he wasn’t even half awake yet.

“I- i’m sorry.” Papyrus sighed still pacing. “They just- they don’t have much is what I’m trying to say. They don’t have things we take for granted.”

“Like pens?”

“Yes!” Papyrus hissed. “I- Sans! It’s terrible. They’re even more without than Edge and Red were.”

“Edge was Captain, they had a lot of stuff.” Sans frowned.

“You know what I mean! The food shortages for example?” Papyrus huffed.

“Right, okay I get it. Things are hard here, like, really hard.” Sans agreed, sometimes it was hard understanding what his brother was going on about. “But what about it?”

“We need to do something!” Papyrus said firmly.

“Okay, like what?” Sans asked.

“I- I don’t know. Make them basic necessities? I’m sure we have the skills, share what we have in our inventories? He was thankful for a _pen_!” Papyrus paced, stressing over the ordeal. He’d never met anyone so thankful for something so small as a pen.

“You’re really worked up over that pen Paps, calm down. Maybe we can work something out? Like, talk to the others about it too?” Sans offered, shrugging.

Papyrus nodded some, trying to calm down.  That made sense. Surely all of them could provide these skeletons with some helpful items.

“Why don't we go talk to them and see what they think?” Sans asked.

“Alright.” Papyrus said brightening. That sounded like a good idea. He just wanted to help their unfortunate alternates. This universe seemed almost like a dystopia of sorts, or post apocalyptic. It was upsetting!

Sans dragged himself up and they left their room, collecting who they could find. Which was everyone but Blue who was with Salt.

“So, I know we don't really know you guys and all. But Paps wants to tell ya somethin.” Sans told the group, they were back in the room with the crate fort.

Razz claimed to be there to keep an eye on his dog.

Papyrus wrang his hands nervously. “Our hosts don’t have a lot, as I’m sure you’ve noticed from meal times. Everything they own comes from the dump-”

“ _What?”_ Razz demanded eyelights shrinking.

“The technology here is next to nothing and they’re very lacking. The monsters of this universe are struggling to survive, and the things they do own are in disrepair and fading. I think we all might be able to help just a little by the odds and ends in our inventory. I gave Toffee a pen and he acted like I had given him some precious gift. He almost didn't even accept it, I had to _assure_ him it was alright for him to keep it. And _then_ he was, he was amazed that it was new!” Papyrus explained, ignoring Razz.

“Geeze.” Red said frowning, rubbing the back of his skull. Reminded him of his and Edge’s street days. Not fun times.

“I, I want to help them.” Papyrus stated firmly.

“Sure.” Slim said digging through his inventory surely he had something that might help the skeletons of this world.

“Even if you don't have anything to give, maybe, maybe we could fix things for them? It doesn't seem like they know how themselves.” Papyrus continued.

“Sure I could give somethin’ and help fix shit.” Slim hummed dumping out a ton of medical supplies. Gauze, bandages, a needle and thread, light medication, three syringes, medical tape, tweezers, and some ointments. A few vials of different colored liquids tumbled out that Slim quickly returned to his inventory, coughing as Razz narrowed his sockets at his brother.  

“Those would all be very helpful I'm sure Slim!” Papyrus exclaimed, this was a good start. He picked up a crate and began adding his own items to it. Blankets, more pens, a first aid kit, spare clothes, some snacks and a sewing kit.

“What were those vials?” Razz demanded.

“Medication.” Slim said flippantly, his brother squinted hard at him.

“I think that's all I have.” Papyrus mused.

Red hummed, looking through his own inventory while the others did the same. Even Razz scoffed and checked his belongings.

“Got a few lighters, some socks, bunch of shot glasses, a screwdriver, joke book…tool set.” Red listed.

“Lighters might help, maybe a few socks?” Papyrus suggested.

“Paps! You can’t ask a man for his socks! Those are sacred.” Sans gasped.

“You’re weird. But, they're probably dirty anyways.” Papyrus frowned.

Red dropped a handful of lighters into the box as well as a few screwdrivers, pencils, the tool set and a pair of scissors.

“Maybe you should keep the tool set to fix things?”

“Nah, I got three others.” Red shrugged.

“...Why?” Papyrus frowned.

“Because I like toolsets and science?” Red grumbled defensively.

“What about you Edge?” Sans nudged his boyfriend. Sans grinned. He loved the sound of that. _Boyfriend._

Edge scoffed, squinting down at Sans. “I suppose I might have some useful items.” Edge mused. Edge discarded a number of weapons into the box, before hesitating for a moment. Edge hummed in thought before taking out an old armor set, silver instead of the obsidian he adorned now. It was smaller, suggesting Edge had worn it while still in stripes, and it was battered, but functionable. Edge paused for a moment, before placing it into the box.

“Wow Edge, you're really armed to the teeth.” Sans commented looking into the crate. Edge huffed, looking almost embarrassed.

“You’ve seen my world, and this one is even more dangerous. They need all the help they can get.” Edge grumbled.

“Do you have anything other than weapons and armor?” Sans asked with a smirk. “You don’t, do you?”

“Of course I do!” Edge huffed at him. “You annoying little troll.”

“But I’m your _favorite_ Troll.” Sans said with a smug look.

“Shut up, Sans!” Edge put Sans into an empty crate and put the lid on, but left it open a bit. Sans whined from inside, too short to reach the top and climb out. Of course he could always teleport, but, that sounded like work.

“I live here now.” Sans said from the crate.

“Good.” Edge smirked at him. “Easier to keep track of you. You runaway.”

Sans smirked back. Alright so he might have left the house a little too much in Underfell, but he’d been behaving here! So far.

“Alright you two, cough it up. You're the only two left.” Edge told Stretch and Razz.

“Sans didn’t add anything, did he?” Stretch asked digging through his inventory pulling out three bottles of honey, a potted tomato plant, a porn magazine, a board game, and several cans of soup. Oh and a bar of soap that looked like a fish.

“Sans doesn't have anything remotely useful, I'm sure.” Edge scoffed watching Stretch with a frown.

“I do too!” Sans huffed from the crate.

“...What the hell?” Razz demanded staring at the contents of Stretch’s inventory with the same look Edge had.

“What?” Stretch asked pulling out a box of toothpicks.

“Why do you have any of that in your inventor- WHY?” Razz glared at the toothpicks.

“...Iunno. Oral fixation?” Stretch shrugged dropping them in the crate before pulling out a sponge and rubber bands, followed by a chain of colorful paperclips. Razz sighed, deeply.

“I’ll take that.” Slim hummed, swiping the dirty magazine.

“Wow, we have a lot of stuff in common in our inventories.” Sans mused leaning half way out of his crate.

“Stay in your crate, Sans.” Edge teased, gently pushing Sans back some.

“We do?” Slim asked flipping through the magazine as Stretch added some soap on a rope to the crate.

“Oh hey, I got a glamdog.” Stretch hummed holding a glitter encrusted hotdog on a glittery bun.

“That is disgusting!” Razz hissed.

“I mean me and Stretch, our inventories are practically identical except ketchup instead of honey a glamburg instead of a glamdog.” Sans said before sticking his tongue out at Edge.

“Don't look at porn in a room full of people, what is wrong with you!” Razz hissed at his brother.

“Oh did you all want to take a look?” Slim asked showing off one of the pages with finely drawn  naked skeleton touching its pelvis.

“T-that's inappropriate!” Papyrus squeaked cheekbones flushing red.

“Put that away!” Edge squawed at Slim, his own cheekbones red.

Razz flushed a bright lavender. “M-mutt! Stop!”

Red snickered. 'it ain't that bad, there ain't even any ecto.”

Sans hummed leaning forward some to get a better look and Stretch sniggered. Edge scoffed pushing Sans back into the crate, squinting at the other.

Slim snickered at the adverse reactions. “Flustered are we?”

“Slim this is no time for such things!” Papyrus scolded.

“Fine, more for me.” Slim said storing the dirty magazine in his inventory, fully intending to rip out a few special pages to slip under Papyrus and Edge's doors tonight. He’d put one for his brother on his set of furs. He'd have to ask Stretch where he got the magazine.

“Thank you!” Papyrus huffed.

“Anyways. Looks like we got a lot of stuff we can share.” Stretch hummed adding a roll of pink duct tape to the crate.

“How many useless items do you carry around!?” Razz demanded.

“Hey! Duct tape is useful!” Stretch defended.

“Razz, Sans you both still need to add some things.” Papyrus said raising a brow bone at the pink duct tape. Well, Stretch wasn't _wrong_.

“I bet Razz has nothing to offer, like usual.” Sans piped from the crate. “And my stuff is in this crate already.”

“Excuse you! You don't even know me!” Razz snarled.

“I don't need to, I knew someone just like you.” Sans replied, but his bond to Edge would tell otherwise. As far as Sans was concerned Razz and Edge didn't actually seem all that much alike, not anymore.

Edge narrowed his sockets at Sans and huffed. If it wasn't for the bond telling him Sans didn't actually think he was like Razz, he'd have chastised Sans for comparing him to that unpleasant little toad.

Razz growled at Sans before digging through his inventory, just to prove Sans wrong.

Razz pulled out an unhealthy amount of daggers, at least in Sans’s opinion. Who carried around 28 daggers!? Six mace's followed, three whips, a blow torch, and- several sets of blank notebooks, pens and a stapler?

“Gotta say, I didn't expect the office supplies after the damn arsenal.” Sans said with a raised brow bone.

“As Captain I have to be prepared to make reports after an incident!” Razz huffed dropping a chainsaw into the crate.

“Ya didn't have to donate all your weapons, Razzledazzle.” Stretch said looking amused. There sure were a lot of weapons between Edge’s inventory and Razz’s.

Razz snorted. “What? This is less than one third the weapons in my inventory.”

“Stars on fire! What the hell do you need all that for!?” Stretch demanded.

“So I have a multitude of choices to kill you with~.” Razz said, voice far too sweet. In reality, Salt and Toffee weren’t the only skeleton brothers to suffer turf wars, though theirs seemed worse. It was common in Swapfell for Alphys to trigger a rebellion, or for gang wars and turf wars within those gangs to start, usually in Waterfall. Razz carried vast amounts of weapons to arm his usually magic exhausted guards, or civilians in such times. Razz sighed, well, at least home didn’t have cannibals or Dusters, whatever they are.

“Should do.” Stretch mused looking through the items they had all deposited. “We should find my bro and ask him to donate some things too. He might have something useful on him.”

“Like what, glitter?” Razz scoffed.

“Excuse you!” Stretch scowled at Razz. “I'm _certain_ he's got more useful stuff than what you have!”

“What would be more useful in a place like this than weapons?” Razz scoffed. “I suppose he might have some taco shells.”

Stretch grit his teeth, glaring at Razz.

“Let me go ask him, then.” Stretch ground out before storming out.

Razz snickered, watching Stretch go. “Ya always an asshole, then?” Red grumbled at Razz, very not impressed with how his taller double treated Stretch or Slim. How could any Sans treat a Papyrus that way?

***

Stretch realized as he went into the hall that Blue was with Salt and he had no idea where Salt’s room was. Guess he'd just have to find it. And so he began his search for his brother and their host, he would have teleported but he didn't know the layout well enough not to get stuck in a wall.

So instead he had to open lots and lots of doors, so many doors. Okay it was like maybe ten, but it was a lot to him! Salt's room was at the far end away from everyone else's.

That took so much more effort than he expected. Blue looked up in surprise, leaning against the far wall, Salt was fast asleep on a pile of furs, well sort of anyways. He was all sprawled out and drooling, but he looked peaceful so that was good.

Stretch snickered softly at the sight, never seeing a Sans so disorganized. He knew for a fact he and Slim slept similar, but Blue slept perfectly still and straight, as did Razz. Well, he’d only seen Razz sleep when injured, as far as he knew Razz slept upside down like a fucking bat. Sounded about right.

“Bro. We’re all giving Salt and Toffee some stuff from our inventories that we don’t need, got anything for the cause?”

“Oh! Of course!” Blue somehow managed to whisper excitedly.

“Oh um, can you keep an eye on Salt? I'll go see what I have, but, Toffee asked me to stay with him, brother.” Blue explained.

“Sure.” Stretch said with a smile. He still felt incredibly guilty about his selfish thoughts earlier. They owed both Salt and Toffee so much. They didn’t have to take them in, Salt didn’t have to save Blue. He was grateful to them both.

“Thanks Papy! Where are we putting everything?” Blue asked jumping up.

“Storage room, in the crate next to the fort.” Stretch said taking a seat and yawning.

“Alright, I’ll be back soon.” Blue said with a smile. His brother looked ready for a nap.

Blue hurried off to the supply room where the rest of them were waiting, smiling at them as he came in.

“Papy said we're giving things to Toffee and Salt?” He asked them, he was sure he had something useful.

“Yep.” Sans said gesturing to a crate full of odds and ends, and weapons. Some looked useful some looked- was that soap on a rope? Could only be Papy. Blue silently wondered who had put the rubber duck in.

“I'm sure I've got some things I can add.” Blue said searching through his inventory. Blue had some boxes of waterproof matches, a few sets of warm clothes, a compass, a length of sturdy rope.

“You missed the dirty magazine, Blue.” Sans lamented watching as Blue took out items.

“Yeah?” Blue hummed looking for more items.

“Oh stars, we are not talking about that!” Edge scoffed.

“Why not?” Blue added a multitool to the crate, followed by two medical kits. One contained medicine the other had other medical supplies.

“Because it’s lewd and inappropriate!” Edge hissed.

“Oh, did Blue want to see?” Slim asked reaching into his inventory.

“Mutt, no!” Razz hissed.

Slim already had it out and Blue shrugged at this.

“I've seen that one.” Blue said going back to his items. “You got it from Papy, right?”

“...Huh. Yeah.” Slim said tilting his head while Sans looked disappointed.

“I kinda thought you’d act all flustered like Edge, Paps, and Razz.” Sans mused.

“Why would I? It’s _my_ magazine.” Blue frowned.

“CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE?” Razz demanded.

“It’s just sex Razz. It’s perfectly natural.” Blue hummed pulling out a few pairs of shoes he was sure some monsters in the tunnels could use.

“You act like you've never had a heat.” Blue added rolling his eyelights. “Wait, you've _had_ a heat, right?”

“Shut up, Blueberry!” Razz scoffed crossing his arms, face flushed.

“Oh wait, maybe you're all flustered because you're a virgin.” Blue said thoughtfully, tapping his chin before add a few last things to the crate. A lantern that ran on batteries, some flashlights and a pile chocolate bars, marshmallows and graham crackers?

Razz snarled furiously and Slim looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. “That’d explain why he’s such an asshole. Someone needs to get his tight ass laid.” Red grumbled.

“That's cruel and unusual punishment, man.” Sans chuckled.

“True.” Red snickered. Razz looked about ready to explode with rage, his face flushed lavender, eyelights shifting from lilac to magenta.

“Guys be nice.” Papyrus sighed rubbing between his sockets. While Razz likely deserved the teasing he seemed like even more of a hot head than Edge was when they had first met him, and he didn’t want the tallest Sans to lose what little self control he seemed to possess. Sans was right, he was a lot like Edge, or at least, who Edge used to be.

“I am, I can't help it if no one likes him.” Blue pouted.

“HOW DARE YOU?” Razz hissed.

“Anyways, I have to go back now. I'm supposed to watch Salt while Toffee gets lunch ready. He fell and cracked his shoulder open, again.”

Razz gave Blue an outraged look. Monsters liked him! He was _very_ likeable!

“Aren't you the mother hen.” Razz grumbled.

“There's no need to be jealous Razz, I'm sure you'll make friends. _Eventually_.” Blue remarked before leaving them to switch places with his brother.

Razz screamed furiously and lunged at Blue, only to be held back by Slim. Slim easily captured his smaller brother in his arms.

“M’lord! Calm down!” Slim begged.

Razz growled.  He didn't need friends! And if he actually wanted Salt to be his friend he could certainly make Salt his friend- in fact! He would make Salt his _best_ friend and get far _closer_ than Blue.

“Do you think Salt is okay?” Slim asked with worry, falling shouldn't make a skeletons bones crack like that. Slim sighed at Razz as he snarled and flailed.

“I'm sure he is, Blue seems very capable.” Papyrus assured though he was equally as worried.

“We'll see him later, I'm sure.” Edge assured Papyrus as well, he'd spent enough time with him to see when he was worried.

Papyrus nodded, and looked at the supply crate, well he had a lot of gifts for Salt and Toffee he hoped they would take it.

“In the meantime, we should sort everything out and get it ready.” Edge suggested.

The other skeleton's agreed and they began sorting, save for Razz, who was still being restrained by his brother. Not that Slim seemed to mind, since he was hugging his brother like a teddy bear. A very angry, very violent and wiggly teddy bear.

***

When Salt woke up he was relieved to not see Blue until-

“Sup.”

Salt gave Stretch an incredulous look. The orange hoodied skeleton didn't seem to mind, he had an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“Why are you here?”

“Blue asked me to keep a socket on ya. But also, I wanted to thank you, for what you did for my bro. Means a lot to me.” Stretch said his white eyelights meeting Salt's grey. Salt held his gaze for about three seconds before looking away and scoffing.

“You can say what you want but I know you risked your life for him. Thank you.” Stretch said sincerely.

“I was just pushing him into a snowbank.” Salt grumbled. “I don't need your thanks.”

Stretch hummed quietly. “I don’t believe you, but you do you.”

“Shut up.” Salt huffed at him.

“That an order?” Stretch grinned. Salt was technically the closest thing this small monster community had to a leader, as far as Stretch could tell.

“What if it is?”

“I’ll have to be reprimanded, I’m really bad at keeping my mouth closed, ask Razz.” Stretch said wa small smirk tugging at his mandible.

“Clearly. I could sew your mandible shut.”

“You wouldn’t.” Stretch said easily.

“You don't know that.”

“I do.” Stretch said with a hum. “Though I wouldn’t be able to eat pussy if ya did that. Good thing you won't do it.”

Salt choked and his skull flushed black, now he wouldn't look at Stretch at all. Stretch smirked, pleased with himself. Well, well, Salt flustered even easier than Razz, Papyrus, and Edge did. Good to know. He’d have to get that magazine off of Slim and try some _experiments_ . Or wait, he still had that _other_ one.

Stretch dug through his inventory, pulling out his other magazine. This one was much more lewd than the one Slim was currently holding. Bless those thirsty old biddies at the library (who had too much time on their hands) for bringing this magazine into the world. Stretch hummed, flipping through the pages.

“Hey, whaddya think of this Salt?” Stretch asked innocently, turning the magazine over, showing a picture of two skeletons in the 69 position, ecto on full display.

Salt glanced over and just as soon as he did he looked away, pulling his furs over his head.

“W-why do you have that?!” Salt choked out.

Stretch snickered at the other’s reaction, eyelights sparkling in amusement. “To look at, duh.”

“Put-put it away and d-do that by yourself!”

Stretch laughed loudly, stars, Salt was _so_ flushed! This was great! He was going to have a lot of fun amusing himself by teasing the other skeleton during his stay here. He wondered how the other would react to flirting?

“Hm…”

“Don't _hmm_ at me put it away!” Salt demanded, his voice nearly cracking.

“What’s the matter Saltlord? Getting a little hot under the collar?” Stretch asked standing up, putting the magazine and his cigarette away, walking towards the small skeleton, stopping a few inches from him and looking down with a smirk.

“No? It's not hot in here.”

Stretch burst into surprised laughter. Wow. There was an innocence about Salt he had not expected from a monster as old as dirt and living in a place like this.

“What's so damned funny?!” Salt demanded peering out at Stretch, skull still flushed.

Stretch hummed, kneeling down, so they were almost eye level, and he leaned forward speaking directly into Salt’s acoustic meatus. “I was asking if you were getting turned on. You know, frisky? _Lustful_.” Stretch purred, walking his fingers up Salt’s clothed sternum. “Gotta say-”

“What the hell are you doing!?” Blue’s voice was several octaves higher than usual and he sounded completely betrayed. Salt couldn't even manage to form a word, his entire skull black and his sockets wide as he clutched at his furs.

“Oh, hey bro.” Stretch blinked over his shoulder at his brother in surprise. His brother _never_ cursed, and he looked furious. Was Blue mad at _him?_ Why would Blue be- Wait! Did Blue have a _crush_ on Salt? That was adorable!

“Let him go, Papyrus! You're upsetting him!” Blue huffed placing his hands on his hips.

Stretch raised a brow bone. Papyrus huh? Blue almost never used his full name, unless he was very serious, or very angry, or Stretch was very in trouble. Like the time he had tried some of Muffy’s hard spider cider and woke up naked in Alphys’s shower. In Stretch’s defense, he was more surprised than Alphys, and punching him in the face was not the appropriate action to finding a skeleton in your shower! This sounded like all three, the triple threat. He better smooth this over fast.

“He’s fine, bro.” Stretch smiled as Salt’s eyelights went out. _Fuck_.

“Let him go, right now!” Blue said sternly, sockets narrowing at his brother. “What did you do? He looks traumatized!”

“All I did was show him a picture!” Stretch whined. “Mighta been a little lewd? Only a little! There wasn't any detailed ecto!”

“ **_PAPYRUS_ **!” Blue yelled eyelights flashing. Stretch swallowed hard. Oh shit, he was in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP, RIP [Stretch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47qUk8B1A3s). 
> 
> Certain skeletons are starting to develop feelings <3 :D
> 
> Tune in next week for Stretch's funeral, Blue's sass only increases, and Sans messes up _again_. Or something. Maybe they all just get eaten. 
> 
> If your curious, this is the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSjlxbxAymM) Slim danced to with Salt.  
>    
> ***  
> Notes:  
> For those of you who didn't read Saving Sans, Slim is usually not this brave and is usually a wet cowering noodle. But Slim's been daring lately after realizing his brother actually cares about him, and now he's drunk. Not a good mix!
> 
> For those of you that didn't read Saving Papyrus, the short version is Sans is a little shit who messes up a lot and Red died taking a killing blow that was aimed for Edge from Felldyne. Red's fine now but doesn't remember the weeks of meeting the undertale brothers, or making up with his brother, or, well, dying. Edge was very abusive towards his brother, but as seen here, Red thinks he deserves it. This is something Edge regrets horribly, now.
> 
> Also, Papyrus killed Felldyne after Red dusted, and lost his soul trait (bravery) and now has (rage), the same soul trait as Red. 
> 
> If there are any of you who didn't read the other stories um. Welp. Ask us questions! TL;DR - monsters have soul traits and if they experience a lot of trauma the soul traits can become negative. Or something. *jazz hands*
> 
> Zion: just a small side note from me, MT monsters aren't innocent so much as they are a little on the naive side and or inexperienced. One in particular just happens not to handle it well.


	4. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes a mistake, addiction is a bitch, and these skeleton's flirt far too much <3 :D
> 
> AKA the one where Stretch is the judgiest judge out there and Slim makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've returned! Lets carve some skulls.
> 
> To those who have not read Lunacy Reigns yet and intend to do so may want to read it before this chapter. As it does have some spoilers for that in regards to ManiaTale.
> 
> Chaos: Also, I officially resign writing Edge (mostly). Zion does a far better job and I enjoy their version so much better. Don't be worried Zion has been writing Edge single handedly since like chapter 31 of Saving Papyrus. 
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW.

“Welp, gotta go.” Stretch popped out of existence in that moment and was gone.

Blue breathed deeply, face palming into his hands. After collecting himself, he walked over to Salt.

“Salt? Are you okay? You haven't said anything, your eyelights are still out and your face is _very_ black.”

Salt _slowly_ pulled the fur back over his face. Blue tried not to chuckle as the smallest Sans tried to hide.

“I’m so sorry about Papy, Salt. That was really rude of him.” Blue _would_ be having a conversation with his brother, later. Salt just mumbled quietly under his furs, not coming out. The blush on his skull glowing through the fur.

“Salt? I-”

The door opened and Toffee stepped in.

“Brother? Are you awake? Are you feeling up for lunch or would you rather me bring it to you?” Toffee asked the lump under the furs that was Salt. Toffee knew very well his brother was awake, if Salt were asleep he’d be sprawled out like an octopus, the furs forgotten.

“My brother flustered him.” Blue explained giving Toffee an apologetic look.

“That, explains a lot.” Toffee sighed, shaking his head. “Well, lunch is ready early, Papyrus came to help.”

“That was nice of him.” Blue said with a small smile. It was so strange to see a version of his brother that was _productive._ Toffee, Papyrus, and Edge surprised him with their energy levels compared to Slim and Papy.

“I really appreciated it, he is very helpful.” Toffee agreed. “You can join the others if you like, they're out in the hallway.”

“Well… alright.” Blue said glancing at Salt. “I hope you join us Salt. You need to eat and get your strength up!” Blue said and he smiled before walking out.

The others were waiting, Stretch side stepped behind Slim upon seeing his brother approaching. Blue gave his brother the evil eye, and huffed. Stretch immediately tugged on Slim's jacket.

“Slim! I have things to tell you.” Stretch said to his duplicate, trying to avoid eye contact with Blue. Slim raised a curious brow bone.

“I can _hear_ you!” Blue scoffed.

“...No you can’t.” Stretch said crossing his arms. Blue’s left socket twitched as he stared at his brother in disbelief, was his older brother suddenly thirty six again?!

“Can we eat now? I’m starvin’.” Red grumbled frowning at Blue and Stretch. He didn't know, or care what was going on between them.

“Yes, everything is ready. Toffee said.

“We can go ahead and eat.” Papyrus assured Red with a smile, the majority of the group heading to the dining room.

Red, Edge, and Razz immediately took off towards the dining hall, Papyrus and Toffee following, leaving Blue, Stretch, Slim and Sans. Sans was eyeing the three of them curiously, eager to figure out why Blue was glaring at Stretch like that.

“So anyways.” Stretch said to Slim, ignoring the dark looks Blue was casting his way.

“I showed Saltlord a picture from one of the dirty magazines and he about died. I’ve never seen a skeleton blush like that,Toriel’s Pie! And he’s so _innocent._ I asked if he was getting hot under the collar and he thought I was talking about the temperature. I got him blushing so much his eyelights went out!” Stretch whispered to Slim as if Sans and Blue couldn’t hear him.

“Hm. Good to know.” Sans said with a smirk.

“I can still hear you!” Blue hissed, stomping his foot.

“No you can’t!” Stretch scoffed.

“ _Really_?” Blue demanded giving his brother an unimpressed look.

“Yes.” Stretch said firmly.

“You should be ashamed! Flustering Salt like that! It was incredibly rude, Papyrus!” Blue scolded.

“My shame died a long time ago. Not even sure I had it in the first place.” Stretch told his brother, deadpanning as he played with his hoodie strings.

“ _Papyrus!_ ” Blue hissed, seething. Stretch stayed behind Slim, peeking around his alternate’s arm.

“Yes?”

“Are you using me as a shield?” Slim demanded looking amused.

“Maybe.”

“Uh oh Stretch, you’re in trouble now. He used your real name.” Sans teased looking amused.

“Why are you using me as a shield?” Slim asked.

“My bro won't hurt you, Slim.” Stretch told Slim.

“He won't hurt _you_ either.” Slim snorted. Blue would never hurt anyone, he was incapable. Hell, Blue probably asked the duster to stop attacking them politely.

“We don’t know that for certain.” Stretch said ducking behind his slightly taller duplicate, hiding completely behind him.

“Shall we scatter your dust over your hoodie?” Sans asked with a smirk.

“Nah, I want my dust scattered in a brothel. Preferably on pussy.”

“Oh my stars, Papyrus!” Blue groaned. “Is your heat coming early!? Why are you so depraved?”

“If I say yes will I be in less trouble?” Stretch asked.

“No!” Blue scoffed crossing his arms.

“Then, no.”

Blue sighed heavily. “Behave!”

“But broooo, that's no fun!” Stretch whined.

“You are unbelievable!” Blue exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air out of frustration, where was this all coming from?!

Slim glanced over his shoulder at Stretch and they both exchanged looks. Slim smirked wolfishly, he was so going to trap Salt and tease him with his magazine later like Stretch had. After he slid a few pages under Edge, and Papyrus’s doors of course.

“But Blue-!” Stretch whined.

“I don’t care! He’s been incredibly nice taking us in and feeding us all and you’re teasing him! It’s rude!” Blue huffed.

“Sounds like Blue is berry jealous.” Sans suggested raising a brow bone.

“I am not!” Blue gasped eyelights shrinking as he was caught off guard, he didn't even complain about the pun.

“I think he has a little crush, it's adorable.” Stretch agreed with a nod.

“I- I-” Blue gasped at his brother, little crush!? What was he, in stripes?

“He’s my friend.” Blue huffed, cheekbones turning slightly blue.

“He _does._ That’s adorable.” Sans said eyelights lighting up mischievously while Slim began to frown. What? Blue had a thing for Salt? That was- that was unacceptable!

 ~~First of all Slim liked him first~~. Salt and Blue were the same monster! That was- almost as bad as Slim liking Salt- which he didn’t- because Salt was a version of his brother and that was just wrong. Slim frowned further unable to keep his thoughts straight. He glanced at Sans, he was with an alternate version of a Papyrus. . . and no one cared.  Hmm. Maybe he should...maybe he should lay a claim, before Blue got serious. Stretch was probably just fooling around, he was no threat to Slim, _but Blue_ …. Yes, Blue could be a threat, especially with how sassy the little skeleton had suddenly become. What if he already charmed him?! Blue spent so much time with him already!

The bedroom door opened and Salt stepped out, only for Blue, Stretch, Slim, and Sans to stare at them, before Sans began to snigger.

“What?” Salt demanded, he wasn't flustered anymore.

“Someone has a crush on you~” Sans said in a sing song voice, Blue glared at Sans furiously and Slim growled. Stretch winked at Salt, smirking wide.

Salt wouldn't look at Stretch at all, his arms crossed as he went quiet for a moment.

“I'm not being crushed.”

“Oh my stars.” Slim whispered.

“I told you!” Stretch said with glee.

“Someone _likes_ you.” Sans clarified. “It’s called a crush when its not very serious.” Sans looked pointedly at Blue as if mocking him. Blue scowled at Sans.

“That sounds stupid. And I don't care.” Salt huffed.

“I didn’t make the name up.” Sans shrugged looking a bit put out that the little skeleton didn’t fluster.

“They want to _kiss_ you.” Sans tried, stars this skeleton was very innocent.

“Sans, is that Edge down the hall?” Blue asked and Sans’s eyelights shrank slightly. Sans was hoping Blue was trying to get a rise out of him, but, nope, he could definitely feel Edge’s soul coming closer. _Shit_.

“Dammit.” Sans sighed, well there went his plans to tease Salt and Blue.

“There you are.” Edge rounded the corner. “What are you doing? You need to eat, your stamina is shit!”

“But-”

“I'll be taking this.” Edge picked Sans up by his hood and carried him off under his arm.

“They’re kinda cute.” Slim mused.

“It’s _weird_. Sans reminds me of, well, of me, and Edge reminds me of Razz! And I don’t like where that leads me.” Stretch said with a shudder. “Cute is not the word I think of.”

“You're all idiots.” Salt retorted heading after the other two.

Blue sighed, shaking his head at his brother and followed, as Slim and Stretch whispered to each other, trailing after them to the dining room.

With Papyrus's help and the much needed supplies from Waterfall, their meal was much better today, consisting of fire roasted fish, mixed vegetables, and peaches.

As Slim and Stretch took their seats, their eyelights brightened upon seeing the food. They seemed to have come in, mid argument between Razz and Edge. Sans was sitting in Edge’s lap watching the two bicker.

“Do you ever shut up?” Edge demanded. Razz scoffed and glanced at Red.

“Control your Papyrus, will you?” Razz snapped at Red who looked taken aback and Edge growled, his eyelights flashing. Sans snickered loudly, looking highly amused and Red shifted nervously.

" _Excuse_ me!?” Edge demanded with a snarl.

“I wasn’t talking to you. Don’t address me, dog.” Razz scoffed.

“Need I remind you there will be no fighting?” Toffee spoke up sternly. Salt sighed heavily, half tempted to flip their chairs over with them still in them.

Edge snarled at Razz clenching his fists standing up causing Sans to squeak and fall to the floor.

“Hey!” Sans whined. Razz raised a curious brow bone at Edge and smirked.

“Oh? Did I hit a nerve?” Razz teased and he looked back at Red. “Seriously, teach your dog some manners before I do.”

“Uh oh, he lost his Sanses.” Stretch chuckled looking at Sans on the floor. Sans blushed slightly and made a face at Stretch, dusting himself off and standing up.

Red spluttered at Razz in disbelief and Edge growled summoning a long bone with a sharp edge.

“You want to go mongrel!?” Razz demanded eyelights flickering from his usual lavender color to magenta before he summoned the same blue whip that he had used in the battle when they first arrived to this universe.

“Guys stop! There’s no fighting in the tunnels, remember!?” Blue huffed at both of them. “And we should all try to get along! We are each other!”

“That's enough!” Toffee growled turning them both blue. “No fighting!”

Razz snarled furiously and Edge growled. “Well if _Red_ wouldn’t let his _dog_ run free we wouldn’t have this issue.”

“I’m going to fucking break every one of your bones!” Edge promised eyelights flashing dangerously. Edge had been getting a steady influx of EXP since the battle in Underfell and arriving here. He was incredibly close to gaining LOVE making it difficult to control his impulses.

Toffee sighed deeply glancing at their brothers, he felt sorry for them.

“ _I'm_ going to break both your bones if you don't shut the hell up!” Salt snarled his voice rising over their din, despite his usually quiet voice.

Edge fell quiet, casting the occasional glare at Razz. Razz had endangered them all, gotten Salt injured, and now kept referring to him as a dog. He was so done with his shit.

Razz scoffed and rolled his eyelights, frowning at the floor. He’d say something, but he was trying to get on Salt’s good side. How else would he rub being best friends forever with Salt in Blue’s face? He had his priorities, he had to play nice.

Toffee sighed and let them go, each of them sitting down. Edge picked Sans up and murmured an apology for dropping him, along with asking if he was alright. Salt looked highly unimpressed.

“ ‘m fine.” Sans assured, smiling slightly. A week ago, Edge wouldn’t have cared that he dropped Sans on the floor. It made his soul skip a beat that now he was getting apologies for such things, even if he was still a jerk.

“So any jobs for the afternoon or do I get to nap?” Stretch asked.

“You’ve literally slept all day!” Blue scoffed.

“...Nuh uh. I built a crate fort, fixed a radio, and drank through some of it.” Stretch said sagely.

“That is not- Ugh!” Blue threw his hands into the air.

“You all have work after lunch.” Salt informed them as he sat down.

“What’s my job? Earlier I got to nap.” Stretch asked curiously. “If that’s what you need me to do, I don’t mind. I’ll just shimmy on into your bed~”

“PAPYRUS!” Blue growled.

Slim hummed. He wanted to shimmy right in too. Well maybe not his bed, he’d much rather shimmy into _something_ else. But that didn't seem very likely right now.

Salt threw a fork at Stretch and scowled at him even as he blushed.

“Shut up and eat your damn food! You'll find out afterwards!”

“Mmk.” Stretch said with a pleased grin as Blue glared at him. Razz rolled his eyelights, and shook his head. He had never seen Stretch behave this way before, he always seemed lazy and apathetic in Underswap. Perhaps the Ashtray had a thing for Salt? Well it was amusing as it seemed to be pissing Blue off, which Razz appreciated. Blue had been a little pissant to him ever since- ...ever since he gained LOVE this morning. Razz looked down a heavy feeling filling his soul.

“We’re not seriously going to have Razz patrol again, right?” Sans asked and Razz hissed, before launching a spoon at him. Edge caught the spoon before it even came close to hitting Sans, glaring at Razz darkly.

Edge growled, low in his throat. No one hurt his troll, but _him._ Sans was _his_ Troll.

“Nice catch.” Stretch mused.

“Shut up and eat.” Salt told him again as his own brother sat down beside him.

Stretch looked amused. “I can’t eat.”

Blue raised a brow bone at his brother.

“Why?” Salt frowned.

“You’re not sitting on my face yet~”

Slim howled with laughter and Red spit out his melted snow, choking before collapsing into laugher right along with Slim.

“PAPYRUS!” Blue screeched, eyelights misting wisps of blue magic. Salt's eyelights shrank and his face darkened all over again, gripping the edge of the table tightly.

“People are trying to eat, Ashtray! Stop being lewd.”  Razz huffed shaking his head at Stretch. _Seriously_ , what the hell. Cancer stick had to be going into heat or something, this was seriously strange. Salt threw another fork at Stretch.

“ _No more talking_.”

“ ‘s okay, think Blueberry’s gonna murder him.” Red mused with a snicker.

“Everyone, please just eat we have things to do.” Toffee sighed, he felt a headache coming on.

Red huffed, he could talk and eat the same time. He was throwing Toffee into the ‘bossy’ Papyrus category which seemed to make up his brother, Papyrus, and Toffee. Slim and Stretch were ‘lazy’ Papyruses. Toffee and Salt weren’t switched like Blue, Stretch, Razz, and Slim. Because Blue and Razz were both bossy too.

Finally everyone ate and after everything had been cleaned up they gathered out in the hall. Salt was telling the native monsters what needed to be done, his coat covering the injury from them.

Blue glanced at Stretch and Slim, giving them a significant look making a box shape with his hands. Stretch and Slim exchanged looks before quietly shortcutting to the room with the crate fort, touching the crates they had prepared for Salt and Toffee with all their spare supplies and Stretch’s junk.

They stalled a few minutes, waiting for the natural denizens of the tunnels to be assigned jobs by Salt before taking a shortcut with the crates back to the hall.

“Hey- could have given me warning!” Razz huffed as two crates nearly crushed him, glaring at both Stretch and Slim.

“Damn, I missed.” Stretch sighed forlornly, snapping his fingers.

“You _asshole-_ ” Razz snarled, eyelights flashing.

“Razz, please, your voice is very grating.” Papyrus sighed.

“What did you say!?” Razz screeched becoming even angrier.

“Be quiet Razz, you’ll make your throat raw.” Papyrus scolded causing Razz to stare in indignation.

“Anyway, Toffee, Salt, these are for you.” Papyrus gestured to the two large crates. “We all got together and decided to put together some items that were hanging around our inventories that we thought might be helpful.”

Both looked taken aback and slowly came forward, Salt couldn't see into the crates though. Toffee peered inside his eyelights going wide, he looked from one skeleton to another. He couldn't believe this, they were _giving_ them all of this? Salt managed to climb up, looking down into it and anything he was about to say stopped then and there.

“Are, but...but we can't take your things!” Toffee exclaimed, sounding as though they were trying to give them something priceless and not everyday items from their lives. Salt looked nervous and shifted from one foot to the other, he still hadn't thought of anything to say.

“It’s just garbage.” Razz huffed crossing his arms. Blue elbowed him in the ribcage.

“It’s not garbage, but, it’s also things we don’t need. At home we have plenty of this stuff, it’s common. So we don't have any problem sharing with you.” Blue said.

“How is that any different than what I said?” Razz scoffed.

Toffee looked about ready to cry, in fact he was already tearing up. Magenta tears forming in his sockets, but he looked absolutely overjoyed. Salt was, _smiling._

“Thank you, all of you. You didn't, you didn't have to do this. We really appreciate it, _thank_ _you_.” Salt finally said, it was unclear but he looked on the verge of tears too.

Razz shifted looking as if he didn’t know what to do with real gratitude, while Red and Edge both glanced at the floor. Slim quietly drank in Salt’s smile. He hadn’t seen the smallest Sans smile yet, not like that.

“It was no problem! We are all very thankful for you two taking us in and wanted to show our appreciation. It was no trouble, really.” Papyrus beamed, smiling at Toffee. Sans nodded in agreement with a lazy yawn, Stretch smiled, and Blue grinned with excitement.

“Honestly half of Stretch’s stuff is useless so don’t look so grateful.” Razz huffed.

“Excuse you! All of my contributions are life saving artifacts!” Stretch scoffed.

“Soap on a rope?” Blue giggled.

“Rope is infinitely useful and soap disinfects.” Stretch said sagely.

“We appreciate all of it.” Toffee said, eyelights scanning the items- was that a set of _armor!?_ He dug in a little, pulling out the chest plate. He started to sob and hugged it to his chest. He was reminded heavily of Dogamy right now, the crest was the same. Whose armor had long since turned to rust.

Edge stared pointedly at the tunnel floor, internally screaming. He didn’t know what to do with the feelings he was feeling. He knew that this was a _good_ thing, that clearly the armor had some meaning and value to Toffee but he didn’t know how to deal with such raw honest emotion displayed right in front of him. In Underfell everyone buried emotions except behind closed doors. He was at least happy that the armor would clearly get some use, Edge would be lying if he said he didn't have his own sentimental feelings towards it.

Red glanced at Toffee and glanced away a red blush forming as Red scuffed his sneaker against the ground. Toffee was both so very sweet and heh, _salty_ , and Red was finding him more than a little endearing at the moment.

“We'll sort the items out tonight.” Salt told them looking at Slim and Stretch. “Can you bring them to the main supply room?”

“Sure snow problem.” Stretch said with a grin and Slim snickered. The two shortcut the crates to the supply room. Papyrus watched Toffee carefully, soul pulsing a little. He had wanted to make them happy and it seemed like he had succeeded. Salt turned to the group of them, still smiling. He doubted they understood what that armor meant to his brother. He'd explain it later though, when everything was calmer.

“Alright, Edge I'm putting you on patrol again. Razz is going with you since he needs a babysitter. Sorry Edge.” Salt told him. “If you see any large groups of monsters, come back, _don't_ engage. They could be Muffet's crew. They've been making more frequent attacks like the one you all saw when you, well, fell here.”

“Good to know.” Edge said looking thoughtful. He really hoped he didn't see any large groups. At the rate he was killing he was going to gain LOVE.

“He better listen to me, then.” Edge said before staring at Razz as if he was filth on his boot, looking both annoyed and disgusted. Razz growled furiously.

“I don’t need a babysitter!” Razz insisted.

“Clearly you do. You nearly got Salt and Blue killed.” Edge growled.

“Shut up you underfed Mongrel.” Razz scoffed looking Edge over. Seriously, how was anyone that sharp and thin?  
  
Edge growled, digging for some form of patience.

“Razz, as of now Edge is your superior and you're _going_ to do as he says. Am I clear?” Salt stated firmly his sockets narrowed.

Edge smirked at that, giving Razz a smug look, half tempted to flip the little fucker off. No, he was a Captain, he had to be somewhat tactful. No matter how tactless Razz was.

“What!?” Razz demanded eyelights shrinking. “I don’t take orders from _dogs._ ”  
  
“He's not a dog, Razz.” Salt retorted.

“All Papyruses are.” Razz grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms.

“No, they're not.” Salt hissed.

Razz fell silent. He was really bad at this making friends thing. Perhaps if Razz beat Stretch he’d earn some of Salt’s favor? Hm...no, then he’d have to hear Blue bitch about it.

“Edge, I'm going to trust you not to abuse the power I've given you.” Salt told him firmly.

“I won't.” Edge told him despite the fact that he wanted to, he’d be a mature Monster. He’d behave like a Captain of the royal guard should.

“He’s obedient like a dog.” Razz huffed under his breath.

“Razz, he's not a dog. _Shut, the, hell, up.”_ Salt snarled at him.

Razz frowned falling silent again. Stupid Blue, charming up the natives. What was so off putting about Razz? Edge _was_ a dog he was Slim if he grew a spine and Razz didn’t like it. He inwardly groaned at his accidental pun.

“Let's go, runt.” Edge grumbled at Razz before Salt lost his temper. Edge knew Sans and Red well enough to know when they were close to losing it and Salt was showing all the signs.

Salt sighed as they finally left and he turned to the rest of them, despite Razz's attitude be was still in a good mood. Toffee had donned the armor, it just slightly big leaving range of movement. He had the same look one expected from a stripeling on Gyftmas morning.

“What are you good at? That will determine what you'll be doing.” Salt continued.

“Oh! I’m good at puzzles, and traps, and cooking and-” Blue announced with growing excitement as he went on and on. Salt raised a bone brow at Blue giving a soft huff of amusement at him.

“I see, I'll have to think on where you'll go with that many skills and that much energy. What about the rest of you?”

“I’m good at naps, remember?” Stretch offered with a wink. “An’ I’m good with machinery- like the radio. Oh and I can teleport.”

Salt scowled at the wink. “You'll be helping with repairs and moving things then. You'll be with Ice Wolf and his little brother Ice Woof in the tunnels. What about you two?” Salt pointed at Slim and Red.

“I’m not good at anything.” Slim shrugged. Red gave a nod of agreement.

“Everyone is good at something.” Salt retorted rolling his eyelights. “You two will be helping Stretch until you figure it out.”

Slim and Red nodded. They both could teleport as well, so it would help. Sans looked thoughtful and Papyrus nervous.

“What about you two?” Salt asked the last two brothers.

“I’m really good at puzzles and cooking, I enjoyed setting traps earlier.” Papyrus mused.

“You can go with Courier to set more traps.” Salt assured Papyrus as Courier made a face, they hated how many tries it took them to get the traps right. That was a lot of resets and Salt had not been pleased.

“I’m pretty good at uh sentry stuff?” Sans said with a shrug. “Can teleport too, an’ I have a move where the higher your LOVE is the harder I hit.”

Salt hummed softly as he thought over what to do with Sans. “I suppose you can accompany your brother and Courier, dusters tend to be of high LOVE. As for Blue, Why don’t you go fishing with Toffee? It’s a little dangerous, but, I think you’ll do fine just don’t get too close to the water.”

“How is fishing dangerous?” Red frowned. Courier shivered and Salt shot them a withering look.

“Annoying dog will drown you and eat you. Or something else will.” Courier shuddered. Salt _hated_ the day Courier first went fishing. Eight damn hours of resets, a repeated pile of snow falling on him over and over. It had not been a good day.

“Dangerous?!” Stretch demanded sockets widening while Slim frowned, shifting nervously.

“Maybe you should go with him?” Stretch suggested his voice cracking.

“I can't.” Salt sighed at Stretch motioning to his shoulder with his good arm.

“Oh, right.” Stretch said rubbing the back of his skull.

“Papy, relax. I’ll be fine. I’m tougher than I look.” Blue said and his eyelights dimmed some. A lot tougher than he looked it seemed. Blue was still really upset about this morning and he had this... _urge_ to- to do it again. Perhaps fishing would take his mind off it?

Sans walked over to Courier and Papyrus, traps sounded boring. He was pretty sure Courier and Paps could handle it, maybe he’d do some exploring of this universe instead?

“Come on Blue, I’m sure you’ll be good at this.” Toffee said with a smile, Blue glanced over his shoulder at his brother.

“I’ll see you later, _Papyrus.”_ Blue said, making certain his brother knew he was still in trouble.

Stretch groaned watching the two go. “Shit, he’s really mad at me isn’t he?”

“You done messed up.” Slim said with a shrug. “Now your one of us.” Slim motioned to himself and Red.

“Hey!” Red scoffed. “Ya don’t know shit about me!”

“I know enough.” Slim slid his hands in his pockets, trying not to grab Salt again. But he couldn't help himself.

“Salt, why don’t I walk you to your room, make sure you make it there alright?” Slim asked before scooping the skeleton up before any permission had been granted, just like he had done this morning.

“Put me down Slim!” Salt demanded squirming.

“That would be silly, we’re not remotely close to your room.” Slim said with a smirk.

“I’ll meet you two at Ice Wolf’s station?” Slim asked. He didn’t know where that was of course, but he was confident he’d find Red and Stretch. Just follow the sound of lazy, nerdy arguing. He knew Stretch well, and he had a feeling Red was a lot like himself.

Slim carried the protesting Salt all the way to his room, thinking deeply about Blue’s apparent crush and Stretch’s flirting. He would have to lay a claim, show that he called dibs on their little landlord.

“Okay now put me down.” Salt grumbled.

“Mm, I suppose.” Slim mused with a grin, placing Salt down gently on top of his furs.

“I don't need carried, my legs are fine.” Salt scowled.

“What if you tripped?” Slim said raising a brow bone, Blue had said he had fallen earlier.

“Go away Slim.” Salt crossed his arms, he didn't like all this manhandling. They didn't know him why did any of them _care_?

“Hmm. Ya gonna be okay?” Slim asked lazily, Blue had been watching him after all. Maybe he still needed a watchful socket.

“Yes, go help the other two.”

“Hmm. Alright. . .” Slim said eyeing the little skeleton. How to lay his claim? A collar? A _mark_? Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. It was probably rude to claim monsters you just met and he was probably still a little tipsy from the whiskey. Whiskey and he got in trouble together, or caused a lot of trouble for others.

But he was just feeling so _good_. Even a barren wasteland full of cannibals wasn't bringing down the good mood he'd entered right before they had left underswap.

“Why are you staring at me? Go away Slim. Go find Stretch and Red.” Salt said frowning at the tall skeleton.

“F-fine.” Slim huffed. Seriously, his his brother was already very small, it should be illegal for a version of him to be this tiny. But he hardly knew this skeleton. Alcohol made him thirsty, he knew that. And this was a version of his brother! He _couldn’t._ But he _wanted_ to.

“Y-yeah.” Slim said scratching the back of his skull. “Which way?”

“Left, take your first right then two more rights, straight and left.” Salt grumbled jerking his thumb. Slim nodded and eyed the little skeleton one last time, before following his instructions, finding a stack of crates that Stretch and Red were both lounging about on.

“There ya are.” Red huffed giving Slim an unimpressed look and Slim frowned. He, didn’t know what to make of Red. He also was very small, and reminded him more than a little of his brother, except anxious and twitchy instead of confident and haughty.

Slim had noticed the way Red flinched, sweat, and stuttered whenever his angry looking brother was around. He even called Edge a title. No Papyrus should treat their Sans like that, Slim glanced at Stretch.

“We need to talk!” Slim said gripping his friend’s orange hoodie and teleporting them down the hall.

“Hey!” Stretch stumbled with a whine, getting his bearings.

“It's important!” Slim hissed quietly.

“What is it?” Stretch huffed.

“I think, isn't Red kinda, twitchy?” Slim asked.

“He’s really twitchy…” Stretch said with a frown.

“I think that, maybe his brother, maybe he's _abusing_ him.” Slim whispered.

Stretch flinched as if physically struck. It made him sick to think that any Papyrus would hurt any Sans. But Red acted _just_ like Slim, and Stretch knew for a fact Razz physically and mentally abused Slim as a personal pass time.

“...Yeah, that's what I thought too.” Stretch mumbled.

“I think we need to intervene.” Slim said softly. “I'm worried for him, he's always flinching around him.”

Stretch rubbed the back of his skill. He and Blue had tried to intervene with Slim, but neither had pressed very hard as Slim was so- he had been _such_ a wet noodle, looking like he was a second away from shaking apart. Slim was, different now, for whatever reason, and Stretch liked it, but Red was just as trembly as Slim was when they had first met. Frankly both Red and Slim needed help and their brothers needed a good ass kicking.

“He might not take it well, you didn’t really take it well whenever Blue or I tried-”

“We still have to try.” Slim interrupted, frowning at Stretch. _He_ wasn't the one being abused here! The small twitchy red Sans was!

“Well...yeah okay, you’re right.” Stretch sighed. He couldn’t just stand around and let any version of his brother get abused by their Papyrus. Besides he needed backup to try and help Slim, he could focus on Red for now. “We should do it.”

“I thought you'd agree, when should we do it?” Slim asked.

 _Right now._ “Maybe after he gets to know us a little bit? He’s not going to listen if its too strangers talking at him, right? I know we hung out earlier and drank, but, he seems slow to trust.” Stretch suggested.

“Yeah, yeah you have a point.” Slim nodded frowning. “Let's get to know him then.”

“Right.” Stretch nodded and the two walked back into the stock room where Red was leaning against a crate opening and closing a lighter.

“Oh hey, you have a lighter like Stretch's!” Slim told Red as they spotted it.

“Hm? Well now I know who to steal from when mine runs outta juice.” Red mused with a smirk. Slim chuckled and came over to stand by Red.

“Not that you would need to, can't use’em here.” Slim reminded.

“I smoked outside earlier.” Red shrugged. “No one notices ya leavin’ when ya can teleport.” Red smirked.

“Good to know because I _really_ need a cigarette.” Stretch sighed.

“They kept gettin ruined didn't they?” Slim asked with a hum.

“Yes.” Stretch sighed.

“ ‘s why i teleport into one of the tree’s by the river.” Red mused. “Monster’s here don’t like fire, right?”

“Well...they draw those Dusters in, too.” Slim mumbled softly.

“Heh.. maybe i’ll just quit.” Stretch lamented with a sigh.

“Yeah right.” Slim scoffed, knowing Stretch couldn't since he himself couldn't either.

“Yeah, okay. Let's all go risk our lives and smoke.” Stretch hummed.  

“Sounds like a plan.”

Red snickered and grabbed both their arms, teleporting them to the tree he’d scouted, and been using to smoke. Down the river some they could see Blue and Toffee fishing, Blue seemed very animated, waving his arms and Toffee nodded every now and then, neither looking at the three skeletons half a mile away in the tree.

“Good spot to spy on my bro.” Stretch mused, pulling a cigarette out.

“That's kinda creepy.” Red huffed getting his own out.

Stretch huffed. “Well- not spy. Just to- he almost got attacked earlier! Let me make sure he’s alright…” Stretch grumbled.

“Stretch is super overprotective of Blue.” Slim dug through his inventory pulling out a bag of joints.

“What are you a walking pharmacy?” Stretch demanded.

“Maybe.” Slim offered the two each a joint.

“Hmm. Scooby snacks, eh?” Red said with a smirk.

“He's not alone anyways, he's with Toffee.” Slim pointed out, and Toffee had been the more friendly out of the two new brothers.

“That’s true. He seems trustworthy so far.” Stretch mused taking the offering as did Red.

“I really hope our bros don’t catch us.” Blue seemed extra on edge today and Stretch didn't want to get in more trouble with him.

“Better not.” Red muttered. His brother was trying to be nice to him, he didn’t want to push his temper.

Sadly for them, Toffee spotted them but didn't mention it to Blue, who was clearly enjoying himself.

Slim, Stretch and Red sat in a comfortable silence as they smoked.

“Oh fuck, I needed that. This is the first time I’ve relaxed since we’ve gotten here.” Stretch sighed, slumping against the branch.

“It's been like two days.” Red chuckled at him.

“This place is rough!” Stretch whined.

“I kinda like it.” Slim hummed.

“You would.” Stretch huffed. “Why do you like it though!? It has _cannibals_.”

“Well yeah, but the non-cannibals are pretty friendly. Back home you can’t trust anyone.” Slim sighed.

“I guess...what do you think, Red?” Stretch asked glancing at him.

“Mm.” Red frowned looking thoughtful.

“Sorta agree with Slim, least there are trustworthy monsters here. I ain't ever seen monsters get along like the ones in these tunnels do. Its actually really fuckin’ creepy. I'm always waitin’ to be stabbed in the back.” Perhaps he had seen a world with trustworthy monsters, when he had apparently gone to Undertale, but he couldn’t remember.

“I don't know...this place is still really dangerous…” Stretch murmured.

“Oh yeah, I agree. I’d rather be home.” Red grumbled. At least he understood and knew the dangers there. He didn’t know what to expect here, even if the tunnel dwellers were friendly. He didn't trust friendly, that could get you killed back home.

“Ya think maybe we should go back to work?” Red mumbled.

“Nah.” Stretch and Slim said in unison.

“Glad I’m not the only one thinkin' that.” Red chuckled.

***

Papyrus, Courier and Sans headed out into the forest together in order to set traps. Courier lead the way knowing better than most others the locations of them, Sans was already getting bored.

The forest was incredibly dull in Sans's opinion. It was silent, no animals, woodland creatures, or monsters in sight and he wanted to know exactly what they were dealing with.

Sans wanted to see a Duster for himself, so he'd be prepared and know what to expect. The switched skeleton's hardly described the duster they ran into and Blue and Salt didn't really go into detail about their encounter this morning.

“Paps, I'm gonna do some recon.” Sans said as Courier fiddled with a trap.

“Sans n-” Papyrus began only for his brother to vanish, leaving behind only the prints made by his slippers and a faint smell of ozone.

“Stars dammit, Sans!” Papyrus cursed.

“Will he be okay by himself?” Courier frowned, it had been months before Courier had been allowed out on their own. After Toffee and Salt made sure they could defend themselves from Dusters.

“I- I don't know.” Papyrus wrung his hands nervously. “He's strong but… has a knack for landing himself in bad situations.”

“Maybe we should tell someone and go find him? Dusters can be really, wild.” Courier murmured worried for the slightly taller version of their adoptive brother.

“Yes, let's do that.” Papyrus said trying not to let his worry overwhelm him.

“Come on, I know a secret emergency tunnel nearby.” They assured Papyrus. “San-Salt isn't going to be very happy…”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Papyrus said with a long suffering sigh. Did his brother have a death wish? He didn't understand why he was always putting himself at risk!

Courier grimaced, Papyrus hadn't seen their brother mad yet.

“I, I think Salt will be plenty mad enough for both of you…”

Papyrus winced some. He didn't want to be mad but he could feel it burning at the edge of his subconsciousness, held at bay by his fear and worry.

Courier lead him to a small clearing where a trap door was concealed within the roots of a large tree.

***

“That's hardly impressive.” Edge scoffed as he and Razz did their patrol between the tunnels and waterfall.

“Excuse you!” Razz kicked dust off his boots. “That was _very_ impressive that's _six_.”

“I've killed _eight_.” Edge said with a smug grin when his soul exploded in pain his HP suddenly dropping by half, causing his knees to buckle and his vision to swim an undignified sound of pain escaping him.

“The hell’s _your_ problem?” Razz demanded, hands on his hips.

Edge hissed as a flood of fear and pain rushed through him by the bond joining him to Sans. Edge's soul froze, he hadn't been attacked, there were no monsters anywhere except for the Razzhole. The pain in his soul and the massive hit to his HP had to be from Sans. Hadn’t Underfell’s Grillby said if one of them took a killing blow, the other, if they had the HP to spare, would absorb it instead?

Blind panic began to boil within Edge's soul, Sans was _hurt_. Sans would be _dust_ if it weren't for the bond. _Oh no,_ where was he!? He needed to find him! He couldn’t lose- _not again._ He could not do this again.

“Are you just going to sit there?” Razz scoffed oblivious to the horror that was overtaking Edge.

“We're going back, _now!”_ Edge snarled at Razz as he grabbed him by the back of his shirt, half dragging him as he quickly ran away from Waterfall back towards the tunnels. Sans had been in the forest, right? _He needed to find Sans right away._

***

Stretch swallowed hard as he, Red, and Slim shortcut back to their work station, only to find Salt and Ice wolf, Ice Woof waiting for them none looking pleased. Shit, they were so busted.

“I-” Stretch tried to smooth things over but a soft crack rang out and something crashed into Stretch knocking him to the floor.

“What the fuck?!” Stretch exclaimed as he hit the floor realizing that it was Sans who was suddenly on top of him, something dripping onto Stretch's face. _Marrow_ , His mind supplied helpfully.

“Sans!?” Red said in alarm, he had been thankful for the distraction from the disapproving looks from the trio until he realized Sans was hurt. Stretch sat up, gently adjusting the skeleton on top of him to lay on the floor, resting Sans’s skull on his lap.

Sans’s eyelights were flickering rapidly, a chunk of his femur was missing as well as a bite sized chunk of his shorts, teeth marks around the wound, dust and marrow spilling thickly as a matrix of blue magic tried to hold onto bone to eventually knit close the wound.

Salt snarled upon seeing the wound, Sans shouldn't have gotten hurt setting traps!

“He's been attacked by a duster, someone needs to stop the bleeding!” Salt barked at them. “He's going to bleed out like that!”

Stretch cursed and quickly slid off his hoodie, before pressing it against the wound. Sans screamed and tried to pull back but Stretch held him firmly down. Sans smacked at Stretch who ignored the small skeleton’s weak protests, tying the hoodie tightly around the bleeding femur causing Sans to cry out again.

“Hey, Sans, stay with me yeah? You’re aight…” Red murmured softly.

“He's really not Red.” Salt retorted. “Can anyone else heal?”

“Obviously he ain't alright! I'm trying to get him to calm the fuck down.” Red grumbled. Sans growled softly left eyelight flickering yellow and blue, his blasters appearing above him pointed at red. The blasters eyelights were out, their jaws opening wide, blue magic building in their maws.

“Hey!” Red shook Sans gently. “Stop that! Yer safe, calm the fuck down!”  Red yelled, he glanced at Salt.

“I won’t be able to heal him much. . .” Red answered Salt’s earlier question.

Salt swore under his breath as more of Sans’s blasters appeared around them, growling in turn his own eyelights began misting black an equal amount of his own blasters appeared.

They were smaller than Sans’s, a large hole was in each of their mandibles and cracked sockets, they bore hazed out left eyelights and dust trickled from the cracks in the dog like skulls. Each blaster faced off with one of Sans’s, maws wide as raw magic charged in them.

Red watched the blasters warily grimacing slightly. Stretch frowned, now how in the hell did Salt get blasters if there was no lab in this world? Stretch would have to investigate later. Sans’s blasters opened their maws wide.

“Hey! Knock it off. Sans!” Red snapped his fingers in front of Sans’s face. Sans’s eyelights were unfocused his body rigid as his blasters let loose their magic. Salt's blasters literally swallowed up the beams of raw magic, closing once the last of the beam had been absorbed.

“Damn.” Slim observed looking impressed.

“Sweet.” Stretch agreed.

“Relax ya asshole.” Red sighed at Sans who groaned his blasters fading as Sans seemed to slip in and out of consciousness. Salt dismissed his blasters before pulling up his hood, hands trembling as he stood there.

“SANS!” Edge’s sharp voice rang out and Red flinched slightly at his brother’s voice. Red turned to see Edge storming towards them, but it wasn’t Red Edge was calling.

“He’s hurt really bad Bos- bro. Honestly I don’t even know how he’s alive…” Red murmured to his brother as Edge came to a stop, ruby eyelights pinpricks as he regarded Sans.

Edge grit his teeth and knelt down pulling Sans to him, Sans whined softly at the movement. Edge gently cupped his face murmuring to him with uncharacteristic softness, to low for Red to make out the words. Edge slid one of his gloves off and undid Stretch’s bloodied hoodie wrapped around Sans’s femur and growled lowly at the sight of the injury.

Edge held his palm over the wound green magic flowed brightly from Edge’s hand, into the wound. Sans sighed closing his sockets with a quiet murmur as the bone began to knit back together, where it could. Where it couldn’t the matrix of blue magic formed a thick layer of bone. Sans had a sizeable chunk missing from his femur, but the wound was closed and healed.

Red blinked in surprise, he didn’t even know his brother was still capable of using healing magic. You needed kindness for healing magic to work.

The room was tense as they watched Edge heal Sans’s nasty wound, no one uttered a single word.

Sans sighed softly as the presence of Edge woke him up, staring down in wonder. There was a nasty scar, and missing bone, but, the pain was gone and he had the feeling he was extremely lucky to be alive.

Edge sighed and gripped Sans’s mandible making the smaller look at him.

“What _happened_?” Edge demanded. Slim glanced away from Sans now that he for the most part seemed alright and looked at Salt with concern. Salt hadn’t moved since the blasters faded.

“Salt? Are you okay?” Slim asked softly.

Salt didn't answer but started trembling harder, his bones knocking together. Slim frowned and took Salt into his arms.

“G-got attacked, Chief…” Sans mumbled to him, sliding his hand up to grip Edge’s cheekbone nuzzling his into the hand.

“Attacked how? You were in the forest weren't you?” Edge pressed frowning at Sans.

Sans grimaced slightly and gave Edge an innocent look. “I- I mighta done some exploring? ...In Hotland?”

Edge’s eyelights went out, pure rage filling his soul. Sans had put himself at risk, _again._ Right after they'd decided to- they’d agreed they had a relationship that neither of them could deny. Edge couldn't _lose_ Sans. He couldn't handle- he refused to let Sans die _too_. He closed his sockets, a memory swimming to the surface that he'd tried so hard to drown.

_Blood on his hands, dust raining down around them. The feeling of first LOVE pulsing through his bones, EXP singing through his magic. Clinging to her tightly as if his hands could somehow hold her together. To keep her there, her form shifted in his trembling hands, her flames dwindling, lowering, burning green instead of their natural blue._

_“St-stay with me Firefly. I- can’t-”_

_“R-rus? It- hurts. ‘m scared…’Rus-”_

_Her form crumbled in his arms, shimmering dust scattering all over his clothes, his bones, hands, across the mud of waterfall. He’d promised he’d keep her safe he promised, he promised._ **_He failed her._ **

“---Edge!?”

Edge shoved the memory aside, an ache pulsing from his left hand his ungloved hand. Edge glanced to see that he had clenched his hand so tightly that his claws had punctured his palm, marrow seeping from his fist. Sans looked at him with wide concerned sockets.

“Dammit Sans! Why can't you _ever_ fucking listen!?” Edge growled deeply his voice low and guttural, gripping Sans tightly to him, not caring about the marrow he smeared on the back of Sans’s hoodie as he squeezed the other to him as if to assure himself that Sans was really there. He felt like crying, he wanted to scream at Sans, lock him up where he'd never get hurt again.

Sans looked up at Edge soul pulsing with worry. He could feel Edge's fear coursing through their bond, making his skull dizzy. Sans whined burying his face against Edge’s steel breastplate.

Stretch glancing at Salt who was still hiding in his hood in Slim’s arms then back at Sans who was being cradled by the sharper version of himself. Stretch’s soul churned with concern. Two Sanses were hurt and he didn’t like it, not at all.

“M’ sorry Chief.” Sans said, trying to sound sweet and innocent, looking back up at Edge. Edge’s eyelights flashed furiously, but there was underlying pain too.

“No you're not, you're only sorry you got caught!” Edge hissed between his fangs at Sans. “You're going to be punished for this.”

Sans blinked in shock at the statement, unsure what exactly _that_ meant. Edge hadn’t done any kind of punishment since that one time in the shed before they were even together. It didn’t sound remotely kinky, which was cause enough for Sans to worry.  “Wasn’t the bite enough!?”

“Clearly not if you're still acting like this! You could have died!” Edge snapped adjusting the small skeleton in his arms before storming off with him. Stretch and Red watched the two go as Slim worried over Salt.

“Almost feel sorry for Sans.” Red said and then he paused. “Almost.”

“Salt? Are you okay?” Slim murmured softly again, carefully pushing back the hood covering Salt’s face. Salt's eyelights had shrunk to pinpricks, darting from one place to another and he continued trembling against Slim without a word.

Slim frowned with worry, wrapping his arms around the other skeleton, hugging him tightly.

“It’s okay…” Slim whispered softly to him. Salt jerked at the embrace, going completely rigid in his arms. Before jerking himself free despite how much it hurt his shoulder to do so, he fled the room as if something were after him.

Ice Wolf grimaced and was immediately cleaning up the marrow and dust left from Sans on the cavern floor. Ice Woof assisting him, so it could be cleaned quicker.

“Shit. He looked really spooked.” Slim said with a frown. Was Salt okay? What had made him freeze like that?

“Wonder why...he's probably used to seeing wounds right?” Stretch murmured. “In fact I'm sure he is, with how things are here.”

“Was probably the dust. You know how that is.” Ice Wolf murmured finishing his cleaning.

“The dust?” Red frowned at Ice Wolf.

“Yeah, ya know how dust addicts are. Even clean it's hard to resist, especially when it's right in front of ya. Most dust addicts can't resist the sight and smell of dust, but Sans has always been stubborn.” Ice wolf said looking proud. Ice Woof nodded in agreement.

“He tries real hard to stay on the straight and narrow.” Ice Woof assured them.

The trio exchanged looks silently before Red spoke up again trying not to look too nervous.

“Uh, yeah. Yer prolly right.” Red murmured looking away from the wolf brothers.

Stretch swallowed hard, unless he was misunderstanding it sounded an awful lot like Ice wolf and Ice Woof were saying Salt was like those dusters, that he _ate_ monster dust. Or at least an ex cannibal, not that it was any better. _Maybe he snorts it_. His mind supplied, that was _not_ any better.

“Anyways, I'll be right back, I need to get rid of this. Better safe than sorry.” Ice Wolf told the three of them, motioning to the dusty marrow stained rag. He left to dispose of it where it wouldn't tempt his leader. Ice Woof did the same and followed his brother out with his own rag.

“What, the, fuck.” Stretch demanded as soon as they were alone.

“Sounds like Salt has some struggles with addiction?” Slim said nervously.

“ _To monster dust!?_ ” Stretch hissed.

“Shouldn't he be like those things out there? A duster?” Red frowned.

“Iunno, they said- it seems like it's not a problem now? Like he's over it?” Slim tried with a sigh. Stretch had been quick to judge ever since they met, and he could see Stretch’s opinion of Salt dropping by the second. Even rocks fell slower.

“We're _living_ with a _cannibal!”_ Stretch whisper yelled at Slim, motioning to where Salt had gone.

“I mean he's probably not the only one? Food doesn't seem bountiful here you know? You don't know the circumstances, and he clearly hadn't eaten enough to become mindless like those dusters, and Ice Wolf and Ice Woof said he was clean.” Slim said quietly.

“I don't care if food is scarce that's _no_ excuse!” Stretch all but growled. “There are no circumstances that justify cannibalism, Slim!”

“But-”

“No excuses!”

Slim wrung his hands together, only growing more nervous. He wanted to defend Salt, his own addiction to Persistence came to mind. It had been so _hard_ to kick it, and he _knew_ where that shit came from. Wasn’t that just as fucked up? It wasn’t dust but, hell it might have been worse. A long repressed memory bubbled up to haunt him again.

_“Lieutenant! I’ve heard you’ve been resisting donating that trait of yours to Dr. Undyne.” Queen Toriel cocked her head to the side._

_“The crown needs this miracle drug. We are in the middle of a civil war here. We don’t have the luxury to indulge your little needs. As a member of the guard you are expected to sacrifice, or did that overgrown lizard not make that clear?”_

_Razz teetered back and forth on his feet, eyelights a muted purple, dark circles under his sockets. He looked dead on his feet as Slim grit his teeth standing next to him._

_“S-She takes too much, my queen. I can’t- how can I be expected to fight when-”_

_“If you are too_ **_weak_ ** _to serve the crown Sans, you can serve it by remaining in those labs of hers, permanently!” She barked silencing him._

_“I- I didn’t-” Razz fumbled looking stricken, sockets wide as he wrung his hands together._

_“I mean, I can handle it my queen.”_

_“That’s what I thought.”_

Slim shuddered looking at the tunnel floor. Dr. Undyne had taken a syringe to Razz’s soul extracting the Persistence trait from his brother _daily_ for over a year until the fish monster had figured out how to recreate Persistence with the human souls at her disposal. Slim had watched his brother grow steadily more exhausted, lose more of himself as Slim shot up with the very thing that was being _taken_ from his brother; his very essence, his soul trait.

It didn’t matter that Undyne had found a way to recreate it and stopped extracting it from Razz, Slim had been addicted _before_ that. Addicted to his brother's raw magic, so bad that he'd sell his literal soul for it. He'd considered it a few times. How could he _possibly_ judge Salt when he was even more despicable? Salt may have eaten monsters, but Slim shot himself up with magic from his little brother’s soul. Stretch would be giving Slim the same horrified look if Stretch had bothered to really think about Persistence and put two and two together.

“Stretch…” Slim tried to plead in Salt's stead.

“No! Cannibalism is _not_ excusable! Never! I don’t care about the reason!” Stretch hissed.

“So what crimes _are_ excusable? What about murder? How 'bout torture? Because, buddy, with a moral high ground like that, you'll be standing all alone.” Red said eyeing Stretch. Stretch scoffed, frowning back at Red.

“We've all done shit, questionable shit, horrible even. Ya don't know my universe.” Red said giving Stretch a nasty look, he felt an understanding of sorts for this universe. When you lived in a place like this, you did what had to be done. Even if you didn't like it, even if it meant ruining yourself for the ones you loved.

“Ya don't know this one. Not everyone has the _luxury_ of choice. You have no idea what you're capable of or how far yer willing to go, what your willing to do for _survival_ . Slim said yer universe was candy ass. Don't apply your universe’s morals to a world like this, because ya _don't_ understand. An with an attitude like that, ya never will.”

Slim nodded in agreement, things back home didn't lend chances to do the right thing like where Stretch was from. A lot of times there was no _“_ right” choice, just lesser evils.

 _Come now Papyrus, do your duty and_ **_judge him_** _. The Captain failed in his duties. Those dirty rebels got through his line of defense and look at my beautiful Waterfall now? He needs to be punished by the Queen’s Justice. Even if he is your brother. Or should I just kill you both?~_

Slim shook his head, chasing away the memory. Too many memories were coming up today, he wished they would stop. He gave Stretch a slightly scathing look, Red was right. Stretch _didn't_ understand, couldn't understand.

“I'm going to go find him.” Slim told them before leaving to find Salt. He probably needed support. And his brother was gone, he needed a Papyrus.

 ***

 Sans's soul pulsed nervously as Edge carried him to an empty cavern where no one would hear him scream or find his dust. Edge held him tightly.

Edge hadn't said a word since they left, despite Sans’s prompting, which led Sans to believe he was about to be murdered. Edge at least tended to yell when Sans got too annoying but Edge hadn’t so much as grunted at him. Edge walked over to the wall of the cavern before coming to a stop, so this is where Sans would die. He'd hoped it would have been somewhere that had ketchup.

Edge sat down, resting his back to the wall as he clung to Sans tighter.

“Y-ya idiot! I was s-so fuckin terrified I was g-gonna lose yer stupid ass!” Edge choked out between shuddering sobs. “What were ya thinkin’?! We just, why are, I _can't_ lose you! Don't ya understand?!”

Sans stared in disbelief before his soul twisted with horrified guilt. He'd _really_ worried Edge. He made Edge _cry_! Sans whimpered softly.

“I-I… I wasn't thinking. I wanted to-to see a duster so I'd know what I was dealing with...I wanted to be prepared.” Sans said quietly feeling like an asshole.

“Well fuckin _start_ thinkin’! It ain't jus' about you anymore! Rules are to protect ya! Jus like I gave ya back home when ya didn't listen then!”

Sans winced looking down, he did have a habit of breaking rules. Mostly to sate his own curiosity, but he'd never thought how his friends and family might be affected. How Edge might be affected.

“I’m sorry.” Sans whispered rubbing at his own sockets, they stung.

“Ya should be!” Edge sobbed against him, shaking arms keeping Sans tightly against his bondmate. He had a point, this directly affected Edge. Edge had taken damage so that Sans would live. Sans winced, he'd literally _hurt_ Edge. Sans’s soul twisted and flip flopped with the knowledge. His own curiosity would need to start taking a back seat. What if his recklessness got not only himself, but _Edge_ killed too?

Papyrus and Red would both lose their brothers in one fell swoop. And there were no resets to bring them back this time. This time, death was more real than it had ever been. _And Sans was scared._

Sans began to tremble, his soul clenching tightly in his rib cage before he buried his face in Edge’s shoulder and burst into sobs. It had been so _long_ since anything he did had any _meaning_ , any consequence. He’d grown so apathetic, and used to nothing mattering. Even life had become meaningless, because it would always reset. Now things mattered, _Edge_ mattered, Sans’s actions mattered, he was _such_ a fuck up.

“‘m sorry.” Sans wheezed out between sobs, Edge squeezed him tightly against himself.

“Don't ya _ever_ do that again!”

“Won’t.” Sans murmured quietly.

“Promise me!” Edge said firmly and Sans winced. He _hated_ making promises, Edge knew that though. But he also knew it wouldn't be broken unless absolutely necessary.

“I- I… I promise.” Sans choked softly, Edge gave another squeeze and pressed a kiss to his skull.

Sans keened softly, his tears beginning to fade. Sans sniffled and began to purr quietly as he clung to the taller skeleton, his soul still heavy with guilt, but also- happy? He’d never felt this cared about before.

“Yer an idiot.” Edge gave a shuddering sigh. “But yer _my_ idiot.”

Sans purred louder, a snort escaping him. Favorite troll and Edge’s idiot, his bondmate had interesting ways of showing affection, but he knew there was sentiment behind it. Besides he was sure Edge was still upset with him.

“Yours.” Sans purred quietly in agreement, he guessed if he had to die, even without ketchup. At least he had Edge, and he was worth so much more than that. Edge flicked him between the sockets before holding him close again.

Sans whined loudly and huffed, resting his skull against Edge’s shoulder. “...are you okay, Chief?”

Edge sighed heavily closing his sockets. “Long as ya don't do nothin' stupid again, I'll be fine.”

Sans nodded with a soft whine. He wasn’t sure how physically hurt Edge was from the attack, and he knew he was emotionally hurt too. Stars he was such an _asshole,_ he had never intended to hurt Edge.

“I won't.” Sans said softly again. Edge nodded and stroked the back of Sans's skull, the other arm wrapped tightly around his spine to keep him close.

“Ya better not.” Edge murmured softly, the two falling into silence. “And yer still in trouble.”

***

Slim knocked on Salt’s door, trying to take his thoughts off Stretch and his judgemental asshattery. He liked Stretch, he did, but someone needed to knock him off his high horse.

Slowly the door opened a crack, just enough for Salt to look out. Slowly he looked up at Slim, he was still shaking.

Slim frowned with worry. “Hey. Mind if I come in?” Slim asked forcing a neutral expression. Salt sighed softly closing his sockets for a moment.

“I guess.”

The smaller moved away from the door, pulling it open. Slim stepped in looking down at the little skeleton before promptly scooping him up into his arms. He didn't protest like usual, staying quiet.

“What, no protests?” Slim hummed walking in and helping himself to Salt’s fur pile, holding Salt in his lap.

“What do you want?” Salt demanded weakly, lacking his usual heat.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Slim said honestly, looking down at the small skeleton. “It looks like the blasters took a lot outta ya. . . and you just seem upset.”

“ _So_?”

“So, I don’t like it when Sanses are upset.” Slim said firmly. “And I don’t know if you noticed, but, your a Sans.”

“I had _no_ idea.” Salt huffed bitterly.

“Then your going to be really surprised Toffee is a Papyrus.” Slim said dryly.

“What a shocker.” Salt mumbled. Slim hummed and held the smallest Sans close, he didn’t even struggle like usual.

“Granted you are kinda switched. You're a lot like me.” Slim mused.

“Why are you here, really?” Salt sighes at Slim.

“I told you. I was worried about you.” Slim said giving the other a gentle squeeze.

“ _Why?”_

“Do I need a reason?” Slim asked looking amused. “Because you took us in and you didn’t have to, and you haven’t tried to kick my brother in the face, when more patient monsters would have by now, Stretch included. I don’t like the idea that you aren’t okay.”

“It doesn't matter.” Salt mumbled.

“It matters to me.” Slim said with a frown.

“Fine, it _shouldn't_.” Salt argued quietly.

“Too bad.” Slim shrugged. “I’m a dog remember? I’m pretty damn loyal. You’re not gonna get rid of me.”

“What if I throw a stick?” Salt asked.

“I like bones better. Or at least giving bones.” Slim said with a growing smirk, certain Salt would miss the sexual innuendo.

“...Slim that makes no sense, you're made of bones.” Salt sighed at him.

Slim merely smirked and shrugged innocently.

“Can't you monsters just leave me alone…” Salt murmured looking away, he didn't want their pity, didn't deserve it. Slim frowned, he knew that look.

“Hey. I’ve filled up this tunnel’s quota for self loathing, so you’re going to have to find something else to do.” Slim huffed.

“Fuck you, I live here. I have dibs.”

“I wish you would.” Slim hummed.

“What?!” Salt spluttered sockets wide.

Slim chuckled softly. Stretch was right, Salt was so easy to fluster. “I said, I wish you would~”

Salt's,skull turned dark and he hid his face from Slim. “N-no!”

“Hmm… pity. I’m sure I could, heh, give ya a bone.” Slim mused. Salt pulled his hood down over his head, now he understood what Slim had been saying moments ago.

“What is _wrong_ with you guys?!” Salt demanded.

“The list of things that aren't wrong is shorter.” Slim told him easily, Salt groaned.

“Knock, knock.” Slim said with a wicked grin.

“...Who's there?” Salt sighed, he had a feeling Slim would keep going until he answered.

“Dewey.” Slim said innocently and Salt frowned. That sounded strange, he sighed again.

“Dewey, who?”

“Dewey have to use a condom?” Slim asked with a smirk. Salt pulled harder at his hood his skull glowing brightly.

Slim snickered softly. At least Salt wasn’t beating himself up anymore. “Ya heard a mountain dew?”

“No? Well, not unless you mean actual dew…?” Salt was hoping this was going to be a semi normal conversation now.

Slim smirked wickedly as he leaned down to peek under his hood. “Well, I'd like to mountain dew you.”

Salt blinked and squinted at Slim, it had to be dirty he just knew it did. “I know that’s dirty. But I’m not sure how.”

“Could show ya~” Slim purred.

“Wha-no!”

Slim laughed loudly, eyelights twinkling. Salt debated trying to throw Slim out, but he was too big for that. Of course the biggest Papyrus had to bug him.

"Welp, I’m beat.” Slim said and he flopped back on Salt’s furs, pulling Salt with him, lying him against his sternum so he could see under the hood. Salt was still blushing deeply. “Sleep now.”

“You can't sleep in here!”

“Sure I can. I can sleep anywhere.” Slim said with a wink. “I’m bone tired.”

“No! Go sleep in your own room!” Salt argued.

“M’lord might be there, and he won’t let me go to sleep so early.” Slim said closing his sockets. “Real sweet of ya to let me crash here though.”

“I said no!” Salt huffed.

Slim chuckled, shifting to get more comfortable on the furs. “Thanks, buddy. I appreciate the nap spot.”

“Are you even listening to me!?” Salt demanded. Slim snored, loudly, in response.

“Slim!” Salt pushed on his chest.

Slim snored louder, kicking his leg up, like a dog in its sleep. Salt pushed harder, shaking Slim.

“You're not asleep! Get up!”

Slim, if possible, snored even louder at that, though his leg stopped kicking. Salt squirmed in the other’s arms, but Slim was still holding him quite tightly. He frowned and leaned closer, maybe he was asleep?

Slim’s sockets opened and he smirked before leaning forward, his teeth touching Salt’s in a skeleton kiss. Salt held stock still, his sockets wide as his eyelights shrank.

Slim grinned, immensely pleased with himself, gripping at the collar of Salt’s cargo jacket pulling the panicked skeleton closer as he tried to pull away, running his tongue across Salt’s teeth, a rumble leaving his chest. Salt gasped softly at the warm tongue against his teeth, he couldn't have blushed any harder.

Slim gave Salt an absolutely sinful look, alcohol and he _really_ shouldn’t be unsupervised together. Slim nipped at Salt’s mandible.

“Should summon a tongue for me~” Slim purred against Salt’s acoustic meatus, before lapping his tongue at him lecherously. Salt swallowed thickly, his head felt funny all of a sudden. And he wasn't about to tell Slim he'd caused it, or that one was already formed in reaction to his kiss.

Slim purred lowly, running his tongue across Salt’s teeth again, pressing for an opening. “Aren’t ya gonna invite me in?~”

Salt made a low groan as his head became fuzzier and Slim took his chance, slipping his tongue inside. The smaller squirmed and groaned again.

Slim’s golden eyelights misted as his tongue found Salt’s, starting a dance with the other. Blue was going to have to suck it, Slim called dibs. Salt's eyelights glazed over and he moaned softly without even realizing it was out loud.

Slim began unbuttoning the other’s cargo jacket, keeping Salt’s mouth busy as a hand slid underneath Salt’s shirt to grip a rib and-Salt grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

“S-stop...I, _can't…”_ Salt rasped quietly, his head was still so fuzzy but he had to stop this before it got out of hand. He wasn't _ready_ for something like this, and he might never be.

Slim stopped immediately, pulling back some, cheekbones flushed. Salt was right though. They didn’t even know each other, not really. They’d just met. Slim wished this kind of circumstance was unusual for him, but in his universe it really wasn’t.  He’d just behaved himself in Underswap. Granted it was usually Muffy he was trying to get into bed, not another skeleton.

Salt relaxed when Slim didn't press, thankful for his respect.

“S-sorry. Got a little carried away.” Slim said, cheekbones glowing gold. Salt looked off to the side, gold was smeared over his teeth and some black. He rubbed it away with his sleeve, closing his sockets with a deep sigh. He didn't know how to respond to this, to Slim, he'd never...no one had. Ever. It wasn't safe to have families here, he doubted that was Slim's reason but that was a risk he couldn't take.

Slim reached up and drew Salt against his sternum, he wouldn't pull anything. No meant no, and he never wanted to force something like that. Salt let himself be coddled and curled up against Slim, how long had it been since he'd let someone hold him?

Slim began purring lowly, holding the small Sans against him. Slim couldn’t remember the last time he held someone, like this. Muffy tended to do the holding. Well, more like tying, with spider silk.

It felt _nice,_ both decided to themselves. Quietly reflecting on what had just transpired, Slim thought he would have felt guilty. He'd been kissing a version of his little brother, but he didn't. It just felt, right? Salt on the other hand was trying to calm his excited magic, never in his life had he experienced this feeling before.

If Edge could kiss Sans- which Slim was sure they did, then he could most definitely kiss Salt. He just... wouldn’t be telling Razz that any time soon. Or maybe he would. He wanted Blue to know Slim was interested, because clearly Blue was interested too. He wasn't so sure his brother was, and he was certain Stretch had been joking around. Just teasing Salt, not to mention the reason he was here in the first place. He doubted Stretch had any interest now if he ever did, but Blue. Blue could be a threat if he chose to pursue Salt, he was everything Slim wasn't. But he wasn't going to give in, not even for Blue.

The truth was Slim _liked_ Salt. He could see himself in Salt, could see Salt’s strength where Slim was weak. He wanted to get to know Salt more, and he wanted Salt for _himself._ Even if it was selfish, Slim never pretended he wasn’t. The only way he'd stop, was if Salt refused him. But it didn't seem likely, not after today. Salt had drifted to sleep against Slim, he was still recovering after all. Salt looked so peaceful like this, the worry gone from his face as he slept.

Salt probably wasn't ready, if that was his first kiss then, he likely had no experience in anything. Slim wanted to be his first, in everything. His first kiss was already Slim's, but there was still a lot of ground to cover. Stars, he'd known him for two days but. He wondered, if Salt would say no, to a _date?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch does not approve of cannibalism. Maybe he'll develop a program. Cannibals anonymous. Step 1, hands are for shaking not baking. Step 2, those we meet are not meat. Hmmmm.
> 
> [Edge and Sans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbSZhGONRBg) are in deep and neither really know how the hell it happened. Sans has some making up to do, he's so in trouble.
> 
> Those of you that didn't read Saving Papyrus, its never explicitly stated, but its heavily hinted that Edge lost someone he loved while in stripes. We get a glimpse of that here. Also, Sans has been trapped in resets so long, he really isn't used to consequences, or things mattering, and things mattering now? That terrifies him. 
> 
> Meanwhile Slim just wants to make sure Salt is [ safe ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=963iCYoONF0). Yep that's all. Totally.
> 
> Those of you that did- and didn't- read Saving Sans, it is never actually stated when Slim's addiction to Persistence started, but I did leave all the pieces there to find. I've been told my hints are subtle as all hell though. *shrug*
> 
> Those of you that didn't read LR, well, HEY SALT'S CLEAN NOW, OKAY? 
> 
> Chaos: Next chapter we learn a little bit more about Salt's addiction and Zion brings the hammer down.
> 
> Zion: Hammer? There's no hammer here. *shoos*


	5. Left in the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Stretch is a jerk to Salt and Razz.
> 
> Or Blue and Stretch have a disagreement.
> 
> AKA Zion brings the hammer down.
> 
> Zion: The hammer is a lie. I did no such thing! ~~Okay maybe this was all my idea because I'm evil, hush. I need more angst.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so very grateful for everyone reading! You all are awesome!
> 
> It's been one week since we left our skeles they're adjusting just _fine_.

Over a week had passed since the eight skeletons had literally fallen into their world. No headway had been made into getting them home, no one had machine blueprints and Slim could only remember if he was absolutely smashed. Needless to say, no work on their machine was getting done.

Tensions had been high, to say the least. The first two days they had all been here had involved Razz failing his duties causing Salt and Blue getting attacked, Slim, Red, Stretch and Razz getting drunk, Slim, Stretch, and Red shrinking their duties to smoke in a tree, and Sans nearly getting eaten. That had just been two days. Throughout the week more nonsense than Salt had ever cared to deal with had occurred and he was regretting not leaving them in the snow to fend in this world on their own.

Blue wouldn’t leave him alone, for whatever reason, despite the fact that his shoulder was fine now. This seemed to piss off Stretch because Stretch kept looking at him as if he had murdered his beloved pet and Salt was half certain Stretch was trying to turn the other skeletons against him and he had no clue why. Overnight Stretch had gone from flirting with Salt to cold looks and passive aggressive comments. Honestly, Salt liked the passive aggressive attitude more than the flirting, he could deal with passive aggressive.

Razz had proven to be incredibly difficult. The way he treated Slim was horrible and Salt was losing what very little patience he had for Razz. While Red was flinchy around Edge, he’d never seen Edge lash out or even raise his voice at him, though Razz and Slim were a different story.

About half way through the week whatever good behavior Razz had apparently been on ended. Razz yelled at, insulted, and bullied Slim near constantly, and Salt had even seen him hit the tall skeleton a few times which had completely caught Salt off guard. He’d never seen anyone treat a sibling like that, and it was even more disturbing considering Razz and Slim were versions of himself and Toffee.

Red had been a nightmare, something about alcohol withdrawals, whatever that was. Salt really didn’t appreciate the bigger Sans snapping at everyone, throwing a dish at Sans’s head, or clawing one of the cavern walls up like some kind of deranged cat, not to mention getting sick _everywhere_. But the worst of it seemed to be over?

And then there was Slim himself, who seemed as different as night and day depending on whether or not Razz was nearby. When Razz was out of the tunnels Slim kept shoving that magazine at him, flirting, and winking, just to watch Salt blush and stammer like an idiot. Salt had to send Slim to the other side of the tunnels to work, avoiding him like he had the plague. Slim got pouty about it. At least when Razz was around, Slim was quiet, and kept to himself.

On top of all of that Salt wasn't getting enough sleep at night. He was at wits end by the end of the week. Papyrus, Edge, and Sans had really been the only civil ones, at least to him. Blue was nice, but was like a helpful shadow he couldn’t get rid of. And when he did, Slim would appear! Last but not least there was that always impending attack from Muffet.

“Brother? You’re grinding your teeth again.” Toffee said interrupting Salt’s thoughts.

“Sorry.” Salt huffed closing his sockets as he rubbed his temples, no wonder he had a headache.

“Is everything alright?” Toffee asked, concerned. It wasn’t often his brother looked _this_ stressed.

“Just a lot going on.” He sighed, which was the truth. Ever since they'd gotten here a lot of them had been nothing but a handful.

“Yes… some of our guests are _challenging._ ” Toffee said with a frown. Speaking of, they could hear arguing as they headed to the mess hall. Toffee sighed and his brother groaned, entering to see what the hell the problem was now.

Razz and Stretch were bickering, which was no surprise to anyone. Blue sighed heavily, watching the two looking unimpressed and Papyrus was glaring at them with a look that nearly matched Edge’s ferocity.

“ _Now_ what's the problem?” Salt tried not to growl at them, he _really_ tried.

Stretch fell silent, glaring at Salt before shrugging and frowning at his breakfast. Blue gave a frustrated sigh, rubbing just above his nasal passage. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into his brother, but Papy had been increasingly unpleasant throughout the past week. Stretch kept warding Blue off away from Salt saying Salt was a bad monster, a killer, accused Salt of being a cannibal of all things and demanding Blue to stay away from him.

Blue rolled his eyelights. Salt had saved his life from an _actual_ cannibal, and had been nothing but nice, a saint really for putting up with everyone’s bullshit. Salt had been there for him with his LOVE gain. Blue still hadn’t admitted to Papy that he had gained LOVE and with the way he was behaving, who knew how he’d react!? He'd tried but every time he did he choked up, or his brother would rant on about their new counterpart.

“Ashtray is a judgemental asshole and I’m sick of his shit.” Razz growled.

“Only asshole here is you Razzalicious.” Stretch hissed.

Razz growled and he leaned forward to smack Stretch upside the head.

“Razz! That’s a tally!” Blue yelled.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Razz demanded sockets narrowing.

“I have a better idea.” Salt grabbed Papyrus’s fork and threw it at Razz, smacking him in the head with it.

“Ow! How dare you!” Razz growled.

“I _do_ dare.” Salt replied easily. “If you don’t want to get hurt, stop hurting everyone else. Sorry Papyrus.”

Razz scoffed and crossed his arms angrily, and Papyrus looked at his missing fork forlornly.

“Well I wouldn’t hurt them if they’d behave and not be idiots.” Razz grumbled.

“It would help if you stopped acting like a child.” Salt retorted rolling his eyelights.

Razz huffed, puffing his cheekbones out, pouting, cheekbones flushed magenta. Edge snorted loudly, and Stretch snickered.

“Shut up!” Razz kicked Stretch underneath the table, Stretch hissed and threw his spoon at Razz.

“Children. Enough.” Edge said rolling his eyelights. Salt sighed heavily, resting his skull on the table.

“Razz, perhaps you could try to be reasonable?” Papyrus suggested. “At least until breakfast is over?”

Razz’s eyelights shrank and he growled. “Sans, control your fucking dog.”

Sans gave Razz an appalled look, eyelights going out. “Buddy. You call my brother a dog again and I’m gonna-”

“Ok! I’ve had it!” Salt hopped down from his chair and walked around the table to Razz, snagging him by his bandana and dragging him from his chair.

“H-hey! Release me! How dare you!?” Razz squawked looking indignant.

“Someone’s in trooouble.” Red teased and Slim sighed looking uncertain. Salt rolled his eyelights and made Razz sit on the floor against the wall so he was out of the way. Reaching into one of his pockets with a hum.

“You wanna call every Papyrus a dog, you’re going to _be_ the dog.” Salt informed him as he pulled a leash from his pocket, along with a collar which he snapped around his cervical vertebrae.

Everyone watched silently some in shock, others with glee, Stretch in delight. Stretch could push aside his burning dislike for Salt, for the moment, for the greater good of enjoying watching Razz be put in his place. Blue sighed as Stretch looked like Gyftmas and his birthday had both fallen on the same day, and come early. Slim looked incredibly nervous and Razz’s eyelights went out.

“Oh this is bad.” Slim murmured quietly.

“No, this is the best day of my life.” Stretch corrected.

Edge was the first one to burst into laughter at Razz’s predicament, and Stretch soon followed suit.

Razz seemed to be in a state of shock because for a moment he didn’t move or react, he just sat there with his eyelights out. Then the moment seemed to pass and a scream of rage left Razz, his eyelights flickering back a blood red.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Razz snarled lunging at Salt.

“No _barking_.” Salt huffed yanking the leash causing Razz to stumble before using the same leash to bind his arms behind his back, pushing him face first into the floor, foot resting firmly on his spine.

Red grinned looking amused, Edge was laughing so hard he was covering his face with his palms and Stretch, if possible, looked even _more_ happy. Sans’s eyelights came back as he joined in on the laughter and Papyrus sighed heavily. Blue frowned, giving Razz a sympathetic look, Toffee looked as if he were done with today.

“I can die in peace now.” Stretch exclaimed. “Life goals have been achieved!”

Slim stared at his brother’s predicament before he covered his mouth, shoulder’s trembling. It wasn’t enough to stop the chuckles from escaping. Slim couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. It was just too funny, he couldn’t help it. Razz was by far the tallest Sans, and the shortest Sans had so easily gotten the best of him. Besides, there was a small part of Slim that found Salt’s actions _incredibly_ arousing.

Razz snarled furiously and screamed writhing underneath Salt’s boot. His cheeks flushed magenta from embarrassment and he thrashed wildly to no avail. Salt pressed down harder on his spine with a sigh, waiting for him to stop.

“If anyone needs training it’s you, Razzhole.”

Everyone couldn’t help but be amused at Razz’s situation, even Blue. The skeleton had been an unholy terror since he got here and tormented Stretch, Blue, and Slim long before that. For the last week Razz had been all but terrorizing Sans, Papyrus, Edge and Red not to mention the two mania brothers. Even Slim, who looked guilty but couldn’t stop laughing was enjoying the treatment. Blue gave Razz a sympathetic look before shrugging and taking a bite of his food watching the show.

After a few moments of screaming, cursing, and threatening the lives of everyone in increasingly violent and creative ways, Razz fell silent, cheekbones glowing a bright lavender.

“Are you finished now?” Salt mused boredly, Razz flushed deeper and he averted his eyelights.

“No? Yes? What?” Salt prompted.

Razz refused to respond glaring at the floor. This was so humiliating! How dare Salt do this!? How dare everyone laugh at him!? _How dare Slim laugh at him!?_

“Do I need to take you for a walk?” Salt asked raising a bone brow.

“I’m. finished.” Razz hissed quietly, not wanting the smaller to drag him around the room by a leash like a fucking dog. He wasn’t the dog here!

“This is going to keep happening, I’m sure. Until you stop calling others dogs. So if you don’t want to be treated like a dog, behave better.” Salt rumbled before letting go of the leash and stepping off his spine back to the table.

Razz snarled now that he was free, tearing the leash from the collar and throwing the leash across the room. He tore the collar off next throwing it at Salt. Expecting this he shifted and leaned back so it missed and fell under the table.

Razz growled furiously. He stood up fully intending on fleeing the room to his assigned ‘room’ or tiny hovel as it were when Slim hesitantly walked over.

“M’lord? Are you alright?” Slim asked softly.

“Stay away from me!” Razz snarled shoving Slim back, hard into the wall and storming from the room.

“I didn’t hurt him, but I might have broken his ego’s neck.” Salt mused.

“Good, his ego was too inflated. Made his head too big.” Red snickered. Slim looked worried, shifting nervously and wringing his hands. Salt shrugged and went back to his food without another word.

Stretch sighed, happily, looking completely satisfied. “I think that just cured my major depression.” Stretch sighed wistfully.

“Your what?” Salt frowned.

Stretch frowned, and looked at the table. “Nothing.” Stretch said shortly.

“Maybe Razzhole will be almost tolerable now.” Edge hummed, though he doubted it. The tallest Sans had been intolerable all week, always trying to goad Edge into a fight or contest to prove who was superior. _Obviously_ Edge was superior, though the little demon _had_ taken out more dusters yesterday… A fluke.

“We’ll see, I guess.” Salt mused with a shrug before grabbing his plate and leaving the table.

Blue watched Salt go curiously and Red followed Blue’s gaze.

“See something you like, berry?” Red snickered.

“What!? No! I- No!” Blue said flushing. “No.”

“So you gonna hit that, or you gonna just make moon eyes at him for a few weeks and make shit awkward for the rest of us? Cuz that sounded like denial.” Red asked.

Edge scoffed at Red. “Be civil, whelp.”

“I am!” Red huffed, Blue’s entire face turned bright blue and he covered his face with a small whimper.

“My bro’s not interested in _him._ ” Stretch all but growled, venom dripping from his voice.

“Hit that? Why are you talking about hitting my brother?” Toffee demanded bristling at Red and Blue.

Red gave Toffee an amused look a smile tugging at his mandible. He forgot how naive the Mania brothers seemed to be. “I mean doin’ the nasty, the dance with no pants, banana in a fruit salad, baking the potato, bonestorming, bedroom rodeo, bumping uglies, going balls-deep, quelching-”

“ENOUGH!” Edge yelled casting a glare at Red, his cheekbones flushed crimson. Red smirked at Edge raising a single bone brow.

“I don’t get it.” Toffee said with a frown.

Blue stared at Red slowly raising a brow bone.

“Toffee, they’re euphemisms for sex.” Slim explained, eyeing Blue. Toffee frowned at Red further before looking at Blue, staring at him intently.

Blue huffed, before casting his gaze to Red. “I’d nail him through a mattress but they don’t have mattresses here.” Blue said casually. Red choked spitting out his melted snow and Slim’s eyelights went out. Papyrus blushed, Edge looked at Blue as if he has grown another head, and Sans burst into laughter. Courier turned bright red at this, Toffee seemed to be working out the meaning in his head, and Stretch looked as if someone had set his favorite hoodie on fire then pissed on it.

Blue smirked at everyone’s reaction, looking quite pleased with himself. Slim was the first to recover.

“ _What_!?” Slim cried out.

“Oh come on Slim, I’m not a baby bones,” Blue scoffed. “What did you expect?”

Slim all but snarled, digging his claws into the table. Salt was _his._ Okay, no he wasn’t but making Salt his was part of Slim’s agenda! Blue crushing on Salt was going to get in his way. This wouldn’t do!  

“Not that!” Slim all but hissed and Blue grinned.

“Mweh, heh, heh.” Blue laughed softly, glancing at Toffee who seemed to be in shock. And here he’d thought that no one liked his brother, apparently Blue liked him a little too much.

“No!” Stretch spluttered eyelights going out. “You- _No._ ”

“Wow you musta really liked that show Salt put on. Got a thing for collaring and BDSM there berry?” Red snarked.

“Only if I’m the one holding the leash handle~” Blue cooed. Slim choked burying his face in his hands. _No_! Slim didn’t want Blue as competition! This was unacceptable!

Toffee shook his head at Blue sighing softly, and Stretch made a noise as if he had been stabbed directly in the soul.

“Well...I’m sorry to say I don’t think my brother is looking for anyone right now. If ever, he’s very _shy_.” Toffee told Blue.

“Blue’s not interested!” Stretch snarled. The other skeleton’s gave Stretch perplexed looks and Blue frowned.

“Papy, I literally am saying that I am.” Blue sighed shaking his head before looking at Toffee, listening to Tof’s words. Despite Toffee being younger, he acted like the older. None of this was news to Blue of course, Salt had seemed very awkward and shy.

“I see. . .You wouldn’t mind if I tried to win him over, would you?” Blue asked sweetly.

“I mind!” Stretch snarled.

“I mind too!” Slim followed suit.

“Why do you mind?” Blue looked  to Slim with a frown.

“Uh...I, I don't know? That's, not really for me to decide?” Toffee replied unsurely, Blue didn’t seem like he was a bad person after all. But it was up to his brother if he wanted to be pursued or pursue someone.

Blue smiled wide. “Great!”

“I can't believe this is happening.” Slim grumbled. “I called dibs dammit!”

“Wait- _what_!?” Blue said narrowing his sockets at Slim. Edge raised a curious brow bone, Red didn’t look phased in the least, Sans began to smirk looking between Blue and Slim, Papyrus had a puzzled look, Courier leaned forward some watching them all, and Stretch stared at Slim as if he had broken his pet rock.

“Slim what- why- when?” Stretch demanded.

“Last week.” Slim huffed.

“When!?” Blue huffed. “One, you can’t call dibs on a monster Slim! Two, when you call dibs you say it to other people, which you did not!”

Slim huffed, crossing his arms, cheekbones tinting a light golden color as he eyed Blue. Blue stared back, neither looking as if they were willing to back down.

“Love triangle, eh? I myself keep replayin’ Salt crushin’ the Razzhole into the floor with that leash and his boot.” Red hummed. “Now that’s entertainment.”

“Don’t be an ass.” Edge scoffed at Red.

“You are a strange one, Red.” Toffee mused glancing at the smaller skeleton. Red raised a brow bone at Toffee and shrugged.

“I’m okay with that.” Red huffed.

“Blue, I forbid you to pursue Salt. You too Slim!” Stretch hissed gripping the table tightly and Blue blinked looking at his brother in surprise.

“Wait what? You can't tell me what to do!” Slim blinked.

“Papy I'm not a babybones! You can't tell me what to do anymore! Least of all who I can and can't like or date!” Blue retorted clenching his fists, he admired Salt for a lot of reasons, and even _if_ Salt had been a cannibal, he clearly wasn't now. They had seen a Duster, Salt didn't act like that, ever.

“Bro, _no._ He’s dangerous! How can you not see that!?” Stretch said firmly. “And yes I can, Slim.”

“Fuck you, you're not my brother.” Slim huffed.

“He could have let that monster eat me, but he took the blow for me! Doesn't that mean anything to you? If he was so terrible, do you think he would act like that?” Blue continued clenching his fists at his sides. “He's doing the best he can in a position he doesn't even want, so stop trying to paint him a villain when he's not!”

Stretch’s orange eyelights flashed angrily and he stood up glaring down at his brother, Slim forgotten. “Yes. I appreciate him saving you but that doesn’t make up for- stars dammit Sans! He’s _not_ a good monster. Just ask him and I’m sure he’ll tell you! I see his sins crawling on his back. Stay away from him!”

Slim eyed the two, glaring at Stretch, though nervous energy was building in his soul. He’d never seen Stretch and Blue fight, not really. The closest they’d come to it is when Blue had called Stretch out about lying about the resets and it hadn’t really been a fight, more of Blue dragging the truth from Stretch and lots of hugging and crying, this was completely different. Edge, Red, Sans, Papyrus, Toffee, and Courier looked just as baffled.

“He _is_ a good monster! How can a _judge_ be so blind!? You always treat me like a little kid, I'm not stupid! I know how to take care of myself! Just, just because your older doesn't mean you always know what's best or what's right! You could put a little more faith in the monster who took in eight strangers who literally fell into his lap! And I would have thought you'd have a little more faith in me!” Blue was yelling now his frame shaking with rage, he could see the good in Salt. Why couldn't his brother?

“You’re not stupid, you’re naive.” Stretch grumbled.

“I am _not_! Razz has done terrible things but you're still nicer to him than you are to Salt! I have faith in both of them, why can't you?” Blue bit out in his anger, sockets stinging slightly with angry tears. “I'm done talking to you Papyrus, unless you're going to apologize!”

Slim looked stricken at the sight of Blue’s tears and he slinked back some looking very much like he wanted the floor to swallow him up as the two fought and Stretch grit his teeth looking furious. Edge and Red exchanged glances, watching the pair, Sans silently stared at them, Papyrus frowned, and Toffee was staring at Stretch sockets narrowed. Courier was slowly shrinking into their seat.

“Oh I don’t know, Sans, maybe, it's because I watched your ‘believing the best in everyone’ get you killed, over, and over.. _.and over_ .” Stretch growled. “I think it's great you want to give everyone a chance, I do, but Salt is a _fucking cannibal!_ ”

“You don’t even- even if he was a cannibal, which I don’t believe he is, he’s more than what he’s done! You know what?! I _can_ handle myself Papyrus! I killed the monster that attacked Salt!” Blue yelled at his brother, he couldn't hold it back anymore he was just so. _Angry_ , fed up with his brother's bullshit.

Slim’s sockets widened in surprise and Stretch’s eyelights went out. Red hummed quietly, Edge sighed, and Papyrus winced in sympathy. Sans and Toffee were still silently observing and Courier peeked up at them still sinking into their chair. Immediately Stretch’s left socket went blue and yellow as he checked Blue over. Stretch made a strangled noise of distress taking a step back from Blue as if he were infected with some horrible disease.

“And you know why? Because I had to!” Blue yelled. He didn’t have to justify his actions to his brother. His brother should know him better! Should believe in him!

Stretch clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides and he looked away before mumbling something softly, to low for any of them to hear.

“Let me guess, you're _disappointed_ in me, right?! For defending myself and someone else, right?” Blue demanded angrily. “It wasn't because I wanted to do it! And it doesn't make me a bad monster, or do you still think that?”

“I didn’t say anything!” Stretch snapped, eyelights flashing. “I wish you would have told me! You kept it secret for what, a week now!? I’m sure it must have been really difficult keeping it to yourself. You could have come to me you know!” Stretch snapped, glaring at the floor.

“But you were _thinking_ it! And how was I supposed to come to you when your so damn judgemental?! And when I knew that you were going to be disappointed in me even if it was self defense!” Blue growled turning away from Stretch, rubbing the back of his gloved hand at his sockets.

Without another word Blue stormed off, out of the mess hall. Stretch stared after him silently, looking furious. Without a word to any of them Stretch teleported away with an angry huff. Toffee sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands, elbows on the table.

“Stretch isn't wrong...my brother, he used to be addicted to dust. But, that was a _really_ long time ago.” Toffee told the rest of them.

“Well, I don’t pretend to know what this universe is like. He seems to have quit the habit, and he took us all in and has put up with us, he deserves the benefit of a doubt. Don’t know what’s _eating_ Stretch.” Sans shrugged.

“SERIOUSLY?” Edge snarled at the pun.”That is so inappropriate right now! Apologize to Toffee, right now!”

Sans winced, Edge had a point. “Sorry Toff…”

“I forgive you Sans, just don't tease him about it. He hates himself for it, you know. We were still in stripes. That scar, is a direct result of his guilt…” Toffee murmured.

Sans and Red both flinched, and Red sighed. It seemed like every Sans and switched Papyrus had an addiction of some sort and self hatred. Red hated himself so much and that was just for drinking and killing in self defense, and what he’d done to his Gaster and Edge. Red couldn’t imagine how hard on himself Salt must be. Red had had suspicions about the hole in Salt’s skull, seemed they were confirmed. No one ever asked, since it would have been rude.

_“You could do it. R-right? Just one hit? One HP. Come on Grillbz. Paps is grown now- he- he can fend for himself I can’t-”_

_“You’re drunk, Sans. Shh.”_

Red shook his head dismissing the memory.

“I won’t.” Sans promised quietly. Cannibal jokes were probably very insensitive, even if it did lighten the tension, at least for him. He’d have to try not to do them, stars Edge had changed him.

If Sans hadn’t met the underfell bros, and landed here on his own with Paps, he’d be just as judgemental as Stretch about Salt. Before Edge all he saw was a monster’s stats, a list of sins. If they had high LOVE they were a murderer, a killer with no conscience, they _enjoyed_ killing, there was no other possible explanation for a high LOVE, no justification. When he first met Edge, all he saw was a violent killer who deserved a blaster to the face and his dust spreading in the wind. He hadn’t started to see Edge as a person for quite some time. Shame and guilt clenched at Sans’s soul, how could he have ever thought like that?

A monster's stats didn't make up who they were, didn't explain their circumstances. What would Sans do if he and his brother were in stripes and starving? He’d probably give Paps all the food. Sans would probably have ended up _just_ like Salt, if not worse.

“Slim and I already knew, ‘bout Salt. We don’t think any less of him.” Red mumbled and Slim nodded. “I know what it’s like to be starvin’.”

Red remembered being street trash, digging through dumpsters to feed himself and his brother, hiding from the guards so they didn’t get scooped up and brought to the assassin's unit. Most kids never made it out alive, the streets were safer. They didn't even have dumpsters here, or a town, the guard, and yet, they still shared what little they did have with eight strangers.

“Salt’s a good leader, I don’t care about his past.” Edge grumbled. He was _disturbed_ that Salt had eaten other monsters. It definitely was concerning, but these two were _old_ and Salt had been in stripes. Which meant it had been centuries or even thousands of years since Salt had eaten dust, and he had been a child, likely a starving one and he obviously hated that he’d done it. Edge could give Salt a pass.

“Monsters are more than their mistakes.” Papyrus said firmly, they had all made mistakes. But it didn't have to make them into that mistake, Toffee had taught him that in their near daily sessions.

“Thank you, Papyrus. I appreciate your understanding, all of you.” Toffee said softly.

Conversations slowly started back up and Slim shifted nervously. He’d never seen Stretch and Blue so upset with each other, nor his brother so embarrassed. He wasn’t really sure who to check in with first. Though, he should probably leave his brother alone. He was probably sore over the whole ordeal, and would just snap at him anyways. Maybe he should check on Blue instead? Stretch he wasn't real worried about. Or maybe he should check in on Salt, and make a claim before Blue could get his greedy paws on Slim’s skeleton.

Slim quietly excused himself and began searching the tunnels for Blue. He doubted Blue would be in the room he shared with Stretch after a fight like that. If Blue was anything like his brother, (and he was) he’d be moving, pacing, or doing some kind of work to distract himself. Slim wandered down the tunnels towards the supply room he, Stretch, Red, (and after Sans’s stunt) Sans, were reorganizing to find Blue easily lifting the giant crates, reorganizing them grumbling underneath his breath.

Slim whistled low and stood in the doorway, hoping Blue heard him. He was pretty mad from the looks of it, too. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for Blue to manage his first LOVE high and gain in secret like that. But it also explained why he'd gotten so _aggressive_ and sassy lately.

Blue paused and looked over. “Oh...hi Slim.” Blue said trying to keep the anger out of his voice and failing miserably.

“I'd ask if you were okay, but I know that you ain't.” Slim said approaching him.

Blue sighed putting the crate down, and glared the floor. “He treats me like a baby bones, and doesn’t give anyone a chance. He’s so judgemental.”

Slim nodded a little, sounded about right to him. He stayed quiet and let Blue talk instead, he probably needed a vent.

“I just don’t understand why he hates Salt- he doesn’t even hate Salt, he hates the monster he _thinks_ is Salt, and is too stubborn to even try and see the monster Salt actually is!” Blue kicked the crate for good measure, grumbling.

“Yeah...he doesn't seem bad to me.” Slim agreed softly.

Blue glanced at Slim and smiled some. “Me either.”

“You like him, huh?” Slim hummed carefully.

Blue blushed some. “A little.”

“Seems like more than a little. Should I recount your words?” Slim mused.

Blue blushed further. He wasn’t usually so bold, he wasn’t sure what had possessed him to verbalize his thoughts like that. Maybe it had been all the teasing. “Okay, yes, I like him, a lot.” Blue pouted.

“Since it didn’t count last week, I’m calling it now; Dibs.”

“W-what?” Blue blinked before narrowing his sockets at Slim. “Nuh uh! I liked him first!”

“Actually, I did. A week ago.” Slim replied.

Blue huffed, crossing his arms. “We’ve only been here a little over a week!”

“What's your point?”

Blue sighed heavily. “You can’t call dibs, I said that earlier.” Blue grumbled.

“Sure I can. I just did.” Slim chuckled.

Blue scoffed and glowered at his friend. He had one Papyrus who was too harsh on Salt, and another one who was now _competing_ with him for Salt’s attention. Unfair. And then there was Razz. For whatever reason, Razz seemed more social with Salt than Blue had ever seen him with anyone. He was even almost nice to Salt. It was a bad sign. Blue did not want to fight both Swapfell brother’s for the skeleton he already set his eyelights on! They could find their own skeleton!

“Why don't we ask him then?” Slim suggested. “Who he likes more?”

“F-fine! We will!” Blue said firmly. If Slim wanted to play, he’d play. He was going to try his best!! He’d win Salt over!

“Come on then.” Slim teased before leaving the room without him.

“What- now!?” Blue squeaked and he scowled, running after him. Slim had much longer legs and could teleport, giving him the advantage of finding him first. Salt was standing in the middle of where all the tunnels connected, arms crossed and frowning.

“Heya Salt.” Slim purred, a glint in his eyelights as he appeared next to him. “Got a question for ya.”

“Can it wait? I'm trying to find Stretch, I can't find him anywhere, and I mean anywhere in the tunnels. He shouldn't be outside by himself. No one's done patrol yet today.” He sounded worried.

“It’ll only take a minute!” Slim said. Blue turned the corner and literally growled, before storming over to them both.

“Okay fine, what?” Salt sighed heavily turning to face Slim just as Blue came to stand beside Slim.

“Who do you like more, Me or Blue?” Slim asked with a smirk. Blue crossed his arms, shaking his skull at Slim.

“He means romantically.” Blue added.

Salt had been about to ask when Blue had clarified, realization slowly sinking in. He flushed and shook his head at them.

“Neither.” Salt barely managed.

Blue frowned and Slim raised a brow bone. This was good, in Slim’s opinion. It meant he still had time to turn Salt towards him.

“For now~” Slim purred.

“No, Slim. I don't want either of you, I don't want to be pursued.” Salt muttered. Slim looked like a kicked puppy but Blue looked as if he had been issued a challenge.

“Both of you, just, forget it alright?” Salt sighed, he needed to find Stretch. Even if he did want to, which he didn't, he didn't deserve that kind of happiness.

Blue wasn’t going to give up that easily! He could tell Salt was trying to push them away, and he was not going to make it easy on his duplicate.

“I need to find Stretch, I can't find him anywhere.” Salt told the both of them. “have you guys seen him?”

Slim huffed. “He and Blue got in a fight, he’s probably smoking. Check the nearby trees. Want me to come with?”

Salt grimaced and sighed, shaking his head. “No, I'll do it myself. I'll look.” Salt waved them off before leaving them alone.

“He’s gonna be mine~” Blue said in a sing song voice.

Slim scoffed, and narrowed his sockets at Blue. “You wish.”  Slim was confident he’d win Salt’s affection. Afterall he’d spent the week showing flirting with Salt and showing him nude skeletons, surely his attempts were working.

***

Stretch had already gone through half a pack of his cigarettes, he really should conserve them but, he couldn't help himself, he couldn't believe his brother liked someone like _that_. And in that way too!

Salt spotted Stretch and scowled, he could see smoke rising up from the lit cigarette in his teeth.

“Get down here Stretch! It's not safe! No one's patrolled yet!”

“Nah.” Stretch said, blowing out smoke. It’s not like Salt could get up here and drag him from the tree, so Stretch didn’t have to listen to him. He didn’t take orders from cannibals.

Salt sighed heavily, he really didn't have the patience for this right now. He summoned a black bone, using it as a lever and pole vaulting himself up onto one of the branches. And then he started to climb up, before Stretch could process this he was on the same branch.

Stretch blinked in surprise and grumbled. Damn resourceful cannibals. Stretch took another hit of his cigarette, watching Salt carefully. “Can I help you, Maniashit?” Stretch demanded. He’d learn one thing about this universe in his attempts to find their way home, it’s name. Maniatale. How fitting.

“What's your issue now?” Salt sighed at him.

“Nothin.” Stretch huffed. Even if he didn’t like Salt, he had to live with him, at least for now, so he should try to be somewhat civil. It just made him so sick. Why wasn’t anyone else bothered? Sure maybe the others didn’t believe him, but Slim and Red both knew! And they didn’t care! What the hell was wrong with them? And Slim, Slim liked Salt, just like Blue!? What the actual fuck? Stretch wasn’t the one who was wrong here! Slim had a screw loose and his bro’s heart was too big and he was going to get himself dusted _or eaten_ or both going after someone like Salt.

“Nothing my fucking ass Stretch! Like I haven't noticed the fucking 180 you did this entire stars damned week, if you've got a problem just fucking say it!” Salt hissed at him his sockets narrowed, he was sick of his attitude when he'd never done anything to Stretch.

Stretch scowled at him, going to take another hit but Salt grabbed it and threw the cigarette into the snow.

“If you've got nothing to say we're going back, even if I have to drag you there.”

“Don’t you touch me.” Stretch snapped.

“Or _what?”_ Salt snarled, outside the others had gathered. Watching the two argue with concern.

Stretch snarled, aggression coming off of him in waves, eyelights misting orange. “Or your going to have a  b a d t i m e. “

“I'll fucking show you a _bad time.”_ Salt spat grabbing Stretch by his collar and hurling him down into the snowbank before jumping down into it himself. If Stretch had waves of aggression, Salt had an _ocean._

Stretch snarled, two blasters appearing hovering above his shoulders.

“Papy, no!” Blue cried.

“Enough! Stop it!” Edge snapped marching forward seeing this was not going to end well, likely for Stretch. “Put those away before I put _you_ away.” Edge snapped at Stretch stepping between the two.

“Fuck off, Edgelord.” Stretch snapped. Salt made his bones crawl, but Edge wasn’t far behind. How did someone even get a LOVE of 14? He’d never seen a LOVE so high. It made him sick. And he was certain Edge was abusing Red, just like fucking Razz was abusing Slim. All three were G U I L T Y.

“I have it Edge.” Salt said with no room for argument. His own blasters materialized behind him, they roared at Stretch like beasts.

Edge grit his teeth, but stepped aside walking back to the others, letting Salt handle it. Blue was being held back by Slim looking furiously at his brother, while Slim was glaring at Stretch looking absolutely pissed. Edge had never seen that look on Slim’s face, though he saw it in the mirror often enough. Toffee and Papyrus both looked worried, Red anxious, Sans looked impassive, and even Razz had shown up to watch the ongoing conflict staring at Salt looking- _impressed_? Hadn’t Salt horribly embarrassed him earlier? Edge would have thought Razz if anything, would be wanting to join in the fight and help Stretch, just to spite Salt, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

The wild looking blasters behind Salt roared before they began to charge, but instead of a beam they formed dark swirling orbs.

Stretch snarled, and his own blasters began to build energy, their eyelights misting the same orange as Stretch’s own eyelights.

“Papyrus, don't you dare!” Blue snarled, half tempted to bite Slim to get free and knock some sense into his stubborn older brother. Both blasters released their orbs that hurled towards Stretch, and straight past him. A screech sounded behind him, a bear monster exploding in a cloud of dust over the two of them.

The eight remaining skeletons and onlooking natives gasped and Blue’s soul caught in his throat. He had been so focused on his brother and Salt he hadn’t even noticed the duster. Toffee froze, watching as dust cascaded down over both of Salt and Stretch; this was bad.

Stretch dismissed his blasters, as he began coughing heavily as dust rained down on the two of them. He- did he breathe some in!? Stars he hoped not. Salt coughed and choked nearby, followed by a strangled curse. He'd spotted the duster too late, they had gotten too close.

Stretch's magic pulsed as a boost of energy went through him as he coughed into his hand revealing dust. Oh stars. It had gotten in his mouth. _Someone had gotten in his mouth_.

When the dust cleared Salt was kneeling in the snow, wheezing, his eyelights pinpricks.

Stretch took a deep breath his soul spinning. He felt like he was going to be sick. He also felt _amazing_. Stronger, faster, and magic filled to the brim. This was better than any high or alcohol he'd ever had. Why- why was he so upset again?

“Are you two okay!?” Slim called with worry still restraining Blue who was flailing.

Salt _slowly_ looked over his shoulder at Slim, his eyelights growing wider as the dust he inhaled invaded his mana lines like a flood. His mandible twitching slightly, he began to _laugh_ , but it lacked humor.

Stretch was having trouble focusing. His own mana lines were pulsing with a strange fevered energy, it was the best _high_ he had ever had and his thoughts weren't forming together. Stretch ran his fingers through some of the dust in the snow.

 _So pretty_ , _even in the dark it glittered like diamonds._

Somewhere deep down the rational part of Stretch screamed horror that he was touching someone's dust but it was drowned out by Stretch's pulsing magic and overridden endorphins.

Stretch had never realized how pretty dust was, how could he not notice with all those resets? _He wanted_ **_more._ ** He **needed** more. If he was feeling this good from just a little then-

“Why's Salt laughing? Why- what is Papy _looking_ at!? Are they okay!?” Blue demanded still trying to get to his brother. Salt's laughter quickly grew louder as tears poured from his sockets, becoming maniacal. He could feel it, drawing him back in all over again just like when he'd been a starving stripeling. And it _scared_ him how easily he fell under its spell again. _He was so weak._

Slim flinched as Salt laugh cried as did Blue, they both had seen Razz do the same thing though not for that _long_ or while surrounded by dust.

“Should we...pull them out of it?” Sans asked stepping forward.

“We need to contain them, _immediately._ ” Toffee breathed out, his worst nightmare coming true before his sockets.

A growl reverberated around the area as another duster came into the clearing running towards the smell of dust. Razz cursed, they _really_ should have patrolled today.

Stretch and Salt's eyelights landed on the charging duster. Stretch began giggling before summoning jagged orange bones impaled the monster, the color of the bone constructs flickering between orange and black like macabre halloween lights. It didn't kill the duster, but it trapped them, blood and dust oozing from the wound.

“We have to get them now! If we don’t, they'll run off, and we might never see them again.” Toffee said horrified _knowing_ what was about to happen. And that they would _never_ see them again.

But his own brother was already up and running across the snowy ground, on all fours like an animal. He leapt at the trapped Duster as Stretch's bones flickered a moment more before settling on black, his eyelights darkening from white to grey, Salt bit into the Duster’s throat, _tearing_ it out.

Stretch twitched as Salt consumed the other monster’s dust, and Stretch stared at the dust still surrounding him before his trembling hands scooped up a pile of the dust and snow that was still in front of him before greedily shoveling it into his mouth. **_Yes._ **

Blue made a sound of distress as Stretch shoveled monster dust into his mouth as if starving and Sans gagged, the others looking different mixtures of horrified.

 _Ting, ting_ . Both Salts and Stretch's souls were turned blue and they were dragged away from the dust through the snow, Razz holding his arm out. It was _much_ harder to hold the two monsters than it should have been. He wasn't going to be able to hold them for long, he could feel his magic draining rapidly.

Salt roared and he struggled in the hold and Stretch snarled flailing against it as well.

“I- I don't know how long I can hold them.” Razz hissed to Toffee.

Toffee winced and he ran forward to hopefully restrain the two of them before the hold was broken.

Toffee was mindful of their mouths and hands as he approached his brother first trying to ignore the way his hands trembled as he drew out two firm long pieces of rope.

His brother would have to withdraw, _again_ . He was near feral from the very little dust he had gotten. Toffee wasn't sure about Stretch, his magic was already _so_ affected from what little he had consumed. His brother had functioned for years before Toffee even knew of his dust addiction. Stretch might come to his senses, being new to dust and not having consumed much, but he too would have to withdraw.

Restraining Stretch proved to be even more difficult as he had a much longer cervical vertebrae than Salt, snapping at Toffee viciously with his blunt teeth, sparkling with dust.

The blue hold flickered out Razz groaning and sinking to his knees, his vision swimming. Stars that had drained so _much_ of his magic. It felt like had been restraining twenty monsters, not two. What the hell?!

“You okay there princess?” Edge taunted with a smirk. This distraction cost them, Stretch was free and unbound and Salt fell into the snow with a snarl.

“Shit!” Edge said and Toffee froze. Papyrus quickly turned Stretch blue and slammed him into the snow before he could hurt Toffee, who was trying not to cry as it was, the other length of rope in hand to bind Stretch.

Stretch gave an animalistic snarl, an aura of black magic pulsing from him and Papyrus hissed, struggling to maintain the blue hold.

“He’s- he’s too strong!?” Papyrus said in disbelief. He’d used his blue hold in _Undyne_ before, on Edge in a dust rage, and had better success than this. With a roar the blue hold broke and Stretch tore his way out of the half finished ropes.

Salt growled the rope around him falling into the snow, a long thin bone _tail_ flickering from side to side with a knife mounted on a ring attached to the end, which he must have used to slice through the rope restraining him.

“He has a tail!?” Slim demanded. He would have been delighted, if the circumstances were different. Toffee cursed, he hadn't known his brother had that tail blade on him. But he should have.

Without a moment to lose _both_ bolted into the forest, leaving behind their brothers and friends staring after them.

Toffee stared at the now empty ropes that had moments ago been holding his brother, he sank to his knees and sobbed into his hands brokenly. This couldn't be happening! _But it was._

Papyrus made his way over to Toffee kneeling next to him in the snow hesitating a moment before hugging his alternate. “We’ll find them.” Papyrus said firmly. Toffee clung to Papyrus, shaking in his arms. He couldn't manage any words, too upset for it.

“P-papy?” Blue said softly, staring into the tundra, sockets watering. Salt and his brother were both gone, and he didn’t know if he’d ever see _either_ of them again. It didn’t feel _real._ Everything had been fine, they had just been arguing and then- and then-

Blue burst into sobs and Slim winced, turning Blue around, going from restraining the other to hugging him. Razz swallowed hard, trying to ignore Blue and Toffee’s sobs. This was _his_ fault. He just needed to keep his blue hold on them for _a little_ longer and this wouldn’t have happened! They’d be restrained and _safe._

“We’ll find them.” Papyrus repeated, to Toffee, to Blue, to everyone. “We’ll get them back and- and help them.” Papyrus said with a shudder. He’d never seen anything like _that_ before in his life, not even in Underfell. Salt had gone completely feral, and so had Stretch. Stretch had been so _against_ Salt and the thought of eating dust and then he had greedily shoved it in his mouth after a tiny amount had gotten in his mouth. Clearly, monster dust was a powerful and dangerous thing.

He looked down at Toffee sobbing in his arms, but first, they needed to take care of the brothers left behind. And make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little hammer. Bite sized hammer. Pocket hammer? ~~Salt sized hammer~~. 
> 
> For those curious, Salt just keeps a lot of miscellaneous bullshit in his many many pockets.
> 
> [Stretch and Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6CCcTClgYE) have never really fought like that, poor beans :( 
> 
> [Stretch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmVzeriU5m0) has a lot in common with Salt now.
> 
> Note; Razz is quite strong, and it's totally not his fault his blue hold on Salt and Stretch faulted. Consuming monster dust changes a monster, fast too as evidenced by Stretch. >:D
> 
> Also apologies to Razz fans, Razz got shit this chapter, but he has been very mean to all the Papyruses, - more so last chapter than this chapter but it's been a slow build and Salt's had enough. Its okay though, I think Razz can respect someone who stands up to him.


	6. Repeat Offender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and Salt go a little wild, too bad they're underground or they'd probably be howling at the moon right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slight trigger warnings: Cannibalism (duh). There are other trigger warnings in the notes below because they're spoilery. Nothing too graphic but it could be disturbing for some readers. Stay safe.

Papyrus and Slim managed to get Toffee and Blue calmed down enough to get them back into the tunnels. Toffee was acting in his missing brother's stead, everyone was to work in pairs until Salt and Stretch were either found and brought home. Or killed.

Neither Blue nor Toffee ate that night, though both had reluctantly shown up for dinner. Papyrus tried to engage Toffee in any sort of conversation, worried for his shorter alternate, and even Red interjected a few times trying to help.

Slim hovered around Blue protectively, not only worried for Stretch and Salt, but for Blue and Toffee, not liking the dim way Blue’s eyelights shone, the extended lack of stars, the _silence._ His own brother was eerily silent, too. Razz was hardly eating, bones stiff, and if Slim wasn’t mistaken, anxiety rolling off him in waves. Maybe his brother was worried about everyone too? Razz was gripping the edge of the table, gloved claws digging into the wood. _He should have been able to hold them, why couldn’t he?! If it wasn’t for him they’d still_ **_be_ ** _here! It wasn’t his problem though, they weren’t important._ **_Then why did he feel so bad?_ **

Edge didn’t like any of this and decided he would have to step up to help Toffee take charge. He didn’t know Blue, Razz, or Slim well enough (especially Razz) to rule out some kind of rebellion or mutiny, although he doubted there would be one, still, he was a warrior and battle was what he was good at dammit so he was prepared to apply force if necessary. He wasn’t good at touchy feely bullshit so- he would help in other ways. Like tomorrow, he’d drag Razz out and kill as many dusters as he could. Sans and Courier remained silent, looking down at the table. Courier was picking at their sweater, while Sans was rolling food around on his plate.

“Everyone, I know you're used to your routines by now. But starting tomorrow, they're going to change. We're going to check the traps, to see if they've, fallen in.” Toffee spoke quietly, his voice shaking. “We need to clear any dust left behind by dusters.”

Blue made a quiet noise of distress. Courier nodded their understanding, a grim look on their features.

“Edge and Razz will continue to patrol. If- if either of you...if you see them, try to capture them, but, be careful. They’ll be very strong, unpredictable, feral. . .” Toffee fell silent. Possibly too far gone.

“If they attack and it's between your life and theirs- don’t hesitate to kill them.” Toffee’s voice cracked, he hated to say it. But he knew there was the possibility that neither of them would ever come home, and they needed to face that. Neither would want to become Dusters, of that much he was certain.

Razz dug his claws into the table harder, eyelights stuttering. No. Unacceptable. He would _not_ kill Stretch. He would do everything in his power to bring them _both_ home, **_alive_ ** _._

Edge blanched, though he understood. They may be loss causes, like his Undyne had been. That hadn’t stopped Edge from knocking her crazy ass out and dragging her to Alphys, but, this was more than a little different. Undyne hadn’t been trying to _eat_ Edge, only kill him.

“I know, if it comes to that, it won't be easy to do. But...they wouldn't want to live like that, and after they're too far gone, we can't get them back. Dusters...have to eat dust...or they _die_.” Toffee explained softly.

Blue wailed at that, covering his face with his palms his small body racking with sobs and Slim picked him up gently, hugging his friend close, a taste like acid on his tongue.

“I'm so sorry Blue…” Toffee choked out, holding back his own tears. “But...your brother is more likely to make it, there’s still a chance for him.”

Blue choked down his sobs, nodding. He wanted them _both_ to make it. Both Papy and Salt. his soul twisted in despair. He might never see his brother again, and the last conversation they had had was a terrible fight, where Blue had screamed at him. Blue was the worst brother in the world, even worse than Razz.

Toffee didn't like it anymore than Blue, but pretending it would all work out was something he'd stopped doing so many years ago.

Papyrus glanced at Blue and Toffee with worry, wishing he could do more to help. “Maybe… maybe we’ll get lucky.” Stars knew they deserved some luck. Toffee gave Papyrus a wry smile, he would wish but he knew better.

“You don't get lucky here.” Toffee murmured. “Everyone should get some rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow.”

Blue wouldn’t be getting much rest at all. He wanted to go out and look for his brother. He wanted to drag him back here and help him. So did Toffee but it was even darker than usual, there was no way they could find them now. They'd spent the entire day making sure the tunnels were on lockdown and that everyone was accounted for.

Razz frowned at the table. He’d make Edge help him look for Stretch and Salt tomorrow. He wasn’t going to give up, not that easily.

Courier squirmed in their seat, frowning at the table, looking deep in thought. They had an idea but they weren’t sure it would work, they'd ask the voice.

Courier pulled up their menu, the one only they could see. RESET, RELOAD, SAVE clear in front of them, the world faded to darkness around them. Courier waited quietly.

 **O H F** Or ST ~~A~~ ~~r’S~~ **~~SA~~ Ke. ** **_Wh_ ** _at!? I’m bu_ **_sy!_ **

“It's important! Sans is in danger!” Courier argued with the voice. It was always so disagreeable.

A long suffering sigh sounded out.

 **I _s H E_** _?_ ** _I’M gO_ Ne for O**Ne w **E ~~eK~~ _and Y OU_ **PuT HI **m in DA** _NGe_ **r**?

“I did not! It was an accident!” Courier huffed.

Another sigh reverberated through the darkness. Courier felt as if eyes were slowly scanning them over, making their skin crawl.

W **h _aT H_** _a_ ** _pp_ EN**e **d?**

“He, he accidentally inhaled dust...Papyrus says he didn't see the Duster in time. It was an accident, and now he's run off, and, Papyrus says if we can't catch him and bring him home...to kill him.”

The voice groaned, sounding displeased.

 **T _HIs h ~~aS BE~~_** ~~e~~ n TH _e_ ** _WOR_ St w**eE **K, EV er.**

“I want to help him, I want to go back before it happened. So I can stop it.” Courier told the voice.

 **W _HEn DID Y_** _O_ **u l** aS **T SAVe?**

“This morning, before breakfast.”

 **ThEn** **Re** ~~lOA~~ **d** **.**

“You better not yell at me this time!”

 **W _elL I’m GIVin_ g YOu Per _MIS_** _Si_ ** _on, thiS_ ti** M **E. S ~~TU~~** pi **D H** UmA **N.** The voice scoffed, sounding insulted.

“Jerk.” Courier sighed before reaching out and touching RELOAD.

The darkness shifted around Courier, time rewinding, before the darkness turned to light, the menu disappeared and Courier was in front of the save spot in the tunnels. Courier smiled. _There._ That should do it, they should be home again, where they belonged.

***

Stretch chased after Salt, even though he could teleport he didn't. He'd never felt so, _alive, full of energy._ He didn’t even want to use his magic, felt like he didn’t need it.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind he was horribly upset, but he couldn't imagine _why_. He felt so _free,_ he felt **_good_** _._ Like every weight that had ever been on his shoulders had been lifted, thrown off and sunk into the snow never to be found again.

And he felt _hungry_ , like he could never be full again. Salt was running ahead of him, kicking up snow his newly discovered tail trailing behind him the blade shining even in the dim light.

Stretch followed easily, he wasn't sure he remembered running being this _easy_ or exhilarating. All his senses felt sharpened, he was hyper aware of his surroundings. Every stick they crushed, the crunch of snow as they ran, the low wind shifting the snow, Salt’s breathes as he huffed. Salt skidded to a stop peering down into a spike trap he had made himself. Stretch had seen a monster fall into it on his first day here, it was littered with dust. The sight made his soul pulse with need, and his mouth water.

A growl sounded and it took Stretch a moment to realize it came from him, he wanted _more._ He reached into the trap running his fingers along one of the spikes coating his phalanges in dust before carefully lapping the dust off, savoring it. Salt rumbled and swatted him with his tail, that was dangerous. Huffing he walked around the trap, tail hanging down and plucking the spikes out of the ground laying them aside.

Stretch perked up eagerly eyelights misting black as he waited patiently for Salt to finish. When he'd removed six of the stakes Salt carefully climbed down into the pit, stabbing the spikes into the side to climb down, he'd made an area they could get in and out of.

Stretch carefully climbed down, the hunger pulsing in his soul demanding he hurry up. His hands trembled with excitement at the promise of more delicious ~~dust~~ food.

The dust reached Stretch's ankles, so there was a fair amount down here. Salt had already eaten some but was filling an empty jar with it for later.

Stretch greedily began shoveling the dust into his mouth. It tasted indescribably good and the moment it hit his tongue magic sparked sending jolts of raw magic and energy to his soul, a rush of clouded glee filling him. He had no jar, but he dumped the cigarettes out of his pack, and filled his pack with dust, doing the same to three other packs. Salt had other jars and he tucked them all away into his pockets before climbing out.

“C'mon.” Salt's voice was rough, almost a growl.

Stretch growled staring at all the dust they’d be leaving behind. He tried to speak, finding it hard, another gruffer growl escaping. Alright, so speech was out of the question, for now. Salt peered down at Stretch and rumbled down at him, flicking his tail like a whip. It _wasn't_ a request. Stretch huffed and he shoved one last handful into his mouth before climbing out of the trap with a whine.

Salt used his tail and replaced the stakes in the trap, there would be other dusters later who would cover their tracks in more dust. He rumbled at Stretch once more before taking off again.

Stretch followed soul humming with joy, he felt so _alive._ He never wanted to go back. He belonged out here in the woods, he was a predator, a hunter, stalking his prey, it felt so **_right._ **

Salt brought him past the tunnels, the river, to the caves where it had begun so long ago. The walls were blackened, scorched by fire.

There was a story here, one Stretch couldn’t decipher and he ran his hands along the blackened walls with a purr. Salt shuddered visibly but kept going and Stretch followed, until they reached the end. Salt sat down, looking up at the hole that humans fell through. They could see the stars here.

Stretch’s breath hitched as he stared up, he had never been this far in what his world was the ruins. He never went past the old man’s house, really. Stretch took in the stars with a content purr, lying on his back staring up at them. He’d seen them before. In resets where they made it to the surface. The memory made his soul ache, still it was nice to see them again.

Salt sat quietly beside him looking up, silent tears trickled down his cheekbones. Stretch winced seeing the other’s tears. He scooted closer, snaking an arm around the smallest Sans, a need and urge to protect reaching past his heightened animal instincts.

“M'sorry…” Salt breathed out his sockets closing, his frame shaking. He was so _weak_ , and now he'd dragged someone else down with him. He didn't think he could fight this again. The dust pulled at his soul, the call strong as ever, like he'd never stopped in the first place.

“Didn't want this to happen…”

Guilt, grief, fear, and anger swirled inside Salt. He'd fallen back in like he'd never quit, he looked to Stretch who should have passed the slightly feral stage by now.

Stretch struggled to form words, he didn't want this _feeling_ to go away. He didn't want the more rational parts of his mind to come back, but he could feel reality slowly creeping on him as much as he tried to push it back. His ‘higher functions’ had been trying to return since half way through the ‘ruins’.

“ 'S not your fault. If you didn't kill it, we'd both be dead.” Stretch said slowly. _He was_ **_not_ ** _thinking of what he'd done._ Stretch shifted trying to keep his thoughts at bay, ignore the sinking feeling in his soul, the sudden realization and horror clawing at his mind.

“It's my fault for being out there. Arguing with you.” Stretch continued his soul twisting in horrified disgusted realization. He'd _eaten_ other monsters. He'd eaten _dust_ . He was dirty, unclean, despicable, a **_cannibal_ **.

Stretch grit his teeth. He _was not_ thinking about it. He _refused_.

“No one's going to blame you...he'll forgive you…” Salt told him quietly, if Blue was anything like his own brother. He'd forgive Stretch.

Stretch took in a deep breath, didn't want to think about this. To acknowledge what had happened and  what he'd done. He couldn't’ begin to imagine how his brother would react. He thankfully hadn’t seen Blue’s expression when he first ate the dust or when he ran off.

“He shouldn't.” Stretch hissed. He didn't _deserve_ forgiveness. He'd enjoyed it, more than he'd ever enjoyed anything in his life.

“He _will._ ” Salt retorted. “Even if you don't forgive yourself, he will. Mine did. They're a lot alike.”

Stretch huffed softly, trying to swallow down the emotions that were threatening to over spill. Guilt for treating Salt so horribly when he was _just_ as bad, sorrow for what he'd done what he _still wanted to do_. Anger at himself, disgust, self loathing.

“I don't want him to forgive me.” Stretch sighed, fighting back tears.

“He doesn't care if you do or not. He's going to do what he wants.” Salt murmured closing his sockets again.

“You gonna go back?” He asked Stretch.

Stretch sighed fingers itching for a cigarette. He had dumped them all to store the dust in the packs. It hadn't seemed to matter at the time. Nothing had mattered, he had been so animalistic, so _wild_. He couldn't leave his baby brother all alone in this universe though, could he? But how could he possibly face him?

“Are you?” Stretch asked looking up at the small skeleton from where he lay.

A few moments of silence passed. “...No.”

“Then no.” Stretch said looking back up at the stars.

“And why aren't you?”

“Nothing to go back for. My bro’s better off without...without me weighing him down.” Stretch said voice cracking as he swallowed down his guilt.

“Slim’ll take good care of him. Even Razz will. I don’t know the others well enough to trust them but… I’m sure they will too.” Stretch leaned back, eyelights scanning the stars.

“I’m so _tired._ The resets- I don’t know if you have those. . . I’ve been...my life’s been at a stand still for so long it hasn’t felt like living. I finally feel alive. I don’t think I can give it up, even if it is selfish as fuck. Besides, I don’t want to weigh Blue down. He’ll try to help me… and I don’t want help.”

“Me either…” Salt murmured. “Resets?”

Stretch sighed glancing at the other. “We have- had- a human too. They could rewind time. A reset is when they would rewind time to the point where they first fell down from the surface. A reload is if they died, and time might rewind a few minutes or a few hours or days.” Stretch tried to explain.

“I lost track of how long it’s been but… I stopped counting around 500 resets. The same few weeks of my life have just been repeating for- for probably years. Slim, Sans and Red all had a human that did that too, but only I, Slim, Sans, and Red can remember.” Stretch explained, thinking of a conversation he had had with the two sanses. “Well. And Razz, but, Razz only remembers because his world reset so many times that everyone in his universe remembers.”  It was still very weird to Stretch that Red and Sans were the ones to remember the humans in their weird switched universes. “Slim and Razz had it the worst though.”

“Mm. We had a few reloads then, well, except for one day. That was a _lot_ of reloads. But...Courier I don't think has ever reset. Well, at least I have a name for it now.” Salt murmured softly, resting his hands on the ground.

“Heh.” Stretch said. “Damn humans. They seem nice though, Courier.”

“They hate humans too.” Salt told Stretch.

“Huh. Chara, my human did too. They uh… They were a good kid. Think humans hurt them pretty badly. The resetting and other shit wasn’t their fault.” Stretch frowned. How many times had he killed Chara in the judgement hall because of what that damned _Frisk_ did? Slim had said his kid and Slim himself had been possessed by the ghost child, and Stretch’s own kid had mentioned a Frisk. Now Chara had been consumed by that creepy fucker Gaster (but not _his_ Gaster) and he and his bro were stuck in this universe. At least Courier seemed to be faring better than his kid.

“Yeah...we've had other humans fall too. Most get eaten.” Salt sighed hugging his knees to his sternum.

“We had others. They got- they got killed. Their souls collected to break the barrier.” Stretch said with a sigh. It wasn't something he liked admitting. His universe was supposedly candy-ass yet the ‘pleasant’ monsters of his universe generally had no qualms about murdering _children_ \- so long as they were human. That was how Alphys had a LOVE of 3 afterall. Not to mention the Queen claiming the rest.

“You should go back.” Salt murmured softly against his folded arms as he rested his chin on them.

“Nah.” Stretch shook his skull.

“Your bro needs you.” Salt argued looking over at him with a frown.

“No he don’t. We had a huge fight. Hell he’s pissed at me. All I do is baby him and lie…” Stretch shook his skull. He was a terrible older brother. Coddling Blue and trying to keep him in a box, constraining him.

“What about your bro?” Stretch asked trying to distract his mind.

“He's old enough to take care of himself, has been for a long time. It'll be easier for them to keep going without me there to worry about.” Salt retorted easily. “Your brother is still young, and he'd miss you.”

“You don’t think your bro is gonna miss you?” Stretch frowned.

“He will, but he'll be okay.” Salt assured with a small shrug.

“So’ll Blue.” Stretch mumbled but his soul twisted. Would he? How could Stretch even think to abandon his brother in a place like this? To abandon him at all!? How could he!?

“My brother can help you withdraw. He knows what to do.” Salt murmured.

_“So what crimes are excusable? What about murder? How 'bout torture? Because, buddy, with a moral high ground like that, you'll be standing all alone.” Red said eyeing Stretch. Stretch scoffed, frowning back at Red._

_“We've all done shit, questionable shit, horrible even. Ya don't know my universe.” Red said giving Stretch a nasty look, he felt an understanding of sorts for this universe. When you lived in a place like this, you did what had to be done. Even if you didn't like it, even if it meant ruining yourself for the ones you loved._

_“Ya don't know this one. Not everyone has the luxury of choice. You have no idea what you're capable of or how far yer willing to go, what yer willing to do for survival. Slim said yer universe was candy ass. Don't apply your universe’s morals to a world like this, because ya don't understand. An with an attitude like that, ya never will.”_

Red’s words echoed in Stretch’s mind. Stars. He had been so judgemental of Salt. He still had no idea how Salt got addicted in the first place, _or how he stopped._ Stretch got a few star damned specks of dust in his mouth and that was all it took to start shoveling dust into his mouth like a monster dying of hunger. If he’d known it was so _easy_ and take so little to have him eating dust he would have never judged Salt.

Shame blossomed in Stretch’s soul, he was so fucking _weak._ How could he literally eat someone just because a few specks of dust got in his mouth!?

“Don’t wanna withdraw.” Stretch said only half listening. But it was true, he _didn’t_ want to go through withdrawal from dust. **_He wanted more._ ** He knew he should want to get better, but what was the point? He deserved to be out here and get eaten by a duster, after what he’d done. It’d happen eventually, right? _And then he’d get to eat more dust until his inevitable death-_

“I know. But it doesn't stop here, you've seen one. I know you have. What if, you don't go back and your brother does find you. _You kill him, eat him._ Then what?” Salt asked in a mere whisper, catching Stretch's gaze.

Stretch’s sockets widened, his soul clenching in horror. He hadn’t thought of that. His brother would most certainly approach him no matter how dangerous Stretch was. Blue would believe in him, Blue would try to talk him down. Stretch covered his face with his palms, a sob escaping as his shoulders shook.

Stars, what was _wrong_ with him. How could he even think to leave his brother behind, alone in this dangerous universe!? How could he be so selfish!? How could he have done this in the first place? Eaten monster dust from the snow, from the trap- he was _disgusting_. He didn't deserve Blue’s forgiveness and he knew his brother would give it.

“It'll get better, but it's going to get worse first.” Salt told him quietly, he had a feeling he knew what Stretch was thinking, feeling.

Stretch nodded some, wiping his sockets. “How did. . . how did you first get-” Stretch gestured with his hand unable to say it.

“...You sure you wanna know about that?” Salt asked quietly, he could remember it perfectly, the first time he’d eaten dust. But he hadn't talked about it since his brother found out.

“Yeah.” Stretch said softly. “Can’t be worse than what- what I just did.” Stretch clenched his fists, he couldn’t believe he was so weak. But at the same time, wasn't he _always?_

“Alright.” Salt sighed as he pulled his hood up and over his skull, the furry edge casting a shadow over his face in the dim starlight.

“I don't remember how long we were down here, but, we didn't have a lot of food. Mostly snails, melted snow, sometimes fish, if we could catch any. We were still getting things set up, making a place to live.”

Stretch nodded some thoughtfully. “That sounds really rough.” Stretch admitted. He really couldn’t look down trying dust as a hungry kid when he was a damn adult and perfectly well fed. Some had just gotten in his mouth and that was _it._ That was all it took for him to - to- Stretch shuddered.

“So I gave half of mine to Paps, since he's younger. And, I liked to take walks at night when he slept, just to...to think and, I don't know who it was...someone had dusted outside. We'd seen so many monsters dust...so many fall already, I had never gotten that close to it before. It, it's pretty. I...took some in my hand to look at, almost like stars...and I, I inhaled with it too close…”

Stretch sucked in a breath, looking away. “I’m sorry.” Stretch said quietly.

“I just...I assumed...I didn’t realize how fucking addicting it is- even a little bit.” Salt continued and Stretch shuddered. Stars, he was such an asshole. Red and Slim were right, he hadn’t even tried to consider any option other than the idea that Salt was some kind of evil cannibal. In Stretch’s mind there had been no other alternative, no shades of grey, if you were a cannibal you were fucking evil. Now here he was a fucking cannibal as well- and not even a starving one or a child. He hadn’t realized how fucking _good_ dust felt- that it would over power _everything._ Morals, conscience, other addictions, everything.

“You don’t need to apologize...don’t worry about it, but you should go back.” Salt told him softly.

“No  I do. I treated you horribly, all week. I just… I just assumed you - you did it because you liked to hurt people, that you just were- were immoral. And that’s not the case. I...made the same assumptions about Razz and Edge too.”

“Doesn’t Razz like hurting people though?” Salt asked him softly.

“Not as much as he thinks he does and he wasn’t always like that. But, you don’t. And Edge might not either… I just judged you all on your past. I saw the monsters you all _were_ , not even trying to see the monsters you _are._ ” Stretch explained in a soft, trembling voice.

“Pretty sure I’m still a jerk.” Salt retorted, closing his sockets again.

“Well, maybe. But you’re not going to eat my bro because he pissed you off or something like I- like I assumed.” Stretch mumbled feeling ashamed.

“He uh...him and Slim, wanted me to choose one of them…” Salt whispered his skull flushing.

“Romantically?” Stretch raised a brow bone and snickered softly, who would have thought they all had the same taste? Stretch’s eyelights shrank. They as in Slim and Blue of course.

“Y-yeah…” Salt mumbled shyly, his cheekbones slightly dusted black.

“Well, what’d you say?” Stretch pressed curiously.

“Neither of course!” Salt huffed blushing more.

“How’d they take it?” Stretch asked with a slight smile, his brother never gave in easy.

“...They’re going to keep trying…” Salt answered, he didn’t sound very pleased.

“Huh. I’ve never seen Slim so motivated. Not surprised about my bro though. He’s pretty stubborn.” Stretch said with a fond smile.

“I wish they wouldn’t.” Salt muttered hiding his skull in his arms, muffling his voice.

“Why? Ya straight?” Stretch asked digging for a cigarette and he cursed. Nope, still nothing, just dust, he pushed down the desire to eat it. It took a lot more effort than he liked. _Fuck_.

“Straight?” Salt asked in confusion.

Stretch snickered, it was easy to forget how naive the monsters of this world were in some ways.

“Heterosexual.” Stretch clarified.

“Oh, I don’t know? I don’t _think_ I have a preference?” Salt answered his skull still hidden.

“Then what’s the problem?” Stretch teased.

“I don’t want a relationship like that.” Salt told him sighing.

“Ahh, asexual.” Stretch hummed.

“I don’t want one at all, Stretch.” Salt huffed.

“Well Slim’ll probably give up eventually. You might need a crowbar to detach my bro, though.” Stretch mused.

“I don’t have one.” Salt admitted.

“You got like everything else in that inventory of yours, ya don’t have a crow bar?” Stretch asked staring at Salt in mock disbelief. Salt gave him an unimpressed look as he lifted his skull just enough so Stretch could see his sockets. Stretch snickered softly, despite Salt’s look.

“Well ya do.”

“I do not. I'm just well prepared” Salt defended.

“Can I borrow a pair of scissors?”

“Sure, why-” Salt frowned and squinted at Stretch.

“See?” Stretch smirked.

“I don’t have everything!” Salt scowled.

“Do too.” Stretch said with a slowly growing smirk.

“Shut up, no I don’t.” Salt huffed at him crossing his arms.

“Do too.” Stretch said sagely. “Except maybe a dirty magazine but I got ya covered.”

“You keep that in your inventory where it belongs!” Salt narrowed his sockets at Stretch.

“Well if you change your mind…” Stretch smirked wide.

“No, Stretch!” Salt warned.

“Fine. Your loss.” Stretch said sounding indignant.

“I highly doubt that.” Salt rolled his eyelights.

“Better hope none of them look like Slim, i’m sure he’ll bother you with them if they do.”

“He’s been bothering me with them all week!” Salt groaned. Stretch merely laughed at poor Salt’s misfortune.

“So. If ya don’t got dirty magazines down here, what do you masturbate to? And if ya don’t got lube, what do you use?” Stretch asked raising a brow bone, his incessant flirting with Salt had ended the day he had found out Salt was a cannibal, but now since he was a cannibal too, why not flirt? Especially when it flustered Salt so much. It kept his mind distracted and he enjoyed how flustered their tiny host got.

Salt was leaning away from Stretch his sockets wide with a combined look of embarrassment and horror. His entire skull had gone black and his eyelights were pinpricks, clearly he had nothing to say if Stretch went by the gasped attempts at words.

Stretch howled with laughter, stars, it felt good to _laugh_. To really laugh, it'd been a long time. His life might be shit right now, and he might be beyond fucked up, but you had to take the little pleasures where you could. A snowball hit him square in the face.

“I-i don’t do those things!” Salt managed his voice cracking.

Stretch laughed even louder. “Oh please. Everyone does!”

“I don’t!” Salt insisted.

“Yeah, okay.” Stretch snickered.

“But I don’t, I don’t even know how!” Salt tried to defend himself from Stretch’s accusations, only digging himself deeper.

“Shit, you serious? Haven’t you ever had a heat?” Stretch asked raising a brow bone, his laughter fading.

“N-no!” Salt pulled his hood down again.

“Huh.” Stretch said blinking in surprise. “Guess that explains why there aren't any kids here. Universe full of virgins, fuck that sounds hot.”

“I don’t think-STRETCH!” Salt yelped shaking his head. “Can we go back to you being a jerk now? it was less embarrassing!”

“Nah. I feel like an ass, so I don’t wanna be a jerk anymore. Guess you’re stuck with me making you embarrassed. If it makes you feel better, i’m having a great time.”

“I’m going to stab you.” Salt grumbled.

“No you’re not.” Stretch said with a hum. He’d misjudged Salt before, majorly. Salt was a good monster, despite the whole eating people thing. He had been clean, and as Stretch could attest this dust thing was _fucking impossible_ to fight. He was at least 85 percent sure he wouldn’t be stabbed anyways.

“You don’t know that, I still have those scissors you wanted.” Salt threatened.

“Cuz you have everything in your inventory, I’m glad we can agree.” Stretch winked at the shorter skeleton.

“I think you want me to stab you.” Salt grumbled at Stretch.

“Well it does sound kinky.” Stretch said with a smirk.

“W-what? No!” Salt whined.

“Oh, Slim taught you that word? Excellent.” Stretch said with delight.

“S-shut up Stretch!”

***

“So, you and Razz have a lot of names for each other.”

“Huh?” Stretch asked curiously, frowning at the water before them. They had left what in his world was the ruins, back towards the tunnels or in his world the Snowdin area, and stopped at the river, Salt instructing him not to get too close.

“Are you two like Edge and Sans?” Salt asked. Stretch felt his eyelights go out as he internally screamed. Salt could only be asking if they were a _couple._ The idea made his soul freeze.

Salt began to get worried after Stretch didn't move, breathe, or reply for over a minute.

“Stretch? Are you dead?” Salt asked, he knew he wasn’t but he was trying to get a response.

“Oh, _stars_ no.” Stretch finally breathed out eyelights flickering on. “No, no no. **_No._ ** Our hatred is only platonic.”

“Really? Then why all the nicknames?” Salt asked looking up at him.

“Well I say them cuz they piss him off, and I like pissing him off.” Stretch tried to explain.

“...Like Sans does to Edge and they’re bonded.” Salt said pointed out.

“No! Not like that!” Stretch said quickly. “I- noooo!” He didn’t like Razz like that! He didn’t! Stretch just liked making Razz angry. That was all!

“Oh, alright then. So, you like Slim then?” Salt tried sounding hopeful.

Stretch blinked at this question. “Platonically yeah. He’s a good guy, but you know he’s a little- a little _too_ much like me you know? At one point we thought he and I were literally the same person and I don’t mean like how me and your brother are the same person. Slim was certain he and Razz had gone back in time, not ended up in a different universe when we first met. Long story.”

“So? Edge and Sans are bonded to another version of their brothers what does that matter?” Salt replied.

“Well...yeah.” Stretch blushed looking at Salt before looking away.

“I guess I just don’t like Slim that way? And I _definitely_ don’t like Razz that way.” Stretch had to clarify. _He didn’t._

“So maybe Red?” Salt suggested.

“He worries me.” Stretch said with a frown. “I’m positive - okay I was positive- that Edge is abusive to him like Razz is to Slim. I just want to cart him away and take care of him. I know he’s the older brother in his world but- but he needs an older bro!”

“Sounds like a lot more than what brothers do.” Salt raised a bone brow.

Stretch raised a brow bone back. “Are you trying to pair me with people?”

“The only people here is Courier and they’re a child.” Salt retorted.

“Okay, are you trying to hook me up with monsters?” Stretch amended.

“Also I might throw you off a cliff if you pursued them.” Salt informed. “And I was hoping you liked Slim so he'd leave me alone.”

“Yeah, no. I have no interest in humans.” Stretch make a disgusted face. Who would?

“ _Good.”_ Salt muttered. “And no, I’m just curious.”

“Well I’m not attracted to Razz, he’s too much like my bro- if my bro were a demon from the pits of hell. Slim looks nice but that’s probably the narcissist in me, but I’m just not interested. Red needs rescuing. Edge is taken, Sans is taken. Papyrus is making the moves on your lil’ bro, so that leaves you~”

“You forget that _right_ now Stretch.” Salt scowled.

“I mean, I don't care what Blue or Slim say; I flirted first.” Stretch teased with a triumphant smirk.

“I already told you I don’t want anything like that.” Salt wasn’t sure if he was serious or not.

“Welp, then I guess I’ll be celibate forever. I'll dry up like a dusty well and my dick will fall off.” Stretch lamented dramatically. Salt of course just looked horrified for the tenth time today.

“Nyeh heh heh.” Stretch laughed at Salt’s expression.

“You’re a jerk!” Salt pouted.

“Yeah, I agree.” Stretch sighed.

“Now go back to the tunnels.” Salt huffed.

“Nope.” Stretch said popping the p.

“Why?” Salt demanded.

“Not unless you come with me.” Stretch said with a shrug.

“And why’s that?” Salt sighed.

“Because your bro needs you. Just as much as my bro needs me.” Stretch said firmly. “And who else am I gonna make light up like a Gyftmas tree every time I say a dirty word?”

“I don’t want to go back I told you, and I’m not.” Salt sighed.

“Why not?” Stretch asked raising a brow bone.

“Because I don’t.”

“That’s not an answer and you know it.” Stretch said crossing his arms.

“I’m gonna go stick my hand in the water if you don’t tell me why.”

“Tell annoying dog I said hi.” Salt hummed.

Stretch huffed and walked towards the water, holding out his arm above the water. Salt crossed his arms and shrugged.

Stretch scoffed pulling his arm back, just as a vicious white dog leapt from the water missing his bone by an inch. Stretch stumbled back with a curse.

“Did you think I was kidding? I told all of you about that.” Salt reminded.

“No, I thought you wouldn’t let me do it though.” Stretch grumbled. “Jerk.”

“I’m not in charge now, you can do whatever stupid shit you want. It’s not my problem.” Salt scoffed.

“...Is that why you don’t want to go back?” Stretch asked softly. “You don’t want to be in charge, do you?” Hadn’t Blue even said as much in their fight this morning?

Salt looked down at the snow, not answering his question. But it was all Stretch needed.

“You don’t have to be in charge you know. Your bro is all grown up now. He could take over. Depending how long we are here I’m sure Edge or Razz would be glad to do it too.” Stretch rolled his eyelights, stars knew they both wanted power.

Salt sighed heavily closing his sockets, shaking his head. His brother was probably already acting in his place right now, he gripped tightly at the sleeves of his jacket.

“You don’t have to take care of everyone. You have others willing to do it.” Stretch said gently.

“No...I promised him I would do it.” Salt murmured.

Stretch winced, he didn’t know who ‘he’ was but it seemed Salt kept true to his promises like Stretch did.

“Did you promise to do it for _thousands_ of years? Because you’re old as fuck, man. The tunnels are stable. They’re secure. You did your duty, you can pass it on to someone else and step to the sidelines, you can still be there in case things go to shit.” Stretch suggested.

“No, I promised to take care of them for him, like he did for us.” Salt spoke in a mere whisper, if the wind decided to pick up it would have whisked his words away.

“Don’t you think you have?” Stretch asked gently.

“I haven’t died yet.” Salt continued.

“Do you really think he would want you to spend your whole life taking care of them when you hate it? When someone else could step up? You must have others ready to take your place if Toffee or you fell. Why do you have to do it until that moment?” Stretch pressed carefully.

“Because Stretch, I promised to take his place.  And I have, there is no one else.” Salt ground out.

Stretch sighed at Salt, he wasn’t going to win this. Salt was just as stubborn as Stretch himself was about his own promises. That's why he hated making them. This was like arguing with _himself._

“Are you going back now?” Salt repeated.

“Nope.” Stretch said easily.

“Just go back already.”

“Nah.” Stretch shrugged. “I made a promise that I wouldn’t leave you out here alone.”

“What, to who?” Salt demanded.

“Me.” Stretch grinned.

“Annoying dog is probably still hungry.”

“I like your style of foreplay.” Stretch winked, Salt tripped him into a snowbank.

Stretch yelped as he landed in the pile of snow and whined, climbing out. He smacked the back of his head, trying to dislodge snow from his sockets. Fuck, brain freeze!

Salt sighed watching Stretch as he sat down in the snow himself, deep in thought.

“Jerk!” Stretch huffed. Salt shrugged.

“Didn’t know you were into temperature play.” Stretch teased. Salt shrugged again resting his skull in his hands, looking tired.

Stretch made a snow ball, and threw it at the little skeleton. “Let’s go back.”

Salt blocked it with a bone attack that absorbed the snow. “You go.”

“Not without you.” Stretch said firmly.

“Too bad.” Salt sighed.

“Then I’m staying right here.” Stretch said firmly.

“Fine, whatever.” Salt huffed.

“Fine.” Stretch agreed sitting next to him. He got another shrug, Salt not answering this time. Stretch itched for a cigarette and he had none. He did have dust. He could eat the dust- no. No he wouldn’t. He was in control of himself dammit. He would _not_ put monster _remains_ in his fucking mouth. Never again! But...maybe he’d just _look_ at it.

Stretch dug one of the packed cigarette packs out slowly.

“Put that away.” Salt grumbled, he still had his jars and the itch was there but, he needed to restrain himself if for nothing else than for Stretch's sake. He hated that he'd even done it, but couldn't bring himself to dump it out either. “I know it's hard. But you shouldn't.”

Stretch fought down a whine and nodded putting it away. He didn’t _want_ to want it, but stars did he _want_ it. “This is worse than alcohol.” Stretch complained. “And cigarettes. Combined.”

“Never tried them.” Salt admitted.

“They’re addicting as fuck but dust make them seem like nothing.” Stretch sighed. And it wasn’t like he had been eating dust for long. He’d _just_ started, but his soul craved it worse than any cigarette craving and his bones _itched._

“That's why you need to go back, they'll help you.” Salt huffed at Stretch impatiently.

“I’m not goin’ without you.” Stretch said firmly.

“Sure you are.” Salt mused softly.

“Nope.” Stretch said stubbornly. He could be just as stubborn as Salt. Salt sighed and got up, walking towards the forest. His mind made up.

Stretch followed easily, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket and pulling it, stretching (heh) it out.

“You should stay here for now.” Salt told him.

“I’m staying with you.” Stretch said crossing his arms.

“Not for long.” Salt sighed as he went deeper into the forest.

Stretch followed. “And why not?”

Salt didn't answer pausing near the pitfall trap from earlier in the day.

Stretch looked in curiously, raising a brow bone. Were they collecting more dust? There wasn’t all that much dust left in there but he wasn’t opposed- yes- yes he _was_ opposed! And yet…

“Well, at least you're less judgemental now. Hope you can find your way back on your own.” Salt told him.

Stretch raised a brow bone looking back at Salt. The other skeleton looked exhausted, a accepting expression on his face.

“And why would I have to go back on my own? Where are you going?” Stretch demanded. He eyed the trap and glanced back at Salt, eyelights hovering on the circular hole in Salt’s mandible, tracing the crack up to Salt’s left eye socket. A pulse of fear went through him as something seemed to click in his mind.  Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong. Salt was going to do something, something bad. “Don’t you fucking dare-”

Salt didn't say anything, already walking towards the trap as Stretch spoke. Fear pulsed through Stretch’s soul. Salt better not be doing something stupid.

Stretch growled and grabbed Salt’s arm, pulling him back from the trap, every instinct telling him to keep Salt away from it. Salt glanced back at Stretch and then at his arm, giving a half shrug. He reached over with his free arm gripping it tightly, and with a loud snap, broke his own arm leaving it behind in Stretch's hand.

Stretch stared in horror at the arm in his hand as marrow and dust spewed from Salt’s elbow. The arm in Stretch’s hand quickly fell to dust and Salt slipped away, back from Stretch, plummeting into the trap, heading straight for those sharp spikes _with a serene smile._

Stretch cried out in shock, screaming Salt’s name and-

\---- T H E   W O R L D  S T U T T E R E D ----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Attempted suicide. Self hatred/self loathing. Cannibalism. Also Stretch is a flirty asshole, but you already knew that if you've made it this far.
> 
> Whelp! Good old Courier and their resets am I right? Impeccable timing! Yep. Those of you who have read Lunacy Reigns shouldn't be too surprised, as far as everyone else, whelp. Salt has a lot a of guilt and self hatred around his dust addiction amongst other issues. Stretch does _not_ appreciate this [ Salt ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWoRAxXRg14)!
> 
> Next chapter a reload happens, oh boy, oh boy!
> 
> [Suicide prevention resources. ](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)
> 
> Also in case you don't know what Salt looks like; 
> 
> For good measure here's Toffee cuz why not!
> 
>  
> 
> Chaos: Note: That is Toffee's favorite sweater. It is red with golden stars. Edge hates it with the firey passion of 10,000 undying suns and wants to burn it. Yes. I needed to share this.


	7. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darn humans, always rewinding time!
> 
> AKA
> 
> The one where Razz wants his own troll, apparently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably less heavy then last chapter, but still has some angst as well as some skeleton shenanigans. >:D

Stretch blinked skull spinning. Gone was the snowy forest, the trap, and Salt falling towards sharpened stakes. Now he was seated at the breakfast table watching Papyrus’s fork sail through the air and smack Razz in the forehead. Razz blinked looking both pissed off and incredibly confused. The entire table was silent gathering their bearings as Stretch hissed, a **reload** . The human must have reloaded. Which meant, only the elder brother’s would remember. So only he, Slim, Razz, Sans, Red and Salt would remember- so why was _everyone_ so damn quiet?

That didn’t matter, Stretch decided he didn’t care why everyone was so quiet. Stretch snarled turning on Salt who was sitting in his seat looking as if something precious had been taken away from him.

“You asshole!” Stretch stood from his seat, storming over to the small stunned skeleton.

“How could you!?” Stretch demanded.

Before Salt could utter an answer Stretch’s palm cracked across Salt’s cheekbone and he clenched his fists at his side, fuming. Salt's eyelights went out, his cheekbone cracking from the impact. If everyone was quiet before, now they were dead silent.

Stretch snarled aggression, anger, and _hurt_ pulsing through his bones.

“How could you do that! You selfish bastard!” Stretch demanded, absolutely seething. He hadn’t _meant_ to hit him, he wasn’t a violent monster. He had no idea where all this aggression was coming from, hell he _should_ be happy, be relieved that Salt was still _alive._ He should feel _guilty_ he had hit the poor monster.  He hadn’t intended to hit Salt after all and he most certainly hadn’t meant to crack the bone. But he didn’t feel guilty, he felt _justified._ And he really wasn’t trusting his judgement anymore.

“I _am_ glad you're alright, you selfish asshat.” Stretch said to Salt wincing at the crack he'd made.

“P-Papyrus! Leave him alone!” Blue was the first to break the silence and his voice tore at Stretch’s soul. Salt had sunk down in his seat, sockets dark.

Blue ran forward, grabbing Stretch’s fists and Stretch glanced away, aggression and anger still pulsing through his bones. Blue wouldn’t remember, thank the stars. Wouldn’t remember the terrible fight. Wouldn’t remember Stretch eating dust. This time he would do it, right this time-

“I never thought I’d see you again!” Blue sobbed causing Stretch’s train of thought to come to a screeching halt.

“I th-thought- I was so scared- are you- are you and Salt o-okay?” Blue asked as electric blue tears cascaded down his cheekbones. Blue remembered. Impossible. _How!?_

Toffee was confused but pushed that aside in favor of making sure his brother was okay. “Sans?” Toffee said softly kneeling next to his brother's chair, giving Stretch a warning look. As if telling him he'd deal with him later. “Are you alright?”

Salt remained silent, trembling slightly in his seat.

“I- I don’t think either of them are alright.” Papyrus said softly, seeing the shattered look on Stretch’s face, and watching Salt tremble. It didn't’ seem as if Toffee remembered what had transpired before the reload, but a quick look around the table told Papyrus that everyone else did.

“Papy? Say something…?” Blue said softly looking up at his brother, hugging him tightly.

“It- it’s okay. It- it didn’t happen, r-right? I- you...I don’t- i don’t blame you.” Blue said clinging to Stretch tightly. A wounded sound left Stretch at that and he burst into tears, black tears.

“Sans?” Toffee repeated softly, he couldn't get a response from Salt, and was half tempted to hit Stretch for this. Okay, _more_ than half.

“I-it’s okay Papy just- don’t- it’s not Salt’s fault either you know! You didn’t have to hit him!” Blue scolded tearfully.

Slim looked torn as if he wanted to run to both Salt and Stretch’s side to comfort them, while Edge and Sans both looked reserved, as if they didn’t know what to do. Red looked worried, there were too many monsters to comfort, he didn’t know where to start. Papyrus was anxious, wanting to help but not knowing how. Courier sank into their chair, biting their lip. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea?

Razz eyed Salt, and then Stretch, frowning. He’d never seen Stretch strike _anyone,_ and he’d done far worse than Salt had ever done. Stretch had never even hit him, so something was very wrong. Something had happened, before the reload while the two of them were out there, alone, Razz was certain.

Toffee gathered his brother up carrying him off to his room to keep trying and maybe get his brother to talk again. He was going to have more than words with Stretch when this was all over!

“What the fucking hell happened? I _know_ I've done worse and your pussy ass never did a stars damned thing! The fuck is going on?!“Razz demanded staring at Stretch as soon as Toffee was out of sight.

Stretch wiped at his sockets, trying to get ahold of himself. None of this was okay. Blue _remembered_ what he had done. And their horrible fight. And he’d _hit_ Salt. He really hadn’t meant to. His soul sunk with shame.  He glanced at Razz and shrugged.

“Kid - kid musta reloaded.” Stretch said motioning towards Courier quietly, restraining his tears. It seemed like everyone remembered, but Toffee, judging by the looks he was receiving.

“That’s not what I mean you fucking cancer stick and you know it! Answer my damn question!” Razz snarled.

“Razz I know you’re worried about them but please watch your language there are children!” Blue said motioning to Courier who seemed to shrink further into their seat.

“Shut the fuck up Blueberry! I'm not in the mood for your bullshit! I swear to the angel you tell me that again and I'm going to make your skull into a bowl!” Razz snapped his eyelights turning magenta in his rage.

“Wouldn’t everything just spill from his sockets and mouth, though?” Sans asked raising a brow bone as Slim motioned for Sans to shut up.

“No, because that's not how a skull works you fucking deformed midget!” Razz spar at Sans.

“There’s no need to be rude and make threats.” Blue huffed crossing his arms, looking sour as Sans looked personally offended.

“That so?” Sans asked one eyelight going out the other flashing yellow and blue.

“Knock it off. Stop adding fuel to the flames. Or _I'm_ going to burn you. And you aren't going to like it.” Edge huffed, bopping Sans on the top of his skull gently.

Sans huffed, his eyelights going back to normal. “Promise?~”

Edge looked down at Sans his arms crossed, and without turning his skull giving him what could only be a, ‘shut up or else’ look before looking back at the rest if them. Sans swallowed some and mumbled, pouting at the ground. Sans decided he wanted to live another day and wisely fell quiet.

“Answer my fucking question Cancer Stick!” Razz seethed turning away from the deformed midget now that his keeper had him on a leash.

“You had a question? I don’t remember. Just remember you breaking the sound barrier with your screeching and threatening my bro.” Stretch shrugged. Slim looked at Stretch like he was suggesting they all go to the gallows together to be drawn and quartered. Which is not something he’d put past his brother right now.

“Why are you hitting Salt you waste of space!” Razz growled.

Stretch clenched and unclenched his fists the sorrow fading from his eyelights a wave of aggression and betrayal pulsing from him causing some of the other monsters to shift and Blue to look at his brother with concern.

“Go on.” Razz growled, impatiently, tapping his foot.

“He- . . . he threw himself into one of the traps, with the stakes. He broke his own fucking arm when I tried to stop him, so he’d fall in and- and- dust himself.” Stretch said quietly, tears prickling at his sockets.

“I can still feel his fucking arm turning to dust in my hand. I can still _see-_ ” Stretch choked covering his mouth with his hand, closing his sockets with a shudder as his other hand gripped tightly at his hoodie.

Razz’s eyelights flickered out for a moment and Slim winced. Red glanced at the floor while Edge frowned gripping the table tightly. Sans took in a deep breath his brother winced, a noise of distress leaving him. Courier flinched as Blue sniffled and buried his face in Stretch’s hoodie, if possible hugging him tighter.

“I didn't…. I didn't mean to hit him. I just… feel so hurt? Betrayed?” Stretch said softly picking his smaller brother up and resting him on his hip, hugging him close, even though he didn't deserve hugs.

Razz looked away scowling at the floor, he couldn't argue with Stretch for being upset over that. He sighed heavily, his eyelights fading to lavender. This had gotten very serious very quickly.

“....We need to keep an eye on him.” Edge spoke up, looking around the table. “His brother doesn't remember what happened.”

“Ya think he’ll try it again?” Red asked quietly.

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t.” Edge said crossing his arms. “If we go by his scar, this isn't the first time. You've all been thinking it, haven't you?”

“Well...the scar in his mandible is. . . _suggestive_.” Papyrus admitted with a grimace while Sans and Slim both flinched.

“And now it's just proof. He could try again.” Edge stated firmly, clasping his hands together before resting them on the table.

“If he was determined enough to break his damn arm off to do it, I’m sure he will.” Razz said scowling, eyelights flickering to his own brother momentarily then away again.

“Which is why I said, we need to watch him. His brother doesn't remember, there's no way to explain it to him right now.” Edge repeated. “There's enough of us to be able to keep an eye on him most of the time.”

They exchanged looks and nodded in agreement. There certainly were enough of them to keep an eye on him, not to mention that four of them could shortcut which would make it even easier to keep track of Salt.

Blue’s soul pulsed sadly. It hurt to think that Salt hurt so badly inside he was so willing to throw himself into a spike pit, he witnessed what it had done to the Duster. He shuddered involuntarily, it had been hard enough to see both Salt and his brother _eat_ dust. Even though it technically didn't happen the memory was fresh in his mind, something he wish he could erase. He couldn’t imagine watching Salt throw himself to his death. His poor brother.

Blue was worried for both Salt and Stretch, clearly Salt was not handling his relapse well if he had tried to dust himself. And Papy looked absolutely shaken. Blue couldn't imagine how he must feel about consuming dust when he had been _so_ against it, not to mention watching Salt try and off himself.

“We should, should make a plan. So he's not alone…” Blue piped up.

“I'll move into his room.” Slim said immediately earning a glare from both Blue and Razz. “What? It's for his own safety!”

“You will not! Even if it _is_ for his safety which I highly doubt, it has to be someone else if anyone's going in his room.” Blue looked at Papyrus, Sans, Edge, his own brother, Razz and Red whom he all knew weren't interested in Salt. Not like that anyways. He wasn't about to let Slim try and scoop Salt up when he got the first chance.

“I sleep like a rock, I won't be any help.” Stretch murmured quietly.

“I can do it.” Razz said crossing his arms. He didn't sleep much as it was and he'd notice if Salt tried to sneak out in the night.

“How though? You can't use shortcuts, and I don't think he's going to just let someone else stay in his room.” Papyrus pointed out.

Razz huffed and shrugged. “Then it has to be one of those idiots.” Razz gestured to Sans and Red.

“Well?” Blue eyed them both carefully.

“Guess we could take turns?” Sans suggested with a shrug. “I’m a pretty deep sleeper too. Like Stretch.”

“That is an understatement. You’d sleep through a fucking herd of Froggits during mating season. So, Red then.” Edge said rolling his eyelights.

“Red?” Blue looked at him now, to see if that was okay with him.

“I- yeah. I’ll keep a socket on him at night.” Red grumbled stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. Not like he wasn’t experienced in being a lookout. And sure, Red fell asleep - a lot, but he woke up easily. It’s what kept him alive when he fell asleep at his post after all. Had to be a light sleeper in Underfell, or you wouldn’t wake up.

“Alright, thank you Red. How will we handle the rest of the time?” Papyrus asked.

“Maybe we should do shifts?” Sans said thoughtfully.

“Based on what our tasks are. Razz and Chief are gone in the mornings patrolling for dusters. Salt usually grabs a partner for when he has duties outside of the tunnels, but inside he goes alone. Stretch, me, Red and Slim are all in the tunnels though. We could take turns keeping a socket on him, well, Stretch me and Slim anyways, give Red a break.”

“That sounds reasonable, I usually go with Toffee or Courier.” Papyrus hummed, they were gone most of the day that way.

“The only other area would be between dinner and when he goes to bed.” Edge mused.

“I usually go out with him, I could stick around afterwards?” Blue offered.

“That would work.” Razz said frowning some at Blue. Blue seemed extra happy to spend more time with their host, the little gremlin.

“You don’t want to overwhelm him, Blue. I could distract him afterwards.” Slim said with a frown. Razz frowned further. _Were Slim and Blue seriously doing this?_

“No, no. I have it handled.” Blue said narrowing his sockets. Slim narrowed his sockets back. Razz sighed loudly. _They were doing this._ He was not paid enough for this.

Stretch watched the two argue warily, digging his hand into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette that he passed back and forth between his middle and index fingers.

“Clearly neither of you can agree, so it'll have to be someone else.” Edge sighed at them. Slim whined loudly and Blue squawked in indignation.

“I suppose I’ll have to do it. You already have your claws full with your own troll.” Razz huffed crossing his arms. Sans huffed before sticking his tongue out at Razz and pulling his socket down while Blue shot Razz as suspicious look. That implied Razz had a troll and it had better not be Salt. Razz just flipped Sans off without even gracing the other with so much as a glance.

“I don't see why not.” Edge agreed, if anything that meant less time Razz was terrorizing others.

“Glad we got that all planned then.” Sans said eyelights landing back on Stretch who had fallen silent, playing with his cigarette. “You alright?”

Now everyone was looking at him but Red spoke up first.

“Ya ain't, can see that, but, can we help?” Red offered.

“..’I’m fine.” Stretch murmured quietly. Why wasn’t _anyone_ mad at him? He had eaten a monster’s _remains_ right in front of them.

“Ya ain't fine. This bout earlier?” Red pressed, he and Slim had been there when Stretch had flown off the handle about Salt's little, issue. It had to be hard for someone that judgemental to fall from his horse and get just as dirty as those he accused.

“No I…” Stretch frowned. He felt _unclean. Dirty._ Even though it hadn’t technically happened he couldn’t stop thinking about the shimmering dust he had cupped in his hands. The way it had gone down, it was smoother than honey, more flavorful than anything he'd ever eaten. It made Muffet's pastries seem like ash and dirt. It made him feel so _good_ , the magic that pulsed through his mana lines. It made him feel invincible, like he could take on the Queen, and _win._ He was disgusting. Not to mention upset from watching Salt trying to dust himself.

“I’m upset the entire thing happened.” Stretch said quietly.

“It was an accident, well...except the last part…” Slim mumbled scratching his ulna and Razz snarled.

“Stop that.” Razz ordered scowling Slim. Stretch blinked at Slim as if not understanding his words as Slim pulled his claws away from his ulna guiltily.

“Was all my fault.” Stretch mumbled. He _chose_ to put dust in his mouth, hadn’t he?

“How is it your fault? You both breathed it in, by accident.” Papyrus told Stretch shaking head, they had all seen it happen. Both had been coughing from the cloud of dust raining on them, there was nothing anyone could have done to stop it.

“What I did after. That was my fault.” Stretch said looking away, sinking into his hoodie. Blue frowned up at his brother.

“Papy…” Blue looked at Stretch sadly.

“No one blames ya...remember? Me an’ Slim both told ya, things are different here.” Red murmured.

“And...if you're anything like me, and you are...it's not easy to fight addicting things.” Slim added.

Stretch looked down silently. “I ate _someone._ And I wasn’t starving like Salt had been when he first ate dust.” Stretch murmured quietly. “It- it doesn't matter how addicting it is- it’s _wrong._ I should have been able to resist.”

“You’re right. You are  weak.” Razz said bluntly earning glares from literally everyone except Stretch. “But everyone already knew that, and we don’t think any less of you then we did before.”

Stretch blinked and stared up at Razz in disbelief. That… that might be the nicest thing Razz had ever said to him. Of course it was hidden with Razz’s usual nastiness but he got the sentiment behind it. No one thought any less of him, including Razz.

“Is there anything we can do Papy?” Blue asked his brother.

“Don’t suppose you’d go for not forgiving me?” Stretch sighed. Fuck. Even _Razz_ was giving him a pass. He didn’t _deserve_ a pass. Salt did. Salt had been a kid- and a hungry one. Stretch had been at the wrong place, wrong time and jumped in head first without a moment's hesitation or resistance.

“Out of the question.” Edge huffed at Stretch. “It was given before you even ran off.”

“We were, _worried_ about you, both of you...Toffee…” Papyrus trailed off.

Stretch looked down sockets prickling. He didn’t deserve their worry, their forgiveness. . . but he was glad he had it. How could they be so _accepting?_ Was he really the only one that had been so quick to judge?

“But we're so glad you're both back safe and sound.” Slim assured Stretch, the alternative possibilities were...unpleasant.

“Thanks to the kid. Or Salt would be a pile of dust I’d probably be shoveling into my mouth right about now.” Stretch said with a wince, knowing it was true and Courier blushed under the praise. Blue ignored _that_ particular statement wiping it from his mind, grimacing.

“We were so scared. Toffee said you two might- might go feral. That if we found you it might be too late and-...and you might- try to kill us and we’d have to- to-” Blue choked, sockets filling with tears once more.

Stretch glanced at Blue, he supposed that was true. That was why Salt had been trying to get Stretch to go back. He warned Stretch he would get bad enough that he’d attack Blue. Perhaps that was why Salt had thrown himself in the pit. Too tired to try and withdraw from the dust, but not wanting to put his family and friends at risk.

“Salt said that if I didn’t go back, that’s ex-exactly what I’d do.” Stretch said quietly. “I’d become a duster.”

“But you won't now, right?” Blue pressed.

“It didn’t happen.” Red agreed. Stretch stared at them. It didn’t technically happen but. . . he felt so _different._ And his memories of the dust. . . _so beautiful. So smooth. So good._ **_He wanted more._ **

Stretch shuddered trying to shake the urge from his mind. No. no. It hadn’t happened. He didn’t want it. That was absurd! He’d never- he’d never want it! He hadn’t technically eaten it, so his soul shouldn’t crave it, _right?_ It was just his mind playing tricks on him, missing the free and wonderful feeling it had given. Right?

“Papy, What's wrong?”

“I…” **_want more_ ** _._ “Feel off.”

“Been a hell of a day.” Red said. “You're on edge.”

Sans snickered quietly, and Edge scowled at him, knowing he was making ‘edge’ puns in his head. Well. At least Sans had the tact to keep them in his head.

“I think you should talk to Salt more Papy, May be he can help you?”

“...Ya really think he’s gonna wanna talk to me after I hit him?” Stretch asked quietly.

“Why would that deter him?” Razz cocked his skull to the side and Stretch sighed at Razz.

“Most monsters don’t want to talk to you when you hit them.” Stretch said. Did Razz really need that to be explained?

“I don't know Papy, but...is there even anyone else? Toffee doesn't remember.” Blue said cutting off whatever Razz’s response may have been.

“What am I supposed to say? Sorry I cracked your skull, but, hey can you help me out?” Stretch sighed dryly.

“Just be honest. You were hurt he tried to kill himself in front of you and left you to fend for yourself.” Papyrus suggested.

“Who cares if he’s mad at you? He deserved it. Just talk to him. He owes you that much.” Razz huffed.

“M’lord has a point.” Slim murmured. ”Sort of.”

“Don’t encourage him, Slim. Razzlicious’s ego is big enough as it-” Stretch’s eyelights went out. Oh fuck. Great. Now he just referred to Razz as delicious. It had been a funny name- before today. Before he was a star damned cannibal. Now it made him want to cry. He was never, ever going to call Razz that, again. Never, ever, ever, _again_.

No one even batted a socket at this, for once the entire group were acting like the adults they were supposed to be. Instead of the children they usually acted like.

Stretch coughed, gaining his composure. Thankful for everyone’s lack of reaction. “D-don’t feed his ego Slim.” Stretch amended and he winced. Oh stars. He couldn’t stop! He wasn’t trying to make cannibal jokes stars dammit!

“What are we going to do about Toffee? He's, really mad.” Papyrus asked, frowning blessedly changing the subject for poor Stretch. He'd never seen such a look on his Toffee’s face and he was worried.

“Well he thinks Stretch cracked his bro’s face for no reason. I’d be pissed too.” Red said with a sigh.

“We can’t tell Toffee what happened he won’t believe us.” Sans said with a sigh.

“He might. You always underestimate Papyruses.” Edge scoffed at Sans.

“I do not! Besides he doesn’t remember, telling him would be pointless!” Sans argued.

“It’s not our place to tell him. That’s up to Courier and Salt.” Slim interjected.

“Ignorance is bliss.” Razz said with a frown. “And reload or not, we probably shouldn’t mention the attempted suicide. He’s not going to take it well.”

Papyrus frowned. Did _every_ Sans try to keep things hidden from Papyruses? His Sans certainly did. And Salt clearly hadn’t told his brother about reloads and resets. And even Razz who was _switched_ wanted to keep Toffee in the dark. Edge looked just as offended on Toffee’s behalf as Papyrus felt.

“Doesn’t he deserve to know though?” Papyrus interjected.

“It’ll only hurt him.” Sans said.

“There’s no reason to tell him.” Red agreed.

“It’ll just make things worse.” Slim said firmly.

“Bad idea.” Stretch nodded. Papyrus glared at the older brothers furiously.

“Papyrus? Would he even believe us?” Blue asked him softly. “I wouldn't believe us if I were him...”

“No, I suppose he would not.” Papyrus sighed. He certainly wouldn’t either. Edge seemed to calm at at that and sighed.

“So, we keep watch on Salt, hope he'll help Stretch's stupid ass, and unless somehow Toffee can remember, we keep this mess a secret?” Razz summarized.

“Sounds like a plan.” Sans said with a nod and he glanced at Courier. “You, you should save often, Just in case.”

“I usually save in the morning, and at night.” Courier murmured, they had learned to save often the hard way.

“Oh, then that works.” Sans said with a surprised look.

“Die a lot kid?” Red raised a brow bone. Sounded like someone had learned to save often from experience.

Courier winced and nodded, their new home turned out to be really dangerous. “Yes, thank you.”

“Heh. Kid’s got fight.” Red said looking amused. Frisk had died a hell of a lot in Underfell before they learned how to navigate so he could sympathize with Courier.

“I need a smoke.” Stretch groaned.

“You want to give Toffee even more reasons to kick yer ass?” Red asked cocking his skull to the side.

“He did seem kind of mad, huh?” Stretch sighed. A part of Stretch felt he was _very_ justified in smacking Salt, although he hadn’t meant to crack the other’s face, and he did feel very bad about it. And of course he couldn’t tell Toffee what Salt had done.

“He was livid. I don't think I’ve ever seen him that mad, and with the look he had on his face? He could compete with Chief with how pissed he was.” Sans clarified for Stretch. “You're dead.”

Edge would disagree, but he recognized the look Toffee had worn on a very personal level. Toffee was indeed pissed.

It was just now that Toffee returned, arms crossed.

“Speak of the devil.” Sans murmured quietly to Stretch before mouthing RIP. Red started humming the funeral march. Stretch glared at both of them as Slim sniggered into his hand. Blue, Papyrus, and Edge gave impatient sighs at their brothers antics while Razz ‘coughed’ into his fist his mandible twitching upwards.

“Stretch.” Toffee stated flatly, the room seemingly colder now. Stretch glanced over warily, soul not sure if he felt apathetic or terrified. He probably deserved whatever he’d get- and deserve worse than whatever it was.

“Yep?”

“My brother wants to speak to you.”

Stretch frowned at that, guilt and hurt flashing across his face. “Kay.”

“Go.”

Stretch shrugged and took a shortcut to Salt’s room more than eager to put as much space as he possibly could between himself and Toffee. His hands were in his hoodie pocket as he looked around for the small skeleton. When had Toffee become _incredibly_ scary?

Salt was of course in his “bed”, the crack in his skull patched up with some of the medical supplies they had shared with the two brothers.

Stretch winced, guilt pulsing from his soul. He really hadn’t meant to hit Salt. He’d been so _relieved_ Salt was okay. Then it had turned to betrayal and hurt and - and this wave of aggression just _took over._ He was a passive monster, where had that even come from?

Salt looked up at Stretch quietly, eyelights dim.

“M'sorry.”

Stretch flinched. “...I’m the one who should be sorry.” Stretch said quietly. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to hit ya.”

“You did, and I deserved it for what I pulled. But...you don't, _understand_...how long I've fought this…” Salt murmured.

Stretch frowned and sat on the floor across from Salt, wringing his hands together. “I’m cravin’ it. Even though it reloaded. I _want_ it.”

“Doesn't go away, never will. I been clean for hundreds of years, fell back in like I never stopped.”

Stretch’s eyelights went out at that. He couldn’t even quit drinking, never mind smoking. How the hell was he supposed to fight this _urge_ for the rest of his life!? Sure it wasn’t as demanding as it had been when the dust first got in his mouth by accident, but, it was still _there_ strong as his urge to light up a cig, and digging at the back of his mind.

“I couldn't do it anymore…” Salt whispered.

Stretch sighed covering his face with his palms. “I… I think I understand. You’re tired. And you’ve fought it a long ass time. And it was easier to… get rid of yourself, than risk becoming a duster and hurting your brother or your people, or trying to get clean, all over again.”

“....I still want to go.”

Stretch frowned, twisting his hands together anxiously. It’s not like he’d never had the thought himself. Especially in the endless resets and loops that had been his life for a while there. He’d thought about ending himself a few times. But he would have just woken up the next reset.

Slim had told him he _had_ done it, not in obvious ways. Slim let the human kill him, waiting in the judgement hall not even putting up a fight. Slim fell down a few times too. But the reset had always brought him back. Stretch knew what it was like to just want things to _stop._ To get any kind of _peace._ He understood Slim’s reasons… and now he understood Salt’s. What was he supposed to say to that? No, don’t, what about your brother? It might stop Salt for the moment, not in the long run.

“Don’t you think there might be things to stick around for?” Stretch finally asked.

“I already told him what I was thinking. He knows.” Salt told Stretch.

“Toffee’s not the only one who cares about you.” Stretch said flatly. “Courier does. Blue. Slim. We all do.” Stretch bit his tongue. He could bring up the promise. The promise to _him,_ whoever he was. Salt might step away from the edge of oblivion from stubbornness alone to uphold his promise, but it was a low blow. “Don’t you think there’s more life can offer you? Don’t you want more for yourself?”

“I stopped wanting more a long time ago.” Salt admitted.

“Maybe you should start. You have four geniuses under your roof, ya should use them. Could make a lot of changes.” Stretch said firmly. “We could get ya electricity, farming, and a clean water supply. To start with.” Stretch pressed. “And I know how to break the barrier. If there’s enough souls in this underground, that is.”  

“You can't even get to the barrier here.” Salt murmured. “Even if it breaks...I won't go up...I don't want anything Stretch. Except for it to _stop hurting_ …”

Stretch winced, how could he dispute that when there were days he had felt the same way? He wasn't his brother he couldn't pull optimism out of a hat like Blue seemed to be able to do. He didn't know how to pull Salt back from the edge. Salt needed his brother not him, but his brother wasn't here.

“Nothing lasts forever. Not even pain.” Stretch said quietly.

“Then _why_ is it still _here_?” Salt choked his frame shaking, thousands of years and it hadn't lessened.

“Because healing involves shit you and I both don't want to do.” Stretch said digging an unlit cigarette out.

“Healing involves learning to love yourself. To forgive yourself, accept yourself. And neither of us know how to do that. So instead we _hurt_ . Because it's _easier_ . It's easier to hate yourself and focus on your flaws and self loathe then accept and forgive yourself for the things you've done or the flaws you have. To even entertain the idea that you’re worthy of love or that you are _enough_ the way you are- that shit? It's terrifying.” Stretch said sticking the unlit cigarette between his teeth.

“So instead we hurt. Focus on pasts we can't change, wrongs done to us and wrongs we've done. Pain we've suffered and pain we've caused. We breed the pain instead of trying to fix it. We look at the past and failures instead of looking to the future and what could be, we refuse to let go. Because it's easier to hold onto our baggage and pain and self hatred because letting go is frightening. We'd rather be miserable and hurting and know what to expect than risk being vulnerable.” Stretch sucked on the end of his unlit cigarette with a sigh. “Besides we've both convinced ourselves we _deserve_ to be miserable. It's not gonna stop hurting until we stop tearing ourselves down and try to build ourselves up.”

“All my scaffolding is already burnt.” Salt muttered, his voice hoarse.

“But it's still there.” Stretch said quietly. “You can either keep tearing it down, or reinforce it.”

Salt closed his sockets tightly, hands twisted into his furs. No matter how hard he fought the tears came, trickling down his cheekbones and dripping off his broken mandible.

Stretch’s own sockets teared up and he carefully scooted over to the small skeleton pulling him in his arms. He couldn't stand to see any Sans cry, especially one as in pain as Salt seemed to be. How could he have seen Salt as an evil monster who enjoyed hurting others?

Salt shook in his arms, he made no attempt to fight Stretch off. He was just so _tired._ Stretch held Salt close for a few moments before softly projecting care/compassion/like/safety/ ACCEPTANCE at the other skeleton.

Salt shook more in his grasp now, drawing in shuddering breaths.

“I-I just want to _rest_ …”

“Then take a fucking nap, don’t throw yourself into a spike pit.” Stretch said knowing that that wasn't the type of tired Salt meant and knowing he sounded like a petulant child, but he didn’t care.

“Stop being so stubborn and let someone else take on your promise. Step down and get some relief. You promised you'd take care of them like he did and it sounds like when he couldn't do it anymore he picked a successor in you. So pick a successor and try to find some small happinesses in life. You owe it to yourself.”

Stretch could already tell Salt was going to argue.

“I made a promise to a sweet old man in my universe. Good friend. He made me promise If a human ever fell down I'd look out for them. Do everything I could to ensure their safety. The first time? Was easy. Kid was a sweetheart. But then they rewound time. Second time? They began killing monsters and I- I stood _aside_ . I kept my promise when I coulda stopped them. It reset again. And they killed _my brother_.” Stretch explained with a shudder.

“They didn't stop there. They killed everyone they could get to. So I finally stepped up and I killed them. I killed that kid more times than I can count, but I _let them go_ triple that. Only killed 20 monsters welp who am I to judge, carry on kid. My honor, keeping that promise- I stuck to it unless they were literally committing genocide. Are you catching what I’m not saying there? Probably not. I let the human kill _my_ brother, so long as they weren't killing _everyone_ .” Stretch grit his teeth. Part of not avenging or protecting his brother at first had just been shock and blind grief. Stretch hadn't expected it the first time hadn't been nearby and had been unable to do anything but grieve his little bro. After that he had protected Blue for a time, but it always _reset._ It felt pointless, kid would reset anyway, so why break his promise unless he absolutely had to? Stretch just let the kid run free, he had been so tired of it. Eventually Stretch only lifted a finger once everyone was already dead but the Queen. Disgust at himself rolled around in Stretch's soul and he shuddered. He'd been _so_ apathetic in those resets.

“And I regret it. Stars, I do.” Stretch whispered. “But I _understand_ what a promise means to you. And you've fulfilled it. You took care of them the way he did, until you died. Because buddy, you'd be dead if it weren't for Courier. Promise fulfilled let it go and get some actual fucking rest before you seek the eternal version.”

Stretch squeezed Salt gently still projecting his emotions, his good intentions. Salt shook violently in his arms, more tears streaming down his face as he listened. Stretch didn't give him room to speak, probably for the best. And now he couldn't even find his voice, didn't want to. He just stayed in place. But there was no one, he didn't have a successor. There were no new lives down here, they were the last generation. And they were dwindling, he watched as the tunnels they called him slowly grew emptier. Only recently had it gotten this bad, Muffet came for them often.

“There'd be no point…”

“Why's that?” Stretch asked, exhausted. He could preach it. Following it was another matter.

“There's no one after us, I may as well finish it out.” Salt rasped.

Stretch hummed quietly. “Your not alone you know. Ya got Toffee. And I don't know how long we are gonna be here but-” _you could come home with us. Somewhere, anywhere better than here._ “We can help while we are here.”

“Not being alone isn't the problem, and what do you call what you've been doing this past week?”

“Napping for six hours than moving shit through shortcuts for two.” Stretch said sagely.

“And that's why I can't rely on any of you four.”

“You could if we _tried_. And we could try.” Stretch said softly.

“I shouldn't have to make or ask you to try.” Salt retorted.

“Well. It's not that we aren't trying it's that we can get what you need done _fast_. So give us more and we won't slack off. None of us are exactly overachievers so if we can get a job done in two hours we are gonna slack off the rest. We're assholes like that.”

“Clearly.” Salt whispered.

“The point being, despite being lazy assholes we could make a difference. Make things easier. Give you a little bit of rest that doesn't involve the sweet embrace of death, you prick.” Stretch yawned, closing his sockets. He could probably fall asleep, right here.

“That's the only rest I want, even _if I stepped down._ It wouldn't change much, I'd just have more time to want _it.”_

Stretch sighed. It was like arguing with himself and he was going nowhere.

“Have you ever died?” Stretch asked quietly.

“No, nearly though. Messed that up too.” Salt mumbled, he couldn't even die right.

“I've died.” Stretch said quietly. He sat back some and pulled up his hoodie and t-shirt to show the single long scar marring his otherwise pristine bones from his right shoulder to pelvis, right across his ribcage. Salt looked over at Stretch with a wince.

“I've died more times than I can count. Dusting? Not a fun experience. Then there's a _second_ . It feels… warm? Good? Peaceful. And then I wake up, cuz the kid reset. It leaves this _ache_ . Like I've been taken from somewhere _wonderful_ and thrown into hell.” Stretch confessed as he adjusted his clothes.He didn't know if there was some kind of afterlife he couldn't remember that was leaving him feeling empty or if the emptiness was his soul shocked from suddenly re-existing. “And if you did die successfully? Courier would reload.”

“Course they would…” Salt sighed, if it wasn't one thing with the kid it was another.

“So you might wanna make some new plans, humans suck.” Stretch slid his hoodie back on shifting Salt slightly in his lap to get more comfortable.

“My plans haven't changed.” Salt retorted, or his feelings.

“So you’re still gonna try and off yourself?”

“That wasn't my plan, not really. I...I just, I can't do it again...” Salt mumbled, he couldn't withdraw again he didn't think. It was easier to die, but now that things had gone back. He didn't need to go that far.

Stretch huffed. “Well. Coulda said that in the first place and saved me a lot of talking.” Stretch teased closing his sockets.

“Couldn't, that giant mouth of yours talks too much.” Salt grumbled, even if he didn't do it. That didn't mean he didn't still _want_ it.

Stretch sighed and flipped him off, not bothering to open his sockets.

“Yeah, that's your finger, what of it?”

“Means fuck you.” Stretch said with a smirk tugging at his mandible, seeing a chance to improve the mood. He'd take it, even if he got smacked for it later.

“Wh-what?! No!” Salt flushed darkly, looking taken aback.

Stretch couldn’t help but laugh opening his sockets to enjoy Salt’s reaction.

“Why do you three keep doing that?!”

“Well it’s more of an insult this time, promise.” Stretch snickered.

“It's insulting you think I would!”

Stretch scoffed at that. “What, am I not good enough for you? Too tall?”

“What? But that's not-”

“Ya like ‘em short don’t ya? Like Sans and Red. I get it.”

“Wha-No!” Salt's eyelights shrank.

Stretch chuckled lowly. “I’m just teasing.”

Salt smacked Stretch’s shoulder, looking highly embarrassed and indigent.

“Fu-you're a jerk.” Stars dammit he was picking up Red's language.

“It sounded like you were about to fuck~”

“I was not!” Salt kept blushing harder from his teasing.

“Were too.” Stretch snickered. “Hanging out with the Fells too much?”

“Hanging out with any of you is too much.” Salt huffed.

Stretch snickered softly. “Don’t know what you mean. Hey. Ya guys don’t happen to have any honey stored away, do ya?”

“No.” Salt scoffed.

“Damn. Guess I don't get a last meal before your bro kills me.” Stretch lamented. “I can't believe I'm saying this but he's pretty scary when he wants to be.”

“He's not going to kill you.”

“You sure?” Stretch raised a browbone at Salt. “He looked ready to.”

“He's not. He's just really mad at you.”

“You didn't see the look he gave me. I‘ve never even seen that expression, not even on _Razz’s_ face. I’m dead.” Stretch sighed dramatically.

“You're not gonna die.” Salt sighed.

“Yes I am.” Stretch said shaking his skull. “Remember me as I was.”

“As what? A jerk?”

“No, smart, intelligent, handsome, to name a few things.” Stretch said dramatically. “A sinner. A connoisseur of pussy eating.”

Salt smacked him again for the last part.

“Ow!” Stretch whined. “Guess that makes us almost even. Nevermind the honey, I’ve thought of a different last meal.”

“What?” Salt mumbled, arms crossed.

“Pussy~”

“ **_STOP BEING A PERVERT!”_ ** Salt yelled his sockets dark, only a little darker then his face.

There was a soft ‘pop’ as Slim materialized into the room, never having heard Salt yell like that before.

“Stars.” Slim said glancing at Salt’s flushed face and lack of eyelights.

“What did you do?!” Slim demanded frowning at Stretch.

“Nothin.” Stretch said with a shrug. “Told him his bro was gonna kill me and I wanted a last meal.”

Slim snorted. “Stop embarrassing him.” Slim lightly scolded. “That’s my job.”

“I did it first.” Stretch scoffed.

“You forfeit. I’ve been doing it all week.” Slim countered. The door slammed open before Stretch could counter.

“What is going on in here!?” Blue demanded. “Which one of you is tormenting poor Salt?”

“They’re _both_ being perverts!” Salt told Blue his eyelights rekindling. Blue scowled, giving both Slim and Stretch disapproving looks. Although Blue was happy Stretch was playing nice with Salt. Well, nicer than he had been. Being perverted was far better than his passive aggressive comments all week, at least in Blue’s opinion.

“If you both are going to tease him, then shoo! He’s had a hard day!” Blue scolded crossing his arms.

“But it’s morning.” Stretch whined.

“You know what I mean!” Blue scowled. “He- he had a hard reset! And his face needs to heal and he doesn’t need you two making him blush!”

“Blushing heals all wounds.” Slim countered.

“That’s laughter, you dumbass.” Stretch sighed.

“I disagree.” Slim said crossing his arms.

“You’re both idiots! Get out!” Blue scoffed, giving them a look.

“You can’t kick me out.” Slim huffed crossing his arms as Stretch gently set Salt on his furs, not willing to argue with his brother, especially after what he had done today and the fight that they had had before the reload and the cannibalism.

“Wanna bet?” Blue challenged.

“Sure. What are we betting?” Slim said raising a brow bone. Stretch was impressed Slim was standing up for himself. Slim was being less and less of a wet noodle lately- Stretch approved.

Blue grinned at Slim innocently. “Oh you’ll see.”

Slim blinked and gave Stretch a curious look, not sure what to make of this. Stretch however, was on his way out the door. “Run, Slim.” Stretch advised before disappearing around the corner.

Blue tapped his chin as if thinking. “So, do you think Razz would be upset if he found, oh I don’t know, _this,_ under your pillow?” Blue showed Slim a vile of lavender liquid. Slim’s eyelights went out and Salt cocked his skull curiously.

“ _Where_ did you get that!?” Slim asked, his voice cracking. _How_ would Blue get his hands on Persistence!? The drug only existed in his home universe!

“Oh this little thing? Your inventory.” Blue explained.

“ _What!?_ ” Slim demanded. That little shit had pickpocketed him! He would have _never_ suspected Blue of such a thing! Even with recently learning about his LOVE gain it still wasn’t something he’d ever expect of the cheerful friendly monster.

“So, you were saying?”Blue prompted.

“...I’ll be going. Once you give me the vial you little thief.” Slim grumbled looking put out.

“Hmm...no, I think I’ll keep a hold of this. Wouldn’t want you giving in to your _temptations_.” Blue purred pocketing it.

Slim watched Blue pocket it a low growl leaving him. He- he wasn’t mad Blue took it. He was mad Blue didn’t _trust_ him with it. Slim had _tons_ of vials on him. Slim paused squinting at Blue. He immediately began going through his inventory before his eyelights went out.

“You took them all!?” Slim snarled, voice nearly matching Edge’s in his anger.

“All? I only have one. Did you have more Slim?” Blue blinked looking surprised, looking too innocent.

Slim snarled again furiously, golden eyelights misting as he glared at Blue. “You-Fuck you!” Slim spat before shortcutting out.

“That was. . . aggressive. Don’t think I’ve ever seen Slim _mad_ before.” Salt remarked, eyelights turning back on. “I like him better that way.”

Blue snickered. “Oh?~”

“Well yeah, it’s better than watching him cower.” Salt told Blue.

Blue frowned, that wasn't what he was thinking but he agreed.

“Yeah.” Blue hummed softly. “He’s been getting better. You should have seen him when I first met him. He hardly spoke a word, jumped at everything, always kept his head down. It was hard to watch.” Blue sighed. Slim had come a long way, and Blue was proud of him. It was alright if Slim was pissed at Blue, he didn’t mind. Slim might be mad at him, but it was for Slim’s own good that Blue held onto the Persistence. All 35 vials. Seriously. Why did Slim need that much!?

He’d seen Slim on the drug in his own world and it did Slim no favors. Poor Muffet, Blue had never seen her so caught off guard or blush that color before. Blue couldn’t imagine how flirtatious and perverted Slim would be towards Salt on Persistence when he was already that way off.

Salt sighed heavily closing his sockets, he wasn’t ready for another day. Not after already living it once.

“Are you alright, Salt?” Blue asked quietly. “I’m really sorry for how Papy treated you the past week and that he hit you. He’s not usually like that.”

“It’s fine, I’m not mad at him.” Salt assured Blue softly, rubbing the bandage carefully.

“Well I’m glad, but, I’m still sorry on his behalf. He’s been a jerk.” Blue sighed.

“He apologized too.” Salt said.

“Really?” Blue asked with a growing smile.

“Yeah, it’s okay Blue, really.”

Blue nodded, still looking uncertain. “I guess you two must be getting along better if he’s flirting.”

Salt looked away flushing again but not as bad.

Blue grinned at the sight. “None of us think any less of you, you know. Or of Papy. For what happened.” Blue said softly.

“It’s not like you can think less of me anyways.” Salt mumbled getting up off his furs.

Blue blinked looking taken aback. He didn’t think he could meet anyone more self loathing then Slim, but here they were. “That’s not true.” Blue said, stepping in front of Salt, hands on his hips.

Salt looked up at Blue in silence for a time, before stepping around him.  
  
“I still think it would be better if you and Slim found someone else to pursue.”

“I don’t~” Blue said with a coy smile.

“Blue, I told you, I don’t want anything like that.” Salt sighed opening his door.

“Hey.” Slim said sheepishly, having been standing on the other side of the door the whole time.

“Did you hear what I told Blue, Slim?” Salt sighed, he wished they would listen,

“Yep.” Slim said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Well?”

“Well?” Slim cocked his skull to the side.

“Stop, pursuing me.” Salt sighed in exasperation.

“Do I have to?” Slim frowned.

“I would prefer it?”

“Oh, sorry. Still gonna.” Slim shrugged. Salt rubbed his temples.  
  
“Why?”

“Because.” Slim said crossing his arms. “I like you.”

“ _Why_?” Salt sighed again.

Slim sighed frowning at the smaller. “Because you’re smart, and funny, and nice, and you make me smile!” Blue interjected, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Slim scowled at Blue. “And your brave, and strong, and I like how you try even when you don’t want to.” Slim added. Which seemed to be all the time. Salt looked down at the floor, expression unreadable.

“We like you. But I obviously like you more.” Blue said firmly.

“You do not!” Slim scoffed.

Salt shook his head, trembling slightly.

“I don't...understand…”

Blue and Slim both frowned glancing at each other before looking back at Salt. “Why is it so hard to believe we just like you for you, Salt?” Blue asked gently.

“Because...I, _hate_ me…” Salt whispered.

“Unacceptable.” Slim said with a frown. “Not allowed.”

“We’ll have to care about you extra hard then, since you can't do it for you.” Blue said with a smile. Salt shook his head again, he didn't want them to do that for him. He started to back away from the pair.

“We’re gonna show you there’s things to love about you.” Slim agreed.

“There's-”

“Lots of things, I know.” Blue interrupted.

Salt seemed to flinch, gripping the sleeves of his jacket which he was sinking into.

Blue awed quietly, and Slim watched Salt wordlessly. He supposed he could put aside his anger at Blue for the greater good. At least for now.

“N-no, there's, nothing…” Salt backed up further.

“Now Salt, hasn’t your brother ever told you not to lie?” Blue asked with a slowly growing smile. Salt was shaking violently now, his back hitting the tunnel wall.

Slim frowned and walked forward easily picking up the smallest skeleton. “What Blue is trying to say, is you have lots of good qualities.”

“Please stop…”

Blue made a small sad noise. Stars, Salt was even more self hating then Papy and SLim combined. “But you’re a great monster Salt. We wish you could see that. You’re amazing.” Blue said brightly.

Salt was trying to wriggle free of Slim's grasp, but Slim was stronger than he thought.

“J-just stop it!”

“Nope.” Slim said easily keeping the small skeleton in his arms. “Don’t like ya beating yourself up.”

Salt curled up with a sob, he hated this and Slim wouldn't let go so there was no escape.

Slim whined softly, cradling Salt, who looked absolutely tiny in his long arms. Blue winced. “Salt. You’re a good monster you know?” Blue said quietly.

“Deserving of friends and- and- …” Blue blushed slightly. “More.”

“I don't, don't want it..” Salt croaked quietly.

“Why not?” Blue asked softly as Slim cradled him.

“Please just let me go…”

Slim whined, he didn’t want to let Salt go. Especially when he was sad. He didn’t like seeing him sad, or any Sans sad for that matter, not even Edge’s evil little troll. Slim didn’t care what anyone said there was something _off_ about Sans. He found the smiley fucker staring at him down the hall one night just fucking smiling. Then Sans did it the next night too! Though he’d stopped after thursday, when Toffee had caught him and carted him off. Evil little - still, the point was, no sad Sanses allowed.

Salt was struggling weakly in his arms, he just wanted today to be over. For it all to be over.  

“We care about you, you know? We aren’t the only ones, either.” Blue said softly.

“I told you! I don't want friends! I don't want either of you!” Salt argued.

“Well that’s your choice, but it doesn’t change that we are worried about you.” Blue said firmly.

“I don't care!” Salt choked rubbing at his sockets.

Slim glanced at Blue nervously unsure what to do.

“Well we aren't leaving you alone when you’re so upset, so suck it up.” Slim said after a moment of hesitation. Salt shoved and wriggled in his arms, tears starting to escape his sockets.

“L-let me go!”

“Fine.” Slim said placing Salt on his furs. He didn't stay put, bolting from the room. Salt ran quickly, only to smack into someone else.

“Ow!” Sans’s voice rang out as both fell on their tail bones. Salt however jumped back up after a second.

Sans stood back up and tilted his skull looking Salt over. He hummed and turned Salt blue. “What’s the rush there, buddy?”

Salt snarled as he was caught in Sans's blue magic.

“Let go!” Salt demanded eyelights misting black.

“Mmm.” Sans cocked his skull to the side. “Where ya goin’?”

Salt hissed at Sans, he hated this too. He hated today, he hadn't felt so _angry_ in such a long time. A blaster began flickering into existence. It was smaller than Sans’s and It bore a hole in its mandible running up to it’s left eye socket matching Salt.

Sans blinked at the blaster warily. How did Salt even _have_ blasters if there was no Gaster in this universe? “No need for those.”

The smaller blaster snarled, as two others appeared, the blasters snapping at Sans like a dog with its sharp teeth causing Sans to back up.

Sans frowned at the blasters. They certainly didn’t look friendly, and he did promise Edge he wouldn’t put himself at risk _again._ But he didn’t want to let Salt run off and potentially hurt himself. What to do?

“Put those away.” Sans said looking relaxed, easy going, despite how tense he felt.

“Put me down!” Salt snapped, the blasters growling at Sans viciously.

Sans frowned at the blasters itching to summon his own. That’d be no good. Maybe he could shortcut and get Toffee-

“Salt?” Blue’s voice rang out curiously as Blue looked between Salt and Sans. Slim was right behind him. Sans grinned wide at Slim letting one eyelight fade. Sans was having _so_ much fun fucking with Slim.

He had ran into Slim a little under a week ago in the hall and noticed Slim had seemed. . . unnerved. Ever since Sans had been milking it for all it was worth, appearing behind Slim waiting for him to turn around and he would stare at Slim with wide grins and his eyelights out. He had to entertain himself in _some_ way in this universe, especially when he was confined to the tunnels.

One of Salt’s blasters came forward, knocking Sans over it's sharp teeth shutting with a sharp snap on empty air.

Sans yelped eyelights shrinking, fear spiking through his soul. Sans felt Edge’s soul bristle with worry.

“Salt! That was rude.” Blue said as if Salt had made a rude hand gesture. The blaster turned on Blue next, roaring at him. Causing his bandana to fly up into his face. Salt was picking himself up, the blaster putting itself between them and Salt.

“Are you...are you _not_ controlling it?” Slim asked sounding fascinated. He held his hand out to the blaster, as if to pet it. It snapped and hissed at Slim, black mist rising from it's maw and sockets.

“It’s adorable.” Slim cooed.

“You have strange definition of adorable.” Sans muttered, dusting himself off and standing back up.

Slim rumbled at the little blaster before running two fingers along its ‘snout’. A door slammed open and Edge walked in, eyelights misting red and weapons summoned, looking around the room slowly, taking the scene in before him.

The blaster screeched at Edge and the other two bristled moving to block Salt entirely as another appeared.

“Edge, shoo! You’re making them multiply!” Blue huffed frowning at the blasters and than at Edge. Edge scoffed giving Blue a sneer before dismissing his weapons and making his way towards Sans.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Edge demanded looking Sans over.

Slim gently pet the blaster in front of him with a purr. Until it headbutted Slim to the floor with a snarl, anyone within five feet was run off by the blasters. And if Salt's expression meant anything, he wasn't doing this.

Slim whined and huffed biting back a growl at the blaster. “We should back off- everyone go. I’ll stay with him.” Slim said firmly.

“No, I will.” Blue huffed.

“I don't know what the fuck’s goin’ on? Don’t really care. Anyone seen Toffee n’ Stretch?” Red’s voice interjected as he peeked in from one of the doorways.

“...No?” Blue frowned. “Not in awhile anyway.”

“Oh. Okay.” Red shrugged, one of the blasters hissing at him too.

Red raised a brow bone, eyeing the blasters, the terrified look on Salt’s face and the group of skeletons. “...aight everyone fuck off.”

There were starts of arguments but the blasters snarled and snapped at them, combined with a look from Red and finally everyone left. Now it was just Salt, Red and Salt's near animalistic blasters.

Red sat down along the wall, across from Salt, far enough that his blasters seemed for the most part, appeased. “Easy there, kid.”

Salt wasn't even visible behind the quartet of blasters, who watched Red closely as if observing him. Salt took a shuddering breath.

“I'm-I, I'm not doing this.” Salt explained.

“I know.” Red said quietly. “I can tell. I got ‘em too. Took me a long time to learn how to control ‘em and yours seem sentient. Mine aren’t. Not sure you’ll ever control yers.”

“Yeah...they usually listen but...still do their own thing.” Salt murmured.

Red hummed watching them in amusement. They looked like dog skulls but they behaved like cats. They definitely seemed to have their own personalities. _Interesting._

The largest one huffed at Red it's sockets narrowing, as if sizing him up. Another was nuzzling at Salt who sighed, the third was keeping close and growling and the fourth huffed.

Red grinned watching the blasters. They were fuckin’ cute. Damn things. Definitely sentient. Definitely different from his, Sans, and Papyrus’s blasters. Stretch’s and Slim’s too. He didn't think Razz or Blue had blasters, like Edge. The younger brothers tended not to have them so it had surprised Red to see Papyrus use blasters at the battle when they had first arrived. the point was, Salt's blasters were _different_ from all of there's.

“I saw Sans's but that's it.” Salt gave the nuzzling blaster a pat to which it made a crooning noise, now the other three wanted pats, but the largest wouldn't look away from Red.

“They seem to have their own personalities?” Red hummed. They were fuckin adorable, trying to get pats from their master. “And I think it's just me, Sans, Stretch, Slim, and Papyrus that have blasters. The little brothers don't tend to have 'em… or to remember resets which is why it's really weird Papyrus has blasters and that he, Blue, Razz, and Boss remembered the reload this mornin’.”  Edge had said he remembered the resets, when he had hugged Red and apologized for all his past actions but he hadn't delved into _how_ he remembered.

Red stared at the blasters. But _where_ had they come from if there was no Gaster here? They were different then all their blasters as well. Perhaps a different creator lived in this world? But how and who? There were hardly the resources to make such complicated constructs, and these ones were _sentient_ . That took careful and precise work. The only sentient creatures he'd ever seen _created_ were himself and his brother. Well, and their alternates.

“Yeah...there's, a lot of them too.” Salt murmured as the two kept clambering for more pats until he pushed them back gently. When he tried to remember how they got there, it was blurry, and it _hurt_. A lot.

“I don't know how I got them, can't remember, just, pain.”

“Creepy. I got mine from…” Red lost his voice looking down. From his Gaster, Fell they had called him. What with Undertale’s Gaster causing mayhem, it would have been confusing to call them both Gaster. “From my... father.” Creator? Egotistical jackass playing god? Well. Might as well keep it simple for Salt, father would work.

“My parents died in the surface war.” Salt shook his skull. “I was a kid when the barrier went up. An adult when I got the blasters.”

Red eyed Salt carefully. _Parents_ . Salt and Toffee had _parents._

_“Hey, doc. How come Paps and I don't have a mom? A carrier?”_

_Fell made a face at the machine he was elbows deep in. “You didn't need one. A machine sustained your prenatal development.” Fell cursed and glared at the machine as hot oil spewed past his face._

_“But it takes two monsters to create a souling, don't it?” Red pressed._

_“You both had a donor, the same one, other than myself that is, towards your magic make up if that's what you mean. I was only able to give you both half of your make up you are correct otherwise you'd be clones- fucking piece of shit!” Gaster's professional persona he put on at work melted as the machine caught fire a string of colorful curses and threats leaving him as he smacked at the machine._

Red hummed as he considered Salt. _Weird_ . “I got around 20 blasters. Not sure how many Papyrus has. I'm gonna guess Sans and Stretch and Slim have the same as me. But our blasters ain't as _alive_ as yers.” Red resisted the urge to pet one, though he was partial to the one still growling at him.

“I've never tried to summon more than what I needed, I didn't even summon these.” Salt was trying to desummon the blasters but they weren't having it.

“Seems like they come out to protect ya.” Red mused watching the blasters, making a face at the one growling at him, sticking his tongue out.

It snarled and snapped on empty air in warning at Red, Salt sighed.

“They would have been more helpful when I got bit. Damn things.” Salt scoffed. “Not when…” Salt sighed and looked down.

Red frowned. Why _hadn't_ they come out when Salt got bitten by the duster last week? “What brought them out?”

“I guess...those two.” Salt sighed again, they showed up because Blue and Slim were so intent on pursuing him.

“Which two? Sans and boss? Or Slim and Blue?” Red asked and he hummed. “Slim and Blue right? They, uh, _pestering_ you?” it was _very_ interesting Salt's blasters defended against apparent flirtation but not nearly getting eaten.

“Slim and Blue.” Salt grumbled crossing his arms.

“Heh. They're really determined, huh?” Red mused. He wasn't surprised by Blue while Red didn't know either of them well, Blue seemed like Edge and Papyrus, not one to give up. Slim, that was a surprise. He was usually pretty laid back and quiet, passive.

“I asked them not to, two, maybe three times…”

“Do you want me to talk to them?” Red frowned. It sounded like they were hounding the poor guy pretty bad. Did he really need to have the no means no talk with them? “I can get them to stop.”

“I…” Salt didn't know, he was just so tired and not even sure what he wanted anymore.

“Or do you like it?” Red asked with a growing smirk.

“I don't know what I want anymore these days…” Salt admitted quietly, the blasters seemed to be settling at least.

“It’s okay if ya don’t know.” Red shrugged. “Ya got a lot of assholes who look like you and yer bro from out of nowhere clogging up your tunnels. It’s probably normal to not know what yer feelin’ or wantin’. ”

“I can't have the one thing I do want.” Salt mused even quieter.

Red cocked his skull to the side, looking him over quietly. He hesitated on asking what that one thing was. The answer might be dust, and he didn’t want to make Salt feel worse. But, then again, it was best to know, right?

“What’s that?”

“Because, no one's going to let me.”

Red frowned and looked Salt over. He had a bad feeling about this. “Oh?”

“Don't play dumb, you already know, don't you?”

“You want...dust?” Red asked curiously.

“Only to _be_ it.”

Red looked Salt over quietly. He really should have known, what with his task to watch Salt at night and what Stretch had witnessed. “Ah. Yeah. No one’s gonna let ya do that.”

“I'm aware.” Salt turned away the blasters trying their damndest to nuzzle him.

“I tried a few times.” Red admitted. “...it gets better.”

“It's not going to.”

“Not with that attitude.” Red teased. “Sometimes we don't get what we want. We get what we need.”

Salt sighed for the hundredth time today.

“But hey I don’t judge, that’s your prerogative.” Red shrugged. Wasn’t like anyone was gonna let Salt do it, so what was the point in arguing. He could already tell from the look on Salt’s face he’d heard it all before. Salt finally looked at Red, he was thinking about what Stretch had said but. Who could possibly take his place?

“Hmm?” Red said catching Salt’s look.

“Thinking…” Salt admitted.

Red nodded and waited quietly, watching Salt’s blasters all the while. He couldn’t help but wonder who had ‘installed’ them.

“Need to find my bro…” Salt started to wander off, the blasters following him.

“Uh...okay.” Red frowned unsure whether or not he should follow. Well. He had been trying to find Toffee in the first place. Mostly to make sure Stretch was still among the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But where did the blasters come from?
> 
> Zion: Well when a mommy blaster and a mommy blaster love each-
> 
> [Stretch](https://soundcloud.com/my-chemical-romance/im-not-okay-i-promise) is...not adjusting that well. Dust is pretty stubborn, even through resets, huh.
> 
> [Salt's](https://soundcloud.com/milkychan/miss-wanna-die-english-cover) a sad bean.
> 
> Next chapter less angst, maybe! The night is young, I make no promises.


	8. Just a little dysfunctional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Red is not paid enough and Stretch is a drama queen.
> 
>  
> 
> AKA Oh yeah, Gaster is a thing, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, kudoing, commenting, bookmarking etc! It means a lot to us :D

This was the absolute worst, how could anyone be so cruel? Stretch had to ask himself as Toffee watched him like a hawk with night vision goggles. It would have been more merciful to _dust_ Stretch. He whined, pathetically, glaring at the crate before him. No one deserved such severe punishment!

“Let's go Stretch, you still have twenty crates to move. Stalling won't do you any favors.”

Stretch groaned loudly, his arms were going to fall off. How did Toffee expect him to _carry_ them all? He had shortcuts, dammit, it was just _evil_ to forbid him to use them!

“Well?”

Stretch gave the crate a look a man might give the gallows as he approached them. Slowly, he lifted the crate, his arms already aching in protest.

“Go on then.” Toffee held no sympathy.

Stretch bit back a whine and carried the heinous box down the hall. He hated the crate, it was the enemy. He hated _all_ the crates, heavy ass, splinter ridden, awful things. He never believed in genocide, until now. All crates had to die. He was spending too much time around Razz.

Red whistled at the sight, Stretch was doing _actual_ manual labor?

Stretch scoffed, looked up and scowled at Red. He couldn’t carry the box and flip Red off.

“Fuck you!” Stretch spat. It came out sounding angrier than he meant it, but this fucking box was full of fucking _rocks_ , it had to be.

“Keep going.” Toffee told him, looking to his brother who was was still surrounded by small blasters. Salt was shuffling beside Red, looking at Stretch.

Stretch huffed glaring over his shoulder at Toffee and muttering under his breath before continuing down the hall with the crate of hell and Red snickered.

“Toffee?” Salt called softly to his brother, Stretch had to pause. He'd never heard that tone from their tiny landlord before.

Toffee glanced at Salt, looking worried and Red’s snickering fell silent.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Of course.” Toffee said and he frowned towards Stretch. “Red, I’m tasking you with making sure the lazybones doesn’t teleport.”

“Aight.” Red agreed easily, approaching Stretch, the other two were just around the bend and still within earshot as they began to speak. Stretch and Red eavesdropped quietly.

“I...I'm thinking...of stepping down…”

Toffee stared at his brother for a moment, processing his words. He knew how much his brother loathed running the tunnels, and he wasn’t sure if this change of heart was a good thing, or if it meant he should keep a very close eye on his brother. Salt pushed the blasters away even as they whined at him, looking away.

“I haven't decided yet.”

“I think you should do whatever you think will make you happy, brother.” Toffee said finally. “We both know it is not something you would have chosen out of want.”

Salt grimaced and nodded, gripping at his jacket sleeves.

“Yeah…” But he didn't know if he would ever be happy, could be happy.

“I could take up the position.” Toffee said thoughtfully. There were others capable in their community as well. Not to mention they could probably gather some insight from their new guests. Razz and Edge were both leaders of sorts from their worlds afterall. Despite the fact that both acted their shoe size and not their age. He had seen both show military expertise and prowess in strategy, though neither were as gifted in strategy as his brother. If Salt stepped down Toffee could give the ‘okay’ for Alphys to help them get electricity, something Salt had been against for years. He was sure Stretch, Salt, Slim, and Red could help him with the science aspect of it they were all very smart and technologically gifted like Alphys.

“I don't know…” Salt didn't like the idea of that weight being placed on his brother.

“Maybe two or three of us could take over? That way the tunnels won't go into mayhem if a person falls and all the responsibility isn’t on one person.” Toffee said as if reading Salt’s mind.

“Maybe...but, I need time to think. I'm, going to let you handle things today…”

Toffee nodded and smiled. “Of course, brother.” Toffee looked his brother over. “Sans. Are you sure you’re alright?

“...I'm not sure.” Salt admitted. “...I, I'm still thinking about, what I told you earlier.”

Toffee nodded, worry flashing in his eyelights again. He _really_ wanted to pick Salt up and not put him down again. Ever. He might have been a little overbearing the first few years after his brother’s attempt with the revolver and he had carried his brother everywhere, scarcely leaving him alone. He figured Salt’s earlier confession had something to do with Stretch slapping his brother across the face, but Stretch had grossly over reacted if that was the case.

“I'm gonna lay down.” Salt murmured.

“Alright brother, get some rest.” Toffee said, gently squeezing Salt’s shoulder. The blasters allowed this, but watched him closely.

Red looked up at Stretch raising a bone brow, curious what his thoughts were on this.

Stretch was silent for a moment before placing his crate down. This could be a good thing. Maybe some of his speech to Salt had actually sunk in?

“Should we tell everyone else?” Red asked quietly once he was sure Salt and Toffee were gone and out of hearing range. This seemed really important.

“I… I guess.” Stretch said with a frown. It didn’t really seem like their business, but he doubted he could talk Red out of it.

“I mean, it kinda affects us all directly.” Red pointed out as if knowing what Stretch was thinking.

“I guess?” Stretch frowned.

“What? You dun wanna?”

“I just- I’m just tired.” Stretch grumbled. “You’re right, we should tell them.” Stars he wanted ~~dust~~ a cigarette. He didn’t want that other shit, he didn’t, he didn’t! It never even happened so he couldn’t possibly crave it! Stretch shuddered and shook his skull as if shaking off the urges themselves.

“Aight, let's get yer crate moved, yeah?”

Stretch turned and glared at the crate, as if it had personally offended him.

“I could teleport ya?” Red offered.

“Oh my stars Red, you fucking angel.” Stretch said. He might actually weep, Red just chuckled before teleporting both Stretch and the crate to the supply room.

“No problem, well guess we better get goin’.”

Stretch nodded, feeling a little bad at cheating. Well. He’d move the other nineteen crates on his own, later. That’d make up for cheating.The two of them headed out into the hallway, gathering the other skeletons in the supply room where the crate fort was.

“Do we have to meet next to that stupid ass thing?” Edge demanded glaring at the crate fort.

“Yes.” Red said firmly.

“ _Why-”_

“Because.” Red cut him off. “So, Stretch an I heard the other two talkin’ a bit ago, kinda important.”

“Salt’s uh… Salt’s thinking of stepping down from the leader position.” Stretch began rubbing the back of his skull as he briefly looked at the other skeletons. “Which is good, I think? He absolutely hates it, and only does it because of a promise he made to someone a long time ago. I suggested to him earlier today that he should give it up and do what he wants?” Stretch said quietly.

He really didn't’ like all their sockets on him. _They’d all seen what he’d done._ Stretch shuddered. _Don’t think about it. It didn’t happen._

A few murmured between them at this, Blue nodded slightly.

“So...who's gonna be in charge?” Sans asked.

“Well, I figured Toffee?” Stretch frowned. “Or some natives? We all want to get home right?”

“You know we have no progress on that.” Slim sighed.

“Right…” Stretch mumbled. “We should work on that and just take them home with us.”

“The whole universe?” Razz demanded making a face.

“No… Salt and Toffee.” Stretch frowned at Razz.

“That’s not very fair, is it?” Razz scoffed.

“Didn’t know you were such a _caring_ monster, Razzledazzle.” Stretch said raising a brow bone. Why did Razz suddenly care about a bunch of random monsters?

Razz scoffed and crossed his arms. “I’m not!”

“We know.”

Razz glared furiously at him.

“So, is there any way we can help ‘em in this? With the whole possible changing leader thing?” Red asked.

“Don't think so? Unless they like, want one of us as leader which I doubt.” Sans replied.

“Almost no one here has leadership qualities.” Razz scoffed.

“Yourself included.” Edge grumbled. Razz looked insulted but said nothing, he wouldn't dignify it with an answer.

“I hope this makes Salt a little happier.” Blue mused quietly.

“He seemed pretty upset, you two.” Red told them narrowing his eyelights at Blue and Slim.

“He’s upset that we like him. He says he hates himself.” Slim said with a sigh. “We told him we liked him, and gave him a list of things we liked about him...he got...emotional.”

“He needs lots of love and friendship!” Blue said firmly.

“Ya made his blasters summon themselves.” Red pointed out.

Slim looked down guiltily and Blue huffed placing his hands on his hips. “He doesn’t like being cared about. It doesn't mean we should stop.”

“An what are ya gonna do if they bite ya? They're real protective of him.” Red continued.

“...I- I don’t know.” Blue huffed. “He- he needs help. He needs help getting out of the dark hole he’s in. He wants to _die._ He sees no good qualities in himself. I want to show him how amazing he is!” Blue crossed his arms.

“Yeah, I mean...we can't just leave him like this?” Slim added quietly.

“Yeah, but pesterin’ him ain’t helpin’ either.” Red huffed crossing his arms, squinting at Blue and Slim.

“An he has blasters, Sans, Slim, Stretch, and I got ours from, our “fathers”. But Salt said his parents died on the surface, he don't know who tethered them to him. And they're _sentient.”_

“Sentient?” Sans frowned. “That’s… new.”

“They have personalities, and he said they don't always listen either. He doesn't control them, not completely.”

“That’s… wow.” Slim frowned. He’d never seen blasters like that, but now that he thought about it, Salt’s blasters had been behaving that way.

“He can’t have DT. The blasters can’t be good for him.” Slim said with a frown.

“DT…?” Papyrus asked.

“Determination.” Sans said quietly.

“Can’t use blasters without DT.” Slim said. “It’ll drive ya crazy if ya do.”  Papyrus froze at this, eyelights shrinking as Sans’s eyelights went out. Papyrus had been using his new blasters _quite_ a lot. Blue frowned and Stretch winced while Edge looked taken aback before looking to Red.

“Thanks for telling me that, asshole.” Edge said. Thank the stars he hadn’t used his own blasters. In all honesty, he had tried, but he couldn’t get the damn things to appear no matter how hard he pushed himself.

“What d'ya mean?” Red frowned.

“Nothing.” Edge sighed, looking away. Right. Red didn’t _remember_ , it was so easy to forget that so much had happened in those few weeks that Red had completely lost. Edge _really_ should fill his brother in on the more gritty details of what Red had forgotten. He, Papyrus, and Sans, of course had given Red a brief overview of the things that had happened but some things he didn’t want to share, it would only worry Red. But at the same time, wasn't that what his brother had done to him? Edge couldn't remember the resets, or their father (before Undertale Gaster had tethered his blaster), so Red lied, hid the truth and pretended it didn't happen while it ate away at his soul like a ravenous beast. Or at least it felt that way to Edge, he assumed his brother felt similar.

“Red? I’ll explain after.” Edge amended, looking at his brother. Red still looked curious but nodded seeming appeased for the moment.

“There’s no way Salt has DT. Not without a Gaster in this universe.” Slim said noticing the flinch that went around the collective group. “Huh?” What had that universal reaction been about?

“So, that kind of leaves us all in the dark.” Papyrus murmured.

“They don't have labs here, and said that there's no one named Gaster here.” Sans suppressed his own shudder.

“So how would he get a blaster or, how ever many he has?” Blue asked frowning.

“Said he can't remember, an’ when he tries it's blurry, an all he _can_ remember is the pain.” Red told them. “Iunno how long he's had'em, but he ain't got DT. An’ they act on their own.”

“Who knows what kinda strain it's putting on his mind.” Slim added softly.

“Using blasters without DT really strains the mind, huh?” Stretch asked wringing his hands together with a frown. That meant Blue really shouldn't use his, not that he had.

“Can make you crazy, like, _insane_.” Slim told Stretch.

Stretch winced and Papyrus and Sans exchanged looks. Papyrus had been using his blasters quite a lot and Sans had made _certain_ Papyrus had never gone through the DT experiments. Not a drop of DT had entered his brother, he was sure of it.

“So I can use mine then, right?” Blue asked and Stretch frowned at him.

“Yeah… you have DT, but how do you know that bro?” Stretch asked.

“Well you have DT, right?” Blue said innocently.

“Yeah, but I also had blasters, you didn’t.” Stretch pointed out, worry growing in his soul. Blue hadn’t even known what DT was before Razz and Slim showed up. It seemed strange for him to be so certain he had some.

“Wait Blue has blasters?” Red frowned. Maybe the little brothers _did_ have blasters? Well, except for Edge, right?

“They're new.” Blue mumbled. “Gaster-  not _our_ Gaster, this other Gaster, he’s this really disturbing melty _thing_ . He attached the blaster. Then he tried to eat me.” Blue gave a disgusted look. “Then I… remembered some things. A _lot_ of things.”

Stretch flinched looking away. Blue remembered their Gaster then, and growing up in the labs. All things Stretch ahd tried to shelter Blue from.

“That motherfucker!” Sans cursed eyelights going out.

Stretch, Blue, Slim, Razz and Red all looked at Sans curiously.

“What?” Razz demanded.

“He's… he's from my universe. He's been _tormenting_ us since Red and Edge came to my universe weeks ago. He attached blasters to Papyrus and Edge too!” Sans grit his teeth and Red’s eyelights went out. “We escaped and ended up in their world, but he followed. Tried to eat us too. He ended uh ‘consuming’ Red and Edge’s Gaster. We barely escaped when we ended up here.” Sans explained clenching his fists.

“So...does that mean you were dessert?” Stretch asked before wincing at his own words. Stars damned cannibal puns wouldn’t stop coming! But that’s what the melted version of Gaster had said, hadn’t he?

“He did call us that. And said his dinner had been ruined. And something about a date.” Papyrus said, frowning. “He ate our human too. Well, technically Red and Edge’s human. And he can shapeshift, when he’s not being all melty and disgusting. He looked like Red once, and he took the form of a ghost of a human child? He apparently possessed our human a number of times and made them…. ‘run genocide routes’ .” Papyrus sighed he still felt bad about his anger towards Frisk, for not believing them.

Slim made a strangled noise at that eyelights flickering in and out in distress. Stretch and Blue both shot him sympathetic looks.

“What is it Mutt?” Razz huffed at his brother.

“N-nothing.” Slim looked at the floor. “...Just something that our human used to say. That it wasn't them, that another human was controlling them.” It wasn't a _lie_ . Slim just conveniently skipped the one time the ghost child- _or apparently the melty version of gaster_ \- had possessed _him_.

“So, this means that the same creepy melty fucker has been plaguing _all_ of us?” Red asked with a frown. That seemed like more than a coincidence.

“He said something about needing to consume other Sanses, Papyruses, and Gasters to become whole.” Stretch shuddered. “He said he ate our human too. And our Gaster- no loss there.” Stretch muttered and Blue frowned looking as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to disagree or agree.

“Wait so, if there isn't a Gaster here...does that mean he won't come here?” Papyrus asked thoughtfully. “Maybe, it's safe here? Since those things haven't happened?”

“...Maybe? He seems to be going after the other Gaster’s and what they created, but Salt and Toffee were born, not created.” Red said thoughtfully. “He’d have no reason to come to this universe.”

“So you don't think he’s the one who gave Salt blasters then?” Blue asked.

“Nah. These blasters are different. And uh. From what everyone’s sayin’ it sounds like. . . it sounds like Gaster was attaching blasters to _complete_ his creations so he could consume them without missing _parts._ ” Red shuddered. He didn’t remember Gaster attaching blasters to Papyrus and Edge, and quite frankly, he was grateful he couldn’t remember. The idea of having to watch those things being tethered to his baby brother or the poor creampuff was not something he wanted burned in his mind.

“So, you're telling me, we were given blasters to be... _eaten_ .” Papyrus said making a horrified face. He did _not_ want to be eaten by Gaster.

“ **THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW SOONER!”** Papyrus yelled.

Sans made a face and Blue frowned, hugging himself. “I mean, that’s basically what he did to me? He attached my blaster and then tried to...eat me. But Slim and Razz intervened.” Blue mumbled.

“LIke...did he try to eat you with his mouth or…? His teeth are blunt.” Sans frowned.

“Does it even matter?!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“Bro, my curiosity needs to be _sated_.” Sans said, wondering who would catch the pun. He got a few snickers from the other punsters but no one else seemed to notice.

“He had these horrible black tentacles? They burned. They felt like- like acid.” Blue shuddered remembering the painful sting of the dripping tendrils. Sans made a horrified face and Stretch shuddered.

“But Salt's blasters are different. That melty fucker wouldn't put forth the effort to make sentient blasters just to consume Salt. It couldn't have been him that attached him.”  Red said.

“Maybe another version of Gaster? Though I can't imagine why? Or someone else native to this world.” Papyrus suggested.

“But who? He's not very friendly towards anyone outside his own people and the ones in waterfall. I can't see anyone here with the know how or needed materials either.” Blue pointed out.

“True.” Red said and he frowned. He had no ideas. “And it's not exactly easy to make sentient creatures. Ya need special equipment and knowledge.”

“In other words, we know shit about them.” Razz summarised.

“Yep.” Stretch said with a shrug.

“Great.” Blue sighed.

“We should try to do everything we can to not make them come out. _Blue, Slim_.” Red said giving them both unimpressed looks.

“We did nothing wrong!” Blue huffed, sounding very much like Razz.

“I mean, _maybe_ we were a little, pushy? But...we didn't actually do anything _technically_ wrong?” Slim added softly.

“I wasn’t pushy…” Blue pouted.

“We _both_ kind of were.” Slim huffed.

Blue sighed and crossed his arms. “Maybe… maybe a little.”

“More than a little...he was, pretty upset.” Slim mumbled, he did feel a little bad about it.

Blue looked down, a wave of guilt washing over him. He hadn’t _meant_ to be pushy. Salt just seemed to be trying so _hard_ to push monsters away when he needed them the most. He seemed incredibly lonely to Blue. In charge and taking care of everything, everything but himself. And what was more he _liked_ Salt. More than he’d ever liked anyone before. Maybe he’d gotten a little pushy but it was _Slim’s_ fault. Why did Slim have to go and like the same skeleton he liked?

“He was just trying so hard to push us away that, I guess...we pushed just as hard?” Blue sighed.

“Didn’t your brother ever teach you no means no Blue?” Razz scoffed.

“W-Well what about Slim!?” Blue huffed, eager to get the spotlight off himself.

Razz was quiet for a moment and sighed, heavily as if explaining this to Blue was some awful chore. “Have you met my brother? At all? Do you know _anything_ about him?”

Slim whined, shoving his hands in his pockets. What was that supposed to mean!? Blue sighed, and glanced at Slim, remembering how forward he had been with Underswap Muffet.

“Yeah, alright… you have a point.” Blue sighed.

“Hey!” Slim huffed crossing his arms. “I know no means no.” Slim grumbled.

“I’m sure Muffet could attest that you don’t.” Blue huffed.

“Still, you guys gotta lay off.” Red interjected to bring them back to topic.

Blue sighed some. He would have been less pushy if he didn’t feel as if he had to beat Slim to the finish line. But. . . Red was right. Salt wasn’t a finish line, and he had said, many times, that he wasn’t interested. What was wrong with Blue lately? He’d never acted like this before. Sure he might be a little bossy and pushy, but not like this. Was it the LOVE? Or something else? Blue frowned at the ground feeling ashamed.

“I didn’t…I didn’t mean to upset him.” Blue said softly.

Slim sighed. “Me either…”

Slim turned to Blue, hand outstretched. “Maybe...we should, work together instead of against each other? Truce?”

Blue nodded with a small smile, taking Slim’s hand and shaking it- only for a small electrical shock to jolt Blue’s hand and he squeaked.

“Ah! Slim! REALLY!?” Blue demanded looking outraged.

“Aw come on, ya gotta lighten up Berry. But I meant it. It, it wasn't fair of us to treat him like that. We got so caught up in trying to win him over we didn't even consider what he wanted, or needed.” Slim murmured glancing at Red who raised a bone brow.

Blue huffed giving Slim’s hand the evil eye. At least it wasn’t a painful shock, he supposed. “Yeah...you’re right.” Blue admitted. At least about the parts involving how they treated Salt.

“So...maybe, instead of doing that again and Red trying to kick our asses, not that he can reach, we both try to help him?” Slim asked Blue.

Blue snorted and nodded, eyelights glinting mischievously. “That sounds like a good idea, and Slim, don’t be rude. I’m sure Red could reach with a stool.”

“Only they don't have stools here. So I'm not real worried.” Slim winked at Red, he didn't mean anything by it. And no one was really afraid of Red, but he had this sort of, older brother aura that was hard to fight.

Red huffed, looking unimpressed, thought a small smile tugged at his mandible and Blue giggled. Now that Slim really thought about it, they seemed more like a giant dysfunctional family instead of alternate versions of themselves. Stretch and Razz _did_ fight like siblings, and so did Red and Sans on occasion.

“Good. I'm glad we can agree not to be assholes to our host for more than five fuckin’ minutes.” Red sighed rolling his eyelights.

“Unless Stretch wants to make more passive aggressive comments or hit him again.” Sans mumbled. Red shot Sans a withering look and Sans smiled innocently.

“He feels really bad about that!” Blue huffed, defending his brother. He knew Papy felt bad. Even though he’d been a jerk before the whole eating dust and reset happened, he felt bad now, Blue was certain.

Edge cuffed Sans upside the skull. “Quit trying to make more trouble!”

“Ow! I wasn’t!” Sans huffed with a whine.

“Bullshit.” Edge scoffed. Sans huffed and stuck his tongue out at his bond mate. Edge grabbed the appanedge between his fingers without so much as looking at Sans. Sans whined louder but didn’t pull, it would probably hurt.

Slim shook his skull. If Red was the older brother, Sans was the pestering middle brother, trying to annoy the shit out of _everyone._

Stretch shifted looking guilty, stretching out his hoodie with his hands in his pockets.

“Okay, so Blue and the Mutt are going to stop harassing Salt, and we want to make sure we don’t accidentally get him to summon his blasters because blasters without determination equals bad?” Razz summarized.

“And Anyone else with blasters and no DT shouldn’t summon them either.” Stretch added giving Papyrus and Edge worried looks. Judging by their reactions earlier, neither had DT.

“Hey, I didn't say we were leaving him alone. I said we were going to both work together to help him.” Slim huffed.

“Because he won't ask for help.” Blue added crossing his arms, they couldn't just give up. But they would pay more attention to what he wanted, within reason.

Razz made a face glancing at Blue and his brother. “You should leave him alone, that’s what he wanted, right?”

“He’s so lonely though.” Blue frowned.

“Sometimes monsters push others away when they need them the most _Razz_. He needs help, that’s why we assigned people to watch him in the first place so he doesn’t…” Blue said with a wince and Stretch shuddered. Razz just crossed his arms.

“And sometimes, what someone wants and what they need are two different things.” Papyrus glanced at his own brother knowingly. “I think they have a point, he needs help and won't ask for it. I know...Toffee is frustrated by this.”

“I don’t think any Sans asks for help when they need it.” Edge muttered. Sans and Red huffed looking away, while Blue and Razz looked indignant.

Blue glanced at the ground. He couldn’t really argue that it wasn’t _true_. It seemed even the switched Sanses didn’t ask for help.

“Well, we are going to have to give Salt the help he needs, even if he doesn’t want it.” Blue said looking back up.

“We will.” Slim assured with a smile.

“Aight. Anythin’ else we need to discuss?” Red sighed, leaning against the wall crossing his arms. These idiots were giving him a headache and there was a lot of new information to process. Like the fact Undertale’s Gaster wanted to fucking _eat_ all of them, and the fact that his little brother had a blaster and if he used it, it could drive him insane. Or the fact that Papyrus, who had been using his blaster _a lot_ also didn’t have determination and it could drive _him_ insane. Nevermind Blue and Slim fighting over Salt, Stretch’s recent cannibalism, and Salt’s attempted suicide. Oh right, and Salt’s sentient blasters. Fuck he needed a drink and Toffee had taken all the booze. Why did life hate him?

Maybe he could find a way to sneak some. He'd look later, when everyone else was off doing their jobs.

“Any progress on getting us out of here?” Razz asked eyelights landing on Sans, Red, Slim, and Stretch.

“No. None of us have the schematics and we might be geniuses but we can't remember every intricate detail of the machine. Not that it matters. Any components for machine parts we've bartered off of this world’s Alphys are heavily water damaged and not nearly enough. We don't even have electricity in the tunnels nevermind a means to build the machine.” Sans sighed rubbing between his sockets. “I'd expect to be here a very long time.”

Razz huffed looking displeased.

“But really...I mean, this place is, sure, not as advanced as ours, it's dangerous at times. But...when you really think about it, it's not as bad as it seems. Maybe we don't have everything we want but...everyone has what they need, right?” Papyrus spoke up, this world was rough at the best of times but he'd grown used to it. He fit in here, no one was looked down on for having LOVE. Everyone supported one another, Salt and Toffee did their best to make sure no one went without.

In fact, he felt more at home here than he ever had in his own world. He had friends here, and the monsters here actually seemed to enjoy his enthusiasm, it even seemed to be spreading to those around him. Papyrus smiled just a little, maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad?

Red glanced at Papyrus and looked down, hands stuffed in his pockets. The creampuff had a point, now he looked over at Stretch, Slim, and Sans. They could probably make this place a shit ton better if they actually tried.

“Ya know...since it looks like we're gonna be here a while. Maybe be outta get our shit together and actually improve this place?” Red added suddenly.

“I think that’d be a good idea.” Stretch agreed. “I was telling Salt that we could probably get electricity running between the four of us, no problem.”

“We'll have to teach them how to use it.” Edge hummed tapping a clawed hand atop Sans's skull in thought, having released Sans’s tongue. Sans decided not to stick it out again for a while at least, or just not when Edge was around.

“I think, we _all_ have something to offer. Something only we can do.” Blue piped up, eyelights sparkling with excitement.

“Heh. I don’t know about all that, but I like your enthusiasm Berry.” Sans slurred sleepily, Edge had begun to absentmindedly scratch  his sutures and inadvertently making Sans purr.

Sans leaned against Edge looking up at the taller eyelights flickering to white heart shapes as he purred and Edge’s eyelights shrank, his cheekbones flushing crimson and he scoffed, looking away, but he didn’t halt his scratching.

“I think he's right, you troll. Even someone like you has at least _some_ useful skills.” Edge added not looking at him still.

“I’m an excellent napper.” Sans supplied with a yawn.

“No napping!” Edge huffed at him. A few others snickered but Edge was right, they needed to nap less and actually try for once.

“I’m pretty good at electrical stuff and engineering.” Stretch mumbled.

“When you’re not covering it honey.” Slim added with a chuckle.

“The honey makes it work _better_. And I'm telling you, there was some kind of like, honey wormhole in our house!”

“That I agree on.” Slim made a face. It had been _everywhere._ And explained why Blue cleaned so damn much.

“I can teleport.” Sans yawned.

“We _all_ can.” Red said frowning at Sans.

“Nuh uh. Paps, Razzhole, Blue, Chief, and both Salt and Toffee can’t.” Sans said with a wink.

“That's besides the point, and Sans if anything you've told me is in fact true. I know you have more to offer than that.” Edge retorted evenly, the flush on his cheekbones going down. To Sans surprise he leaned down so they were closer in height.

“Aren't you tired of doing nothing Sans? You told me how you used to be, I'd like to see that part of you.” Edge spoke quietly to him, locking gazes with the smaller monster as he took one of Sans’s hands into his own. “I think you would feel better, and I'd like that for you too.”

Sans’s cheekbones flushed a dark blue, and he tried to look away, but found he couldn't. He hadn’t expected this at all. Why’d he have to go and tell Edge how he used to be before the resets? He didn’t _want_ to try. Trying risked failure. But he never could say no to Papyrus, and apparently not his taller sharper counterpart either. It didn't help that Edge of all monsters was making himself _vulnerable_ in front of so many others, he tried so hard to keep his affection back until they were behind closed doors.

“O-okay, Chief. I’ll try.” Sans murmured softly, soul pulsing a warm happy kind of feeling through him. Edge smiled softly at him, swiping a thumb across his cheekbone. The same feeling was returned through the bond by Edge.

“And I'll help you, even if you don't ask me too. I won't let you fall, I promise.”

Meanwhile Red was giving everyone else a scathing look as if _daring_ them to ruin their moment. Typical big brother, Slim thought to himself. He glanced around the group in silence, Razz would be the spoiled baby brother, Red was the big brother, Sans was the troublemaking middle brother, Papyrus almost seemed like a dad, now all he needed was some dad jeans. Stretch was like a laid back uncle, even more so now that he was less judgemental, Blue was more stern but caring, aunt maybe? Edge, moody teenager? Slim guessed that made him the dog, he chuckled to himself softly.

Red squinted at him. “What's so funny over there?”

“Oh, just uh...I was thinking you guys seem more like ya know, a family.” Slim chuckled softly, Toffee was pretty mom like at times too, and Salt, well he wasn’t sure.

“Guess we kinda are. All alternate versions of ourselves and our bros.” Red mused relaxing some. He really didn't want anyone to tease Edge or Sans, Bos-Edge was never this vulnerable and Sans needed the support. But it seemed like everyone, even Razz was behaving for once.

Sans ignored the others around them and smiled squeezing Edge’s hand gently, eyelights shifting to heart shapes once more. He’d hold Edge to that promise. He didn’t think he could try again, afford to care again, not alone. He needed Edge with him.

“I, uh. I’m pretty talented with quantum mechanics.” Sans said scratching the back of his skull to offer up a talent. “I could create somethin’ to run the electricity off of.” Sans explained. “Like a mini CORE.”

“That would be perfect!” Stretch grinned sounding excited, that would make it so much easier. “If we wire it right it could even act as an inside heat source and they wouldn't have to rely on the river to power anything!”

Sans grinned. “Y-yeah. We could put it maybe in the center of the caverns and everything can run from it?”

“What is the core gonna run off?” Red asked.

“Oh that's easy, it could be run off dark matter, or DT.” Slim supplied.

“Do you know how hard it is to collect dark matter? Unless we want a long ass field trip to the void we ain't gettin’ that.” Red scoffed.

“I got some.” Slim shrugged.

“What!?” Red demanded while Sans’s eyelights shifted to stars.

“...Did, did your dads not have dark matter?” Slim frowned.

Sans flinched some and shook his head. “I tore that lab apart, G didn’t have anything remotely useful.”

“Dark Matter’s locked up behind four codes.” Red grumbled. “I’ve never been able to crack it.”

“Did you try swear words?” Edge asked.

Red snorted. “Ya. Got me through two of ‘em. Still can’t crack the other two though, and the last one is a damn magic signature one.”

“Oh, well. Dad had a lot of stuff like that laying around, I mean that literally. I found it in the fridge, next to the milk.” Slim explain scratching his skull. “Dad was uh, little off his rocker.”

“A little!?” Razz huffed eyelights shrinking.”How did we survive childhood?”

“You don’t remember?” Stretch raised a curious brow bone. Like Blue then, or at least, how Blue had been.

“Easily, actually, he was a good parent, just, crazy.” Slim explained.

“Guess only switched Gaster’s are nice?” Papyrus asked.

“Fell didn’t seem too bad.” Sans shrugged.

“I like Sans’s melty cannibal Gaster over my Gaster.” Stretch said with a scowl.

“Really?” Sans demanded.

“What about ours Papy, did he leave anything useful, I mean?” Blue asked Stretch. He didn’t remember anything like dark matter lying around.

“There’s fifteen locks, and that’s just for basic shit like water and carbon dioxide.” Stretch huffed. “The good stuff is behind eighty seven codes and I’ve tried to shortcut past it. It wont work.”

“Asgore’s balls, yours really didn’t want you touching shit, huh?” Red huffed.

“He didn’t even want us looking at it.” Stretch shook his skull. “He didn’t even want us touching H20.”

“Isn’t that water?” Blue frowned.

“Yes.” Stretch grumbled. “We got it twice a day. Monitored. We couldn’t be ‘trusted’.” Stretch said with air quotes.

“...trusted with what?” Red demanded.

“Not to drown ourselves in our ‘own stupidity’ with a glass of water. Half a glass I mean.” Stretch huffed.

“Sounds like your dad was really overprotective?” Slim said with a small smile.

“He didn’t want his experiments getting damaged unless he was the one damaging them.” Stretch grumbled.

“Pffft...anyway. So Sans and I can make a mini core with the dark matter and some DT, Stretch can set up electrical lines.” Red said thoughtfully.

“Where are you going to get DT, or does Slim have that too?” Papyrus asked with a frown.

“Courier should have loads of DT.” Red said. “I’m sure Slim has a syringe.”

“Syringe, yes. DT, no.” Slim crossed his arms. “I don't have _everything._ ”

“Bullshit.” Razz grumbled. “If you weren’t a dog you’d be a dragon with all the shit you hoard.”

“Well it's a good thing I do, because otherwise we wouldn't have what we need!’ Slim scoffed before realizing who he was talking to, and he side stepped behind Blue.

Razz shot Slim a withering look, before glaring at the bone shield that was Blue. “I don’t know _where_ you got the idea you could bark at me.” Razz growled.

Slim looked at him quietly for a moment. “ _Woof_.”

Razz snarled furiously his eyelights changing from lavender to magenta as Blue giggled and Stretch grinned, both impressed by Slim’s bravery. Or stupidity. Either way, it was a nice change, from the Slim they had first met in their universe, cowering and flinching every time Razz took a breath.

“Welp...bye.” Slim said before teleporting away from certain doom.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM!” Razz shrieked. “I’LL RIP HIS SKULL OFF OF HIS INSOLENT SHOULDERS!” Razz was off light a bolt of lightning, furiously charging to find his brother.

“No you won't!” Blue huffed after him, shaking his head.

“Should we be concerned for Slim’s safety?” Papyrus asked with a frown.

“Eeeeeh. Nah.” Stretch said. “Razzledazzle’s not as mean as he seems. Don’t get me wrong he’s a fucking asshole, but, he wont do anything life threatening. And honestly I haven’t seen him physically hurt Slim since before we came here. Besides, it'll be hilarious if Toffee catches him throwing a fit.”

“He smacked him at the table yesterday.” Red grumbled looking unimpressed. He really didn’t like seeing a Sans bully a Papyrus. “I would pay gold to see Toffee catch him.” Red grinned.

“We better get going, we still have a whole day ahead of us.” Edge told the rest of them. “I better go find Razzhole and bring him on patrol. Get rid of that duster that's going to show up, _before_ it gets near the tunnels.”

Stretch shuddered eyelights glancing away, as magic pooled in his mouth. He wondered what they did with the _dust_ when they killed a duster? Stretch shook his skull. He didn’t care. He didn’t want it. _He didn’t._ It hadn’t happened! It had been undone. _He. didn’t. Want. it._

“Be careful, bos-bro.” Red said with a smile while Sans groaned clinging to Edge stubbornly.

“No troll, you stay inside.” Edge teased Sans giving his skull a couple of scritches. “I'll see you at lunch.”

Sans huffed but nodded leaning into the scratches before reluctantly letting his bond mate leave. “Guess we better get to our duties.”

The group split off, to attend to their assigned duties. Stretch went to continue moving the vile crates Toffee had assigned him. Red, and Sans went to help Ice Wolf with repairs until Slim resurfaced so they could get to work on the mini CORE, only to be surprised to see Slim already there, helping Ice Wolf and Ice Woof.

“Why… why are you here?” Sans blinked.

“What? You don’t want me here!? I thought we were friends!” Slim said in mock offense, dramatically pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. Sans snickered and Stretch grinned amused and Red chuckled.

“Nah, Razz won't look for me here. Work is the _last_ place he'd look for me.” Slim chuckled dropping the act.

“Fair enough.” Red snickered. “Aight Sans, Slim, why don’t you start makin’ plans for the mini core? Tof wanted me to make sure Stretch was movin’ the crates without teleportin’ so I’m gonna do that.” Red said.

Sans and Slim both snickered at Stretch's misfortune.

As an afterthought Red added, “Then I'm gonna find some limestone to line the mini core with. It's a good conductor.” Red already knew where the limestone was he found it lining the deeper caverns of the tunnels. Red needed a stiff drink. Toffee had hidden the alcohol somewhere and Red was gonna find it.

***

Papyrus sighed. Courier had already left to set traps and Papyrus wasn’t supposed to leave the tunnels alone, so he went to find Toffee to see where else he could be productive and helpful. Except Toffee proved difficult to find. Papyrus was certain his alternate was still in the tunnels after Stretch accidently cracked Salt’s cheekbone, if he were Toffee he wouldn’t leave his healing brother so Papyrus knew he would be close, and doing something to keep his hands busy.

He finally found Toffee in the food supply room, sorting food types into different sections, canned vegetables, canned fruit, dried meats and whatnot.

But he wasn't really getting anything done, not like he usually did. Papyrus had spent enough time with the other Papyrus to know better, Toffee was distracted. Not that Papyrus could blame him, this morning had been hard.

“Hello, Toffee.” Papyrus greeted with a warm smile. “I-...are you alright?” Papyrus asked with growing worry. Toffee had to be worried about his brother, he would be worried.

Toffee paused in his work to look at Papyrus with a grimace. “Well...I'm not even sure, to be honest Rus.” Toffee murmured.

Papyrus nodded in understanding. “Is your brother okay?”

“Not really, he...has a lot to think about right now.” Toffee explained setting down his clipboard and pen on a crate.

“Is there anything I can do?” Papyrus asked softly.

“I'm, I, I'm not sure...I'm afraid that, he'll…” Toffee's fists twisted the hem of his star sweater, his worry unspoken but not unknown.

“Rus? Has, has your brother ever...I mean, I don't see anything that suggests it but...he's, like my brother? You know what I mean…? He, he told me...that he was thinking, about the last time he...tried to end his life.” Toffee uttered the last few words as if he had trouble getting them out.

Papyrus grimaced glancing at the floor. “You’re brother reminds me the most of Sans out of all the other Sanses.” Papyrus sighed. “My brother. . . hides everything behind a smile. He’ll make a joke, pun, or sarcastic remark over saying how he truly feels. I know he’s not okay, and he’ll smile and tell me he is…” Papyrus fell quiet.

“I’m certain my brother has similar dark thoughts.” Papyrus admitted. He had never seen Sans try anything, but he had seen Sans _not try._ Just go through the motions, when he’d rather not at all. “He told me once he just wanted to sleep. . . and never wake up.” Papyrus winced.

“But that's the most honest he’s ever been with me? It’s immensely frustrating because I can tell he’s in pain, and he pretends he’s not most of the time.”

“My brother does that too, except, he tells me. But he hides it from everyone else, he doesn't want them to think he's weak.” Toffee said softly.

“I. . . my brother used to share everything with me.” Papyrus said softly. “Or so i thought. I recently found out he hid some pretty horrible things from our childhood that I had forgotten. I think he was just trying to protect me.” Papyrus sighed. Sans had done the same with the resets. Could he even blame Sans when Papyrus had forgotten every time?

“They both have a lot of self loathing.” Papyrus said after a moment, frowning. “I know my brother has a lot of guilt. . . I just wish he wouldn’t try to carry it himself.”

“Yeah…” Toffee sighed heavily.

Papyrus couldn't stop himself, he hugged Toffee tightly against him, hating that Toffee was in so much pain. Knowing exactly how he felt, wishing he could make it better. Toffee blinked as he felt strong arms wrapping around him, he looked over his shoulder to see Papyrus smiling softly down at him.

“It’s okay, I understand. I wish I could do more to help you though.” Papyrus said softly.

Toffee gave him a gentle smile, turning so that he could return the embrace. “Thank you Rus, you don’t know how much that means to me. Or how much you’re already helping.”

Papyrus smiled brightly, eyelights shining a bright red. “”I’m glad.”

“I take it Courier already left without you?” Toffee asked.

“Yes.” Papyrus admitted looking embarrassed.

“I guess you’ll just have to spend the day with me instead, you probably wished you’d left with them now.” Toffee teased with a smile.

Papyrus blushed slightly, his cheekbones tinting red. “Yes well, somehow I’ll have to bear it.” Papyrus teased right back.

“Yes, I know my company is just so unbearable. You’ll just have to manage somehow.” Toffee chuckled.

Papyrus chuckled softly, unable to keep up the facade.

“Really though, I’m glad to have someone else around today.” Toffee admitted softly.

Papyrus smiled softly. “It’s no trouble.”

“How have you been doing lately though, with your trait?”

“Alright, I think? It’s still hard to control sometimes.” Papyrus admitted. “But I try to let my anger out instead of holding it in all the time.”

“I’m glad to hear that, do you feel better than when you came here?” Toffee asked.

“Much better than when I first arrived.” Papyrus agreed with a sigh. He felt like he belonged here. He had friends here. He felt more at home in this world than he had in his own.

“See? I told you Rus, I knew you’d be alright. You just needed a little help.” Toffee chuckled smiling brightly at Papyrus.

Papyrus blushed and went to scratch the back of his skull realizing they were still hugging. Papyrus if possible blushed further and took a step back. “I guess so?”

Toffee chuckled softly, he’d forgotten they were hugging at all. “I think so, I knew you had it in you to get through this.” He told him softly, glancing away pink dusting his cheekbones.

“You can come in, Red.”

Papyrus’s eyelights shrank. Red was here!?

“You know, it’s impolite to eavesdrop.” Toffee scolded half heartedly.

“Didn’t wanna interrupt yer moment.” Red mumbled from the entrance to the room. Papyrus wondered if it’d be possible for the floor to swallow him up?

“M-moment!? What moment! There was no moment!” Papyrus said quickly. Red raised a bone brow, he didn’t look convinced at all. He wondered if Sans knew.

“Did you need something Red?” Toffee asked.

“Ya.” Red said shoving his hands in his pockets. “Ya know where any limestone would be at?”

“Limestone? Uh...no?” Toffee frowned.

“Hm. Aight. Guess I’ll keep lookin’.” Red said with a shrug and his crimson eyelights flickered between Toffee and Papyrus. “You guys can go back to yer inappropriately long hug now.”

Toffee flushed pink his eyelights shrinking, unsure what to say to that.

“R-Red!” Papyrus hissed.

“What? I’m just sayin’ friends don’t hug like that. Kiss already.” Red smirked and ducked out before he risked setting Papyrus’s wild temper off. Toffee glanced over at Papyrus, his friend’s skull equally flushed red.

Papyrus groaned facepalming, covering his brightly glowing face. This. . . was happening wasn’t it?

“W-well, I suppose we should get back to work.” Toffee mused. “Do you feel alright though? You’re not angry at Red are you?”

“O-oh, no.” Papyrus said lowering his hands. “I’m not mad.” Mortified yes, mad, no. “That’s- that’s just how Red is.”

“I’ve, noticed.” Toffee agreed shaking his head.

“He’s a little...rude and pushy.” Papyrus sighed.

“It’s alright, he doesn’t mean ill.” Toffee chuckled smiling at Papyrus again, he hummed softly for a moment as if thinking.

“What did you want to work on?” Papyrus asked. Toffee looked over at Papyrus again when he spoke, humming again before taking a step closer.

“Well there’s always a lot of work to be done, but I suppose there is something I need to do before the rest.”

“What’s that?” Papyrus asked, eager to help. In a friendly way! They were just friends! No matter what Red insinuated!

“Just this.” Toffee said softly before leaning up, pressing a chaste kiss to Papyrus’s cheekbone.

Papyrus’s eyelights went out as his face flushed a bright cherry red. He didn’t know if he should find Red to smack him, or thank him.

Well Papyrus had _thought_ they were just friends. Clearly Red had seen signs Papyrus had missed, which was a shame considering Papyrus had been _looking_ for signs.

“Red did say to get on with it, so maybe that's out of the way now?” Toffee told Papyrus flushing slightly.

“Rus? Rus? Are you alright? Should I not have done that?” Toffee was growing concerned with the lack of response from his now very red faced friend.

“I- I’m okay.” Papyrus said, cheekbones still glowing. “It was quite enjoyab-I MEAN FINE. You didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Are you sure? I probably should have asked, I'm sorry Rus, I won't do it again.” Toffee apologized wringing his hands. “We should get back to work I suppose.”

“No- that’s not what I meant- I-” Papyrus wrang his hands together nervously. This was such a mess! He was the great Papyrus, he could fix this.

Now that he knew Toffee was interested he was going to handle this the right! He had read his dating manual afterall, front to back, several times. He didn’t want to rush into things either, not the way his brother had. Okay well that was a sort of accident but still.

“You didn't do anything wrong Toffee, you just startled me. I wasn't expecting it.” Papyrus amended. Toffee flushed a little more but nodded slightly with a smile.

“O-oh, well I'm glad I didn't upset you!” Toffee said in relief.

“N-no. Don’t worry you didn’t.” Papyrus smiled brightly. “I… I like you, a lot Toffee.” Papyrus said gently, taking Toffee’s hands in his. “I really value our friendship, everything you’ve done for me. For everyone. You try so hard, and you were there for me when I needed someone the most.” Papyrus gently clacked his teeth against Toffee’s cheekbone.

“Nyeh, heh, heh! Now! What did you want to work on?” Papyrus said pulling back with a bright smile, as if he hadn’t just done that. Toffee flushed a little brighter but smiled, giving Rus’s hands a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you Rus, that means a lot to me. And, I think Red is watching Stretch with the crates now but I’ll check on him later. I was trying to sort the fruits, vegetables and meats, but….I didn’t get very far.” He admitted softly glancing at the mess of supplies.

“I’d be happy to help.” Papyrus said, eager to help.

 “You always are.” Toffee chuckled softly, eyelights just a tad brighter now. “And I appreciate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: [Papyrus and Toffee ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yim4--J44gk) caught me by surprise but they are really cute beans. 
> 
> A lot of their personalities are starting to come out and they really are like a huge dysfunctional family.
> 
> Zion: All the cute beans! And while we prepare for nanowrimo this will be our last update until the end of Nov. 
> 
> Chaos: Maybe.
> 
> Zion: And then we have a special surprise planned for Dec.


	9. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time visits for sleepy skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: What's this!? An update!?!?!? About damn time!
> 
> Zion: Hush Chaos

Later that night Sans snuck out of his room and crept through the tunnel towards Edge and Red’s room, he only had to wait a few moments before Edge stepped out. He glanced over his shoulder at the empty room, his elder brother out on duty for watching out for Salt,  before closing the door behind him and looking down at Sans.

Edge smiled slightly at the sight of his little troll, reaching out he cupped Sans’s cheekbone, gently stroking his thumb across it before letting go.

Sans leaned into the touch and huffed as Edge let go. “You’re late.” Sans said.

“I am not, you’re the one who showed up late.” Edge replied before walking off down the tunnel. Sans snickered and followed.

“Lies and slander.” Sans said.

“Full of shit as usual Sans.” Edge replied, as they walked he did however reach out and grasp Sans’s hand which caused Sans to have to raise his arm up just to reach Edge’s.

“It’ll be okay Sans.” He said after a while, he could feel the anxiety coursing in his soul and through their bond.

“Hm?” Sans said with a forced smile. “Don’t know whatcha’ mean.”

“You don’t have to pretend, not with me. I can feel it.” He said glancing over at him, squeezing his hand gently.

Sans sighed and closed his sockets before squeezing Edge’s hand. “Just. . . Stretch. He looks so much like my bro, you know? Seeing him eat _dust-_ I- it... He treated Salt so badly he was so against it, and then he just- just ate it mindlessly and ran off into the woods to go - go hunt monsters. I’m...I’m worried for Paps.”  Sans said shakily taking a deep breath.

“Your brother, while his trait is in. . _._ disrepair, still holds his morals, I do not think he would fall so easily.” He told Sans gently yet firmly. “And while they appear alike, they are not the same. It was not your brother.”

Sans nodded, he knew that, logically he knew that. Stretch and Papyrus were just as different, if not more different, than Papyrus and Edge.

“Yeah… I know you’re right. I just worry too much.” Sans admitted as if it were a secret.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Edge snorted softly.

“The sun is actually green and humans and monsters only perceive it as yellow due to the way color spreads when it hits earth’s atmosphere. That’s why the sky looks blue and the sun yellow, together, they make green.” Sans said with a shit eating grin.

“I already know you’re a little shit.” Edge replied rolling his eyelights.

“Well you told me to tell you something you didn’t know.” Sans said shrugging innocently as they stepped into a small alcove the two of them have been meeting in late at night.

“Idiot.” He sighed fondly shaking his head, he sat down against the wall and pulled Sans into his lap.

Sans began to purr lowly leaning against the taller skeleton, the tenseness in his bones slowly fading as he let himself relax. “Jerk.”

“Troll.” Edge chuckled kissing the top of his skull.

“Am not.” Sans pouted as he snuggled into the larger skeleton.

“Like hell you’re not.” Edge scoffed wrapping his arms around Sans, his soul pulsed warm.

Sans began to purr louder and looked up at the other with a smirk. He leaned upwards and caught Edge in a kiss pressing his teeth to the other's.

“But I'm _your_ troll.” Sans said his soul pulsing softly with joy.

Edge blushed and scowled at Sans, squeezing him gently. “Well _someone_ has to deal with your shit. May as well be me.” He huffed, laying their skulls together.

Sans nuzzled the taller skeleton happily. If someone had told him when he first met the tall intimidating skeleton that he’d feel this way about Edge of all people, he’d have questioned their sanity. But now he couldn’t imagine life without him. His soul called out to Edge when he was gone, he could feel when Edge drew near and he felt _safe_ in his arms. He saw the best and worst of Edge and he wanted it all, he always was a glutton.

The bond Sans had cursed so much was something that he clung to now. A reminder that Edge was there, even when he was out in the frozen wastes hunting down dusters. Just like the leather around Sans’s neck that Edge refused to take off. The collar was a claim, but more than that, it was protection. At least in Underfell, warding off other monsters. Edge may verbally ignore or deny this, whatever it was they had going on, but his very _soul_ couldn’t lie. And his actions only served to echo the feelings in his soul.

Edge held Sans tightly a deep rumble echoing in his chest as he purred at the smaller monster. _Stupid troll._ He’d never let anything happen to him, not if it was within his power. The annoying little bastard had wormed his way into his life and refused to leave his thoughts. He never wanted to let go. Who knew someone so annoying could be so endearing at the same time? He sighed softly.  
  
“Yer so much trouble, ya know that?”

“That’s one of my most charming attributes.” Sans said with a smirk.

“Highly debatable Sans.” Edge retorted before kissing him gently. “But I suppose...I love ya anyways.”

Sans smiled at the slip of Edge’s accent and he leaned into the kiss his soul pulsing happily. That was the first time Edge had said he _loved_ Sans. While before Edge had just admitted to having feelings for Sans.

“I love you too.” Sans said softly.

“Not gonna leave me are ya?” Edge asked quietly.

“I'm too lazy for that.” Sans said before answering more seriously, “Nope. You’re stuck with me.”

“Course I am. Like I'd get off that easily.” He replied squeezing him again, skull pressed to Sans's. “But I wouldn't have it any other way…”

Sans blushed, his cheekbones flushing a light blue. It was very rare for Edge to express his feelings so openly, even if they were in private. It made him feel special, _cherished_ , and he didn’t know what to do with that, except to make jokes. But he didn’t want to joke the feelings away this time.

“Y-yeah? Me neither. I can’t picture my life without you in it anymore.”

“Good, cuz yer stuck too.” He told Sans, stroking his back as he held Sans against his chest. They didn't often get time alone like this, he didn't want to waste it.

“Didn’t know you were _stuck_ a romantic, Chief.” Sans snickered.

Edge flicked his forehead. “Quiet you.”

Sans chuckled softly, his soul feeling warm and light and carefree. He leaned up to steal another kiss.

“You know, I'm okay if I never get home. As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are.” Sans admitted.

“That so?” Edge asked raising a brow. “And what of Papyrus?”

Sans sighed some and frowned. “Well he'll be with us. Pretty sure he's got a thing for Red.” Sans said. _Of course Papyrus would go with Sans, right?_

“Hmm...you'll have to talk to him about that. Red ain't shown no interest nor said anythin’.” Edge replied.

 _That's true._ Sans frowned somem he wouldn't, couldn't leave his brother. Especially not now with Papyrus's soul being all…different. _Messed up_ . Because Sans hadn't been paying attention. He was supposed to _protect_ him.

“Tell me what's wrong Sans?” Edge asked.

Sans huffed. That was the one downside to the soul bond. He couldn't hide anything from Edge and stars did he prefer to hide things.

“Nothing.” Sans said snuggling into Edge, he'd prefer to just ignore his feelings than deal with them, it was easier that way.

“Quit lyin.” He cuffed him gently.

Sans whined and pouted at the taller skeleton, maybe it was a good thing he had someone to make him talk. Stop the feelings from festering, and consuming them like he usually did.

“Just worried about Paps. I shoulda been paying more attention to him. It's my fault his soul broke.” Sans whispered.

“No it ain't, he's an adult.” Edge replied.

Sans made a face as if he disagreed. “Yeah, but he's my baby brother. I'm supposed to look out for him, protect him, instead I was exploring Underfell putting my life at risk.”

“Sans, do _I_ look like I need protection?” He asked.

Sans looked Edge over. “If I say yes are you gonna get mad?”

“No. But you'll be wrong. And lying because you don't actually think that.” Edge replied.

Sans snickered. “Okay fine. No, you don't look like you need protection.”

“Then neither does he.” Edge said firmly. “He's the same monster as me.”

“Well there's some big differences.” Sans said. First of all he wasn't _with_ his brother. Was he? No! Maybe? “You're pointier.” Sans said shoving away his potential incest crisis.

“No, Sans. We're both equally as strong, he has the potential, even with his break.” Edge told Sans.

“Well yeah but- but-. . . Stop defeating my big brother instincts with logic!” Sans pouted.

“No.” Edge deadpanned.

“Rude.” Sans grumbled but Edge had a point, Papyrus was an adult. And it wasn't Sans fault Felldyne had sort of killed Red, that had been out of anyone’s control.

“Fiiine.”

“Good troll.” Edge teased.

Sans stuck his tongue out as his soul settled. “Then I guess as long as I'm with you and I know Papyrus is safe, I don't care where we are. Even here. Or your shithole of a universe.”

“Shut up, Sans.” Edge huffed at him. “It's time to go back now.”

“Nooooo!” Sans said clinging to Edge, it wasn't nearly long enough! _It never was though._

“You have to Sans. Before it gets too late, we both have work to do tomorrow.” He reminded, giving the top of his skull a kiss. “I'll see you first thing in the morning, like always.” He gently touched over both of their souls. “And if anything goes wrong...I'll be there.”

Sans purred softly still clinging to Edge tightly.

“Come on Sans. You're useless without at least ten hours of sleep.” He teased standing up with him in his arms. Sans whined at him, but Edge had a good point and he was tired. Edge would need rest in order to watch for dusters and Sans had work to do even if he still was ‘grounded’ to the tunnels.

“Can't I sleep with you?”

“No Sans. You have to sleep in your own bed.” Edge said bringing him to his and Papyrus's shared room.

”But, Chiiiief, your bed's empty and Red's on duty tonight, looking out for Salt.” Sans said. He gave a mischievous grin. “I'd feel safer with you next to me.”

“You're just trying to invade my bed. No. Go to your bed.” He untangled Sans and put him down.

“Good night, Sans.” He leaned down giving him a good night kiss.

“Night Edge.” Sans said kissing him gently.

“I mean it, stay in your room.” He warned before seeing Sans into his room and returning to his own.

***

Red was bored as fucking hell. Apparently keeping an eye out on their cannibalistic and suicidal host was a far more boring job than one might expect because so far Salt was just sleeping.

However the room had gotten much darker for unknown reasons, they really needed a lighting system. He should put more effort into building that mini-CORE.

Red stifled a yawn, Salt may be asleep but he was sensitive to noise. Red had almost woken the skeleton when he first shortcut in. Salt shifted slightly when Red yawned, even though he’d tried his best not to let it out.

Red squinted at the little skeleton or at least he thought he did. It was so damn dark in these damned tunnels! A faint dripping sound echoed in the otherwise quiet room.

Red frowned at the noise, was there a leak? That boded unwell for the tunnel dwellers, and if there was a leak, did that mean one of the rooms above had water? Snowdin was a frozen tundra, and they used snow as drinking water. What would cause enough water to even drip? Or he thought anyways, because it was now accompanied by the sound of harsh labored breathing. Like something that was having trouble, dying even, but it wasn’t from Salt who was still asleep. In fact, it sounded like it was above them.

What the _actual fuck_ was that!? He was more than a little creeped out, who or what else was in here? If he had his magic, he’d try and turn any souls in the room blue, to find whoever or whatever had snuck into Salt’s room. But what was it? Red hadn’t seen the door open and hadn’t heard a shortcut! Something _heavy_ began scraping across the floor, sometimes fleshy sounding, other times it sounded like bones being dragged. It made him wince and remember times that he’d scraped his own bones on rocks. That shit fucking hurt, but that wasn’t the point right now. It sounded big, the sound of claws tapping against the stone underfoot proceeded the heavy dragging of something.

Red was, thoroughly disturbed and decided he’d had enough and threw the door open, shining light into the room so he could better see who or what the hell was doing shit in Salt’s room. But even the light was too dim to shed some of the darkness that had fallen over the room away, in fact it seemed to get darker yet.

“The fuck…” Red said out loud.

The movements stopped entirely now, and Salt stirred slowly sitting up.

Red frowned as the room suddenly got much brighter from the light from the hallway. No one seemed to be in the room with he and Salt. But Red had heard it, he knew he did! And he wasn’t drunk this time. Toffee took it all.

“Red? What the hell are you doing in here?” Salt demanded tiredly.

“Uhh…” Red murmured, shit! “I uh…” What was he supposed to say? I’ve been watching you sleep for like four hours and suddenly something was dripping and _something_ was breathing heavily and doing all kinds of weird shit but now it's gone? Fucking stars, they’d say he was crazy.

“I thought I saw someone come in ‘ere.” Red said shoving his hands in his pockets. It wasn’t quite a lie, he certainly thought someone had been in here.

“Red everyone is asleep right now. Except for you.” He grumbled.

Red rubbed the back of his cervical vertebrae, eyelights darting away. “Yeah, well… sometimes I get nightmares.” Red mumbled. “An I was just walkin’ around and- and, Salt, I swear someone was in here.” _Besides me._

“Uh huh...no one comes in here and doesn’t wake me up.” Salt retorted.

“Kay…” Red said. “My bad.” He scratched the back of his skull. “Guess I’ll just uh, head out then.”

“Yeah, fuck off.” Salt flopped back onto his furs and curled up.

Red grumbled and left, shutting the door. Great, Salt thought he was some kinda creeper now! What was he supposed to do? He was supposed to keep an eye on Salt, and clearly someone had been in his room! Or something, and it sounded bad too. Would anyone even believe him though?

Salt huffed and curled up, weirdo skeletons. Couldn’t even sleep without one of them bothering him.

Red huffed and decided to just go to bed. That was enough for one night of weird shit. When he made his way back to his shared room with his brother, he was surprised, though perhaps he shouldn’t have been, that Edge was awake. His brother never did need that much sleep.

“Back already?” Edge asked.

Red huffed and grumbled under his breath. “Uh, yeah….”

“Did you fuck up?” He asked flatly.

“No!” Red said firmly.

“Then what are you doing?” He asked.

“Someone was in his room. I heard this dripping noise, and then this heavy breathin’. Then like something was dragging against the floor. It was creepy as shit! An’ then Salt woke up and no one was there and I looked like an asshole!” Red sighed.

“Great job, did you even see anything or were you drinking, smoking?” Edge asked crossing his arms.

Red scowled, narrowing his sockets. “It was fuckin’ dark! And I ain't drank since Toffee took all my whiskey and I don’t smoke in the tunnels.”  


“Just making sure. Are you going to go back?” He asked.

“Dunno… I mean, he probably already thinks I’m weird an’ creepy.” Red grumbled.

“I thought you knew better than to get caught though. You're good at that sort of thing.”

Red grit his teeth, he knew a jab when he heard one. “Guess I’m losin’ my memory and my touch.”

Edge looked away, it was hard to remember that. But it was even harder to just let go of everything Red kept from him, just to keep him ‘safe’. “Get some sleep, we have more work tomorrow.” He sighed finally laying down. If Red had told him more of their childhood sooner, maybe they could have actually been prepared for it.

“Sure I won't fuck that up too?” Red said sourly.

“Don’t think so, but I don’t know what you’re doing either.” He shrugged.

Red gave Edge a mutinous expression. He might as well drink and smoke if he’s being accused of it! And might as well lie and cheat since that’s what was expected! _Asshat._ Red thought with a huff. But that’d be proving Edge right, and like hell was he going to do that!

Grumbling he crawled into his own fur pile, laying down with his back to Edge as he crossed his arms.

Edge rolled his eyelights and adjusted his own furs, closing his sockets. Let Red pout if he wanted, he didn't care.

***

“Brother…?” Papyrus said softly when Sans returned, knowing of their late night meetings. He usually pretended to be asleep.

Sans flushed looking embarrassed. “H-heya Paps.”

“I want to talk to you.” Papyrus said simply, his red eyelights glowing gently in the dark room.

Sans nodded some. “Okay.” Sans said summoning a few glowing blue bones to light the room better as he walked towards his brother.

“I know you've been going to meet Edge at night.” He said watching his brother.

“Heh…” Sans said sitting down on his furs across from Papyrus. “Guess it was kinda obvious.”

“Very. But brother...what were you planning to do...if we never get home?” He asked. “Or...what I mean is, what if...I don't want to go home?”

Sans looked at his hands quietly. “I dunno, bro? For so long my life was, uh, was on repeat. For two whole years. I’m not used to having a future, or having to make decisions with consequences again. . . If you don’t wanna go home, where do you wanna go?”

“Well…” he looked down at his hands, gripping the fur that was his blanket. “I was...thinking that, if maybe you did leave and, go with Edge, I wanted to, stay with Toffee and Salt.”

It took Sans a moment to realize he was internally screaming and staring blankly at his brother. Edge’s soul pulsed from this, soothing him as best it could. Sans smiled some, his soul soothing and sending out a pulse in return. He thought Papyrus had a thing for Red! Not Toffee or Salt! “You- ...want to stay with the cannibals?”

“Sans!” Papyrus scolded. “That is very rude! Toffee is not a cannibal! Nor is anyone within these tunnels! Yes we know Salt has a history with dust, but he has worked very hard to work past that!”

“Stretch too, now.” Sans said with a frown. Even if it did reset, that had happened. What if it happened to Papyrus!?

“I…I want you to be happy, Paps. If . . .Toffee makes you happy, I support that! I just prefer you live somewhere less. . . _dusty_.” Sans said. Papyrus said Toffee first, and the two were hanging around a lot. Papyrus must have a thing for Toffee then.

Papyrus blushed lightly. “He does make me happy...so does this place...I, I have _friends…_ Sans.”

Sans smiled some. That was true. Papyrus got along well with most everyone here, save for Razz, and that was mostly because he was an asshole.

“Then… you’d stay here and I’d… go with Edge, but only if we had a way to go back and forth. I’d never just up and leave and never see you again. . . but if there was a way I could visit then… then maybe I’d go with Edge. If we all aren’t stuck here forever anyways.” Sans said his soul twisting nervously. Once again Edge’s soul reached through their bond to comfort him in his distress.Sans calmed, stars, what would he do without Edge? He didn’t _want_ to leave his baby brother, not ever. But Papyrus had his own life to live. Papyrus didn’t need Sans lurking while he was trying to start a relationship.

“I don't know, but, I want you to be happy too, Sans. Edge makes you happy, don't, please don't abandon your happiness for my sake.” He frowned.

“I won’t. Don’t think you or Edge would let me.” Sans said making a face. “He’s a lot like you, you know. He doesn’t let me get away with anything!”

“Good.” Papyrus said finally looking up at his brother. “Toffee is...just so nice, and…” he blushed more.

Sans had to push aside the protective older brother urge to hunt Toffee down and give him the third degree and instead he smiled.

“He seems really nice.” Sans said.

“We're keeping it a secret for now...mostly. But, we're telling our brothers.” Papyrus said.

“You’re already together!?” Sans said eyelights shrinking. “T-that's great. Really. I just uh… I haven't given him the big bro speech! Haven't cleaned any weapons when he's walked in or nothing!” Sans said with panic.

“You don't need to. And we haven't had our first date yet. Calm down. If I find out you've been trying to interrogate Toffee I will be very cross with you.” Papyrus crossed his arms looking stern.

Sans frowned and grumbled some. “But that's my job…” Sans sighed. He couldn't just let Toffee swoop in and steal Papyrus. “I need to know his intentions with my baby brother!”

“You were soul bonded to a stranger.” Papyrus deadpanned.

“Which neither of us gave consent to!” Sans whined, he rubbed his face with a sigh. “Fine. I won't interrogate him. Or ask him his intentions. Or try and intimidate him. But if he hurts you he's gonna have a bad time.” Sans said firmly. “Do you happen to have your dating manual?”

“He's not like that Sans, and no. But I don't need it anyways.” Papyrus huffed. “We're perfectly capable of handling this without it.”

“Course ya are.” Sans said. He'd just have to trust that Papyrus knew what he was doing. _He doesn't need me anymore._

“Thank you Sans...it...means the world to me, to know you support and accept my choice.” He smiled at him gently.

“Course bro.”Sans couldn't help but smile. “Just want you to be happy. The Great Papyrus deserves a great life after all.”

“So does his brother.” Papyrus said back to him, tone firm. He reached out over his furs and pulled Sans into a hug.

“Thank you so much Sans, this really does mean a lot to me.” he said softly. “I want you to be happy with Edge, I'll be happy here.”

Sans sighed and leaned into the hug, squeezing his brother tightly. “He...he does make me happy.” Sans admitted, as if it were a huge secret.  

“I know...you smile for real when you're near him...you laugh like you used to.” Papyrus murmured.

“Heh. Well it is fun to annoy him.” Sans said with a wink. “But yeah… he might be a little special to me.” Sans softly admitted.

“I'm glad, that you've found someone that makes you happy. I haven't seen you smile like that in so long now. I missed it.” Papyrus let go.

Sans whined at the loss of contact. His bro always gave the best hugs. “And I'm glad you've found someone too. You've been brighter since we got here. Like you don't have to try so hard, because you're accepted the way you are. I'm glad you found friends here and Toffee.” Sans said, and he meant it. Even if a part of him still wanted to interrogate Toffee.

“Thank you Sans.” He smiled brightly at Sans as they got into their own beds.

“Course, bro.” Sans smiled snuggling into his furs.

***

Razz huffed and elbowed Slim in the ribs. “You are the worst pillow ever! I said stay still!” Razz scolded. Slim sighed resigned to his fate of being used as a pillow as Razz squirmed in the furs and against his side trying to get comfortable. He wasn't sure when he became his brother's designated body pillow. Perhaps because there was no bed here?

“Did you see the way Blue was looking at Salt? Ridiculous!” Razz huffed. “You and Blue, you've both been hounding after Salt like slobbering dogs and it's clear he's not interested in either one of you!”

Slim held back a grumble of annoyance, why did Razz even care? Besides, Salt was only doing that because he was punishing himself. Not because he wasn't interested, there was a difference.

“What about it?” Slim asked.

“You both should leave him alone. It's clear he's interested in _me_.” Razz huffed.

“You?!” He exclaimed his sockets wide, he hadn't meant to say that.

Razz's sockets narrowed. “Yes! Me! Don't sound so surprised! It's obvious he's infatuated with me!” He said firmly. “And I being the amazing and most gracious monster that I am, have decided to give him a chance, if he's worthy.”

“...Where's your stash?”

“Excuse me?” Razz blinked, frowning. What did that mean!? Stash? Stash of what? “Are you implying that I'm _high_!?” Razz demanded looking offended.

“I wanna try what you've got because if you think that it's gotta be fuckin good.” Slim said sounding very excited.

Razz gasped and elbowed Slim in the ribs.

“Ow!” Slim whined.

“Rude!” Razz huffed. “First of all you aren't allowed to try anything mind altering! Second I'm not on anything! It's _obvious_ Salt has feelings for me!”

“...Yeeeeeeah, no he doesn't.” Slim deadpanned trying so very hard not to snort, he did anyways.

Razz scoffed and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. “Yes he does! You're just blind. Anyway, since I've decided to give him a chance you need to stop your constant hounding of him! I forbid you from pursuing him!”

“Mmm…” Slim hummed as if he was considering this. “Naaaah.”

Raz blinked in surprise. Had his brother just said no to _him_!? How dare he! He knew the Mutt had been sassy lately but this was unacceptable!!!

“I like him, so, you're kind of out of luck.” Slim said shrugging. “Ask Muffet, I'm hard to get rid of.” He gave a wolfish grin.

Razz scoffed looking taken aback. How _dare_ Slim disobey him and not give him what he wanted! “Well. I guess we'll see who Salt likes best then.” Razz grumbled.

“Yeeep.” He agreed snickering.

“Disobedient Mutt.” Razz grumbled adjusting slightly against Slim. He ought to kick his ass for his defiance! Instead Razz gave a sleepy yawn. “I’ll make sure he picks me.” He huffed sleepily.

“Doubt it.” He yawned closing his sockets. It was almost cute that Razz had a crush, almost. If only it wasn't _his_ crush. _Sorry baby bro, but I won't give in this time._

Razz huffed and poked him in the ribs. “Be quiet! Pillows don't talk!”

Slim whined tiredly at his brother, swatting lazily at his hand and barely even lifting his arm before deciding it was too much effort.

Razz snorted. “Lazy ass.” He said sounding affectionate, he huffed and closed his sockets.

“Night Sans…” he yawned.

Razz's sockets opened and he huffed. _Mutt. Dog. Disobedient shit!. . .Brother._

“...Goodnight Papyrus.” Razz murmured softly hands gripping Slim's orange turtleneck as he closed his sockets once more. Slim opened his sockets and looked at Razz, he hadn't used his name in so long. He wrapped his arms around Razz and held him close.

***

Blue stood awkwardly by the door, he needed to talk to his brother but...what should he say? He held the hem of his shirt, twisting, tugging and just not looking at Stretch.

“Sans?” Stretch said looking up from the lighter he had been opening and closing. “Can we...can we talk?”

“What? Um, y-yeah? What is it Papy?” He asked when Stretch finally broke the awkward silence.

“I… I uh..” Stretch looked down. “I don't want to fight anymore Sans. I hate this. You were right...I was judging Salt unfairly and-and you.”

Blue kept twisting his shirt. “I'm sorry too...I-I didn't mean to yell...I didn't want to fight...it's just, the LOVE messes with me…” Blue said softly.

“Yeah...but you had every right to yell. I was being an asshole.” Stretch said tears pricking at his sockets and he wiped his eyes. “I was being unfair to you and to Salt.” _And now I'm no better than Salt, no, I’m_ **_worse_ **.

Blue sniffled softly before starting to cry and he ran to his brother and hugged Stretch tightly. “I'm s-sorry Papy! I don't wanna fight anymore…” he cried miserably.

“M-me either!” Stretch cried hugging Blue just as tightly. Stars, he'd messed up so badly!

“I love you Papy…” Blue hiccuped.

“I love you too Sans.” Stretch said holding his smaller brother close. He never wanted to let go. “I'm sorry I hurt you and was so judgemental and I'm so so sorry you had- you had to see me-” _eat dust._ “I didn't want to eat-” Stretch sobbed brokenly, Blue hushed him and held him tighter, burying his face into his shoulder. “It's okay Papy...I-I know...I don't blame you...it...it wasn't your fault.”

“I-i couldn't stop myself.” Stretch sobbed. “And I-i was so harsh on Salt and at least he was a _kid_ when he first-... I shoulda been able to control myself better. I shouldn't have yelled at you or treated either of you the way I did.”

“It's okay Papy...you're sorry...I forgive...did you...talk to him? You...you hit him.” Blue murmured.

“Yeah. . .I-I can't believe I did that. I apologised. He's not really bothered by it, but I am.” Stretch said. “He thinks so little of himself it hurts my soul.”

“I know...no more hitting though okay? You probably shouldn't hit suicidal people…” He frowned.

Stretch winced but nodded, he hadn't meant to hit Salt. He'd just been so angry. Not that it was an excuse of course, because it wasn't. What was wrong with him? He was no better than _Razz_ now, hurting people and lashing out like a spoiled child because he was upset.

“I won't. I'm sorry. I really don't know what came over me.” Stretch said, pulling back from their embrace and wiping his sockets.

“I want to help him Papy…” Blue said softly. “I’m worried about him. I’m glad we have everyone checking in on him.” Stretch said.

“What are you going to do Papy?” Blue asked.

“Huh?” Stretch asked. “I’m… I’m not sure. I talked to him for a long time but it didn’t seem to help…I don’t know that I can do anything for him.”

“I’m sure you could do something Papy.” Blue smiled encouragingly.

“Like...like what?” Stretch frowned a bit, he’d tried to be inspiring for Salt. He’d tried giving Salt reasons to have hope, nothing had really worked.

“Well, what makes you feel better?” Blue asked. “Besides drinking.”

Stretch made a face, man, low blow from his baby bro. Heh, accidental rhymes. He’d blame the LOVE but Blue was like that _before_ the LOVE. “You.”

“Okay well what else?” Blue asked. “I’m trying to help already.”

“Uh.” Stretch said. “Honey, non-alcoholic. What condiment does Salt like?”

“I don’t actually know.” Blue said crossing his arms.

“Hmm, maybe we could ask Toffee and get some of whatever it is?” Stretch suggested.

“I don't know if that'll help or not. But we can try.” Blue hummed softly.

Stretch nodded looking thoughtful. “Maybe just hanging out with him, even when he doesn't wanna.”

“We've been trying. He kind of keeps us busy and at arm's length….” Blue sighed sitting on his furs.

“Yeah. He doesn't want friends. He doesn't want anything. He just carries on and goes through the motions. He hates leading the dwellers, but he made a promise.” Stretch said sharing some of what Salt had told him.

“A promise?” He asked having not heard this.

“Yeah, you know how important those are to me and Slim? I think… I think Red, Sans, and Salt are kinda like me and Slim in that way. We take promises seriously, we don't wanna be in charge, we like puns.” Stretch mused. “He promised to take care of everyone and lead. Even though he hates it.”

“Didn't you guys say he said he was gonna step down?”

“Yeah I think we might have talked him into it but he's feeling a lot of guilt over it.” Stretch explained.

“He _did_ promise…” Blue said softly.

“I'm just trying to support him. That it's okay. He's been doing this hundreds of years, promise fulfilled.” Stretch sighed. “But he's a Sans so he's stubborn.”

“Hey!” Blue pouted at his brother.

“Oh come on, bro. Who was it again who stood outside of Alphy’s house all night yelling ‘TRAIN ME’.”

“I wasn’t being stubborn! I was being persistent!” Blue protested.

“Persistent is just a nicer word for stubborn.” Stretch teased.

“It is not.” Blue crossed his arms, cheeks puffed out.

“Okay, what about the time you were trying to make Alfredo, and it was coming out wrong, and you _knew_ it was coming out wrong, and I told you to stop adding more ingredients, but you didn’t, because you just needed to add more cheese and it’d _‘fix’_ it and our kitchen was dripping cheese for six weeks after the explosion?”

“Our house is constantly dripping honey, like that makes any difference?” Blue retorted.

“How dare you, honey is delicious. And you’re stubborn! Admit it- oh wait are you too stubborn to?” Stretch gave a cheeky grin.

“It’s not delicious when you’ve taken a shower and it falls all over you right afterwards from the ceiling!” Blue huffed at his brother, it took forever to get it out from between your bones!

“Avoiding the subject doesn’t mean you’re not stubborn.” Stretch snickered.

“I’m not avoiding, I’m saying it’s not delicious when that happens.” Blue told him with another huff.

“Okay fine, you might have a point.” Stretch said with a shrug. He hadn’t meant to open a strange honey wormhole into their home, but they’d been living with it for years now.

“Anyways, we’ll talk to Toffee about Salt’s favorite condiment tomorrow? And see how Red’s night shift went.” Blue mused.

“Sounds good, bro.” Stretch said with a nod. _Stubborn._

“Good night Papy.”

“Night, Sansy.” Stretch hugged his brother again, closely. Blue hugged him back before he sent him back to his own furs for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Mostly fluffy and sweet :) Specially [Blue and Stretch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfkhqpl81NA).
> 
> Zion: I'm getting a toothache. Also. We currently have an ongoing [poll!](https://strawpoll.com/z7kw5ekp) We would very much appreciate if you would vote for what you wanted us to focus on. We will be leaving this poll open until next Sunday, we have so many stories going on. But we want to know what you, as our readers want.


	10. Bone Chilling Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Stretch wanna do an intervention, Red wants to prove Edge wrong, and Salt is not paid enough.
> 
> AKA The one where emotions run high and Papyrus and Toffee are adorable. Also Sans is a little shit.
> 
> Zion: It's been a while but we haven't been idle we promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Biiiig chapter! *tosses out*
> 
> Zion: Feeding the rabid fans I see.
> 
> Chaos: Yeee

“I have a new rule I’m going to start enforcing.” Salt said after everyone had sat down at the table that morning.

“Enforcing floggings?” Razz asked sounding hopeful.

“Only to your face.” Salt replied with a sigh looking around the table which caused Slim to burst into giggles, Blue to snort loudly while covering his mouth, Red and Edge to both snickered. Papyrus seemed to ignore the comment, Sans of course grinned wide in amusement and Stretch looked like he wanted that to come true. Razz scowled at his brother, kicking him sharply from under the table, how dare he be laughed at!? By the Mutt no less!? Nevermind these Sans and Papyrus rejects around them!

“And, no, I don’t want anyone in my room when I’m sleeping anymore.”

“Anymore?” Blue asked raising a brow bone, he glanced at Red. Edge stared at his brother giving him an unimpressed look and Red grumbled.

“How dare you!” Razz huffed puffing his cheekbones out, arms crossed. “My face is far to amazing and handsome to be beaten.”

“I think it would be an improvement.” Salt replied with a shrug.

Slim laughed again which causes Razz to growl, glaring at both Salt and Slim while the others chuckled in amusement. “What are you laughing at Mutt!?” Razz hissed, glowering at his brother.

“You, clearly.” Stretch told him easily.

“Shut up Ashtray!” Razz kicked Stretch, who was across from him, in the knee. “Fuck you!” Razz huffed. First Mutt was being sassy, and now Cancer-stick? Except Stretch growled and kicked Razz right back.

“Don’t fuckin kick me Razzhole.” He snapped.

Razz blinked looking taken aback. _That hurt._ **How. Dare.** Razz snarled, picking up the nearest fork and he readied to maim Stretch with it only for Slim to pick him up under his arms leaving him flailing in the air.

“Sans, no!” Slim hissed.

“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!” Razz snarled rabidly kicking and flailing in Slim’s grasp.

“What, can't handle what you dish out?” Stretch taunted.

“Of course I can.” Razz seethed, still flailing. “I was just going to remind you of _your_ place.”

Toffee sighed at this, shaking his head a bit. Slim just looked like he was done with life for today and wanted a nap. Yep, Slim told himself, this was his life.

“Are you going to behave like a rational monster any time soon?” Edge asked dryly.

“Release me at once!” Razz snarled kicking his feet against Slim’s long legs, not that it seemed to do anything. It was like kicking a rock.

“We've already had this fuckin' conversation Razz, cut the shit, **_now_ **.” Salt warned.

Razz fumed silently, but, remarkably, listened and went still. He didn’t need Salt treating him like a dog _again._ He’d play nice. . . until he was put down.

“No more fighting at the table please.” Toffee told them giving them a stern look.

Papyrus reached under the table, gently gripping Toffee’s hand. Toffee tensed slightly but realized it was Papyrus and relaxed grasping his hand. Papyrus smiled, blushing slightly.

“He means you, Razzhole.” Stretch hissed.

“Aw man...I was hoping for breakfast and bloodshed.” Sans said from Edge's lap.

“You be quiet.” Edge flicked his forehead.

“Owww!” Sans whined and pouted. “Make me….”

“Not at the table.” Edge said against his skull.

Sans’s entire face flushed blue and he fell silent.

“So, what jobs we got goin’ on today?” Red asked, he was going to prove Boss wrong! He wasn’t a screw up! Salt glanced at Red, squinting at him in suspicion before looking away at the others.

“Edge and Razz have their usual jobs.” Salt began as Razz pouted, arms crossed, still hanging from his brother’s arms.

“What can I do today?” Red asked.

“Uh…” Salt frowned slightly, none of them asked for work like that. Red was no exception, what was this about?

Edge raised a single bone brow at Red.

“Red are you sick?” Papyrus asked, frowning even as he still held Toffee's hand.

“You've never asked for work before.” Salt said in disbelief.

Red flushed his namesake, as everyone stared at him.

“Y-yeah? Well. I’m feelin’ productive today.” Red said as sweat began to bead on his brow.

“Is everyone off today? Stretch is being an asshole and Red is being productive. What next, Sans not being a little shit?” Razz asked raising a brow bone.

“Don’t worry Razz, can confirm, 100 percent still a little shit.” Sans said with a lazy grin.

“As can I.” Edge added rolling his eyelights.

“I just want to help out why is that so weird!?” Red huffed.

“Because you never want to do any work.” Edge said.

Red huffed. “I’m just work resistant…”

“Is that what you're calling it?” Razz asked raising a brow.

“Well...what did you intend to do Red?” Salt asked.

“Dunno. Whatever needs to be done.” Red shrugged, flipping Razz off.

“Well…” Salt murmured.

“You could actually work on the power core instead of napping.” Edge said.

“Yes, that.” Salt sighed, he was tired from not going back to sleep last night. His mind still heavy from the past few days.

“Aight.” Red agreed, he was going to show Edge! He was gonna prove him wrong! He wasn’t gonna mess this up!

“And could you guys, just this once...you know, not nap?” Salt requested, sounding more tired than he seemed to realize.

“Yeah.” Sans said looking guilty and Slim and Stretch both quickly nodded.

“We got this. We're gonna get it done.” Red said ignoring the look of suspicion Edge sent his way, Sans got the same look though.

Sans huffed looking offended. “I can work hard when I put my mind to it!” Sans said to Edge.

“I work better with alcohol but it'll have to do.” Slim mused as Razz gave him the evil eye.

“Alright.” He murmured, getting up from the table with his plate in hand. Toffee frowned watching his brother go, it seemed as though he was more tired than usual. Which was saying something, he squeezed Papyrus's hand under the table.

Papyrus squeezed back, giving Toffee a worried look. He could see Toffee was concerned for his brother, as was everyone else.

As breakfast ended, the skeletons moved to start their tasks. Papyrus didn’t want to let Toffee’s hand go, but they had too. They weren't working together today, Toffee gave a last firm squeeze before letting go.

“I'll see you later Rus.” He smiled.

“I-I’ll see you later, Toffee.” Papyrus said feeling his face heat up. He wished it was later already, so he could spend more time with Toffee.

***

Stretch sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. He was still moving the boxes as Toffee had instructed. This was harder than expected, his arms ached from the exertion. Manual labor sucked worse than-he stopped that thought as soon as it began.  Which left Red, Sans, and Slim to work on the core. Except Slim had decided to join him instead, for some unknown reason. Currently Slim was sitting cross legged on one of the boxes watching Stretch carry them.

“And why aren’t you just using your magic?” Slim asked.

“B-because, I'm not allowed.” Stretch grunted. “And I l-kinda, earned it, for hitting Salt.”

Slim hummed looking deep in thought. “I’ve never seen you hit anyone before. Not even my brother when he almost killed your brother.”

“S-so?” Stretch grumbled putting the crate down where it needed to go. He headed back to grab another one.

Slim followed lazily. “So, it's not like you. . . are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” Stretch huffed eyeing the evil crates with disdain.

“Hm.” Slim said sounding not so sure. “If you say so.” He walked over to a new crate and promptly laid across it. “This isn’t comfortable at all.”

“So get off and go back to what you're supposed to be doing.” Stretch grumbled as he picked up another crate, groaning as he hefted it up.

“Nah.” Slim said. “Ya know. . . if you wanna talk, I’m here. I know what happened was really messed up. But it's okay. I’ve done some really messed up shit too.”

“There's nothing to talk about, it didn't really happen.” Stretch said. _It hadn't happened, he didn't even want it anymore_ . _Not at all. He certainly wasn’t thinking about the shimmering dust or how good it made him feel. Not at all._

Slim frowned at his friend. “Alright. Well, if you change your mind I'm here.” Slim said adjusting to get more comfortable on the crate.

“You _should_ be helping the other two!” Stretch growled at Slim, turning to glare at him.

Slim blinked up at Stretch seeming surprised by his reaction. “Mm. I wouldn’t be any help.”

“Well you're no help here either!” Stretch snapped, he stopped nearly dropping the crate when he realized what he'd just said. Where did that come from?! “Slim I-I'm sorry…”

Slim sighed and reluctantly left his semi-comfortable position on the crate. “Still think your fine?”

“Yes! I'm fine!” He sighed setting the crate down.

Slim disagreed. “Right. Yelling at your friends and punching tiny monsters is totally fine. You do it all the time.” Slim sassed, raising a single brow bone at Stretch.

“I do not!” Stretch sighed trying to calm his strangely growing rage.

“Exactly! You never do it.” Slim said. “So clearly something’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong!” Stretch crossed his arms.

“Liar.” Slim said giving Stretch an unimpressed look.

“I'm not lying!” Stretch growled.

“Then you’re in denial.” Slim shrugged. “And I don't mean the egyptian river.”

“I am not. Just go away Slim, I need to finish this.” Stretch grumbled picking the crate back up.

Slim huffed. “Right. I guess I’ll just be no help somewhere else.”

“You're supposed to help with the core so they can have lights and shit.” Stretch replied.

“I’m not good at that shit unless I’m drunk.” Slim sighed. “It's the only reason I was able to fix your machine.”

“For fucks sake. Here.” He snapped nearly hurling a bottle at Slim.

Slim caught it with quicker reflexes than Stretch expected. “Careful! This is precious stuff!” Slim scolded.

“Shut up, I knew you wouldn't let whisky go to waste.” Stretch scoffed. “You fucking lush.”

“Ass.” Slim huffed, clutching the bottle close. Okay, maybe Stretch was right. “Guess I’ll go help with the mini core then.” Slim gave an exaggerated sigh.

“You do that. And don't forget we're supposed to talk to Red today.’” Stretch reminded grunting as he carried his crate.

“Oh, yeah.” Slim said. “We need to have an intervention, I don’t like the way Edge treats him at all.” Slim said with a frown. No Papyrus should _ever_ treat their Sans like that! Red was so little, and Slim didn’t think he’d seen the small skeleton use his magic at all since meeting him. He seemed so defenseless and twitchy, especially around Edge. Slim and Stretch had noticed the way the little skeleton flinched around his taller brother.

“Yeah.” Stretch sighed, no Sans should ever treat their Papyrus like Razz did either, but he didn't know what to do about Slim, he seemed like a lost cause. Maybe they could at least help Red?

“See ya.” Slim said taking a swig of the whiskey bottle and shortcutting to the mini core. He was surprised to find Sans and Red actually working, the two arguing over blueprints that Sans was in the process of drawing with some old paper and a pencil.

“You need more magnets or the field is gonna collapse.” Red huffed face palming.

“But too many will cause it to collapse.” Sans frowned.

“Move aside ladies, I got this.” Slim said taking another swing before tucking the bottle away for safekeeping.

“Was that booze?” Red demanded his left socket twitching. He’d been trying to get his claws on alcohol for the last week! Granted he was trying to prove his brother wrong and show that he wasn’t a fuck up so he wasn’t going to drink. _For now._

“Yeeeep. And you can't have it.” Slim said popping the p. “I need it to work.”

“Rude.” Red said, but that was probably for the best, he didn’t want to be tempted.

“Need it to work?” Sans snorted looking at Slim with disbelief.

“I do!” Slim said looking over the blueprints. “The magnet amount is fine, we need more conductors. What are we using as a power source?”

“Well the core powers itself, right?” Sans said with a frown.

“Somethin’ had to kick start it.” Red said.

“Somethin’ started our CORE up and  then the core converted that major kick into an infinite power source recycling it and powering itself up long term, like a star. But something started the power.” Red explained.

“I don’t know what G powered the core with.” Sans said with a frown.

“A human soul.” Slim said with a frown. There was only one human here and they doubted Toffee or Salt would be too pleased with the idea of using Courier’s soul as a power source. “But I have dark matter too.”

“Dark matter should work- wait you’re carrying it around on your person!?” Sans demanded his sockets widening. “How have you not sunken us all into a black hole if its on your person!?”

“As long as you know how to handle dark matter, it aint that bad.” Red said crossing his arms. “Not that Fell ever let me fuckin’ use it.” _If Slim could handle it so could he, right?!_

“Point is we got it covered.” Slim said chuckling.

“Cool.” Red said looking at the blueprints. “We need more material, we need to do a dump run.”

“From the sounds of it the dump might be picked clean. Might have better luck with bargaining their Alphys and Undyne.” Slim mused.

“Guess we’ll have to bother them then.” Sans shrugged.

“Let’s work with what we got for now, ya know we’ll need someone to escort us even if we can shortcut.” Red grumbled.

“I don't need an escort, I have a high enough LOVE and I’m not grounded like Sans.” Slim snickered and Sans sighed dramatically.

“Then why have you been in the tunnels the whole time?” Sans grumbled.

“My bro doesn’t want me leaving.” Slim shrugged.

“Man you're whipped.” Red said and he scratched the back of his skull. He felt bad for Slim. His brother treated him so badly. How could a Sans treat their Papyrus like that? Red knew Slim was technically the older of the two in his verse, but, he couldn’t help but see his own brother. Someone he spent his life trying to protect.

“Huh? No, I haven’t been!” Slim blinked looking taken aback. “Well, at least I haven’t been whipped recently.” Slim looked deep in thought causing Sans’s jaw to drop and Red’s expression to darken.

“What!?” Red exclaimed his sockets wide.

“What?” Slim said confused by their reactions.

“That's it! I can't take it anymore!” Sans said, pacing and throwing his hands in the air. “I know you and Stretch are switched and you’re the older brother but I can't stand to see any version of me hurt a version of Papyrus! It's not right! Edge and Red were bad enough but this is worse!” Sans yelled.

Slim frowned, Sans was attempting an intervention on the wrong skeleton! They were supposed to be talking to Red!

“Well- well I'm worried about Red.” Slim said aiming the topic at his intended target.

“What?” Sans said caught off guard. “Edge hasn't done anything to Red since before we landed here!”

“Really?” Slim said sounding skeptical. “He calls Edge boss, and flinches when he talks! No Papyrus should treat his Sans like that!” Slim said, crossing his arms. He wished he had Stretch here to back him up.

“Yes! Really! Ask him yourself! Edge has come a long way!” Sans growled, he didn't care what Slim said. Edge was trying, and he would defend him. Edge treated Red so much better compared to when Sans had first met the Fell brothers.

Slim frowned and looked at Red. “He hasn’t hurt you?”

Red frowned and slid his hands in his pockets. “Not since we got here.” Red admitted. “And he has been tryin’. He used to be an asshole, hell he still is, but he certainly never _whipped_ me, even at his worst.”

Slim crossed his a  rms and glanced away. Well he hadn’t expected that Edge was actually trying to be better! All he saw was a little Sans in need!

“And it sounds like you got it worse than Red!” Sans added.

“What?” Slim said blinking. “I’m fine.” _Great. Now he sounded like Stretch._

“How is getting whipped fine?!” Red demanded.

“I said it hasn’t happened recently!” Slim huffed. “Besides… have either of you even entertained the idea that I deserve it?”

“Yeah, right.” Sans scoffed.

“I do.” Slim said firmly.

“Sure, just like I do.” Red replied flatly.

“That’s different.” Slim huffed, looking back at the blueprints.

“It is not.” Red narrowed his sockets at Slim, he'd spent enough time with Slim to see he wasn't someone who deserved that kind of treatment.

“You don’t know the things I’ve done.” Slim huffed.

“How do you know Red hasn’t done them too?” Sans argued.

“Because he hasn't.” Slim said flatly.

“What proof do you have of that?”

Slim didn’t have any, so he shrugged, looking away. “I’m not the one that needs help. I’m glad Edge is being less of a dick.”

“You do! It’s not right!” Sans said firmly. “Edge is trying to be better but Razz isn’t!”

“He's been nothing but a dick since we've met you guys.” Red added.

“He’s not - you just-” Slim sighed. “He doesn’t mean to be.”

“Like hell he doesn't!” Sans exclaimed. “Have you not heard the shit he threatens monsters with?!”

Slim sighed with frustration, they weren't _wrong_. “This is the nicest he's treated me in a decade.” Slim admitted. “So yeah...I do think he's trying. You didn't see how he treated monsters at home. This is better.”

“This isn't trying it's putting in just enough effort so Salt doesn't kick him out on his ass.” Red grumbled. “If this really is the nicest he's treated you in a fucking decade I'm going to wring his scrawny neck!”

“Leave him alone!” Slim hissed at Red, he wouldn't let them hurt his brother.

Red growled lowly. “Why are ya defendin’ him!?”

“Who wouldn't defend their baby brother!?” Slim growled back.

“Look, even if Red was being serious he couldn’t hurt Razz. He can’t use his magic!” Sans said trying to calm Slim down.

“That doesn't mean he couldn't do something else!” Slim was on edge now.

“I’m not gonna do shit!” Red yelled. “I just want to protect ya is all!”

“What is going on here?” Toffee demanded walking towards them.

“Nothin’.” Red grumbled.

“There will be no fighting, you all know that.” Toffee said firmly, eyelights falling on each one of them.

“We ain't fighting, are we Slim?” Sans said sagely.

“Red seems to want to fight.” Slim grumbled.

Red looked like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar. “...Sorry, guys...Slim ya know I got a bad temper.” Red mumbled to his shoes.

“What was this even about?” Toffee demanded looking from Slim, to Sans, to Red.

“Red wants to hurt my brother!” Slim hissed.

“Well I’m not the only one!” Red grumbled. “He’s an asshole!”

“He is not!” Slim huffed.

“I think we can all agree that not everyone in our group is always nice.” Toffee sighed shaking his head. “But that doesn't mean that we should fight about it.”

Red grumbled underneath his breath and Slim sighed.

“Now then, is it safe for me to leave you three alone or does someone need a timeout?” Toffee asked sternly.

“We’re not babybones….” Sans said flushing while Slim snickered.

“Red needs a timeout.” Slim said his golden eyelights flicking to Red who huffed.

Toffee sighed, eyeing the three of them. “I will leave you, but if I hear anything else I'm going to have to punish you three.” Toffee told them all, hands on his hips.

The three exchanged looks, Red looking curious, Sans looking defiant, and Slim looking worried.

“And that includes telling my brother of your misbehavior.”

“We’re behaving.” Sans said quickly.

“Slim’s a tattletale.” Red grumbled.   
  
“You threatened to hurt my brother!” Slim yelled eyelights flaring.

“Because he treats you like shit!” Red yelled back, eyelights misting.

“Alright, Red, that’s it, you're coming with me. Sans and Slim, back to your job.” Toffee sighed heavily.

“What!? No way!” Red said eyelights shrinking.

“You can either come with me, or my brother will deal with you. Which do you prefer?” Toffee asked.

Red narrowed his sockets at Toffee before cursing under his breath and walking over. Sans snickered at Red and Slim went back to work. Toffee lead Red from the tunnel and into a few others before coming to a supply room.

“Red, go stand in the corner.” Toffee told him pointing to the only corner in the room.

Red frowned at Toffee looking completely confused. Slowly Red made his way to the corner leaning against it, facing Toffee with anxiety. Why did Toffee want him over here?

“Face the corner Red.”

“But why?” Red asked confused, before slowly turning to face the corner. It was then he realized he had been put in the corner like a babybones and his face flushed his namesake. So much for showing Edge he wasn’t a fuck up. He promptly kicked the corner and Toffee tutted.

“I’m sure being in a new place is difficult, but we need to all try and get along.” Toffee said and Red huffed from the corner shoving his hands in his pockets glaring at the wall.

“I hope we can find a way to send you all home again, it must be hard for everyone.” Toffee said softly after a few moments. Red sighed, softening.

“It’s...harder than I expected.” Red admitted.

“I can understand that. But, you seem like an adaptable monster Red, just try and reign yourself in, there is a lot of us and we are all each other has.” Toffee spoke quietly, his tone gentle.

Red nodded with a sigh, feeling embarrassed. He’d just been trying to help Slim, but he supposed threatening to kick Razz’s ass wasn’t the best way to do that.

“Red, you may leave the corner now. You can go help Slim and Sans again.” Toffee said after a few silent minutes.

“A-aight.” Red said, face flushing crimson again. He quickly teleported back to the mini core where Sans and Slim were finalizing the blueprints.

“Oh, you're still alive Red?” Sans asked with a smirk, looking away from the blueprints.

“Mm.” Red grumbled.

“Owe me 10 gold.” Slim said to Sans with an equally annoying smirk. Sans huffed fishing some gold out of his pocket and handing it to Slim.

“Really!?” Red growled.

“Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing. So, what did he do to you? Do we gotta be afraid of him?” Sans pressed.

Red flushed slightly. No way was he going to tell them he was put in the corner like some baby bones. “...He aint that bad. On a random note, I think he has a thing for yer bro.” Red had seen the way Toffee and Papyrus exchanged looks and he wanted to get the topic off himself and his embarrassing time-out.

“He seems nice enough.” Sans agreed and he paused. It was up to Papyrus to announce his budding relationship with Toffee to everyone so he wasn’t about to say anything. “They get along.”

“So, Cherry, you gonna tell us why you're all red?” Slim teased.

Red flushed again and grumbled crossing his arms. “No.” Red said shortly while Sans snickered.

“Oh come on, tell us. What’d he do to you? Was it embarrassing? Judging by your face, I’m guessing it was.” Sans teased.

“It had to be, he's all red.” Slim sniggered. “Spill it, Cherry. Did he spank you?”

Red squeaked flushing a bright red covering his face. “What!? No!” Red groaned into his hands.

“Oh my stars _did he really-_ ”

“NO!” Red yelled. “ _Heputmeintimeout_.” Red grumbled.

“Oh stars, I thought he was joking!” Slim laughed smirking at Red.

Red groaned pulling his hood over his head shrinking into it and hiding his face before crossing his arms. Sans howled with laughter, falling on his tailbone, sockets filling with tears of mirth.

“Oh my fucking stars, this is the best thing ever!” Sans cackled.

“Oh man, Red, wait until your bro hears about this!” Slim howled right along with Sans.

Red whined, sitting on the floor hugging his knees. “No! Don’t tell him! I’ll never hear the end of it!” Red pleaded. Besides he was trying to show his brother he wasn’t useless!

“You’re already going to never hear the end of it!” Sans snickered.

“Shouldn’t have been such a bad boy.” Slim teased both Sans and Slim howling with laughter, much to poor Red’s embarrassment.

“Sh-shut up!” Red whined. “L-let's get to work on the damn core already!”

“Alright, alright.” Sans huffed rolling his eyelights. “Let's get going, lights would be nice down here.”

Red, Slim, and Sans began to gather materials, putting them in useful, maybe, and nope piles. “So...last night, when I was watchin’ Salt? I saw something really fuckin’ weird.” Red murmured.

“Your reflection?” Sans asked sweetly.

“There ain't no mirrors down here, shut the fuck up Sans.” Red snapped.

Sans snickered softly and Slim hummed tossing a chunk of metal into the useful pile.

“What’d you see?” Slim asked.

“I couldn't see it, it got darker somehow, like...darker than dark?” Red tried to explain.

“I’ve seen that.” Slim said with a frown. “Our first week here, I got lost, it was like...darker than dark. I don’t know how to explain it.” Slim said. “Like all the light even from my eyelights was swallowed up.”

“Yeah! It was freaky as fuck! And then I like, heard somethin' in there!” Red continued.

“Like what?” Slim asked.

“Like- like heavy breathin’ and a dragging sound.” Red said looking uncomfortable.

“Well I didn’t need to sleep ever again.” Sans said with a shudder.

“An’ then Salt woke up, and he thought I was being a creeper!” Red added.

“So that's what's up with that new rule!” Slim said shaking his skull. “Now he thinks me, Blue, and you are probably hounding him.”

“W-what! But I ain't!” Red spluttered.

“Doesn’t change the fact he’ll think it.” Slim sighed. At least his only competition was still Blue. He didn’t want to have to fight for Salt’s attention with both Red and Blue.

“What do ya think it was though?” Red asked with worry. “The thing in his room?”

Before Sans or Slim could answer, Toffee was back, causing Red’s face to flush a light crimson. Toffee was kind enough to pretend not to notice.

“Lunch is ready.”

Had they really been working that long? They all glanced at the mini core and realized, it was already a quarter done. It really _had_ been that long, they hadn't even noticed.

The three skeletons followed Toffee to the dining hall where most of the skeletons already were.

Salt came in after them taking the seat beside his brother rubbing the back of his vertebrae, frowning at the table in concentration.

“Everything alright brother?” Toffee asked frowning.

“Yeah, just thinking. Got a lot to think about these days, stuff like that.” Salt sighed.Toffee nodded in understanding and he paused as laughter rang down the caverns. Rather like Salt’s but higher pitched. A few moments later Razz and Edge stepped in both covered in blood and scratches, chatting as if best friends.

“What fresh hell is this?” Red demanded.

“Looks like you guys had a good time.” Salt chuckled, drawn from his musings by their laughter. “Get into a scrape?”

“A few.” Edge admitted. “Turns out Razzhole isn’t half bad when he actually _does_ his job.”

“I suppose Edgelord knows where to stick the pointy end of his weapon after all.” Razz said looking amused. Salt made a noise of amusement, nodding at the pair of skeletons.

“I'm glad to see that you're getting along.”

“Hmm. Turns out you and Razz are proof that there are capable Sanses.” Edge admitted.

“Hey!” Sans whined and Red sighed.

“Mm. Edge is the only not useless Papyrus I’ve met so far.” Razz said sounding entirely serious. Slim sighed loudly, Papyrus looked personally offended, Stretch huffed, and Toffee frowned.

“Now, now children, play nice. Everyone is good at something. Red, Sans, Stretch and Slim are going to be very busy for the next few days.” Salt said in a slightly mocking tone as he informed them with a raised bone brow. “And every job is important.”

“That’s what I tell the cannon fodder before I send them into battle to die~” Razz replied. Salt gave Razz a hard look before hissing in disdain.

Razz took a seat and Edge walked over to Sans and picked him up before taking a seat holding the smaller protectively.

“No! Let go! I’m mad at you! I’m not competent, remember?” Sans whined trying, and failing. to escape from Edge’s grasp.

“Oh quit bitching.” Edge scoffed.

“No, I like bitching!” Sans continued, complaining the whole time and never holding still not that it seemed to bother Edge in the least.

“Please tell me no one started any shit today." Salt sighed looking afraid to know the answer before glancing to his brother.

Red shrank some in his seat.

“As far as I recall everyone has been in good spirits today.” Toffee sighed when Sans spoke over him.

“Red got in trouble.” Sans supplied squirming to no avail or escape.

"Shut up Sans!” Red growled.

“Red?” Salt asked looking directly at him expectantly.

Red shrank some into his jacket. “I- I didn’t break any rules! I just...got in a small argument  with Slim.” Red mumbled. “He was being stupid.”

“I was not!” Slim said with a frown.

“The Mutt is often stupid.” Razz deadpanned.

Red was about to argue with Slim when Razz agreed with him and he frowned at Razz.

Sans smirked at Red and whispered something in Edge’s ear. Edge choked and covered his face before howling with laughter.

“I’m going to fucking kill you Sans.” Red growled turning his attention back to Sans.

“What’s so funny?” Blue asked.

“CAN WE FOCUS ON SLIM?” Red demanded. “OR ANYONE ELSE?”

“Oh my fuck!” Edge laughed as Sans whispered. “Holy shit-” Edge snorted.

“S-shut up!” Red whined.

“You got _put in the corner_!?” Edge demanded. Red flushed bright red zipping up his coat over his head as Edge laughed even louder at his misfortune. Blue giggled and Razz snorted.

Salt sighed and just dropped his skull into his hands, well it wasn't that bad then.

"It's fine, Red isn't in any real trouble."

Toffee nodded appearing as though he agreed with this.

“Just dust me.” Red murmured into his coat.

“No one here is that merciful.” Stretch said sympathetically.

“Well if Red would stop creeping into people’s rooms like a pervert.” Razz grumbled and Red groaned. Razz _knew_ he was on duty! How did he know Salt caught him!? Had Edge told him?

“Sh-shut up!” Red hissed.

“Razz just wishes he was creeping in Salt’s room.” Sans said taking a bite of his food. Salt's eyelights shrank, why did they keep bothering him?! Couldn't he even sleep in peace?!

“I do not!” Razz hissed looking offended.

“Oh come on, everyone knows you have a crush on Salt.” Stretch rolled his eyelights.

“More like he wants to crush Salt~” Sans snickered causing Salt’s eyelights to go out. As this declaration set in Salt slowly sank under the table. Blue frowned, and slipped under the table with him, he wanted to help.

Salt looked up and Blue waved. This was the opposite of hiding if Blue followed him, he sighed.

“I WILL KILL YOU!” Razz snarled standing up stabbing his butter knife into the table.

“No fighting.” Toffee reminded sharply.

“Or you’ll get a time out like Red.” Sans hummed.

“Shut the fuck up Sans!" Red hissed, his face flushing his namesake through his jacket.

“No, not this time.” Toffee disagreed glancing at Sans.

“Oh, you’ll get worse~” Sans sniggered.

“If someone doesn't shut him up, I will!” Razz snarled furiously. “Edge control your bitch!”

“Edge control your lover.” Toffee sighed glaring at Sans.

Sans snickered and Edge growled softly.

“Sans. Do I need to teach you a lesson?” Edge whispered in Sans’s ear. Sans whined but fell quiet, sulking like a child who had their toy taken away.

"...No." Sans mumbled.

“Razz please sit down.” Toffee requested before looking under the table at his brother. “And brother come out!”

“No. I live here now.” Salt retorted stubbornly.

“But Razz can’t nail you into a mattress if your down there.” Sans snickered. Edge sighed and stood up taking Sans with him.

“Nooooo!” Sans shrieked. Edge ignored him carrying him off.

“I don’t know what that even means but I’m not coming out anyways.” Salt replied.

“Ugh.” Slim made a face. Bad mental images. He didn’t want to think about his little brother doing anything with anyone!

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THIS!” Stretch said loudly.

“It means he wants to smash.” Red tried to explain to Salt. Salt made a displeased noise, it didn't help at all.

“I don’t, that doesn’t make any sense!” Salt retorted.

“Can we talk about _anything_ else!?” Slim demanded.

“Blue stay away from Salt.” Razz said squinting under the table.

“Razz, mind your own business.” Blue huffed.

“He clearly doesn’t want you.” Razz gestured to Salt, hiding under the table.

“He’s shy!” Blue squawked.  “And it’s not like he wants _you_. No one wants you.” Blue said too sweetly.

Razz gasped eyelights shrinking. “HOW DARE YOU!” Razz snarled slamming his palms against the table causing Red’s snow to flop onto the table. Red shrugged and put it back in his cup. Toffee sighed heavily head in his hands.

“Seriously why is Blue such a dick lately?” Razz demanded.

“I think I’m going to skip lunch.” Salt informed them all, moving to get out from under the table.

“Look what you did Blueberry! Now he’s going to starve because you embarrassed him.” Razz scoffed.

“I embarrassed him!? Sans is the one who made him embarrassed and you're not helping!” Blue growled following Salt out from under the table.

Papyrus sighed socket twitching. “I _need_ everyone to stop.” Papyrus said softly gripping the edge of the table.

“I’m with Papyrus on this.” Salt added quietly, standing at the edge of the table debating if he should flee or not.

Blue sighed but fell quiet and Stretch gave a small sigh of relief that Slim seemed to share. Razz grumbled sitting back down stabbing his food, shooting Blue a glare. Red sighed going back to his meal as well.

“Alright...now that everyone is quiet, can we agree that this is no place for such things?” Toffee sighed giving each of the skeletons involved in this mess a stern glare.

“Yeah we should just stick to talking about Red and his corner.” Stretch snickered.

“Will everyone stop talking about that?” Red demanded.

“No.” Razz said with a smirk.

“Okay so Razz’s crush is off limits, Blue’s crush is off limits, and Red being in the corner is off limits?” Slim said.

“I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH!” Razz screeched.

The door opened and Edge walked back in carrying a pouty looking Sans, sitting down with Sans in his lap. Sans grumbled and began eating with a huff.

“Razz, I don’t care if you do or not, stop screaming at the table about it. If you must, you and Blue can go fight over him elsewhere.” Toffee retorted.

“You’re assuming Razz has any ounce of self control.” Stretch said dryly.

Razz scoffed looking offended and he grabbed Stretch’s hoodie and slammed him face first into the table with an audible crack.

Stretch snarled, clenching his fists.

“Enough is enough!” Salt suddenly snarled as he appeared at Razz's side, grabbing his bandana and dragging him down.

“H-hey!” Razz yelped loudly. “He was being a dick!”

“And so were you! I have had it! All of you, sit down and shut the hell up! **_Now._ ** ” Salt snarled shoving Razz into his chair.

Everyone sat down quietly, for once.

“I have no idea what is wrong with any of you, or where you came from. But I've been watching all of you since you fell here, I have never in my life seen such petty, childish behavior! Not even from children!” Salt growled his tone low as he spoke. “I've seen you hit each other, fighting, lying, what in the actual hell happened in your universes that makes _any_ of this okay!?”

Salt began to pace around the table, rage coming off his in tangible waves.

“From what I've heard some of your universes aren't great which I can damn well understand, but I don't get is why you would raise a hand to your only family. Maybe family means less there, maybe I'm just crazy but tell me, all of you. How can you live with yourselves, knowing that you treat your brothers like shit? And I don't even mean just Edge and Razz. Stretch and Sans you're both equally guilty, you say you have faith in them but do you _really?_ ”

Sans looked stricken and Stretch frowned, staring at the table. Edge had the decency to look ashamed, and Razz huffed crossing his arms, looking bored.

“...I have been trying to be a better brother.” Edge admitted softly.

“The Mutt deserves it.” Razz shrugged not looking phased in the least by Salt’s speech. Salt turned on Razz so fast he should have been dizzy.

“Really Razz?” Salt snarled coming steadily closer.

“Really.” Razz said crossing his arms, his lavender eyelights meeting Salt’s grey.

“I see, I'm sorry you feel that way. And I'm sorry Slim.” Salt murmured quietly before taking hold of Razz's cervical vertebrae and slamming his head against the table like he'd done to Stretch.

Slim made a noise of distress. “D-don’t hurt him. He’s right. I d-do deserve it.” Slim said softly.

Razz groaned and growled but he was pinned against the table and could do nothing in retaliation.

“You want to tell me why? Because I don't see a reason for it.” Salt hissed venomously at the pair, gripping Razz tighter.

Slim grit his teeth. “Because- because I’ve been a terrible brother!” Slim said softly. “Let him go.”

“No Slim, I wont. Not until you give me the reason you deserve this kind of treatment.” Salt retorted coldly.

“I just _do_!” Slim said wringing his hands together nervously. Red and Sans exchanged glances.

“That’s not a reason.” Salt said.

Slim squirmed and Razz growled into the table furiously. “.. _.Because I killed him. And it reset_.” Slim said softly. Razz shuddered going completely still.

Sans stared in disbelief looking at Slim and Edge frowned, eyelights shrinking. Red shook his head. There was no way that was true. It was impossible. Red refused to believe it. Papyrus frowned glancing at Slim with confusion. Stretch and Blue already knew this tale and looked nervously between Slim and Razz while Toffee watched silently.

“Alright, I can see that you're not lying...However...was this on purpose?” Salt demanded.

“What do _you think_!? Of course it was on purpose!” Razz snarled his eyelights shifting to a blood red color and misting. “He’d have told me if it wasn’t!”

“Slim?” Salt prompted waiting for his answer.

“Yes.” Slim said shortly.

“See?” Razz hissed furiously and he snarled trying to push Salt off himself but Salt’s grip was like iron.

“Now you're lying.” Salt stated coldly holding Razz tightly in place. “Slim, why would you lie about that?”

Slim shifted in his seat and grit his teeth. “I’m not lying.” Slim said voice monotone. “I killed him with my blasters and laughed while doing it.” Red, Sans, Edge, and Papyrus all looked taken aback.

“You can't lie to me Slim, you're _lying about killing your brother_.” Salt retorted narrowing his sockets. “Tell the truth, for both of you.”

Razz snarled furiously, eyelights still misting. “I had just killed my first monster _in self defense_ and we got into an argument. Slim tried to kick me out, I threw a fit. I shoved him...I was angry, it was the first time I ever laid hands on him. I ...told him I was sorry, about shoving him and about killing the monster. . .about disappointing him. And he said that I had to be taught a lesson and it was going to hurt him more than it hurt me. And he summoned his blasters and turned me to dust. So please, tell me how he’s lying?” Razz growled trembling.

“Well maybe if he would come clean, we'd know, right, _Slim?_ ” Salt bit out glaring at the skeleton in question. “Gonna spit it out?”

“That’s what happened.” Slim said quietly.

“Slim! Tell them the truth! Please!” Blue pleaded wringing his hands and Slim scowled at Blue.

“Well, I guess I'll just take a walk until you decide you want to talk.” Salt mused tightening his grip on Razz before summoning a black bone attack, raising it directly above where Razz's soul would be, ready to pierce it. “But I'll put this dog down first.”

Slim’s sockets widened. “No! Don’t hurt him!”

“Oh, I'm not going to _hurt_ him.” Salt assured him.

“Don’t!” Slim begged. Razz snarled squirming against Salt’s hold, eyelights shrinking.

“Oh, are you ready to talk?” Salt asked leveling a glare at Slim.

Slim grit his teeth. “I was possessed by some weird human ghost child! It sounds crazy just saying it, okay!? In my universe their name was Frisk. They had been possessing the human that had fallen there, and then they ended up possessing me.”

Sans’s eyelights went out at that, thinking of Chara, who had been Gaster. Gaster, who had been possessing and haunting Frisk, and how Sans had not believed them. Sans hadn’t believed his Frisk at all, until he had seen the ghost child himself, only for it to turn into his worst nightmare.

Courier shrunk down into their chair some, scary. Razz went completely rigid and his eyelights went out.

“Go on.” Salt pressed. “Are they the cause?”

“...yes. I never would have- I’d never _do that._ But it's my fault I got possessed. I was _weak._ ” Slim said looking angry with himself.

“I disagree, but you'll fight that too.” Salt sighed dismissing his attack and releasing Razz back into his chair. Finally he stepped back, watching the others silently.

Razz shuddered and he began to tremble, eyelights still out. Slim looked at his brother with worry. “...M’lord?” Slim said softly.

Razz stood up attempting to flee the room. Toffee caught him in blue magic, Razz couldn't run off in this state. It could get him killed, he gave Slim a sympathetic look.

Razz shuddered and blinked his empty sockets before looking down and clenching his fists. Slim squirmed nervously, looking at Razz with concern. He didn’t understand how this changed anything, Razz still died by his hand. His weakness had let it happen, so why was Razz so upset?

“M’lord..?” Slim said again, his tone soft. He walked over to his little brother.

“W-why didn’t you _tell me_ ? I - I _begged_ you for a reason- any reason, _any explanation_ a-and you _lied_ to me. W-why didn’t you tell me the truth!?” Razz said voice cracking as cerulean tears filled his sockets.

Slim’s sockets widened and he hesitantly hugged the frozen skeleton. “B-because it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change anything...it’s my fault you were killed. It’s my fault it happened. My weakness got me possessed…” Slim mumbled.

“Y-you i- idiot! Don’t you think it matters to _me_!?” Razz sobbed into his brother’s shirt claws gripping Slim’s orange turtleneck tightly. Toffee took this moment to release the sobbing skeleton into his brother's arms.

Slim held his brother close as Razz sobbed looking startled. Razz clung to Slim tightly, bones clacking as his body wracked with sobs. Toffee quietly shooed the rest of the skeletons from the room in order to give them more privacy, he was sure they had a lot to talk about. Salt headed outside before his brother could say anything to him and Toffee sighed.

“I suppose for the time being we should keep everyone out.” Toffee mused before moving to stand beside the door, intending to send anyone else away. Papyrus had lingered in the hall, however.

“Need help guarding?” Papyrus asked with a soft smile.

Toffee smiled slightly at Papyrus. "I wouldn't mind the company." Papyrus smiled and stood next to Toffee, lightly bumping his shoulder into his. Toffee reached over, intertwining their fingers. Papyrus blushed a soft red, smiling at Toffee, his soul skipping a beat. Things weren't great, but even these small things made it more bearable.

Razz clung to Slim tightly, he wasn’t sure how long he had stood here crying like a babybones into his brother. He had done such _horrible_ things to his brother. He had practically tortured him- no he _had_ tortured him at times, all because he thought his brother had killed him. Had killed him on _purpose_.

Guilt flooded his soul and Razz sniffled, clinging to Slim if possible even tighter. He would have _never_ laid a hand on his brother if he had known the truth. He had been _so angry_ at Slim, that Slim had been capable of _killing_ Razz, and it turned out he _wasn't._ He had been punishing his brother for the last ten years for a crime he hadn't _done._

“I’m s-sorry! I'm so sorry Papy!” Razz sobbed into his brother’s turtleneck, the one he had knitted for him all those years ago.

“I-its okay… I deserv-”

“No you didn't! No, you _don't._ ” Razz wailed. “It's not okay!”

“...I'm not mad M’lord.” Slim said softly, he didn't understand. He deserved everything Razz had given and more, why did Frisk possessing him make a difference? The end result was the same; his little brother had been killed by his hand, and it was Slim’s fault.

Razz sobbed loudly. “Papy... please, please stop. You- I've treated you horribly. Please don't call me that anymore.”

“O-okay…” Slim said unsure what he was supposed to call his brother now.

“I'm so sorry Papy, I-I'm sorry for everything!” Razz cried.

Slim rubbed small calming circles along his little brother’s back. “It’s fine… I -” Slim said and he sighed. He felt like he deserved it, but no one seemed to agree with him, not even Razz. “I forgive you Sans.”

Razz wailed clinging to Slim tightly. He didn’t deserve forgiveness for the things he had done to his brother. Razz buried his face in his brother’s turtleneck sobbing incoherently. “I’m s-so sorry…”

Slim frowned, holding his brother closely.

***

It was over two hours later that the brothers finally emerged from the dining area, Slim looking nervous and confused and Razz looking devastated. Toffee was still there with Papyrus when they finally came out, but didn’t say anything. Razz gave Toffee a slight nod clinging to Slim’s arm. Slim glanced at Toffee and Papyrus’s hands and raised a single brow bone and smiled before he carried his smaller brother off to their shared bedroom. Razz entirely done with the day and Slim not wanting to leave his little brother alone in this state.

“I’ll bring your dinner by later.” Toffee told the pair before heading off with Papyrus, he should probably find his own brother. After seeing if anyone else had seen where he’d gone off to this time, sighing he sought out the other skeletons.

Toffee and Papyrus found Red and Stretch hard at work, while Sans watched, sipping a cup of snow.

“Brother, really?” Papyrus sighed.

“What? I’m supervising.” Sans winked, entirely done with today.

Toffee sighed. “Sans, if you don’t help you will be next in the corner.”

“I am helping, Tof, I was our mascot. I’m encouraging the team spirit.” Sans huffed.

“I’ll tell Edge.” Papyrus said crossing his arms and Sans choked on his snow.

“That’s just dirty!” Sans whined, sliding down the crate looking betrayed. “Et tu, Papyrus!?”

“You know I don’t know what that means. And yes. I’m telling Edge.” Papyrus sighed.

“I’m going, I’m going!” Sans sighed.

“Judging from the fact Sans isn’t helping, you haven’t seen my brother have you?” Toffee mused eyeing Sans.

“Not since lunch.” Stretch said with a sigh. “Is Slim okay? . . . is Razz okay?”

Toffee glanced at Stretch. “They’re working on it, we’ll see how they fair tomorrow.”

Stretch nodded at Toffee, giving a worried sigh. Not that he was worried about Razz, that’d be ridiculous! He was justorried about Slim! ...Okay, maybe both of them. Stretch of course had known all this, as well as Blue, but out of respect for Slim’s wishes they had never told anyone. Now it was all out on the table, Razz knew, and it was just a huge mess.

“Do you know where anyone else is?” Papyrus asked the group.

“Blueberry’s with Courier, teaching them puzzles or some shit,” Red said looking thoughtful. “And Boss is probably finishing up patrolling before dinner, since he’s doin’ all of it alone after that fiasco at lunch.”

“And Razz is sobbing loudly in the dining area. Or maybe his room now. And Slim’s there being a wet noodle.” Sans added helpfully as if Toffee didn’t know this.

“Red, do you think Edge would be offended if I slapped his lover?” Toffee asked.

Sans gasped eyelights shrinking. Red looked thoughtful as if considering. “Nah go ahead. I’ve hit the annoying little shit too.”

“Red!” Sans gasped and Stretch laughed loudly. Papyrus sighed, but gave no objections, he knew how infuriating his brother could be.

“What? Yer insufferable and ya know it.” Red grumbled giving Sans a pointed look.

“Good to know, if he does mind tell him I apologize.” Toffee hummed before giving Sans a swift smack to the side of his head.

Sans whined loudly before rubbing his head. “Why!? Papyrus! You’re boyfriend hit me! Defend my honor!” Sans whined. Not that it even hurt.

“Boyfriend?” Stretch and Red both said looking completely shocked.

“Oh, shit. Sorry bro.” Sans said and he gave Papyrus and Toffee an apologetic smile.

Papyrus sighed deeply, Toffee shook his head.

“I knew it!” Red said. “I mean - I thought it was just a crush but. . .Creampuff! Why didn’t ya tell me!?” Red said sounding betrayed. His memories were still a little foggy, but a few had come back here and there. He knew by now that he and Papyrus were close.

"We were waiting to tell everyone." Papyrus sighed and Toffee nodded.

“Sorry, bro.” Sans repeated, he really hadn’t meant to slip the news. Besides he already got in trouble with one Papyrus today, he didn’t want to earn the wrath of another.

“It’s fine.” Papyrus sighed. “You didn’t mean to. Just please keep it quiet until we announce it?” Papyrus asked staring pointedly at the three.

“Lips are sealed.” Stretch said pretending to zip his teeth. Papyrus wasn’t sure if he should point out that skeletons did not have lips.

“Yes, well, we would appreciate it.” Toffee agreed.

“We will see you all at dinner.” Papyrus said before glancing at Toffee, blushing slightly. “Perhaps Blue will know where Salt is?”

The two left the three idiotic geniuses to do their work, finding Blue towards one of the caverns near the tunnel entrance, drawing a complex puzzle system in the dirt before Courier, talking with excitement.

“Blue? Have you seen my brother anywhere?” Toffee asked.

“Last time I saw him he was running from the dining area. Maybe he’s in his room?” Blue suggested.

“I’d look but he knows I’d look for him there.” Toffee sighed shaking his head. “He’s probably occupied himself somewhere else where I won’t look.”

“Maybe lying in the snow? He likes the cold to burn.” Courier suggested and Blue frowned. That didn’t sound pleasant.

“Probably.” Toffee sighed rolling his eyelights and shaking his head. “But it’s not because he likes it. Alright, I’m going to go look for him then.”

Courier nodded. “Be careful Papyrus, please?” Courier said gently.

“If he’s laying in the snow he shouldn’t be too far, don’t worry Courier, I should be back soon.” Toffee assured them before heading outside with Papyrus.

Toffee began exploring, in search of his elder brother. Who he didn’t end up finding in any of the nearby snowbanks, so they headed back into the tunnel system to look for him elsewhere.

***

Edge grumbled making his way back to the tunnels. It had been much harder he’d hate to admit to finish scoping the area without Razz’s assistance. He did hope the other captain got his shit together soon.

Edge hummed thoughtfully his boots kicking up snow. Sans had better be behaving. He’d been a little shit ever since they got to this - actually no scratch that, he’d been a little shit ever since they had met.

As Edge neared the tunnels his boot slammed into something hard. Edge cursed drawing his boot back before kicking the mysterious lump angrily. Was it a rock buried under the snow? A pained groan came from the unknown lump and the snow shifted slightly before going still again. Well that certainly was _not_ a rock.

Edge raised a brow bone, before digging through the snow and grabbing the hood of a grey cargo jacket. He peeled Salt out from under the snow giving him an unimpressed look. _All_ Sanses were the same it seemed. Salt shook the snow from his sockets and looked up at Edge.

“Put me back.” Salt demanded minus his usual force.Edge raised a single brow bone as if considering.

“No I don’t think I will.” Edge said, and he manhandled the little skeleton easily, carrying him by force back to the tunnels.

“Why?” Salt sighed at Edge.

“Because you pole vaulted into my face and smacked me.” Edge replied with a smirk.

“Then put me back in the snow, I hate it.” Salt huffed at him.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself just fine,” Edge said only stopping when he found Blue entertaining the vile human. “I think this belongs to you Blueberry.” Edge huffed holding Salt out by his hood.

“Just put me back in the snow.”

“Salt! There you are!” Blue exclaimed. “I was worried! Are you okay? Why are you all wet?”

“Edge won’t put me back in the snow.” Salt explained glancing at Edge, he was cold and his clothes were completely soaked through but that was probably obvious so he didn’t voice this.

“You really need to stop going in the snow.” Courier sighed.

“You could catch something Salt! You need to put on some warm clothes!” Blue said with worry, reminding Salt of his brother.

“Why would I do that when I’m just going to get them wet again Blue?” Salt sighed reaching up to swat at Edge’s hand. “If you’re not going to put me back, let go so I can go find another snow bank.”

“Salt you can’t just go in the snow! It’s not healthy!” Blue scolded. “You’re going to get sick! Here Edge, hand him over.” Blue sighed.

Edge shrugged and handed Salt over to Blue, who took him, carrying him easily carting him off down the tunnel and towards his room. Courier shook their head, sighing at their brother.

“Yes I can.” Salt retorted quietly as he was carried off by Blue. Blue hesitated for a moment before walking into Salt’s room. Inside were a few closed crates, the pile of furs Salt slept on and a few bottles of hot sauce set up on top of one of the crates, not to mention a decaying bouquet of flowers. It was surprisingly clean.

“Why do you have a bouquet of dead flowers?” Blue asked curiously.

"Because if I throw them away I'll just end up with more." Salt replied sounding tired.

“Huh,” Blue remarked humming looking around for any spare clothes Salt might have. “Secret admirer?” Blue asked. Was Slim leaving Salt flowers!? Blue would leave Salt DOUBLE the flowers. But. .. but how would Slim get flowers here? Blue hadn’t seen anything remotely close to plant life, save for the evergreens deep in the forest.

“You gonna put me down?” Salt asked.

“Nope.” Blue teased. “Do you have any spare clothes?”

“In the crate.” Salt motioned to the one without the hot sauce on it. Blue walked over and opened the crate with a hum. He pulled out a shirt and pants and glanced at Salt before blushing.

“What?”

“Well… I uh, I’ll give you a moment to get dressed. No running back to the snow.” Blue demanded, placing Salt down hesitantly.

“Fine.” Salt huffed at Blue before pulling his coat off, followed by his shirt which he dropped into a pile.

Blue made his way to the cavern entrance as Salt changed, trying not to look and to give the other skeleton privacy.

Salt tugged his pants off and they joined the rest of his clothes before he looked for the ones Blue had pulled out. “Blue, I can’t wear them if you take them with you.” he called through the door.

Blue flushed and held the door open a crack, offering the clothes to him, trying not to look at Salt’s naked form.

“Thanks.” Salt took the clothes from Blue and pulled them on.

Blue flushed a bright blue, averting his eyelights as best he could, cerulean eyelights glancing back at the other through the crack in the door despite his best efforts. At least he had his pants on when Blue had looked and was in the middle of putting his shirt on.

Blue blushed brighter, glancing away from blackened ribs. Blue couldn’t help but look back watching as Salt put his shirt on. He wondered how Salt got those scars? He wanted to trace them with his fingertips. _Or tongue._

“You okay Blue? You’re well, blue.” Salt asked raising a bone brow at him as he opened the door and gathered up his clothes, hanging them off one of the crates to drip dry

Blue coughed looking away. “I - uh- yeah.” Blue mumbled shyly. He grinned at Salt. “I like it when your wet~”

“But you were just complaining about it.” Salt deadpanned with a frown.

Blue giggled softly. “Mm~”

“What?” Salt gave him a confused look.

“Nothing~” Blue said with an innocent smile. “So why were you lying in the snow?”

“Because I wanted to.” Salt grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked down.

“...No one’s mad at you, you know. I mean, I’m sure most of us knew you were bluffing.” Blue said gently. “Or at least, I did.”

“It doesn’t really matter if they knew or not.” Salt sighed shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Salt moved away from Blue to sit down with his back against the cavern wall. Blue nodded some.

“Are you coming to dinner tonight?” Blue asked, taking a seat next to him.

“Yeah?” Salt said with a curious look.

“Well what you were doing tonight night after dinner~” Blue asked.

“I don’t know? Nothing?” Salt said with a shrug.

“Did you want to hang out?” Blue asked innocently.

"I was going to sleep." Salt told him, Red had kind of ruined that for him last night.

“Oh.” Blue said thoughtfully. “Then we can hang out right now!” Blue said brightly.

"I don't want to." Salt mumbled. "Listen Blue, I'm really tired and today has been eventful. I'm not really up for much."

“Okay.” Blue said trying not to show his disappointment. He supposed it had been a very eventful day. Not to mention Salt had said he was uninterested in both Blue and Slim. Blue looked down. He felt bad for Razz and Slim. Their relationship was so messed up. Ultimately, Salt had helped them both, but Salt seemed to be feeling guilty. Blue wished he could just help Salt take his mind off things.

As they sat there Salt had started to doze off, his eyelights flickering as his sockets started closing. He was already leaned up against the wall which was now keeping him upright.

Blue gave a sad smile. Salt looked exhausted. As he should be, taking in eight crazy skeletons. Blue quietly walked over to Salt’s furs and picked one up draping it over the sleeping skeleton. A lot had happened since they had all come here, and well, messed things up. They should all really try to pay their hosts back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Slim, don't you think that one little detail would be important to [Razz?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNgSe8ww1cU&feature=youtu.be)
> 
>  
> 
> Notes of importance: 
> 
> 1\. Some Sanses are geniuses when it comes to machines.  
> Salt is a genius strategist who can read faces and body language even better than Undertale Sans.
> 
> 2.If you did not read Saving Sans or Saving Papyrus TL;DR is that Undertale Gaster is unattached from the physical world due to being tossed into the void. He can take the shape of skeletons that share his DNA (Sanses and Papyruses) and those he consumed (Underfell Frisk, Underswap Chara, Undertale Chara, Swapfell Frisk). A big reveal in Saving Papyrus was that he was Chara all along, the one whispering in Frisk's ear, the one who when Frisk gave permission or when Frisk's determination faltered, took over and did genocide runs, attempting to get Frisk's human soul willingly. Gaster already has human souls within him as well as other Gasters from other verses he has absorbed. We see in Saving Sans he has some really crazy stats and tons of DT. 
> 
> Sans in this chapter reacts that way when Slim says that the human ghost Frisk possessed him, he realizes this is probably very similar to Chara in his verse AKA Gaster. Sans suspects Slim was posessed by Gaster, not an evil human ghost child, but, as he is Sans, he says nothing. 
> 
> TL;DR Goopster can possess beings with faltering DT and shape shift. Also, it's the same Goopster, UT Goopster.
> 
> Zion: Cuz he's a creeper.
> 
> Our [discord](https://discord.gg/vVhv3nd)! Come talk at walls with us.


End file.
